Childhood Friends and what not
by super ginger
Summary: The Story of Theresa Cousland as she faces the obsticles of fallen family and friends and the responsiblity of the blight. First fan-fic, sorry if it sucks.
1. AWWW

Discalmer: I own zero rights to names to story orgin. This all fictional work and all names and likeness are owned by Bioware.

This is my fun what if. Everyone seems to like Tegan, so if you do, you might not want to read this fanfic. Lol. But i have fun writing this and any comments would be greatly appereaced. Thank you and enjoy the read. Also, warning, long chapters. Enjoy.

* * *

Alistair was in the stables playing with the puppies, trying to train them on how the best way to take down an opponent. The puppies were more interested in yipping at his heels than actually learning. "No, you foolish dog, you jump on their chest like this." He picked up a pup and held him to his chest, "Then you growl like this 'arrrrrrg!'" The pup licked his face. "NO you're supposed to be terrifying, not loving silly dog." But the pup insisted on loving, not fighting. He looked at the mother dog, "Sheira, make them be mean." Sheira inquisitively tiled her head at Alistair and panted. "After all, you're mean." Sheria straightened up and let out a low growl. "What I meant was…" Sheria didn't care. She looked away from Alistair and panted once again. "Some help you are." Alistair looked at the pup that was close to his chest. The other four pups were jumping on his legs trying to get his attention as much as the other. The one he was holding let out a belch in his face. Alistair thrust the dog away from him, "Eww, dog breath."

Something that resembled a smile appeared on Sherias face.

A high pitched squeal came from the stable doors. "Puppies!" All the dogs, including the Alistair looked at the little girl. The pups were the first to move. A horde of four puppies attacked the little girl demanding attention and love. Even the pup in Alistair's hands squirmed away to reach the little girl. Sheria stood up. Eyes serious. Carefully watching the little girl. Alistair couldn't help but do the same. She had long black hair that was styled with tight curls. Blue eyes. Bluer than Lake Calahand had ever been, to Alistair's memory. She smiled as she picked up one of the puppies. Her cheeks were pink and her lips red. _She's pretty._ Alistair thought to himself. Until he looked at what she was wearing. A light blue dress with intricate bead work and satin ribbons on the dress and in her hair. With, what he assumed to be, the finest fabric in all of Ferelden. Maby even Theadas. Even her shoes looked high soveren. Suede maby. She defiantly screamed high class, and she desperately screamed noble. _Then why is she in the stables. She's probably just here to rub her money and family in my face. But I still out rank you…kindof. _

"Are they yours?" The little girl was looking at Alistair, tanned with short blonde hair and hazel eyes. Dirt stuck to his face and straw to his back. He was cute though.

"No, they're Sheria's." Alistair pointed to the big, scary looking dog.

Theresa grew scared and put the puppy down that she was holding. Sheria grew closer to Theresa. She was scared but refused to run. Alistair knew that Sheria just wanted to smell the girl and not harm her, but Theresa didn't. Theresa looked the dog in face and stood her ground. Sheria grew closer. Theresa was the same size as the full grown dog. Sheria stared Theresa down. Sheria barked loudly and scared Theresa so badly that fell on her rear. The puppies attacked her again giving her wet licks to her face and legs. Sheria soon joined in on the fun. Sheria licked the little girls whole face in one lick. Theresa fell back and started laughing. The pups were at her face licking and nipping at her. She put her arms up for defense but it did little good. One pup even went so far as to start pulling on the hem of her dress. Another started on the other side of her dress and ripped it. But Theresa was laughing the whole time.

All Alistair could do was watch and laugh to himself. _Looks like the noble fell off her horse._

"Help me, they won't stop." Theresa was still laughing though.

Alistair sighed to went to give her a hand. "You know, the marbri are vicious, killing creatures and shouldn't be played with." Theresa took Alistair's hand and he helped her up.

"You lie, Sheria wouldn't hurt me even if she wanted to." Theresa reached up her hand to pet Sheria. She gave a low growl. Theresa dropped her hand and hid behind Alistair. "Maby you're right." Theresa was peering over Alistair's shoulder, watching Sheria. Sheria picked up one of her pups and went back to where she was laying down. The pup she was trying to bath was restless and tried to get back to Theresa, but Sheria kept a hold on the pup. The other four started a brawl and left the two children alone.

Alistair turned around to face the little girl. "What are you doing in the stables?" Alistair asked.

"Oh, well, umm…" Theresa looked down at her feet. She felt like she was being scolded. Something about someone towering over her asking questions reminded her of her mother when she had a temper about Theresa choosing to play with swords rather than dolls. "Daddy said that he had business to discuss with the Arl and asked me to leave. So I left and came here."

"But, why the stables?"

Theresa looked up and met his gaze. _His eyes are pretty._ Theresa shrugged her shoulders, "Idontknow."

The little girl had dirt on her face and clothes and straw in her hair. Alistair looked away from her. "You shouldn't be here. You look like a mess now."

Theresa looked down at herself. It was true. She had dirt on her new dress that her mother told her not get dirty and had tears in the over skirt. She looked back up at Alistair. "So?"

Alistair looked back at her questioningly. _What kind of noble is she?_ All of a sudden without any reason, her face lit up.

"Lets play!" Theresa had a huge smile on her face. Eyes full of hope.

"I don't do tea parties." Alistair said flatly and crossed his arms over his chest.

The girl rolled her eyes. "No silly. I mean play! You can play can't you?"

Alistair threw up and eyebrow. "What did you want to play?"

"Umm…." _What haven't I played in a while? "_oh, we can play guard and bandit. But I get to be the bandit, okay?"

"No. Besides I don't play with girls. They're…" Alistair looked the girl over, "weird."

"I'm not weird I promise. Please. Please play with me. No one in the castle will. They say I'm to deli…dela…"

"Delicate?"

"Yea, and they say that the games I want to play aren't lady like. So please, play with me, I'm so board here."

Alistair huffed and walked away. Theresa stomped her foot and stormed out of the stables. _Good riddance. _Alistair went back to, or at least got started, on cleaning the stables like he was supposed to.

A few moments went by and the little girl was back. She was holding lumber of some sort.

"Hey, can we play now?" and dropped the wood in front of Alistair.

Alistair's eyebrows shoy up in disbelief. "These are the soldiers training weapons. How did you get them?"

"I asked silly. So can we play?" Theresa bent over and picked up two of the mock up daggers and took her stance. "Avast ye guard!"

"Wait, you just asked for these?"

"Yea."

"That works?"

"I…guess…so… come on, let's play!"

Alistair held the rake in his hand and looked around the stables. He looked at the little girl who was having a difficult time trying to look serious. Then he looked at the training small shield and sword. "Fine. I guess work can come later."

Theresa dropped her stance. "Really? You'll play with me?" Her face lit up with hope again.

"Yes." Alistair put the rake away and picked up the wooden shield and sword. He's never used training weapons before so he didn't know what to do and fumbled a little with the shield.

"You ready?" Theresa held her stance.

"Yea." Alistair tried to mimic what he had seen soldiers doing to take his own stance.

"GO!"

Theresa came at him. Alistair tried to block most of her attacks with the shield and it seemed to have worked. He dropped his shield so that he could get a clear shot of the girl but she wasn't in front of him anymore.

Bonk.

Alistair had been hit on the back of the head. "Oww."Rubbing the place where Theresa had hit him. "That hurt you know?"

Theresa giggled at the little boy. His face was all scrunched up. "It's supposed to hurt. My daddy said that every time you get hurt, it's a lesson on what not to do the next time." Theresa continued to giggle.

Alistair hit the girl in the arm with the fake sword.

"Oww." It was Theresa turn to rub a wound.

"What did we learn?" Alistair asked cockily.

Theresa thought about it for a minute. "Not to laugh at you and your pain and your inability to use a shield and your…oww stop that. We aren't even fighting right now."

Alistair gave her a bemused smile.

"Wanna go again?"

Alistair looked up at met her eyes. "Ready?" the two children took their stance.

"Set." Theresa had a grin on her face.

"Go." They both stood still. The other expecting the other to foolishly rush forward. Instead they circled. Carefully watching the others movements. Alistair side stepped, the girl was defiantly knew what she was doing. One dagger above her head pointed at him, the other was relaxed by her side. She showed no weakness. And there it was, she crosses her legs when she steps. _Wait for it, wait._ Alistair took another side step which caused her to step as well. Alistair moved fast when her legs crossed. Theresa was startled and fell backwards tripping over her feet. He was quickly upon her with his sword at her throat. Theresa looked up and was surprised and scared.

A low growl came from beside them. It wasthe pup, staring at Alistair with death in its eyes. "Hey, I thought you were on my side." Alistair joked. And then, clapping from behind them. Alistair whipped around with his wooden sword at the ready. Theresa looked around Alistair. It was just Fergus. _Why is he clapping?_

"Good job, boy-oh, good job." Fergus said while clapping and moving towards them. "Who taught you how to fight like that?"

Alistair noticed the delicate tunic Fergus was wearing and bowed. "No one, young sir. I picked it up."

"Please, don't bow to me. There's no reason for that." Fergus placed his hand on Alistair's shoulder. Alistair looked up and saw kindness and amusement in his eyes. "You know, I think you are the first person to beat my little sister in who is close to her age group." Fergus smiled, "Then again, she is eight."

Theresa shot up and stomped her foot. "My birthday is in two weeks and you know it."

Fergus looked at his little sister. Dirt on her face, rips in her new, expensive dress, straw in her now a mess of hair. "I know little sister, I know."

"I'm sorry ser, I didn't know she was your sister. I…I apologize for hurting her."

Fergus looked at the boy. The poster child of farm boys everywhere. His hair was un kept, no shoes, mud clinging to his face, woolen tunic and trousers. For someone with no formal training, he held the fake sword like it was his own. "What is your name?"

"Alistair, ser."

"How old are you?"

"Twelve, ser."

"Well, Alistair of Redcliff, I quite enjoyed your duel. How did you know how to take her down?"

Alistair scratched his head. "Umm, I'm not sure, ser. I just went with my gut."

Fergus crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow. "Did you?"

Alistair dropped his head. _Went with my gut? How stupid can I be?_ "Ye…Yes ser."

"You'll make a fine knight someday."

Alistair's head shot up and looked at Fergus. "Truly, ser? I mean I am but a stable boy and would settle for a soldier."

Fergus held up his hand in protest. "No, your skill will be unrivaled but only if you practice every day. I will talk to my father and see if Highever has an opening for a skilled warrior such as yourself."

Alistair was beaming. "Thank you, ser. Truly."

"Think nothing of it."

Theresa squealed and clapped her hands. "This means we can play together every day. I'm so happy!" Alistair turned his head to look at her. Even with the dirt on her face, she was…kind of cute.

"Come little sister, mother needs to speak with you. Although, given the state that your dress is in, I'm sure that it will be more than a few, quiet words."

"Do I have to? I want to keep playing with Alistair!" Theresa was whining.

Fergus sighed, closed his eyes and shook his head. "Yes, now come along." Fergus held his hand out for his sister to hold. Theresa ran to her brother and took his hand.

"Hang on." She let go of Fergus's hand and ran to Alistair. She bowed before him. "Thank you for this fight ser knight." She stood up and giggled.

"And what's your name?"

"Theresa Coulsand of Highever, daughter of Teryan Bruce Couland."

"Well then, Miss Theresa Cousland, it was an honor to have this battle with you." Alistair put his hand that was still holding the wooden sword over his heart and bowed to her. Theresa giggled and turned back to Fergus and took his hand.

On the way out, a pup was trailing after them. Theresa was the first to notice. "Stay." But the pup continued to follow them.

"Stay!" She commanded. But the pup still followed. Theresa stopped. Fergus turned to see what she was yelling at. A Marbri pup. It has apparently imprinted on his little sister. Theresa turned and looked at Fergus with hope in her eyes. "Can we keep it, please." Her face was so earnest, who could say no to that. Well, Fergus could.

"I don't know. Will you look after it?"

"Of course, I'll feed it and bathe it every day!"

"Well, I don't know." Fergus loved to tease his little sister.

"Please, I promise I'll protect it and keep it safe."

Fergus turned to look at Alistair, still standing there with his wooden sword and shield in his hands. He began to wonder if she was talking about the dog or the boy. Fergus turned back to his sister. "You'll have to ask father, you know?"

Theresa took a sudden intake of air with a huge smile on her face. "Okay!" She bent over and picked up the dog. She cradled him in her arms like a baby but the dog didn't seem to mind. She looked back up at Fergus ready to find her father's path of approval. _This girl gets everything she wants. _Fergus snickered to himself. He turned and saw the boy still standing there with a dreamily smile on his face. _Or in the very least, I hope she does._

* * *

Alistair was still in shock that she was so kind to him. _Maby not ALL nobles are as bad the Arelessa. Then again, she is young._ Alistair waved the thought away. Sure that Theresa's brother was just poking fun at him. He felt so stupid, showing his gratitude for something that may never happen. _Uhg, how thick can I get?_ But still, she was kind and full of hope. _I hope she is like that for the rest of her life. I hope, no, I wish that she never changes. Even if her brother does talk to the Teryan, I want to be the best Knight for you. _Alistair looked at the wooden sword in his hand and made a mental vow to always serve and protect Her Lordship Miss Theresa Cousland of Highever. When he looked up, he saw that the Fergus was watching him. Alistair knew he was wearing a goofy grin, but didn't care who saw it.

* * *

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!" He knew that call before he even saw her face. No matter how hard her mother tries, she will never be able to contain her spirit and conform to the "Noble" ways. He turned and saw that his precious angel looked like she was thrown down from heaven by the Maker himself. The Teryan found it hard to remove the smile on his face.

"Daddy, look. It's a puppy! Can I keep it?" She thrust the dog upward for her father to see. Theresa's eyes full of hope and wonder. He wished that it never disappeared.

"Where did you find her?" Bruce asked, looking at his dirty daughter.

"In the stables!" cried Theresa.

"Both of them, actually." Fergus was on her trail and appeared next to his sister. The Teryan looked perplexed. He looked at his son, then his daughter.

"What were you doing in the stables, honey?"

"I was adventuring, like you and mama used to do!"

"Which reminds me, father, I'd like to discuss with you something else that she discovered in the stables."

Theresa looked up at Fergus, ready to explode with information. "No," said Fergus, "I will tell him. I gave my word, and a Cousland never goes back on their word. You understand?"

Theresa looked down and pouted, "Yes, brother, I understand."

Fergus looked down to his sister and smiled. He looked up to see his Fathers accepting eyes and genuine smile. "So father, can she keep the pup? She has promised to take care of it and protect it with her life."

Bruce Cousland looked down to see his daughters hope filled and, ironically, puppy dog eyes. _Who could say no to that face?_ The Teryan thought. Then he looked at Fergus. _Fergus maby._ Teryan gave a heavy sigh and kneeled before his daughter. "Well, Theresa, since you found the pup in the Arls stables, perhaps you should ask him? After all, it is rightfully his dog."

Theresa was overjoyed. "Where is the Arl, Daddy, I want to ask right away."

Teryan turned his daughter around and pointed to Arl Eammond. "Right there, dear. Go ask and use your manners that you never use, okay?"

"Okay Daddy." Theresa walked up to Eammond with the pup clutched between her hands and chest.

Eammond was smiling at the innocence of this little girl. She reminded him of Alistair, his pure heart and willingness to do what was right around him. Wait, did she see him in the stables with the Marbri? Did he give her one? Maker, he knows they have to be imprinted and not passed out like toys. What if this pup isn't imprinted? He'll have to take it back and watch this poor girl cry. And then he'll have to take it back to the stables and watch Alistair cry. _Maker, I hope this pup is imprinted._

When Theresa arrived at to the Arl, he was lost in thought. _He's scary. I don't want to do this anymore. What if he takes puppy away from me? _Theresa shook her head to try to get rid of the idea. _It never hurt to ask._ Fergus told her that, and she felt brave again.

"Arl Eammond?"

The Arl looked down to see the pure blue eyes of this child. "Yes, Lady Cousland?"

Theresa almost laughed. _He called me lady_. Theresa bowed to him. "If it is to be alright with you, I would like to care for this pup." Theresa straightened up and looked Eammond in the eyes. _His eyes are like the sky._

Eammond kneeled down in front of her and put his hands on her shoulders. "My dear lady, do you know of the Marbri choosing of imprinting?"

Theresa nodded. "They choose their masters who they think will best lead them, right?"

"Exactly, you are very smart."

Theresa bowed her head, "Thank you ser."

"Then you know that we have to put you through a test to see if the dog is actually imprinted to you, yes?"

Theresa panicked; she was never really good at her studies. "What kind of test?"

The Arls eyes were reassuring. "A simple one. Would you like to do it?"

Theresa nodded again. The Arl stood up and looked at her.

"Put the pup down." Theresa did so. The puppy gave a small yip and wanted to be held again.

"Now, tell her to stay and take three steps back."

"Okay." Theresa looked at the dog. She held out her hand, her palm toward the pup. "Stay." The pup sat down and watched her take three steps away from it. Theresa never took her eyes off the puppy. She desperately wanted to keep her. "What do I do now, ser."

"Hold still."

"Okay." She felt cold metal against her neck. Theresa froze. The puppy stood a looked at the Arl growled as low it could and rushed him. The pup tried to knock him down but was too small, but the pup never gave up. Finally, after three head butts and puppy bites, the Arl removed his blade from Theresa's neck and placed it back in its sheath. Theresa let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding. She felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"ARL EAMMOND, was that really necessary? Such drastic steps just to ensure one of your purebred Marbri was imprinted?" Fergus was infuriated. His hand was on his own blade, ready to kill the Arl had he so much as even nicked his little sister.

Theresa was inspired by her big brother to show so much love and protection over her. She thanked him and the Maker many times in her head.

"Yes, had I not, the puppy never would have proved that it was willing to protect. It is still in its stage of life where all it knows is love and compassion. I wanted to ensure that the pup would protect its master, just as sure as I am that's its master will protect her hound." Eammond looked at Theresa and smiled. He knelt back down and scooped up the pup in one hand and handed it back to Theresa. "Treat her well, and she will always be faithful." Theresa accepted the pup and ran back to hide behind her father. _He's scary. I wanna go home now._

The Teryan put his hand on Fergus's shoulder and squeezed lightly. Fergus removed his hand from his blade and stormed out of the room.

Teryan looked behind him and found his frightened daughter. "Theresa dear…"

Theresa looked up at her father, gripping the dog as close as possible to her.

"Go find your mother; I'm sure that she wishes to speak to you."

"Yes, father." Theresa set her pup down and ran to find her mother with the puppy not far behind.

Bruce gave a tired sigh. He looked to the Arl. "Bruce, I'm sorry but I had to be sure."

Bruce held his hand up in protest. "It's okay, I understand. However, my son has just informed me of a boy in your stables who seems to know his way around a blade quite well."

* * *

"I want a girl he says. I want a princess he says. I want to make you happy and give you a lady he says. HAHA bah. Look at you. Didn't I tell you not to go rolling around in the mud like a nug?"

Theresa looked at her shoes and dirty dress. "Yes mother."

"Didn't I tell you that you need to stay clean for only a couple of hours so that you can look presentable to Tegan?"

"Yes mother."  
"Didn't I tell you how important this was to me and your father?"

"Yes mother."

"Then why do you appear to me in what was once a very expensive dress now torn to rags?"

"I was playing mother. I didn't realize that it got dirty."

"Were you rolling on the ground?"

"Yes mother."

"Then it will get dirty." Elenor sighed heavily. "Maker, what am I to do with you?"

Theresa thought quickly and looked at her mother. "Not put me in anymore dresses?" Theresa smiled sheepishly.

Her mother frowned at her with a hard line. "Nice try. Now what am I to do with you? You can't meet Tegan looking like that." She paused for a moment. Elenor shot up with a loud "AH-HA" and ran to her child's room. Theresa slowly followed, expecting an onslaught on dresses to fall on her.

Theresa walked into her room and saw that her mother was looking at her leather armor. Small as it was, it was to prepare her for when she did become a real soldier. "Umm, mother, are you feeling okay?"

"I remember hearing that his mother wanted a real woman for her boy. And since you always want to prove that you're a boy, what better way to prove that you're an independent woman than to wear your armor?"

Theresa was confused trying to follow her mothers logic. "I…guess…"

Her mother threw her leather armor at her. "Put it on."

"OKAY!" _Wait, this could be a trap._ "I mean, if you think it's going to prove that I'm im...impendent?"

"Of course its going to work. Men love independence. They always want what they cant have, and if you can prove that you don't want him, then it will speed up the process of us getting this treaty signed faster." She sighed. "I'm a genius."

_But I want Alistair to play with me not Tegan. Tegan's not fun at all._ "Yes mother."

"Quickly child, we don't have much time. Where are you daggers?"

Theresa panicked. "Mother I don't have daggers. You told me that the next time you saw me with them you would…" Her mother cut her off with a cold glare and a hard frown. Theresa sighed, _Lie and hope that she never finds out and possibly get in worse trouble, or tell the truth and get in less._ "Top drawer mother." Theresa finished all her buckles when her mother gave her her dagger to put on.

"Now give me your war face." Her mother insisted.

Theresa was confused. "My what?"

"Your war face Theresa, let me see your war face."

"Uhh…"

Her mother let out a bellowing of a cry to the heavens that felt like it shook the castle.

"Now that's a war face."

"Mother, are you feeling okay?"

Theresas mother put her face in her palm while Theresa attached her dagger. She rubbed the bridge of her nose and looked at her little girl. _Princess, who is he kidding?_

"Mommy, can I ask you something?" Her eyes were sad.

"What is it dear?"

"I saw a boy in the stables. We had a duel and…"

"Is that why your beautiful, fifteen soveren, interacted bead work, satin ribbon dress is all torn to shreds?"

Theresa looked at her feet. "Yes mother."

She sighed. "So you dueled, and then what."

Theresa looked up to her mother, "He beat me."

Her mother was shocked. Of all the stories that Theresa had told, she won. Never has Theresa ever admitted to defeat. "What happened?"

Theresa looked down again. "I tripped over my own feet."

Her mother tried to stifle a laugh. _I'm going to hell. "_And then…?"

"Fergus said he was good enough to be a knight and that he would talk to father. But I want him to come to the castle anyways. I don't care if he becomes a knight, I…I just want a friend."

Surely they can not be friends long without …the facts of life kicking in. Her beautiful daughter, though still covered in dirt, was sad and looking at her feet. Was castle life so lonely for her? "Theresa, Couslands look down to nothing and no one." She lifted her daughters face to look into her loving husbands eyes that were graciously passed down to her. "What was his name Theresa?"

"Alistair."

_Princess indeed._

* * *

Theresa walked nervously into the main hall, wearing her familiar armor; thank the maker, to meet her betrothed. Her new pup walking beside her the whole time. She gave her little confidence, but not enough to overcome the fear that she was feeling. Her hands were fidgety and sweating. _I hate this._ She kept her eyes down. She didn't want to see her future playing out before her eyes like this. She stopped in the middle of the hall and looked up. It was Tegan. His arms were crossed over his chest and looking off in another direction. Tegan: the brother of Arl Eammond, who only moments ago had his dagger to her throat. She didn't like Redcliff anymore. Tegan finally looked at her and scoffed. _Leather armor on an eight year old. Ugh, my eight year old. Ugh, I feel dirty. Never mind the fact that I'm ten years older than she is. And I have to wait another ten years before she even comes of age. Great idea brother! I hope she doesn't expect me to stay celibate. _

Theresa curtsied, "Good evening Ser Tegan." And stood up. _I feel dirty._

Teagan bowed to her, "Good evening Lady Theresa."

Alistair walked into the castle hoping to get some food, well, cheese, from the larder. He lpassed by the main hall and looked in. A little kid in armor was bowing to Tegan. Alistair kept walking. _Wow, sucks to be that guy…Wait…_ Alistair took a step back. The black hair was pulled into a bun. But that profile, that's Miss Coulsand. _What is she doing?_ Alistair looked for the Arlessa. She was at the back of the room. Looking quite smug. Alistair ran around the outside of the wall and found and opening behind the Arelessa and looked in. _What in the makers name is she doing?_

Arl Eammond was the first to speak. "Good, we are all here, we can start the agreements."

Bruce Cousland smiled at his wife and she to him. "It is obvious that Theresa will stay in Highever until she becomes of age. Three months after her eighteenth birthday, the wedding between Theresa and Tegan will be done. As long as this pack is withheld, we will forever be at peace with one another. Fair deal?"

_No. _thought Theresa

_Makers Breath No!_ Shouted Tegan in his head.

"That sounds wonderful. I will have the document drawn up and for the parents to sign, since Theresa is too young to do it legally." Announced Eammond.

Everyone except for Fergus, Theresa, and Tegan were ecstatic. Peace for at least ten years and then more when they wed.

Alistair sighed to himself. _Figures. Dumb luck._ And kept walking.

Theresa looked up and behind Tegan she saw Alistair in a passage way and she smiled to him. He didn't look at her and kept walking. Her smile faded. She went back to looking at the cobblestone floor.

* * *

Three months later…

Fergus carried his sister to her room. Ali followed closely behind him. A day of studying and practice with blades tires her so. Fergus gently laid her on the bed and tucked her in. Ali jumped up on her bed and snuggled close to her master. Theresa's eyes opened up. Fergus smiled but she didn't.

"He's not coming is he?" Her eyes were so sad. Her voice was weak, but her eyes. Deep regret and sorrow lingered there. He could lie to make her feel better. To make the world butterflies and rainbows for her again. Maby. But it would be a world with fake flowers and smudged dreams. Fergus hung his head. He sighed deeply at his sisters remorse. He shook his head. "No."

Theresa rolled over with her back to her brother. Fergus rubbed her back for a while and left. Theresa tried to remember the face of her one true friend. She knew he was tanned, she knew had blonde hair and she knew he had pretty eyes, but no picture came. Even worse, she couldn't even remember his name. She sighed and figured maby it was for the best, and fell asleep.


	2. Captain

Disclamimer: Bioware owns all names and likeness...with the exception of the soliders names that i made up. and i cus alot, so fair warning.

* * *

10 years later….

"Captain Cousland."

"Yes Sergeant." Theresa was overlooking battle plans with a bowl of stew in her hands. Fighting her Brother about the best strategy for overrunning Ostagar.

"The preparations for tonight are complete, ma'am."

Theresa looked at the position of the sun, then back to the sergeant. "You have two more hours to prepare? Why are you all done yet no one else is?"

"We're the best and we don't dick around like first platoon."

Fergus looked up and gave an icy glare at the Sergeant. Theresa put her free hand in the air in both excitement and awe. "OOOOHHHH! Good one sergeant."

"Don't encourage them." Fergus gave icy looks all around. Bad talking his platoon like it was just a bunch of fresh meat. "Sergeant, do pushups. Build that upper body so you can wear the heavy armor that my first platoon is proud to wear."

"Hell no!" Theresa turned around to see her new favorite sergeant on the ground doing the pushups. "Belay that last order Sergeant, get up." The Sergeant jumped back onto his feet for his captain. "Sergeant, I like you. When is your projected promotion?" Theresa had a huge grin on her face.

"Two months, captain."

"Well, I'm sure that you just fucked yourself on that, but I'llll put in a good word for you. I promise." She sat down on a nearby log and took a bite of her stew. _Rabbit and Potatoes, if I didn't have it every day, it would be delicious._

The sergeant reveled at his commander. She had long dark hair but was always pulled into a bun. Her features were delicate but her eyes said the epitome of how she was feeling. She was young, just legal actually. She had climbed her way through the ranks even as a child. He was glad to watch her grow from foolish child to awkward teen to the young woman that sat before him. If she wasn't the Teryans daughter, he would have asked her to marry him a long time ago. Sadly though, as they grew and she climbed the ranks, she forgot he even existed.

Theresa turned to look at her new favorite. "Sergeant, what's your name?"

"Rizona, ma'am."

"Rizona."

"Yes ma'am."

"Sergeant Rizona, return to second platoon and tell them that they have two hours to rest before the battle. Take a nap, clean your weapons, train, buy a hooker, I don't care. I just want you well rested before the battle, alright."

"But ma'am, shit bag soldiers are well rested."

"And you all are not. You have proven that today by being two hours early on your tasks. You are all tired, I can see it on your face." Theresa paused for a moment. "I'll tell you what, put all the real shit bag soldiers on "Fergus Watch". They are to wake everyone up if Fergus gets to close. Alright?"

"Ma'am," the sergeant had a joking tone, "I refuse to be a shit bag soldier."

"Well then you can do pushups. Knock 'em out."

With one loud thud, the sergeant hit the ground. Theresa watched him as he did them, not impressed.

"Tell you what sergeant, I'm feeling giddy. Sing me a song."

Rizona stopped and looked at her. "Excuse me ma'am." His face serious.

"Sing me a song, sergeant."

Rizona smiled at her, "What would you like to hear ma'am."

Theresa thought about it. "Highever oh Maker."

Rizona dropped his head and sighed. He began to sing.

"While you are doing pushups sergeant."

"Makers Breath."

"Yep, I'm a bitch. Sing for me sergeant."

Riaona began to sing while doing pushups.

Theresa had two bites of her stew. "Okay stop, get up. Your voice is horrendous." The Sergeant stood at attention and saluted her while she was mid chew of her stew. She looked and noticed him. "How are you…fine." She spit out her food, stood up and saluted her fellow soldier. She dropped her salute and he ran back to the men. She shook her head disappoint at him. _Such positional._ She stood up and wondered back over to the table that Fergus was at.

In a moment, her and her brother were back to fighting over strategy. She wanted the sneaky approach, like the rouge she was, and he wanted the straight on approach, like the soldier that he is. After a moment of bickering, Fergus brought back old memories.

"Oh, you want to take the sneaky route huh?"

"Yes, I do, it's more effective and we don't have as many causalities."

"Oh like that one battle simulation that we did when you call on all the wolves in the area to attack my men? That kind of sneaky?"

"Yes, and I won that battle if memory serves."

"The Commander saw it was dishonorable!"

"No, his exact words were 'dishonorable victory' in case you forgot, Major. I still won."

"It is still dishonorable!"

"Yea, well, you can't spell 'dishonorable' without 'honor', alright."

Fergus gave her a cold look. "I hate you."

Theresa stuck her tongue out at Fergus. He quickly popped her in the chin, causing her to bite her tongue. "Ow. That hurt you piece of bronto shit."

Fergus folded his arms over his chest and raised an eye brow. "What did we learn?"

"You're a sore loser." She picked up her bowl and walked to her platoon. Maby she could also catch some sleep before the big fight. In the very least, get to know her men that will be protecting her and her them. She was in the middle of taking another bite of her stew when she bumped into someone. "Sorry, you alright?"

The man turned, he had dark hair and a beard. He looked weathered and close to his time if he didn't settle down. "Please forgive me, my mistake." His voice was deep and calming.

"No please, it was my fault. Look I got stew all over your armor. Hang on a second." Theresa reached under her armor and fished out a towel. She handed it to him and he took it, cleaning his armor. He had a griffon on his chest plate. _Griffon, Griffon. Who wears Griffons?_

"Ma'am?"

"Yes?" Theresa was pulled out of her thoughts to meet his gaze.

"You are staring at my chest. I'm afraid that I have nothing to offer for you there."

Theresa was confused. "Huh, oh, right." Theresa looked down and blushed. "Funny." She looked back up and saw his eyes again. Sky. Clear winter sky. "My apologies, I was looking at your armor. It's quite different from what we see around here. Where did you say you were from again?"

Duncan squinted his eyes at her. "I didn't."

Theresa squinted her eyes back. "I see." It has always been hard for her to keep a straight face, especially when she knows that someone wanted to play. She smiled. "Since you won't tell me where you're from, is there anything I can help you with?"

Duncan smiled back at her. She must be the Cousland daughter. Hard to miss, with her eyes being exactly like her fathers and the immense aura of confidence, or is it ego? "I'm looking for Ser Gilmore. Do you know where he is?"

Theresa face got serious, "Ser, I'm sorry but military movement is classified. Unless you have an order to seek him out, I can not divulge that information. I'm sorry, Highever army rules and such."

Duncan liked her. She was strong, caring, tied to duty, and knew how to switch off. She would be an excellent Grey Warden if he didn't already have one in mind. "What if I told you that I was a Grey Warden and would used conscrupture to get him to join my order?"

"Then I would tell you that you need to see my fath…The Teryan." She looked down at her boot. _I need to clean these._ But quickly looked back up at the strange man.

"I shall see you soon then." The man turned and walked away toward the castle. Theresa stood there wondering if he really was a Grey Warden or if Ser Gilmore had a price on his head. She pushed the thoughts aside and returned to the company of her platoon.

The men, and few women welcomed her to their sight and thanked her for letting them get some rest. She made her rounds, talking to everyone that she could. Nicolai just had a son, Everet is married now, and a new recruit, who's name sadly escaped her, just make LT. Good news all around it sounds like. She found her pack and laid her head against it. Few hours of sleep wouldn't kill her, or could it. She has been having some weird dreams lately. Mostly of a sad child. No more that fourteen. He was tanned and had the most beautiful eyes. Yet, he was sad. She couldn't figure out why though. Every night she would ask him what his name was, and just as he was about to open his mouth to speak, she'd wake up. Sometimes, when she knew her men weren't around, she would cry for the child. She didn't know how she knew him or why his eyes were so descriptive, but she felt like she knew him, and cried that she couldn't make him happy. That she couldn't at least be his friend.

"Captain, your father wishes to see you." The runner was winded. Either father was far away, or this poor soldier needed to do more training. Theresa realized that she was asleep when she groaned at the runner.

Theresa lazily opened one eye to the runner. "My father or the Teryan?"

The runner looked confused at the question. "umm…your father…I guess?"

Theresa rolled over. "Tell him I'll be there in a Ladies Minute."

"The Teryan needs to see you."

Theresa got up quickly and wiped off her armor of dirt. "Where is he?"

"The Castles main hall."

"Thank you ser." She grabbed her dagger and long sword and proceeded to the castle.

* * *

_Arl Howe gives me the creeps. _She thought to herself. Turns out, the Grey Warden guy, really is a Grey Warden. She is to take him to camp and give him all the information that he will need. Rizona passed in front of her.

"Sergeant Rizona." She called out to him. He turned instantly and ran to her, stopped short and went to attention. "Ma'am?"

"At ease Sergeant." And he did. _So disciplined._ "Tell the platoon that there will be a formation shortly and to stay in one general area. I'll call them when I make the announcement, okay?"

"Yes ma'am." Rizona saluted her and her to him. He ran to give the news to the platoon.

"It would appear that your men would follow you into the dark city itself." Duncan said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your men are the only ones that salute you when they see you. Is that not a sign of respect?"

"Yes and no."

Duncan looked puzzled. "How so?"

Theresa began walking again to the strategy table. "When you are in the field, like we are right now, you don't salute. But I let my men do it anyway."

_Such ego. _"Why?"

"Well, you're not supposed to because then enemy archers know who is in charge and will kill them off first as opposed to just killing everyone, one by one. However, I let my men do it so that they aren't the target, I am."

Duncan was taken aback. "You willingly put yourself in harms way to protect your men?"

Theresa stopped and looked at him. "These men look to me for guidance and leadership. If I have the ability to save their lives, I will take it. Wouldn't you do the same? I know you are not the only Warden in all of Ferleden, but wouldn't you give up your life for your men, so that they would live on and live by your example?" Theresa waited for a response. But instead, he just smiled. Like he was remembering a fond memory of some sort. Theresa gave up and started to walk again.

Duncan did know that he would give his life to save Ferelden, even Alistair. Though, the poor boy would probably kill himself if he was given half the chance, but he would like for Alistair to live on, and living by the Grey Warden oath.

They reached the strategy table and Theresa went in first. She shoved a man out of her way and called him a dolt. He hit her in the shoulder and tried to tell her that he needed to be here. Theresa retorted that she was on special orders from the Teryan and that the Grey Warden needed to see the Strategy Table.

Fergus looked behind her. "That guy?"

"Yea him, now move you weird-o!" Fergus finally moved out of the way and let Duncan see the table. "As of right now, you are here." She pointed to a small square behind the Castle drawing. _He's a Grey Warden, not stupid._ "As I'm sure you could guess." She moved further south on the tile table. "Ser Gilmore should be in this general area here." She wasn't even paying attention to see if he was paying attention. "Ser Gilmore left two days ago with fifth platoon, the scout platoon. He was given four days to reach Ostagar. It is usually three, but he wanted to do a thoruor investigation of the area. Which either means you can catch him in Redcliff in a day or in a brothel in two." She looked at Duncan, who was trying to keep his smile a secret. "The sad part is, you think I'm joking." Her face was serious.

Duncan collected himself. "So why would I catch him in Redcliff, it seems a little out of the way."

"A little?" She was all business. "His secondary orders were to stop off there and see if they have any extra supplies and if they did, Ser Gilmore was to collect. Again, it was a scouting platoon. No one ever said that an Army had to be smart." She turned and rested her hip on the table. She rubbed her eyes. _And to think, I was going to take a nap._ She looked at Duncan. "How do you expect to get there?"

"I have a horse. I should be fine." He smiled at her, expecting the same response.

She didn't. "Do you have enough supplies?"

"Enough."

"Enough means that you're too polite to take a hand out when you should, what do you need?"

"Some bread, water, and cheese." The cheese is what caught her attention as weird. "Maby a new sharpening stone?"

"I can get you those. Do you require new armor, a sword; I am at your disposal at the moment." She didn't mean for it to come out sarcastically but it did. "Sorry, that's not what I meant."

Duncan just smiled. He looked younger when he did. "I understand. You wanted to see battle, your eager enough, and yet your father said no. I can understand why you would be upset."

Then, Theresa did smile. "You are too kind, and very observant. Neither of which I can tolerate for very long. However, I'm willing to make an exception." She got off the table and spread her arms wide. "Now, what do you need?"

"Well…"

* * *

_I can't believe he left me here for TWO DAYS with these idiots. _Alistair was stuck there, in Ostagr, with Daveth and Ser Jory. _Happy Place, Happy Place, Happy Place. _

"Hey Alistair," Daveth, again, "so tell me again, why is the Joining such a secret?"

"I can't tell you and you know that."

"Tell us." Daveth tried his best for puppy eyes.

"Yea, tell us. At least we'd have something to do out here." Ser Jory pipped in.

"Tell us."

"Tell us"

"Tell us."

"Tell us."

"Shut it! Now!" Alistair could feel his anger getting shorter by the day. _Happy Place, Happy Place, Happy Place…ahhh…cheese land…_

* * *

"You know Ser Duncan, "

"Please, just Duncan."

"My apologies, Duncan, since the rest of the army is leaving for Ostagar tonight, why don't you join them? I'm sure some companionship might do you some good."

Duncan thought of Alistair with his new two recruits and wondered how he was doing.

_I hate you Duncan!_ Ran through his head in Alistair's voice. Duncan laughed to himself. _Damn taint._ He thought. "I suppose I could leave in the morning. No reason to rush. I suppose Ser Gilmore will be there when I get there."

Theresa smiled at him. "Good, you look like you could use the rest."

"Ma'am, are you ready?" Sergeant Rizona was beside her again.

Theresa looked confused. "For wha- Oh right, are they ready?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Alright go fall in." She turned to Duncan. "Umm, I would suggest to ask the Teryan and see if he has an extra room for you. If not, tell my father that you are my guest and should be treated like one."

Duncan looked over her shoulder and saw the large group of people standing. "What of you and your men."

"Don't worry about that. You're a Grey Warden, you deserve the rest. These guys got all night." She smiled and walked over to her soldiers. Duncan was curious to hear what she had to say to her men.

Theresa stood in front and barely made any movement, yet all her men snapped to attention. She looked up and down the ranks. "At ease." They did. "Take a knee."

"How 'bout an arse?" one voice called from the back.

"Fine you lazy asses." She was pacing. She had spent all week getting her men ready for battle. A week pumping them full of morale, victory tales, and songs of valor, and yet, in the end, she lets them down. "Second platoon, listen up." _Fuckit I'm angry. _"Each and every one of you should be proud that I am the daughter of the Teryan of Highever. And in doing so, as long as you are under my command…you, will NEVER see battle." Few cheers were quickly silenced. "My father has seen fit to take only five, out of his SIX platoons, to Ostagar. None of you will ever get to know what it like to fight for your land. None of you will ever get to know what it like to take the life of enemy who threatens our way of life. NONE OF YOU will get to have the opportunity to die like a soldier that I know each and every one of you are." Even Duncan, who was pretending not to listen, was moved by her speech of anger and disappointment. "I am actually ashamed to lead such a platoon of fine and worthy soldiers, only to be reduced to fucking gate guards. I'm sorry that I have lead you to believe that you will be worthy of the Maker in a time of war. I'm sorry that I won so many battle simulations with you by my side knowing damn well that without you, it could not have been done. I'm sorry that I could not be born of less noble birth." Theresa paused for a moment. "I'm sorry I couldn't be a better leader." She felt like crying. She felt like taking her platoon in before anyone else had the chance to know she was gone. "If any of you want to see the real battle, find a soldier who doesn't want to go, and bring him to me. I will talk to their leaders, and let you go in their place. You have one hour to decide. Stay or go. Either way, we are all coming home. Second platoon on your feet." The group and stood at ease. Duncan wanted to join her order. "Second Platoon, What is the Motto that we all should live our lives."

"Honor, Valor, and Victory upon the lives that we shall take, upon the lives that we do lead." unison. All of her fifty soldiers. Discipline.

Theresa let a smile rip across her face. "I love you guys."

"AWWWWW" unison.

"SHUT IT!" one angry lady.

* * *

Theresa was at her make shift desk in her tent. Ali was taking up half the tent with her drooling and sleeping body. She occasionally awoke when a soldier came in asked for their way out. She was busy scrounging through paper work when Duncan popped his head in.

"Got a minute?"

She looked up. His eyes were twinkling. She shot up and eyebrow but then let it go. Theresa put her paperwork down and leaned back. "What can I do for you, Duncan?"

"Well," Duncan crawled inside her tent. Ali stayed asleep. "one of my companions loves cheese, and I left him in a bit of pickle to come here. So I was hoping to get some more in make amends with him." He gave a sheepish grin.

Theresa couldn't help but smile at that. He really did look ten years younger when he smiled. "Just get him something shiny, I'm sure that will distract him. Maby some roses if you really want to win him back." It was Theresa's turn to start the giggle game.

Duncan leered at her, "What are you insuating my good lady."

"Nothing my kind ser, why do you ask?" They both laughed but it was Theresa who found her composer first." But honestly Duncan, what can I do to help you?"

"I'm serious, I need the cheese."

Theresa dropped her head and scoffed. She looked back up at Duncan, still a grin on his face. "I suppose we could go raid the Larder. Or if you like, I'm sure a farmer could simply sell you his cow and you could always have fresh cheese for your friend." Duncan's smile was infectious.

"The first plan sounds easiest. Especially when I have the Teryans daughter asking for it."

"Ahh this is true." She took a drink of her tea and set the cup back down.

Duncans smile disappeared on his face. "I have another favor to ask."

"Go ahead."

"What if I told you that I have a desire to gain another recruit from this camp?"

Theresa thought about it for a moment. "Makes sense. Who did you have in mind? I hear Deplaito is well with a blade. I'm more than sure that he willing to help you with your blight mess and all." And at the worse time to say his name, she heard his voice. "Come 'ere wetch. I'm agonna eat you dry!" there was a femmine giggle. Theresa dropped her head in shame. "Then again, he could be hard to reach at this time of day."

Duncan smiled at her failed attempt to help him recruit. "I was thinking someone like you."

She looked up, her face was serious and met his gaze. "You mean someone who has never seen combat let alone a darkspawn? Or someone who can't escape their fate?"

"My dear lady, none of us can escape our fate."

Theresa sighed. In two months she is to be shipped off the Redcliff and stripped of her weapons, army, and power. She didn't want to do it, but if it meant saving the lives of her beloved home, then she would have to get down on her knees and live her life in the castle, again. She rarely slept in the castle that she was trying to protect. She felt bad for doing it but her excuse was sometimes you do need to pamper yourself. And now, in two months, she will forever be pampered, loved, hated, and alone. "I'm aware of that ser, but some of us have the ability to change it. Or in the least, make it better."

"I am aware of the treaty between Highever and Redcliff."

Theresa rested her head on her hand. "Then you know that you cannot recruit me."

"I can use the construipture, it will…"

Theresa cut him off. "I'd rather go through with it than risk civil war between the two city states. Too much has been riding on this. It's important that I stay strong and do what is necessary for Highever." Theresa rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I'd rather do something I don't want to and ensure safety than to do something that I want and have the lives of my family and friends at risk." She dropped her hand and looked Duncan plainly in the face. "I'm sorry but I cannot go with you. My duties are required else where." She couldn't hold his gaze. She was ashamed of her father and herself.

"Do you not find my offer honorable?"

"I do ser Duncan. But…I am a noble. I have damned it since that day, but I have a duty to my people. And I must ahold to it. As much as I may want to go with you, I am required to be elsewhere. I'm sorry Duncan."

"What if I could promise you that if you come with me, both parties would be safe?"

Theresa shook her head. "The government is based off of paperwork and half truths. So unless you can come up with a treaty in two months and have both parties agree to the terms, my hands are tied. Besides, you have better things to do than to worry about some unfortunate soul. Wait, isn't that your job?" Theresa smiled at him. "But in all seriousness, I'd rather that you worry about all of Ferelden, and let me worry about Higever, than you doing both on your own. I'm sorry Duncan, but my decision is final."

Theresa leaned back over her paperwork. Duncan stood to take his leave. "Then I am sorry to have wasted your time milady."

"Captain."

"Pardon?"

Theresa looked at Duncan. "My title is Captain of the second platoon of the Highever army for as long as I am here."

Duncan nodded. "Of course, Captain." He turned to leave.

"Duncan?"

"Yes, Captain?"

"Thank you…for trying."

Duncan nodded again and left her alone in her tent. Theresa looked over at Ali. Dead as a one can be. "Do you think I would make a good Warden?" Ali continued to sleep.

Time seemed to slip away from Theresa. She was barely looking at her own paperwork. She was focusing on what her life was to be in the next few months. Cold walls. Cold beds. Filling, good tasting food by people she didn't even know their names. She left the castle when she was twelve. She refused to sleep in a bed that was only hers. She wanted to be a soldier like her mother. Like her father. Proud soldiers. Not some pampered lap dog. It was when she left the castle and fell asleep in the barracks with the other young recruits, she actually felt like she belonged. Of course people treated her different, but she would often share when she was over endowed, and went without when none was left to have. She didn't mind the hard life of the army. She relished it. She liked that behind the weapon, we are all the same. No one is of higher class or noble birth. Everyone in training treated her the same. Her mother spent so long trying to tell her that she was special, when in reality, she wasn't. she was just as special as everyone around her.

"Captain?"

"Yes?" it was a young foot soldier awaiting outside her tent.

"Your presence is required at the castle."

"I'm on my way." She grabbed her weapons and woke up Ali. She went to the castle and took a deep breath outside of the main door. She pushed it open and hoped that it would never be this hard again.


	3. Cheese Wheel

Disclamier: Bioware is awesome.

Incase you haveent noticed, Dragon Age has nine novels of text, so unless you want to read 12, i skip most of the actual game part. This chapter is after the fall of Highever and after she is taken to Ostogar. :3 we get to see Alistair in this chapter, enjoy.

* * *

She wanted to rid herself of Duncan. He deliberately betrayed her by taking her in and making her a Grey Warden. _He saved you from that castle._

_He made me leave my family for dead._

_He saved your life._

_By taking it away? How does that make sense? I traded one hell for another._

_AWW, is big bad Cousland scared of a little blight. Aww that's so cute._

Theresa paused for a moment. _Yes, yes I am. _At least she's honest with herself.

And to think that all this time, she was keeping a close eye on Redcliff when she should have pain closer attention to her father's friends. _You gotta worry about the quiet ones I suppose._ She saw a platform that overlooked the area. She wasn't in the mood for bartering for lower prices or seeing soldiers who have it worse off than she did. She made her way to the top only to see a young man haggling a preist. And the priest just left.

"You know, one good thing about the blight is how it brings people together."

Theresa gave an unemotional stare. _Blight brings people together?_ She smiled at the young man. "True." She whispered. She hasn't spoken a lot in the last couple of days to Ostagar and lost control of her voice. She cleared her throat. "Excuse me, I didn't know any one was here." She turned to leave but he caught her arm.

"How do I know you?"

She turned her face to him, not really seeing him. She shrugged her shoulders. "Idontknow." And pulled herself free. She walked back to the other side of camp. She found a small spot overlooking the Wilds. She sat down on the railing, resting her back on a column and enjoyed the view. From what she could see anyway.

"I know your Duncan's new recruit."

_Why is he so fucking persistent? _She nodded.

"Hi, I'm Alistair. The junior warden. I suspect you have some questions for me."

_Yea you ever shut up? _She shook her head.

"I know you can speak, you did it earlier."

She continued to look over the Wilds.

"I know you can smile. You did that earlier too."

She did not respond.

_Quick, think of something witty Alistair. Umm…work damn brain._ He rested his forearms on the railing that she was sitting on. He got a look at her. White skin, small nose, full lips, black hair put up in a lazy bun, blue eyes. So dark was her blue eyes. The darkest he's ever seen. Even with her armor he could she was…well endowed. "Has anyone ever told you how amazing cheese is?"

A small smile trickled on her lips. She looked at him. His eyes. The same as the boys in her dream. Only darker. Like he has seen or done something that he is not proud of. But she shot him a questionable look. _Amazing cheese is?_ She burst into laughter. She laughed so hard that she almost fell off the railing. Theresa stood up and wiped a tear from her eye. She looked at the man and smiled. "Thank you."

Alistair blushed and wondered if her sanity was all intact. She was still cute when she smiled. "For what? I just asked a question?"

She continued to smile. "I haven't laughed in so long. Thank you."

Alistair blushed harder. "So are you a mage or what?"

Theresa looked at her dagger and unsheathed her long sword a little. "No, not today. Why?"

"Just checking, never know when you might turn into a toad."

Theresa rolled her eyes. "You don't have to worry about that."

"Good." She kept looking over to the Wilds. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing and everything." She turned to look at him. "Does that make sense?"

Alistair gave her a knowing smile. "Yes, actually." She looked back over to the wilds. She walked closer to the railing. She looked down.

Alistair watched her closely. Her form was begging to be released. Her sanity defiantly was not at all there. "What have you lost?"

"A pair of socks."

Alistair laughed. _How can she make jokes when she is obviously in pain?_ "You jest."

"They were my favorite. My marbri chewed them in all the right places so they fit snuggly around my toes and kept me warm at night." She had a sad smile on her face. But none the less, it was still a smile.

Alistair offered her his arm. "Come on."

She took it without thinking. Alistair ushered her away from the railing and to a set of stairs. _She could throw herself. Doubt it._ He sat her down, then himself a step lower. "So what's your story?"

She looked at him. Face serious. "How do you mean?"

Alistair smiled. "Well for me, Duncan saved me from the monstrary. I was training to be a templar."

Her face barely peaked with interest, but still if he could take her mind off of jumping, anything is better. "I never really wanted to be a templar and Duncan saw that. He used the constription right to get me out. The revered mother was so angry I thought her head was going to explode." He laughed at the memory.

"You look up to Duncan don't you?"

Alistair looked over at her. Her eyes were soft as well as her voice. She had a small smile on her face. "He did save me."

"You wouldn't be his companion who loves cheese would you?"

Alistair blushed a little. "Guilty."

She smiled a little more. She reached over into her pack and was riffling through her stuff until she found it. "Duncan wanted to say that he was sorry for leaving you in a…pickle I think he said it was…but asked me if he could get some cheese to pay you back so...ugh." Finally it released.

Alistair's eyes got wide and his mouth dropped. She pulled out the biggest wheel of cheese he as ever seen. She held it up and passed it to him. "Here, from Duncan. You can't say that he never gave you anything, okay." Alistair was still in shock as she set the cheese on his lap. "You have to share, you know."

He looked over at this girl. Whose soft eyes and inviting voice made him want to drop to his knees and thank the good maker that he does have a sense of humor. She took is ice breaker into real life. She was perfect. He jumped up, picked her up, hugged her and thanked her. "Thank you thank you thank you. I will think of you when I eat this." He pulled her away and sat back down to marvel at the cheese wheel. It was wrapped in red wax. "What kind is it?"

"Only the best; provolone."

Alistair looked up and gave a smiling sigh. "Thank you maker, thank you." He ripped off some of the wax and took a small chunk and put it in his mouth. His eyes rolled into the back of his head. _This is so delicious. I love this woman. Thank you Duncan, thank you maker thank you…I don't even know her name. _Alistair stopped what he was doing and looked at her.

She was smiling at him. Both in appererication and awe. "You're acting like a child."

Alistair shot up his eyebrows, "What?"

"You're acting like a child who spent the whole year dreaming of toy only to receive it upon his birthday." Her eyes grew even softer and more painful. She still didn't have very much control over her voice so she accidently whispered "It suits you." And in that moment she looked away. She watched the rest of the soldiers go about their daily lives. Alistair was awe struck. This woman saw him with his unholy love for cheese and praised him for it. She was so much in pain and yet all he wanted to do was hold her and tell her that the world can be a beautiful place.

"Yo, Alistair,"

_Damn it Deveith. Hide the cheese! "_Hide the cheese!" he passed the wheel back to her and she placed it in her bag and closed the flap. Laughing the whole time.

"Hey Alistair, I've been looking all over for you, where have you been?'

_Hiding. _"Was just introducing myself to our new recruit."

Daveith looked over to see the young miss. _Damn, if this girl wasn't jail bait, ummmm…_ "Hi, I'm Daveith. Looks like we will be going through the joining together."

Theresa looked at him with question and contempt in her eyes. "Is that an innuendo?"

Daveith was taken aback. Confused he replied "No."

Theresa reset her eyes and looked at Alistair. "What's the joining?"

"Are you serious?" Alistair smiled at her thinking she was joking, but she didn't smile. And his quickly faded."Well, the joining is the first step to becoming a Grey Warden."

"What's the second?"

"Uhh, killing the Archdemon."

"And the third?"

"Uhh, death."

There was a pause between Theresa and Alistair. Theresa face was unemotional. "Wow. I mean wow. That is motivating. In fact, I'm so motivated; I think I'm going to go punch a baby in the face."

Daveith and Alistair busted up laughing at her sarcasm.

Theresa saw a man approach. He was older and balding. But bore the armor of Redcliff. She placed her hand close to her dagger.

He was watching Alistair but looked over and noticed Theresa and stopped in his tracks. His face looked as though he recognized her and he smiled. She moved her hand closer to her dagger. Fear and panic ran through her body as the knight approached with a smile. It didn't help that Alistair and Davith were both still laughing. The balding man came up two steps and opened his mouth to speak.

"Stop right there. Don't move." Alistair looked at the woman. Her body was relaxed but her hand was almost on her dagger. He looked over and saw Ser Jory with a confused look on his face. "Who are you?" She was using her Captain voice that demanded attention and answers.

"Ser Jory, a knight of Redcliff." His smile returned. "Are you Theresa Cousland of Highever?" All Alistair and Davith could do was watch and wait to see what was about to unfold.

"Why do you ask?"

Ser Jory was getting confused. He looked around. "You look like her?"

"Do you send a message from Redcliff?"

"Yes, we look forward to the wedding. All of us from Redcliff."

"Will you send a message?"

"I'm afraid that I cannot."

Theresa eyed him for a moment. He showed nothing of anger or menacing. _It could be a trap._ "There is not to be a wedding."

Ser Jory looked disappointed and shamed. "Why not, all of Redcliff has spent the last six weeks preparing."

"Because Arl Howe has taken over Highever three days ago. There is no land to dispute over and no Cousland that is willing to see it get taken a second time."

Ser Jory looked at her with pity. "I'm sorry. I did not know. I will send word right away."

"Thank you ser knight."

With that Ser Jory ran to the nearest runner to spread word. She removed her hand from her dagger and went back to watching people. Her hardened Captain facade washed away as if nothing had just happened.

It was Alistair who spoke first. "So, what… was that about?"

She looked down to Alistair. He had a cheese crumb on the side of his face. She smiled. _Like a little kid._ "I'll tell you later, little 'un."

Alistair smirked. "Little, I'm a head taller than you."

Theresa had a devilish grin. "Whose face lights up when they get a whole…"

"Got it."Alistair interrupted. She giggled, then smiled at him for a moment then went back to watch.

Daveith looked perplexed. "What is going on around here?"

Duncan was walking toward them and Theresa was the first to notice. "Eh, don't worry about it." She shied and she stood up and walked down the stairs toward Duncan. Before she reached Duncan she turned around and looked at Alistair. "Don't forget your bag."

_What bag? _Alistair looked to his left and her bag was there. _My bag of goodies and delights and rainbows and sunshine. _Alistair picked up the bag and saw that Duncan was laughing and looking at him. _I know she didn't just tell him how much I love cheese._

* * *

"So what's her story?"

Alistair and Duncan were by the fire while the others were off getting smashed with cheap ale. "Who?"

"You know, the girl. She just looks so depressed all the time. And when she's not, she's defending herself or making fun of me. Even when we were in the wilds getting the blood and papers, she took the compass from me and led the way. She didn't listen to a thing I had to say and…why are you laughing?"

Duncan was indeed laughing at him. He smiled at Alistair and shook his head. "She was the Captain of the second platoon in the Highever army." Duncan looked back at Alistair. "So of course she took lead. How long were you leading them before she took charge?"

Alistair nervously scratched his head, "I don't know, two hours maby."

"And how many circles did you go in?"

"Three, at most."

Duncan laughed again at his little templar. "It's amazing that she let you get that far."

Alistair hung his head in shame. "Wait…" He looked back at Duncan. "You said that she was a captain?"

"Yes."

"How? She can't be more than twenty-two, it usually takes like twenty years. How did she do that?"

"She's actually eighteen. And…"

"What? No way. I don't believe you. She holds her daggers like she's had experience. She carries herself like she's more mature. And also the…"

"Just because that's how you acted when you were her age, doesn't make you the same. She is also a noble."

Alistair stopped. He rolled his eyes. "That explains a lot."

"Yes it does. However, the Highever army has a different way of promotion than templar's do. Instead of having time in service, they test every month. They test aptitude, strategy, dueling, archery, leadership. Every soldier is being critiqued by others. Those who they think don't deserve it, don't, and those they think do, do."

"And let me guess, she got her position by being a noble."

"No, she deserved it." Alistair watched him with a confused look on his face. "Before I changed my mind on recruits, she proved herself to be quite the soldier and quite the leader. I heard her ideas on leadership, government, and duty to state. I saw her ability to lead, rally, and kindness. I also saw her be merciful even in a place surrounding her in death." Duncan looked at Alistair. His mouth was slightly open. "She proved herself to me in one day that she would make an excellent Grey Warden."

"She did that in one day?"

"She also had everything and lost it all in less than six hours."

Alistair's eyes were filled with pity. "What happened?"

"She will tell you when she is ready."

"I'd like to know now so that I can keep an eye on her. She almost committed suicide today, did you know that?"

Duncan waited and thought to himself. "What was she doing?"

"She was looking over the Wilds. Drawing closer to the railing."

"Do you think she would've jumped?"

"If given half the chance, yes."

Duncan went silent for a moment. Alistair was getting agitated with him. _Just tell me so I know how to comfort her._

"Her family died."

Alistair stopped breathing.

"All of them. Her entire family tree was hacked down. There is a chance that her brother is still alive but I doubt that. And I think she does too." Duncan fell quiet again. "She was engaged to the Arl of Redcliffs brother, Tegan. Do you know of him?"

"Yes. She mentioned that this morning to Ser Jory. She said it's been canceled."

"Yes. The arrangement was so that their lands could be united. She was eight when the deal was made."

"Wait, Tegan is six years older than me which means that he is…ewww. Wait, but if this happened ten years ago that would mean that he…ewwwwww. That is so nasty."

Duncan laughed again at his little templar. They keep them so locked up they know nothing of the real world except from what the chancery tells the templar's. "She actually refused my offer the first time because she was already indicted to that contract. But when Howe's men stormed the castle and it was lost, the treaty was nullified."

Alistair felt sorry for the girl. She had to take on so much responsibility when she was just a child.

"Her father told me that she refused to sleep in the castle unless her mother begged her to."

That snapped Alistair back to reality. "She what?"

"Yes, she said, well her father said that she said she would prefer to sleep with her platoon on the cold hard ground than to sleep soundlessly while her men were on field dying for her. "

"Sounds like a girl after my own heart."

Duncan looked at his little templar with a loving and knowing smile. "You'd think so but she can also be a fox. Women will do that to you Alistair."

Alistair raised an eyebrow, crossed his arms and wore his evil grin. "Isn't being foxy a good thing?"

"Being foxy is one thing. Being a fox is another."

Now he was confused.

Duncan saw this and smiled. "One day, my dear sweet innocent boy, you'll learn." Duncan just laughed to himself while he wondered into his tent and retired for the evening.

Alistair glared into the fire. "'you'll learn' what does that even mean?" Alistair huffed and went to find the others. Kicking rocks as he went.

"How do you expect to lead if you follow your feet kicking rocks?"

Alistair looked up. It was the girl. She sat at the top of a stair case, out of her armor and in her woolen tunic and breeches. She was looking at him with amusement in her face.

"If you must know, kicking rocks is a good way to build up your legs."

"Ah, but not your neck. How will your neck feel when you finally lift your head to see the battle that is in front of you?"

"Can we please skip all this "what if" nonsense. It makes my head hurt."

Theresa smiled at him. _All the more reason that you should look up._ "Please, join me."

Alistair ran half way up the stairs. "Do you know where the other two are?"

"Umm…" she fell silent.

"Listen, if you could just.."

"Shh" Theresa went back to listening.

"Boo-whap"

"Booooo-what"

_What in the makers name was that? _Alistair thought to himself.

"Okay, Davith is to the North east, and Ser Jory is to the north."

Alistair eyed her suspiciously. "How do you know that?"

Theresa looked down and blushed. She looked back up at Alistair and rested her head on her hand. She found her cool, calm, collected self. _Don't laugh, you'll mess it up! _"Alistair, have you ever been snipe hunting before?"

* * *

Theresa walked down the platform and saw Duncan. "Morning." She said and came up behind him and grabbed a fresh cup of hot tea. So warm.

"Good morning Theresa, how did you sleep?"

"Good I suppose, yourself?" she took a sip of her tea. It's so good.

"Well." Duncan turned to look at her. "Have you seen the boys? They weren't in their tents this morning?"

Theresa chocked on her tea. She looked up at Duncan through her cup. She couldn't help the smile that was spreading on her face. "Duncan have you ever been snipe hunting before?"

Duncan laughed loudly. He gazed into the fire. "Once, when I was young and BY THE MAKER YOU DID NOT!" Duncan whipped around to see the devilish grin on the noble's face.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I did. I got all three of them." She physically patted herself on the back. Theresa was laughing. "I'm sorry, they're just so gullible. I had to do it. I had to. The demons were telling me to."

Duncan was finding it hard to keep from laughing. "Where did you send them?"

"I told them to stay to the north since that's where the fewest darkspawn are, if any. See, I am kind of responsible."

Duncan slammed his palm into his face. "You're kidding me?"

"No, all three are out to the north. I swear."

_Poor, poor Alistair. Country girl got him all fucked up._ "When did they leave?"

"Umm late last night. Alistair was the only one wearing armor and wasn't drunk so I suspect that he will be the first one to find us."

Duncan stopped what he was doing and looked at her. "Alistair wasn't drunk?"

"No, he was more sober than a chantry sister who was about to take her vows."

Speak of the devil and he shall arrive. "You are a vile, evil creature and should be sent back to whatever hole you crawled out of!" Alistair was yelling this across camp. He kept yelling obscenities at her making her wonder where he learned it if he really did spend his life in the chantry. She sat by the fire. Warming up and drinking her tea and letting what he said roll off of her. "What do you have to say about that huh?"

She looked at him quisitivly. "Who told you they don't exist?"

Alistair looked down at his boots and blushed. "Another knight."

_By the maker he is cute._ Theresa scoffed and stood up to look him the eyes. "Look Alistair, snipe hunting and an extensive art and few ever get the chance to…"

"Theresa" Duncan tried to say firmly between his own fits of laughter.

"I'm sorry I lied to you. But, "she couldn't hold back the smiles and laughter anymore. "I'm sorry. You were just so earnest to do it and you weren't drunk and you wanted to and I couldn't pass that up. I'm sorry I lied to you. Could you ever forgive me?"

Alistair looked up and saw those dark blue eyes of hers, filled with hope and happiness. If it only takes him to like an ass to get that effect he would have to prepare for more embarrassments. Her hair was down. Long, black, curly locks went down to her mid back. In the sun it had a blue tint. Alistair looked away quickly lest he forget what the question was. He looked back to her and she still had that same smile and eyes. Alistair sighed hard. "Fine. I suppose that the maker does believe in second chances, why shouldn't I."

"Thank you Alistair." She was lingering on his eyes. Why are they so familiar?

"Duncan, " Alistair calling him out behind her, Duncan was trying to hide his smile. "Is this what you meant by fox?" distinctly pointing at her from above.

Theresa looked back at Alistair. "Aww you think I'm foxy."

Alistair glared at her. "No, not foxy, just a fox."

Theresa thought about that for a moment. She looked back at Alistair, "What's the difference?"

Both turned when Duncan made his suppressed laughter known. He took his cup and started to walk away. He threw his free hand in the air and just said, "You'll see." and kept walking. Leaving both Theresa and Alistair in a bit of question mode.

* * *

"I never did quite catch your name?"

She looked at Alistair. _Eyes. Stop it!_ "Because I didn't throw it at you."

He frowned. "Nice. Did that cheap answer come with that armor?"

She threw him a wicked grin. "Yep, sure did."

He sighed, "Seriously, what's your name?"

"You know, Alistair, "drawing out his name for emphasis, "I took all this time learning your name and yet you.."

"What's my last name?"

She looked at him and smiled.

He smiled and threw up an eyebrow. "I'm waiting…"

She looked away and bit her lower lip in defeat. She looked back. "Theresa."

"Theresaaaaaa…"

"Cousland. Alistairrrr…"

"Tevinter."

"Well, Alistair Tevinter, it's a pleasure to formally meet your acquaintance."

"No, no milady. The pleasure is all mine."

Theresa scoffed and looked straight ahead. "I like you, you play."

"What?"

"Your wit. I enjoy your wit. Keeps me on my toes."

Alistair didn't know what to make of her. _A commander of a defeated army, who just lost her entire family, who might die in a little while because of the taint, and yet, she enjoys wit. Not just wit but my wit. I think her brain might be broken._ "Thank you?"

She didn't respond.

The four of them were waiting on Duncan to arrive to start the joining. So in the mean time, they spent their time cit-chatting. Alistair knew that one or all would die tonight. He hoped that one who accepted him would live. She was young and much to live for. Even if her family died and her future looks dim, she could be the strength that Ferleden needs now. He prayed to the maker that she lives. Besides, she was the only one that didn't annoy him until he wanted to go screaming into the night like a raving lutenic.

"Where are you from?"

Her voice was steady. Steadier than the first time they met. "Me? The chantry. I already told you that."

"Before that, choir boy."

"I'll have you know I have a beautiful voice."

"Really?" she tried to make her voice sound full of interest.

"Yes."

"So sing."

Alistair looked down in defeat. "I can't sing on demand, you know."

"Oh, but I bet you sound like an angel in the tub, right?"

"Yes, actually."

Theresa sucked her teeth. "I'll make a note of that, but where are you from? You couldn't have been born in the chantry."

"Why not, a lot of orphans have been born there."

"So you're an orphan?"

"No but, "

"Then where?"

"Look, it's a touchy subject alright."

She looked at him. Even with his armor on she could tell he was tense. But he did keep a cool composure on his face. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry too deeply."

"No, it's just…" Alistair sighed.

"I'll be here when you're ready."

_I can only hope so. _

Theresa was watching Davith and Ser Jory discuss the possible outcomes and reasons as to why the Joining was such a secret. Their conversation was beginning to boar her with Daviths dreams of making a name for himself through the Grey Wardens and Ser Jorys fear of leaving his child fatherless. She sighed and realized that she would have to spend the rest of her life with their ratings and it would be hove of her to learn to block it out now. She looked over at the Wilds again. It looked so clam and peaceful, seemed odd that two crazy mages lived well out there.

"Alistair, don't move."

It was Davith. She looked over to see that he had a slight fear in his eyes. His hand was slowly moving toward his dagger on his side. She looked over at Alistair. He was tense and frozen. His eyes glued to the reason of his fear. She tried to see what he was looking at but Ser Jory was blocking her view. She heard a bark then Alistair was on his back. He was being ravished by a Marbri who was going for his face. Alistair yelped for help yet all she could do was laugh. The Marbri was licking his face and he assumed that it was going to bite him. "Alistair, it's okay. It likes you." The moment she opened her mouth, the marbri looked at her with a grin. It jumped off of him and ran to her, knocking her to the ground. The Marbri was licking her face now and she continued to laugh. "Let me up!" and the dog gave her some room. She sat up and rested one arm on her raised leg and the other to support her weight. She got a good look at the dog. The deep brown eyes, the wagging tail, the chipped tooth that she sustained from a fight with one of the other Marbri during her training. Theresa was more than ecstatic that Ali had found her way back to her. "Ali, is that you?" The Marbri gave a happy bark and jumped in circles, happy to have finally found her master. Theresa hugged Ali's neck with a tight squeeze. She didn't realize that she was chocking Ali until she coughed. Theresa immediately let go and took another good look at her beloved dog. Her eyes were rimming with tears. "How did you find me?" Ali dropped her head and was sniffing the ground. She looked back up and began to pant. Teresa hugged Ali again. Ali gave a reassuring lick to the side of her face. Theresa couldn't help it and began to cry. Ali licked her tears away.

"Is this your Marbri?" Alistair was getting up and wiping the dirt from his armor.

"Yes she is. Her name is Ali and I guess she tracked me down." Ali gave a happy bark and Theresa stood up.

"Rich people." Davith said. "She has own marbri, figures."

"She imprinted me when we were both young." Theresa laughed as she looked at Ali. "The Arl almost killed me just to see if she was really imprinted." Ali gave a quiet growl. Marbri remember everything.

"Which Arl?" Alistair had his arms crossed over his chest.

"Arl Eammond." Theresa looked at Alistair. "She is one his proud pre breeds."

Alistair gave a perplexed look. _Arl Eammond would never try to kill a child. Would he? No, she has to be over exaggerating. Then again, he was proud of his dogs._

Theresa was petting Ali along her back. She noticed that Ali wasn't putting any weight on her rear left leg. Theresa bent down to try to figure out why. She touched her leg and Ali gave a helpless whimper. Her paw was broken. She stood up and patted her leg for Ali to follow and headed down the stairs.

"Where are you going? Duncan told us to wait here for him." Alistair was about to reach out to her but she turned around before he could try.

"I'm taking Ali to the Kennel master. She has a broken paw and it needs to be healed before the battle." Theresa smiled at Alistair. "Don't worry. I'll be back in a little bit okay." She turned to leave and headed down the stairs. Ali following closely behind her. Alistair thought he heard her say "I love you Dog" but waved it off. She had something from home and she was happy. Not all of her family was killed that night and was relieved that she had something to live for now. If she lived.

"So Alistair," Ser Jory had a smug look on his face. "You're frightened of Marbri."

"No, I'm not."

"Really, is that why you froze up like a little girl the moment you saw the dog?"  
"I didn't freeze I was…watching the dog, to see if it was hostile."

"Just admit it, you're scared of a little puppy." Alistair shot him a cold stare.

"Well, I for one," Davith interjected, "am scared of the Marbri. They are as smart as people and smarter than anyone I've known."

"You also only know uneducated thugs and gangsters." Ser Jory laughed at his own joke and Alistair quietly followed. Davith smiled and nodded his head in agreement.

Duncan walked towards them and asked what the joke was. None said anything.

Alistair was the first to speak. "Theresa's dog found her and she's taking it to the kennel master."

"I know, I passed her on the way up here. She should be here soon." Duncan gave a worried eye to Alistair and he knew what it meant. He would have to witness more deaths and forget their names and smiling faces so that he wouldn't have nightmares of them. He would have to block them out for his own sanity.

Theresa approached and took her spot near the Davith and Ser Jory. She saw the depressed look on Alistair's face but decided that she would approach him about it later. She noticed that Duncan was tightly holding the chalice in his hands. _Dear maker, don't tell me we have to swish out our mouths, spit back into the cup and pass to the next to be a Grey Warden. Nasty._

* * *

Theresa was in her tent, admiring her two necklaces. One from the Grey Wardens and the other from her father. It would appear that Death has taken a personal interest in her. Both necklaces were to symbolize that one should never forget. That she should embrace their memory and learn from them. It was easier to forget her family. Forget their suffering and forget their sacrifice so that she may move on. She would prefer to forget Davith and Ser Jory so that their laughter would not intercede with her dreams. In that moment, she thought of Ser Jory. His child will now grow up without a father. His child will not know what it is like to have someone give them advice on life like her father gave her. She loved her father with all her heart, and now he is gone. He was always there for her. Telling her stories of when he was young and of his battles. She admired him and looked to him for guidance. Oh how she missed him so. She brought the pendants to her heart and wept for lost mother, father and brother, for Ser Jory, and for all those who had lost their families.

"Are you awake?" it was Alistair outside of her tent. She could make out his form from the fire that wasn't too far ways. He was sitting and was looking down. "Do you want to talk about it?"

She did not respond.

"Are you at least hungry?" her stomach growled and she thought that she heard him laugh to himself. He stood up and left her. She put her armor back on and attached her weapons. She left the tent and sat down by the fire. Alistair handed her a bowl of stew and a cup of tea. She thanked him and took a spoonful of the stew. The taste was awful. She tried to stifle her vomit that was approaching but ended up spitting out the food and coughing. "It's good." And coughed a few more times.

"I appreciate your honesty. " Alistair retorted flatly.

Theresa couldn't help but cough at the disgusting stew. She couldn't tell if it was hare, chicken, or pork because the seasonings and the distorted colors. "I'm sorry, but this is horrible. How can you eat this?"

"Simple, I don't eat my cooking."

Theresa wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "You are no longer allowed to cook." She got up and went into her tent.

_It's not that bad. _Alistair picked up her bowl and ate a bite. He spit it out as quickly as he could. _Okay, I guess she's right. _He placed the bowl back where it was.

Theresa returned from her tent with a flask in hand. She sat back down where she was and removed the cork with her teeth. She poured the contents into the bowl and replaced the cork on the flask. Theresa mixed up the ingredients and had another bite of the stew. She was able to eat it now and swallowed the filling soup to her empty stomach.

"What did you put in it?"

Theresa looked up at Alistair, swallowing another spoonful. "Pepper sauce. It drowns out all the other flavors for this one." She looked at her bowl and smiled. "When Miziti would cook, I would have to add the whole flask just to get the taste out of my mouth as well as a large pint of ale." She gazed at Alistair, with the same smile on her face. Her eyes were filled with sad memories. "But your cooking is not half as bad as his."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I only used half of the flask." They both had a shared laugh but grew silent as she finished her bowl. _At least the boy can make tea._ She placed her bowl beside her and looked upon Alister. He was cleaning his sword. After a day in the wilds, hacking down brush, one would expect it. He wasn't paying attention to her so she took the opportunity to look. Strong chin, masculine nose, everything about him was perfectly sculpted. Almost god like even though he has proven himself to be human. It was amazing how she hadn't noticed how handsome he was before. But he also looked familiar. She couldn't place her finger on it. He had the same chin as the king but the eyes of that boy.

He felt her staring. He didn't want to confront her but she wouldn't stop unless he did. He pretended not to notice. He went back to cleaning and sharpening his sword. _What, what, _"What?" _was that out loud?_

"Have we met before? I mean, before this?"

"I think I would have remembered someone like you."

"Someone like…"

"Pushy, controlling," _beautiful "evil" kind hearted "and sneaky."_

Theresa looked back at the fire. "You left out bitch, emotionally dead, and annoying."

He looked at her. He just heard her cry, how can she possibly think that about herself. "You're right."

Theresa yawned and stretched her arms. "Goodnight Alister. I shall see you on the battlefield tomorrow." She got up and left for her tent.

"Night" he called after her. _What a weird person. _And went back to sharpening his blade.

* * *

Duncan has just given Alistair and Theresa their orders: light the beckon. Alistair, of course, wanted to go into battle and be a real Grey Warden. He wanted to live up to the title and take on as many darkspawn as he could. Theresa was starting to get the idea that she would never see a real battle until she realized what Duncan was doing. She waited until Alistair sulked away before she asked.

"Duncan?"

"Yes Theresa?" His voice sounded tired.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with my position on leadership would it?"

Duncan gave a cunning smile. "Why do you ask?"

"You are deliberately putting yourself in harms way. Honestly, since there are three of us, and since you are the senior, you should preserve yourself to recruit in case Alistair and myself don't make it back." Theresa paused for a moment, looking him over. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because someone has to." Duncan placed a hand on her shoulder. "Theresa, I know that in case I fall, you or Alistair will have the ability to proceed and be excellent Grey Wardens. I have told Alistair all I know and you have the leading ability of a worthy king. I trust that both of you combined will do the best that you can."

"But ser…"

"Someone once told me that 'I'd rather do something I don't want to and ensure the safety of my men then do something that I want and risk it all.' Or something like that." Duncan smiled at her and dropped his hand. "Just believe, and everything will work out for the good." And with that, he left her alone with her thoughts as he walked away.


	4. In the woods

Disclaimer: Blah blah, none of its mine. Go Bioware.

Enter Morrigan stage left, even if she has only five lines in this chapter, it's nice to have her. Please comment, I cant make a better story if you dont. Enjoy.

* * *

It's been four days since Ostagar, or so she was told by Morrigan and Flemeth, and one day since they left from the wilds. One day and Theresa was already regretting the decision of letting Morrigan come along. She was doing nothing but bash Alistair and his inartuculation, Ali and her 'smell', and Theresa's dedication to get away from Morrigan as soon as possible.

"Morrigan, since you know the area well, will you take lead and tell us if anything is approaching? I fear that I am leading us in circles." She put on her most polite smile that she could muster.

Morrigan saw this as a sign that Theresa was getting annoyed and changed into a bird and flew ahead. _Finally, some peace. _Theresa thought to herself. One day of Alistair's and Morrigans bickering could cause the strongest soldier to fall on their own blade. Neither one was willing to look past their own closed minded upbringing to see that both are human and deserve reason to be respected. At least Alistair did, she didn't know Morrigan for that long. Perhaps one day, she will find that admirable quality in Morrigan.

Theresa looked down at Ali. She was content just to be near her master again. The Kennel master did an excellent job of healing Ali just before the battle. Theresa scratched her behind the ears and Ali approved. She looked behind her and noticed that Alistair was falling behind. His eyes were glued to his feet. Theresa fell behind and waited for him to catch up to her. He was intentlaly keeping his distance from her. She gave up and walked up beside him. He didn't look up or even notice her prescience. Alistair was deep in his thoughts.

_How do you start a conversation with someone who just lost the only person who they respected? Umm…I got it._ "Alistair?" Her voice was calm and soothing.

"Hmm." Annoyed grunt.

"You know, you never did tell me how amazing cheese is." She was watching his face closely. His eyes changed a little and a smile started to spread. It was small, but it was a smile.

"Did you know that cheese has been around since the prehistoric eras?"

"No I did not."

"Yes," he was still looking down. "They found that people who lived in hotter climates had a wider variety of cheese as opposed to people who lived in colder. Now, as you may know, Oralias is a warmer country than Ferelden, so they have about forty-five different cheeses."

"Forty-five?"

"Hmm." His eyes were warming up and he was growing less tense. "Do you know the cooking process of cheese?"

Theresa was smiling at him. He really was like a child when it came to cheese. "No."

"Well, first, you need the milk, whether it is from a cow, goat, sheep, buffalo…"

"Buffalo?"

"Buffalo. Then you heat it up so that the milk curdles. Now, when it curdles…" she stopped listening. His smile was larger and he was starting to talk with his hands. He was really getting into talking about cheese. She would occasionally say or ask the last word to let him know that she was listening, a little trick that she learned when she had to meet boring nobles and listen to their life stories. Yet, without her knowledge, she was actually enraptured with Alistair's extensive knowledge of cheese. He knew everything from how to store, distinctive textures, flavors, even shapes.

"How does one acquire this vast amount of information?"

His whole face was happy. His smile matched his eyes. "Well, the circle has a huge library. And on the weekends I would read. Mostly about subjects that interested me. Which is cheese."

Theresa hung and shook her head in shame. "No way."

"Way."

Theresa looked back up at him with an evil grin. "You can read?" Alistair frowned but was trying to stifle the smile that wanted to come out. "I jest, I jest. But seriously, why did you read about cheese?"

Alistair thought about it for a moment and looked into her big, dark blue eyes. "Well, if you love something, you might want to know all about it, right?"

Theresa eyes softened. "Right." _This man is a fucking genius. _

"So, what do you love?"

Theresa thought about it for a moment. "I don't know."

"How do you not know? What's your favorite food?"

"Strawberries."

"What? Why?"

Theresa shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Their sweet and the texture, ahh. And chocolate. I love chocolate. Oh, chocolate covered strawberries, they're like a gift from the maker himself."

Alistair laughed at her childish smile. "I hear that in Orlay, two year old cheese wrapped around strawberries is quite the delicacy. Just one can fetch a price of two whole soverions."

"Really?"

"mm-huh."

"If we ever get the chance to go, we would need to try it."

Alistair enjoyed talking to her. He had forgotten all about Duncan and the Grey Wardens when looking into her eyes. She kept him at ease. He felt a sense of peace just being beside her. With her, there weren't any darkspawn, archdemons, even Morrigan didn't exist. It was just her and him. "What did you read about when you were in Highever?"

"Strategy and tactics mostly. I spent three years devouring strategy books and grew bored with them because they all said the same thing. So I switched to wolven war fare tactics and won every battle simulation that the commander came up with." She laughed at the memories. "Fergus would get so mad that he would file grievances of me to the commander and I would win every time because the end result was that I won the simulation. Dishonorable as it was, I still won." She smiled at the memories of Fergus's face, all red, and he would huff up when the commander would take her side.

"Do you miss him?"

The question caught her off guard. "very much."

"Duncan told me about what happened to your family. I'm truly sorry for your loss."

"Don't be. I've made my peace. Remember the night before the battle when I was making fun of your cooking?"

Alistair frowned at her. "Yes."

"When I went back to my tent, I thought about it and realized that forgetting that even existed wasn't healthily. Focusing on the fact that I will never get to see them again will lead me to be suicidal. So the only thing I can do is remember them. If I remember all the good times and remember all the things that they taught me, I will forever be a better person. But most importanlty, i should move on and create a new shadow for them to stand in." She looked up at Alistair's honey colored eyes and smiled. "You know?"

He gave a soft smile. "I understand."

She sensed that he was retreating again and tried to change the subject. "What else did you read about?"

"Hmm?"

"When you were at the Circle, what else did you read about?"

"Nothing interesting really. Everything else I had to read, they made me."

Theresa stomach growled. All this talk of food has made her hungry. Alistair laughed at her only to have is stomach protest as well. "Shut up, I don't want to hear anything." Alistair tried to sound commanding.

Theresa looked up into the trees. "Morrigan?"

A small bird appeared in front of them. Theresa looked a little confused. "Umm, are you Morrigan?"

"Yes you foolish girl, what is it?"

Theresa didn't know what to say. It's not every day that a small bird talks to you. "Umm, we're stopping for lunch, are you hungry?"

Morrigan transformed back into her human self. "Good, I'm famished. I suspect that you would like for me to hunt for you as well?"

Theresa sat her pack down. "No I was just thinking bread and water." She looked up at Morrigan, who looked annoyed beyond all doubt. "I'm kidding. We also have cheese." Morrigan rolled her eyes.

* * *

The party took haven in a cave that night. It allowed them to have a fire and warmth. Ali found three hares and Theresa prepared them for dinner. After dinner they divided up the watch. It was to be Morrigan, Ali, Theresa, then Alistair.

"Wait, you're going to put a dog on watch?" Alistair was more than a little worried about this plan.

"Yes. What's the big deal?"

"It's a dog!"

"And Ali" stretching her name "will wake me up if anything weird happens."

"How can you trust that dog?"

"Yes," Morrigan had to give her two silvers "How do you trust Alistair?" or not.

Theresa looked at Morrigan with a questionable look. Shook her head and went back to Alistair. "Look, this DOG is a Marabri. They are a very smart breed. She understands everything that we are saying right now."

Alistair scoffed. "Really, prove it."

Theresa turned to Ali. "What is one plus one?" Ali hit her paw against the ground twice. "What is two times two?" Ali hit four times. "Who is being an ass?" Ali pointed to Alistair. "See?"

Alistair crossed his arms. "That doesn't prove anything."

He was standing next to the entrance of the cave, looking out over the wilds. In the fire, he looked taller and more menacing. The fire danced off this plate mail. "Well if you like, we can take three hour shifts or two hour shifts. Or if you really want to disagree, you can stand watch all night while me, Morrigan and Ali sleep soundlessly." Alistair threw his hands in the air in defeat.

"Fine, do what you want."

"Thank you." He moved to the back of the cave. He laid down on his side with his back to the fire, using his arm as a pillow.

"Why do I have first watch?" Morrigan wanted to complain just because Alistair did.

"Because it is the easiest. First and last are always easiest."

"Then why aren't you taking last?"

"Because I am the leader. I would never ask you to do something that I wouldn't do. Goodnight Morrigan."

* * *

Four hours later, Theresa was in the middle of her little boy dream. He was crying. He was a heap on the floor and deeply crying. He screamed, though she couldn't hear a voice. He pulled at his hair and clothes. She moved in to comfort him and before she encircle him in her arms and tell him everything will be okay, Ali nudged her awake. "My turn?" Ali nodded her head and laid down beside Theresa.

Theresa looked around. The fire was small, Alistair was still there and so was Morrigan. She threw another log on the fire and took her place by the entrance of the cave.

She passed the time by changing her bandages, whistling old songs, and making a sand table of where they would need to go. It was to find the Dwarfs in the north, elves to the west, and mages in the center. And then there was Redcliff. A place that she never wanted to see willingly. She did not want to see Tegan or Arl Emmond for as long as possible. But in order to call a landsmeet, it would take months of preparation. Thus, unless she wanted to wait few extra months for no apparent reason, she would have to go there first. So, as it stood, Redcliff, Mages, Dwarfs, Denerim for supplies, elves, then back to Redcliff. All in all, if things went smoothly, should take about two months. Here's hoping for smooth sailing.

Theresa left the cave to check the position of the moon. Thirty more minutes. She sighed and turned back to the cave. Theresa then saw a wolf. It was sitting, watching her closely. She gave a head tilt and went into the cave. She riffled through her pack and found the three quarters eaten cheese wheel. _Maker's breath, its only been a week? Where does he put it? _She grabbed a small chunk and left the cave again. The wolf was still there. She sat down on the ground in a manner that let her seethe wolf as well as the entrance of the cave. She slowly turned her head into her shoulder and howled for the wolf. The wolf tilted its head. It watched her as she did it again.

Alistair and Ali woke to the sound. Ali knew it was Theresa and went back to sleep but Alistair looked to the entrance and saw that Teresa was not there. _Damn it, the wolves got her. Maker's breath, what do I do?_ He grabbed his sword and shield and went looking for her. He didn't leave the cave before he saw her down below a bit. She was offering food to the lone wolf. The wolf sniffed her hand, looked back at her, she was smiling, and sniffed her hand again. The wolf took the bit of food politely then ran away to eat it.

Theresa watched the wolf eat. It was all alone. Wolfs hunt in packs for a reason, one is easy to defeat, but many is difficult. If they were to hunt in packs, hunting became easier for them. But one by itself, rarely survived. The wolf sauntered back over to her. She was still smiling. The wolf was sniffing her completely; it wanted to know this human that has so graciously given it a meal and asking for nothing in return. The wolf walked a circle around Theresa and sat down beside her.

She was talking to it. Alistair couldn't hear what she was saying but he could see that her jaw was moving and she was smiling. They both looked up at the moon.

"You miss your family?"

The wolf gave a slight head nod.

"What happened to them?"

The wolf nudged at her leg and went back to looking at the moon.

"Humans?"

The wolf nodded slightly and looked down.

"My family was also taken from me by humans." The wolf looked at Theresa, waggling its eyebrows. "You're welcome to come along with me if you like. We already have a Marbri, I'm sure that she wouldn't mind." The wolf looked down again.

"What are you doing?"

The wolf turned around and looked at Alistair, its hair was standing on end. Alistair took two steps forward and the wolf bolted. When the wolf was at a safe distance, it turned around and looked at Theresa, bowed its head and continued to run away.

"What did you do that for?"

"It was going to eat you."

"If it would have, it would have done it by now, don't you think?" Theresa stood up and wiped the dirt off. Alistair had his arms crossed over his chest and looked like he was pouting.

"Look, I just heard the sound of a howling wolf and assumed the worst."

"Didn't strike you as odd that neither Ali nor Morrigan, who is from this area, didn't wake up and come to my rescue either?"

Alistair gave her cold look. "Once again, Ali is a dog, and Morrigan is a complete and total bitch."

Theresa smiled and shook her head in shame. "Goodnight Alistair." She walked back toward the cave.

"How did you know that it wouldn't attack you?" He asked as she passed by his shoulder.

"I didn't." She continued into the cave and fell asleep.


	5. Distain, Death, and a Dinner

Disclaimer: Bioware owns all names and actual story line.

Our brave party has just arrived in Redcliff. I skipped Lothering becuause, well, i didn't have an orgional idea for it. *shurggs shoulders* sorry guys. But Liliana and Sten are here even though we all know what the story line behind them are. By the way, I make Tegan look like a dick, so if you're a Tegan sympathizer...sorry. Enjoy.

* * *

"So you're a prince?"

Alistair gave her a disgusted look. "Makers breath no! Well, techencicaly, I guess so."

"But you have the Kings blood in your veins. Thus you will be next for the Crown."

"I don't want it. I never have."

Theresa sighed and looked to Redcliff castle. She hoped she wouldn't have to see it so soon but Alistair gave a good argument that Emmaond would need a few months to prepare. "I'm going to tell you how this is going to go." Theresa crossed her arms. "Since Logain has committed treason and should be executed, but he sits on the throne with his daughter. So the Arl will put you forward as the new king. He will not care what you have to say, it has to be done and…"

"He would never do that to me. I told him when I was younger that I don't desire the throne."

She looked at Alistair who was having difficulty swallowing. "It's not about what you want." He had fear in his eyes. "But, I'll talk to him and see if I can't persuade him to think otherwise."

Alistair smiled and embraced her arms. "Thank you so much."

She held onto his forearms. "Don't worry about it mate. It's what I do."

Ali appeared beside Theresa with a dead bird in her mouth. She dropped it and looked at Theresa, panting with happy look. "Is that for me?"

"Who would want that?"

Theresa released Alistair and knelt in front of Ali. She scratched behind Alis ears. She dropped down and eventually laid down at the scratching. "I think Morrigan would love this, Ali. You should give it to her."

Theresa stood up and Ali gave her the 'don't stop now' eyes. Theresa smiled and looked back at Alistair. "You ready to see Arl Emmond?"

Alistair smiled. "Ready as I can be."

* * *

They were walking through Redcliff. Apparently, Redcliff has been taken over by Walking Corpses. She heard Liliana shudder at the thought. No peace even in death. Theresa had to agree, it was disturbing. Thomas was walking them to the Chantry. She wasn't really listening to what he had say.

"Bann Tegan will be happy to know that people have arrived to help us."

Theresa snapped back to reality. "Who?"

"Bann Tegan miss."

"You're taking us to Tegan?" Theresa tried but she couldn't hide the fear in her voice.

Alistair looked over at her. Her hand was trembling. Her eyes were wide open with fear. _She once killed an ogre, showed no problem in killing the undead, but she is frightened of a man?_ _Oh, that's right._

Theresa wanted to run away as fast as she could. She looked behind her; Sten was watching her, waiting for her to show a sign of weakness. Morrigan was analyzing the city. It would be her first time to visit such a large city. Theresa looked in front of her again, and watched her feet walk. She could feel her heart go a mile a minute. Her breathing was short. She was truly scared. She hasn't felt like this since she saw her father laying on the floor. She didn't want to see him. She never wanted to, even though she knew it was inventible, but Duncan told her that she wouldn't have to visit here if she didn't want to. Is it too late to take that offer?

They arrived at the Chantry's doors. Thomas pushed them open and everyone walked in, except for Theresa.

Alistair looked behind him, Theresa was standing at the door way breathing deeply and exhaling slowly. Liliana was the first to get to her. "Is everything alright?"

Theresa took one final breath and looked up, she put on her captain face. "I'm fine." And walked into the chantry. She held her head high as she walked past Alistair.

Tegan hasn't changed the day since she saw him last ten years ago. His eyes were still hiding, his manners were still egotistic, and his hair was even the same. Theresa walked up to him behind Thomas.

"Ser," Thomas broke the ice. "Some people are here to see the Arl."

Tegan looked behind Thomas. The woman was strong and her faced showed it. Her eyes. She must be miss Cousland. He glanced at her body quickly. She filled out well. She had wide child bearing hips and breasts that would feed many children. Her legs were long to wrap around him, and fingers would be deadly enough to cut his skin. She was armored but he could read between the mail. She had a long sword and a dagger, an odd combination but deadly in the likes. He finally rested his eyes on her face. Full lips, deep blue eyes, small cute nose. _The maker put extra time into creating you, and increasing my luck. _"Are you Miss Cousland, per chance?"

Theresa felt her heart in her throat. His eyes were full of lust. She did not want to spend a moment alone with him. Theresa wore her most polite smile that she could muster. "Yes, but people often call me Warden now."

Tegans eyes peaked in interest. "Warden? As in Grey Warden?"

"Yes, that's right."

"Thomas you may go."

_Arrogant swine. _Theresa nodded at Thomas as he left. She kept her composure as she spoke to Tegan. "Thomas told me that you require assistance tonight with the walking corpses, is that right?"

"Yes." Tegans eyes were still full of lust. Theresa wanted to shudder but fought the urge.

"If we help you with this, can we see the Arl?"

Tegan's eyes finally changed from lust to sorrow. "It's a bit more difficult than that. The corpses come from the castle. No one has seen movement in there for as long as there has been corpses. I fear that my brother may be dead."

_Oh no. _Alistair thought.

_Wahoo! _Thought Theresa, trying to hide the smile from her face. "I'm sorry."

"If we can rid the town of the corpses, I will go into the castle and look for my brother."

Theresa nodded her head in agreement. "What needs to be done before tonight?"

Tegan looked into Theresa eyes. They were hard, but he knew she was soft. "I'm not sure. I 've been here the whole time, looking after the sick and wounded."

_Fucking coward. Hiding in the chantry while your men die for the town that your own brother runs. And I was supposed to marry this? _"Who can we talk to?"

"Well, Murdock is in charge of the militia and Ser Perth is in charge of the knights. I suppose you could talk to them and see what needs to happen."

Theresa tuned her companions. "Liliana, Morrigan, you will stay here and help with the wounded and sick. Morrigan I don't want to hear it." Morrigan was about to say something and shut her jaw with an audible snap. Theresa set her bag down and pulled out flasks and elf roots. She tossed them at Morrigan and put her bag back on. "If you don't want to sit with the sick, you can make potions for them in the corner." She knelt down to Ali. "Ali, you will stay here too. Help entertain the children okay?" Ali whined. "I know, but it will be okay, I have Alistair and Sten. We'll be fine. Besides, I know how much you love children." Ali barked in acceptance of the orders. Theresa stood up and found Alistair looking Tegan over who was in a bit of shock.  
"Alistair?"

Alistair smiled. "Yes, it's me."

Tegan smiled wider. "I almost didn't recognize you."

_You didn't. _Theresa thought.

"How are you by the way?"

"Oh, you know," Tegan waved his hand in the air. "Just being patent as usual, but I suppose I don't have to for much longer." He looked at Theresa. "Isn't that right Miss Cousland?"

Theresa smiled politely. "Well, if you will excuse us, we need to talk to the leaders." Theresa bowed her head. "Good day ser." She turned to leave.

"Wait, Theresa." Tegan held her hand in place. "I'd like to talk to you if you have a moment."

_Quick Theresa think of something. _"I'm sorry Bann Tegan, but my place is with my men. Excuse me." She pulled herself free walked out of the chantry faster than the other two. She pushed open the doors and rested her back against the column outside. She couldn't breathe. She doubled over, releasing shaky breaths. She thought she was going to cry. Theresa felt a hand on her back.

"You okay?" It was Alistair, comforting her like he always did. Even though she always shook it off. Maby this time, it would be okay.

"Never leave me alone with that man. Please Alistair, I'm scared of what he may do. The way he was looking at me…I would have killed for less."

Alistair took her shoulders and held her upright. "Things will be okay, okay. Besides, he's not that bad."

Theresa looked up at him, tears were welling up in her eyes. "Were you even there? Did you not see his eyes?"

"I saw. And all I saw was the same thing all men give you."

Theresa looked away from him. "Why do they do that? I don't do a fucking thing to get those looks."

Alistair smiled at her._ Has this girl never seen a mirror? _"Just to annoy you."

Theresa shot him a cold look. She shrugged off his hands from her shoulder. "Yea, Yea. Come on, lets go."

* * *

"Liliana. Liliana, Liliana…" Theresa was running through the chantry, calling her name. Liliana looked up and feared what she was doing with a smile on her face. "Look, I bought this AMAZING sword. The girl said it was called greenblade and its made from dragon bones. Isn't that awesome? Feel it, its so light and perfectly balanced. And look, it fits snuggly in my hand. Watch." Theresa spin the blade saying "Woosh" every time it came around. She stopped and looked at Liliana. She had a scowl on her face. Her arms were crossed.

"Theresa, please put up your new toy away in the blessed house."

Theresa looked around. People were looking at her in fright and scorn. Theresa quickly sheathed the sword and smiled at Liliana sheepishly. "Sorry. How is everything."

"Good. Ali is very good with kids."

"Yea, she is. She can't have any of her own so she plays with others."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Me too." They both watched Ali as she played hide and go seek with a few orphans.

"Bann Tegan has been asking of you." Theresa looked over at Liliana and gagged. Liliana laughed. "Why do you say that? He is rich, powerful, and seems to love you enough." Liliana paused for a moment. "He told me the story, I think it's romantic."

"Romantic?" Theresa hit her last nerve. "How is that romantic? Did I miss a side of the story somewhere?"

Liliana laughed. "No, he was fickle at first but he told me today that when he saw you, he knew that the Maker had blessed him."

Theresa took Liliana's arm and walked to a secluded area. "There is nothing romantic about that man."

Liliana looked her over. "Why are you filled with so much hate?"

Theresa looked at her feet and looked up. "I want to tell you a story of a little girl whose only dream was to be a soldier. My father raised me with stories of valor, honor, and tradition. I wanted to serve in his great army. And I did. I was a captain, that was the highest that I ever expected to get to. I held that position with the most honor and leadership than any of my fellow officers. I was sold to this place when I was just a babe. I was eight when my parents signed me over. So for ten years, I feared every day of coming to this place. Every day I feared seeing that man. I wanted to die in Ostogar so that I wouldn't have to fear ever again. When Duncan saved my life, he assured me that I would never have to see this place if I didn't want to. Also, that the contract would be nullified because Arl Howe took the castle, took the land, and killed my family. And now that Bann Tegan has seen me and sees me as a ripe fruit, he will stop at nothing to get me. I'm more than certain that he will find some old rite that will continue this contract that I never even signed or wanted a part of. All I wanted was to be a soldier, and if I marry him, I will never get that sense of freedom again."

"Well, it's good to see how you feel about this." Theresa shirked at the sound of Tegan's voice behind her.

She looked up to Liliana. "Why didn't you tell me he was there?"

"You wouldn't let me speak."

Theresa scoffed and turned around, ready for the whipping. "And?"

"And you're right."

Theresa paused, waiting for a response, that he didn't give. "On which part."

Tegan walked toward her and stopped in front of her, less than a hand away. "I will do what is necessary to keep you, Cousland." He placed his fingers under her chin to get a better look at her. She jerked her head away to get his hands off of her. His eyes were filled with arrogance and lust.

"And what if the Grey Wardens have a better use for me?"

Tegan smirked, turned, and left. Theresa was biting her lip to keep herself from screaming obscenities at his back.

She stormed out of the chantry and went to the forest just to the north of Redcliff.

She found a stump and sat down. She screamed inwardly and unsheathed her new sword and attacked the trees. She calmed her breath. She hasn't trained since Highever and now seemed like a good time. She ran through all her drills. Perry, perry slash, stab, perry, slash, pivoit.

She decapitated trees with all her strength.

"You shouldn't wear yourself out like that before a battle you know." Alistair found her. Smirking at her attempt to calm herself down.

"What do you want Alistair?"

"Some forest fresh air. But your wood dust makes it hard to breathe."

Theresa sheathed her swords and was breathing deeply. She hasn't trained in so long. "Just working out some aggression."

"We can do that tonight. Come on. Let's get you cleaned up." Theresa looked at Alistair, he was standing in the sun. His eyes were brighter and the way that the sun hit him made him look…god like. She noticed how exceedingly handsome he was. He really did look like he was chiseled from stone. She realized that she was stiaring and shook her head to concentrate. "Yea, we need to go over battle plans anyway." And walked towards him. He offered her his arm and she took it without thinking.

"So what was the aggression?"

"Tegan's a pompous ass."

"I wouldn't go that far."

"I would give anything to not marry that man."

Alistiar forgot that she already had a previous betrothed. He cursed himself for forgetting. He was so worried that Emmond was going to put him up for the king that he forgot all about her. _How can I be so stupid? I'm worrying over myself and yet she has to suffer without me. Damn it. I forgot she asked me not to leave her alone with him. Arh, what was I thinking?_ Alistair and Theresa walked back to the Chantry in silence. Alistair opened the door for her and she thanked him quietly. They were still arm in arm when Tegan saw them.

"Ahh, thank you Alistair for returning my beloved back to me."

They both realized how they must look and quickly dropped their arms. "Not a problem Bann Tegan."

Theresa didn't meet Tegan's eyes. "Is everyone here?"

Alistiar looked down to her. "Yes."

"Gather everyone up, I have a plan and want their input. I'm going to get Murdock, I will need a few of his men as well."

"Alistair can get Murdock." Tegan interjected. "I'm sure your team needs you now."

"Alistiar, will you get everyone please?"

"Of course." He left her side as she left the chantry. She found Murdock and persuaded him to come with her as she went over the battle plans. They all regrouped in the chantry. Theresa found some loose vallume and a quill. She drew out the landscape of Redcliff.

"Okay, this is the hill that divides up the path to Redcliff and the Castle. Up here, I want four of your best archers Murdock. Liliana, you will lead them."

"Of course, with the best courage."

Theresa smiled at her. "Morrigan you will go with her. Magic is best used at a distance so you will also be on the hill." Morrigan nodded in agreement. "Since the castle guards have the most depleted numbers, Alistair, Sten, Ali and myself will be positioned here. Murdock, can the corpses go though running water?"

Murdock looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Have they ever crossed the lake before?"

"Yes they can."

Theresa thought about it for a moment. Tegan was looming over her, watching her. _If that fucker would fight._ "Okay, I want your men to stand here in front of the chantry. You may have more men, but they are not trained. So if you take more than…lets say five casualties, call for us, we will come to your aide. If that should happen, Liliana, I want you to take the archers down by the bridge and still provide cover fire."

"But the distance is too far, our arrows will not reach."

Liliana looked concerned. Theresa thought about it for a moment. "Okay, get as close as you can without getting hurt but stay behind us. Move out after we have hit the battle okay?"

"Got it."

Theresa looked to all her companions. "Any questions?"

"Yea," Murdock answered, "what if this doesn't work? Those are my men dying out there."

"So are mine." Theresa had her captain mask on. "We will not fail. I swear this to you."

"Alright. I'll send word to my men." With that Murdock left the chantry.

"Anyone else with a question?" None replied.

"I do." Tegan was behind her, he was pretending to be a part of the solution.

"Which is?"

"Will you and your companions need a place to stay, as well as food tomorrow?"

Theresa raised an eyebrow. "I suppose."

Tegan smiled. "Good, I will send word that all of you will get beds,tubs, and a feast following the battle."

"Thank you Bann Tegan."

He nodded courtly and walked away. Theresa let a shiver run down her spin when he wasn't looking. "Okay, gather everything that you will need. We move out before sunset."

* * *

Theresa hated wearing dresses. Tegan was so happy that no lives were lost in the battle, that he wanted to celebrate with a dinner. He even bought her a dress for the festivities. However, it contained a corset, something that she was sure he got to excuenate her…generosity. The dress was red with a black corset with red embroidery and laces. The red against the black would bring out both colors as well as her pale skin and dark hair. Liliana walked into the room wearing a simple tunic and breeches. "Why aren't you dressed up?"

"I wasn't invited."

Theresa tiled her head. "Really?"

"Yes, it was only you and Alistair. The real heroes of Redcliff."

"You were just as important as Alistair or myself."

Liliana laughed. "Besides, I don't want to go. Dinners with the nobles always made me feel like an outsider. The rest of us are going to the tavern tonight. You should join us after dinner."

"I will probably join you for dinner Lili."

"Here, let me do your hair and make up. You have such beautiful hair and skin, please let me."

If Theresa did it, it might make her look hideous. She thought about saying no. But if Alistair will be there, it might be a good opportunity to get him acquainted with the courts. "Fine, do your worst."

Liliana squealed and Theresa looked at her like she was crazy. _Then again, she did 'envision' me coming to see her._ Theresa sat down and waited patiently for Liliana to finish.

"Done!"

"Good." Theresa got up and headed for the door.

"Don't you want to see it?"

"No, I might get scared." Liliana looked offended. "I'm scared that I might look like a girl for once."

"Oh, well then you should just go now then." Liliana giggled at Theresa as she left the room. She walked down the hall and saw Alistair exiting from him room, closing the door behind him. He was wearing all black, except that his had gold embroidery and was trimmed in gold.

Alistair looked up and saw the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. Her hair had red ribbons in it and was braded around her crown. The dress looked simple but it brought all the curves in her body. Her hips, thighs, breasts were all for the world to see. The red and black made her look pale and soft. She looked up and met his gaze. Her eyes were so blue. Alistair shook his head and looked again. _Makers breath, that's Theresa? Damn! She's sexy dressed up. _

Alistair was biting his bottom lip, staring. "What?"

"Turn around."

"Excuse me?"

"Please." Theresa looked confused but did as he asked. The dress even brought out her back side curves. Alistair cleared his throat and shot a smug look. "Wear that when we go into battle, you will have countless men following you until the ends of the world." Theresa shot him a cold look and crossed her arms. "You shouldn't do that."

"What?"

"It shows off your…uhh…" Alistair ran his hand though his hair. "You know." And looked away.

Theresa looked down to see what he was talking about. And he was right. She dropped her arms and sighed. "You ready."

"Of course." He offered her his arm. She took it willingly and looked at him.

"You look good in gold." Alistair shuddered. Theresa was confused. "Oh, right, the kings armor. Sorry. But you do. Brings out your tan."

"Thank you."

They walked in silence to Tegans festivities table. They were the only three there. Theresa spoke first. "Where's my company?"

Tegan looked up at her. She was wearing the dress. He has never seen her in a dress. Even the first time they met she was wearing armor. He knew this dress would be perfect. He bought it a size to small for a reason, and it was paying off. "They will be dining in the servant quarters this evening. I wanted a chance to get to know you better my dear."

Theresa released Alistair's arm. "Well, I hope there is room for me down there as well. Excuse me."

"You should probably get acquainted while you are there Lady Cousland."

Theresa gave him a despicable look. _Did he just insulate that I will be nothing to him but his servant if we are to wed? _Theresa snorted and left the room in a huff.

Alistair watched her storm out of the room. Entranced by her backside until she took the turn.

"This will be fun." Alistair looked back at Tegan. His arms were crossed and he had a smug look about him.

"Take it easy on her, she just lost her entire family."

"I know, that's what will make it interesting."

Alistair looked down. "Look, maby you should hold off the wedding for a while."

Tegan scoffed. "Why? You don't have feelings for my betrothed do you prince?"

Alistair hated to be called anything remotely close to royalty. "She doesn't seem to taken with you is all."

"What do you propose I do? Let you marry her?"

"I'm not saying that."

"Really? That's what her mother had in mind when the treaty was signed." Alistair looked confused. Tegan laughed at him. "Her mother inserted but a small line in the contract. It said that if she should fall in love with some of greater noble birth than I, then the contract would be void. Who do you think her mother had in mind?" Alistair looked down at the table. "Do you think that she could be playing you? That all she wants is the title of 'queen' just to get away from me? Maby her mother spent her time teaching her how to make a prince fall in love with her."

"Theresa's not like that."

"How do you know she's not?"

Alistair started to feel anger rise up in the pit of his stomach. "You don't know her like I do."

"Oh really, and how do you know her?"

Alistair looked up. "She is a fierce warrior, an excellent leader, and a better friend. The contract is void anyway, she no longer has control over her lands."

"Doesn't change the fact that I still want her."

"You shouldn't peruse her just because she looks…" Alistair couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Beautiful. Attractive. Seductive."

Alistair looked down at the table.

"My dear king, you do have feeling for Lady Cousland."

Alistair shirked. "Look, she's not yours anymore. She's a Grey Warden now."

"So that would make her yours. Am I correct?"

"Theresa doesn't belong to anyone. She's not some prize at the end of the race. She's a person and demands respect." Alistair huffed up. "I tried to make you look like the good guy to her. I tried Bann Tegan, but you really are an intolerable ass."

"Coming from the bastard."

Alistair hit the table with the side of hand and turned to leave.

"Tell me your majesty, is Miss Cousland still a virgin?"

Alistair spun around and gave him a disgusted look. "How dare you." Alistair left Tegan as quickly as he could.

* * *

Alistair went back to his room and leaned against the door. _What if she really is playing me? _Alistair didn't want to think about it. She seemed innocent enough when he told her that he was the royal bastard. There's no way that she could have known. _What if the story Duncan told me was all a lie. What if her family fabricated it to get me to like her? But how would they know that I was a Grey Warden? Did they keep in contact with Emmond? No, why would he tell them that? Why would he void the contract on his own? With his brother none the less. There's no way that she could've known._ He didn't want to think anymore. _What if Duncan lied? No, he wouldn't do that to me. Would he? Duncan saved me, he wouldn't trap me just to save another recruit. Would he? Sure she's beautiful and all but, Duncan wouldn't have betrayed me. _Alistair sighed. _I need a drink._

* * *

The next morning, the group set out for the castle. They found a man named Jowin who was the sole reason as to why Theresa had to be in Redcliff longer than she wanted. He poisoned the Arl and was waiting execution. Theresa left him for now, he could be of use later. They made their way to the main hall. Tegan was there, entertaining a child. Theresa found out that Connor was possessed and Isolde was all to blame because she didn't want her little secret to get out. Tegan attacked the group. Theresa smiled at the opportunity to take him out. But alas, he came to, sane. _Damn._

"So what are our choices?"

"I wouldn't normally suggest slaying a child but…" Alistair couldn't continue.

"What of Jowin?"

"What of him?" Isolde intervened.

"He got us in this mess and he could get us out. Someone go fetch him, he's in the dungeon."

In a moment, Jowin was before them, proposing to use blood magic. Alistair's obvious disgust was apparent.

"What of the Circle?"

"What an excellent idea." Liliana chirped.

"However, it's a two day journey one way." Tegan said. It seemed he had his heart set on killing Connor.

Theresa turned around and motioned for her group to follow. She found a small study, must have been the Arls. She sat behind the desk. "So our options are kill the boy, kill the mother, or go to the circle. The boy is possessed, if we kill him, Isolde is young enough to bare another. If we kill Isolde, Connor will not have a mother, and the Arl will have to remarry. If we go to the circle, it will take five days to return, time enough for the demon to regain its strength." Theresa did not want to do this.

"Kill the child." Morrigan piped up.

"He's a child." Liliana retorted.

"He is an abomination."

"Still, I will not kill an innocent child."

"I agree with Liliana," Alistair said, "we can't kill an innocent."

"Then go to this circle." The whole group looked over at Sten. _Holy fuck, he speaks._

Theresa thought about it. What plan could allow her five days to be gone without the demon getting out of hand. "Morrigan."

"Yes."

"You will put up barriers with Jowin to keep the demon in one place and hinder its ability to get stronger."

"Yes Warden."

"Go tell him." Morrigan was gone.

"Liliana, stay here and heal the wounded."

"Yes warden." She left the room.

"Alistair, Ali, we will go to the circle. Ask Tegan for his two fastest horses. Go."

Alistair left to tell him. Sten was looking over the Warden. His eyes were purple with agitation.

"Sten, you have the hardest job." He didn't respond. "If Morrigan and Jowin can not contain the child before we get back, kill Connor. I'm sorry to do this to you."

"Astherath. True leaders are never sorry for their actions."

"I'm sorry that I'm asking you to kill a child if the time came to it."

Sten huffed and left the study. She rested her elbows on the desk, her head in her hands. _Maker forgive me. _She opened up the drawer for some looting when no one was looking and found a necklace and a journal. There were the only things in the drawer. The journal was red and looked worn, few of the pages stuck together. She placed the journal in her waistline of her armor. The necklace was glued back together so carefully. Theresa pulled it out and inspected. It had a thin layer of dust on it.

"The horses are ready Theresa." Alistair popped his head in and dropped his jaw at what she held. "Where did you find that?"

"Is it yours?"

Alistair snatched it from her hands. "Yes. It was my mothers." His eyes were full of awe. "Where did you find it?"

"In the desk."

Alistair looked at the study. "The Arl must have found it when I smashed it against the wall. I wonder why he kept it?"

"I don't know. He probably saw you as a son or something."

"Maby." Alistair swallowed hard. "Thank you Theresa. I thought I lost this to my own stupidity."

"So, does this mean you owe me a favor?"

Alistair gave her a question look. "What did you have in mind?"

"Sing."

Alistair laughed. "What?"

"You once told me that you have an amazing voice, and I want to hear it. Sing."

"No."

Theresa sighed as she stood. "Damn it, I never win." She smiled as she walked past him.

Alistair turned and saw her leave the room. He looked down at his hand. _She is willing to risk everything for a family that she doesn't want anything to do with. She is willing to save a life than sacrifice it, even if it is the easiest option, for the greater good. Even if she did know that I was the royal bastard, she has already won my heart._


	6. The Magic of Dreams

Disclaimer: if you play this on PC or XBOX, send me a short version of Return to Ostogar. I have no money and only a PS3. Oh, right this is the disclaimer, umm go Bioware.

Okay, so to the tower and meet Wynne. ;3 aren't grandmas awesome?! I honestly dont know her background story but it kind of made sense to me.

* * *

It was raining by Lake Calahad. Theresa's cloak was doing nothing to keep the rain off at the speeds her and Alistair were going. Ali was starting to fall behind. Theresa slowed down for her. Theresa wanted to keep going as fast as she was able but the horses also needed the rest. They were already half way to the circle and night was falling fast. Theresa heard a thud behind her and turned to look. Ali has collapsed out of exhaustion. Theresa dismounted her horse and went to Ali. She was panting heavily. Theresa took out her sheep stomach and gave her some water.

Alistair dismounted and took the reins of his horse as well as Theresa's and walked over to her. She was helping Ali to her feet, walking toward the lake. Ali was breathing too hard and the horses were tired as well. Alistair followed Theresa and Ali to the lake shore. Ali walked in and started to drink. The horses were walking to the lake and Alistair was trying to stop them. He took off his hood and felt the cold rain hit his skin. A rain drop fell under his armor and slid down his back. He shivered.

Theresa kept an eye on Ali as she got her fill of water. "Come here girl. That's enough." Ali came back on to the shore shivering. Theresa rubbed her down her back. She and Ali walked over to her horse and she fished out some bread from her pack and handed it to Ali. She took it and asked for more. Theresa gave in and gave her more food. Theresa waited until the animals were rested before she set out again. She bent down to Ali. "This will be uncomfortable but you'll get to rest okay." Ali gave her odd look. Theresa walked over to the horse and knelt down to Ali. "I'm going to need your help Ali." Ali whined and stood up looking at the horse. Theresa reached under Ali's stomach and chest and lifted her up to the horse's saddle.

Alistair laughed at the fierce war dog, laying over the horses back. Ali let out a low growl for Alistair to know that she was in fact a fierce war dog. Theresa shot in an annoyed look. "Mount up, we're heading out." She took the reins of horses from Alistair.

"Aren't we going to rest for a while?"

"We did. We will get there faster if we keep going."

"Can I have my reigns at least?"

"No, you wanted a rest rmember? I'll lead the horses. Get on."

Alistair did as he was told. He mounted his horse and put his hood back on. Theresa sounded for the horses to follow her and they walked. Theresa took lead until she could no longer keep her eyes open. She could hear Alistair's soft snoring as he laid across the horses neck. She pushed on. After while, the Circle's tower came into view. At least four more hours and they would be there. Surely, Alistair couldn't mess this up. She halted and shook his leg. He moaned in complaint. She shook him again.

"What?"

"Your turn."

"Now?" Alistair looked up at her, half his face was red from where it laid against the horse. Eyes still heavy from sleep.

"Yes, now get down." Alistair grunted as he dismounted. Theresa passed the reigns to him. "You should be able to see the tower now that the rain has let up. Just follow it, we should be there in a little while."

Alistair nodded and Theresa mounted his horse. He waited until she was settled before he set out. In a few moments she was asleep. She took up his position on the horse's neck. The saddle bit into her stomach but it's better than sleeping upright. Alistair looked back to her, her hood covered most of her face but her lips were parted in sleep. He smiled at how cute she was asleep. He tripped over a tree root and decided to keep his eyes forward.

They were about an hour away from the circle when he heard Theresa whimper. He turned and looked at her. Her brow was furrowing and she was holding the horse's mane in her tightly gripped hands. It has been awhile since she dreamed of the archdemon. Time was catching up to her. Alistair halted the horses and drew closer to Theresa. He removed his gauntlet with his teeth and cupped the side of her face. "It's only a dream, Theresa, it's only a dream." He held her like that for a moment. Her face and hands relaxed. She breathed deeply again. Alistair was about to pull his hand away when he realized how soft her skin was. It was like a fine silk against his calloused hands. Before he knew it, he was touching her lips. Her lips were so soft to his hands. They were warm and inviting to him. Alistair pulled his hand away with thoughts that his actions were not becoming of a gentlemen. He forced himself to look away from her and press on to the circle.

* * *

Theresa was shaken awake. "Two more days' father."

"Get up."

She lazily opened an eye to Alistair. "Are we there yet?"

"Yes, but the ferry man won't let us cross."

Theresa looked up, it was still dark. They probably won't let her cross in the middle of the night. _Did Alistair lead all night? _She looked around her. "Is that Inn open?"

Alistair looked at the Spoiled Princess. "Don't know."

Theresa dismounted the horse and took the reins. She let the horses to the stables behind the Inn. She made sure that there was plenty of hay for the horses and helped Ali down. She and Alistair went into the Inn. The man running the bar looked, suspicious to say the least.

"Welcome to the Spoiled Princess. What can I get you?"

"Two rooms." Theresa wanted her own bed.

"We only got the one tonight."

"Seriously?"

The bar keep eyed her and Alistair. "I'm sure that one bed wouldn't be a problem for you ser."

Alistair looked down at her. "Look, I can sleep on the ground, it's not a problem."

"No, it's alright." She looked back at the bar keep. "How much?"

"Fifty two."

"Bronze?"

"Silver."

"You're kidding?"

"No ma'am. It's the traveling season."

Theresa looked the inn over. There was a man sitting at a table that had a thin layer of dust on it. "Traveling season huh?"

"Yes ma'am."

"I'm not paying more than forty silvers."

"That's not much a profit for me now is it?"

Theresa found her captain voice. "It is if I don't have to slam your face into the makers damned bar."

The keeps eyes got wide then he smiled. "Forty it is. Welcome to the Spoiled Princess."

Theresa held up her hand, palm up. "Key."

The keep bent down under the bar and produced the key and placed it in her hand. Theresa gave it Alistair. "I'm going to get Ali and look after the horses. You go ahead and take a bath. I'll be here in a little while." She turned and left. Theresa found Ali and led her back to the stables. She took off the saddles and gave them a quick brush. Theresa patted her leg for Ali to follow her back into the Inn.

"Oi, you can't bring that mut in here." The bar keep yelled at her as she removed her hood.

"I am."

"That's another fifteen silver you know."

Theresa pulled a chair out and sat down, Ali at her feet. "I'll pay you on the way out." She heard the keep mutter something to himself as he went back to cleaning mugs. Theresa pulled the Arls journal out and began to read. She wanted to know her enemies at all cost so if it meant being a controlling, spying mother, so be it.

_King Merics servant arrived today. She said that since I am the uncle of the new Princess, he wished to bestow upon me a great present. His son. The king wanted his son to know what it means to work for his keep. To understand the ways of man and the reasoning of men. That with my help, his son will make an excellent king. I asked the servant why me, and her only response was that the King trusted me._

_Isolde is not taking kindly to Alistair. He is just a babe but she refuses to even look at him, let alone help me to raise him. "My dear husband, it is not becoming of you to take in a bastard child that is not your own." I tried to reason with her that he is my family none the less. _

Theresa skimmed thorough the pages, getting the majority of how hard it is to be the Arl of Redcliff. He raised taxes to satisfy his wife's finer tastes. He knew the people would revolt but quelled it as soon as he could with a new war that the taxes were paying for. When the town people saw no immanent war, he created one, with Highever. _It is far from our lands, no one will ever think that they do want our lands. Their army is known as the most feared next to Demeriums. I only hope that this will calm the fears of my people._ Putz, Theresa thought to herself. The assumed war on her people was to cover the larceny that he committed for his new wife. What a coward. He killed her people and for what, the high priced love for Isolde, who doesn't even trust her own husband with the knowledge that their child was mage. _And to think, there is a chance that I will get stuck with these people._

_Alistair is taking well to his studies, however his self esteem is pityingly low. He claims that Islolde and the other servants beat him when he does not do or say the right thing. I want to believe him but every time I bring it up with Isolde, she simply says that he is a child with a runaway imagination. She says that she can not so much as look at him let alone touch him. Who do I believe? Alistiar who is young, earnest, and yet, able to lie? Or Isolde, the woman I love who so dearly hates this child? I don't know what to believe anymore. _

That defiantly explains a lot. Why he hides his true emotions. Why he has little self confidence. Why he refuses to lead. Why he is scared of rejection. And loss. He was beaten and abused and seen as nothing to the Arlessa. No wonder she spat at him when they first met on the cliff. What it didn't explain, is why he wanted to come back and why he looked up to the Arl.

Theresa read on. She tried to avoid Emmonds heartfelt ideals of how the war is making his people love him more and how he feels regret for starting a war that didn't exist.

_I cant have this war continue on the path that it is going. We only won our battles so far because it was all surprise tactics on our part. Highever didn't expect us to take the left flank. But I fear that I am loosing too many men, and too much morale. It has been three months and I want this to end soon. I hear that the Couslands have a daughter and a fine fortune. If I can get them to surrender somehow…no, the Couslands are to brave, to noble, and full of honor to ever do such a thing. What can I do to possible hold them out?_

Theresa remembered her history lessons. That was the time that they attacked her people under the cover of night, and slyed the men on Andrasties day of peace. They nullified the sacrate day just to prove a point. Her father warned her that Redcliff people do not believe in the maker, but as time passed, she understood the vantage point as to why they did it. Though, it was still highly dishonorable.

_Terryon of highever has arrived to discuss possible peace alternatives. He knows that he has more men than I do, but I know that he is doing this as a formality. I can almost feel the backhanded slap as he greets me with a smile on his face. Highever swine. He tells me that his men are ready to move the moment that he gives the command to either retreat or push forward. From my time in the Orliasan War, Bruyce was an intelligent general. He often frightened the Orlieasons into surrender rather than "waste good talent" on them. He was hoping that that same tactic was going to work on me. Even if this conflict is a farce, I will not stand down for my men. They look to me, and I to them._

It's amazing what false hope can do to a man, Theresa thought.

_My men were slaughtered on Highever ground today. Their men barely took any casualties. They are still over two thousand strong while I dwindle on near five hundred. I must end this soon. I fear for my people and my wife. _

_It has come to my attention that Alistair no longer wishes to stay in the castle any longer. Isolde told me that he threw a fit and the guards saw him acting like a best and so they threw him with them. The lad is only eleven. He does not yet know of the world. I came close to hitting my wife today for her obvious disregard for the boy. But I went to see Alistair. He seemed content to live in the stables. No one is watching him closely, no one is calling him the 'royal bastard', and my wife's voice is no were to be heard. I will let him stay there for as long as he likes. _

_Finally, the Teryan has given up. He says that it's not a forfeit, but that his men grow tired of killing mine. Pompous Cousland. He knows that my numbers dwindle by the day. Finally we agree to terms. My brother can not take over Redcliff unless he is to wed and their daughter can never rule over Highever, so it is decided, she will wed Tegan. I can only hope that this will work well in his favor._

_This Lady Cousland is but a child. Tegan has told me time and time again how much he hates me for what I am doing to him. That I risk his soul to the black city. I fear that he may be right. But I must remind him that what I am doing is for the good of Redcliff. He never listens to me. _

A hand touched Theresa on her shoulder. She looked up, it was Alistair, his hair was wet and a mess. It made her smile. "Your turn for a bath. I already called for hot water."

"Thank you." She closed the book and stood up.

"What are you reading?"

"Uhh? History of the circle." Theresa took the book with her as she left and Ali followed her. She hated to lie to Alistair but if he knew, he would either deny, take the book form her, or destroy it. She did feel pity for him though. He was an outcast even to his own family. It is a no wonder why Tegan was polite to him. Not friendly, but at least polite. Then there is Isolde, who's obvious hatred for him infuriates Theresa. _She has no right. Alistair is a good, kind, strong, man. What does she have against him? He said that there was a rumor, so what? He was a child who just wanted a loving home and she spit at him in the face every time he got close to one. It is sad that he gave up. He choose to live in stables rather than…wait, that's my story too. I gave up on a family. I left them for my own selfish desires. I…I'm no better than Isolde. What is wrong with me?_

Theresa entered the room and leaned against the door. Her thoughts filling her head. She shook the thoughts and looked around the room. The bed was big enough for both of them to fit on with a little room to spare. Alistair's armor was neatly stacked in the corner. Her pack laid against the wall. She walked over to it, hid the book and pulled out her soap and wash rag. She went to the tub that was in the adjacent room. The water was still warm and smelled of flowers. She removed her armor in a heap on the floor and got into the relaxing tub. The warm water soothed her tired muscles. She felt sleep pulling at her and decided to use the warm water to bathe instead of relaxing. She washed her body and hair and dried off. She walked back over to her pack. Theresa sighed in agitation as she realized that she did not bring an extra tunic nor breeches. That the only ones she had were soaked. She riffled through Alistair's pack to see if he had a spare. His pack was freakishly organized. She soon found one and put it one. She smiled to herself because it was two sizes too big and came down mid thigh. It smelled of him. She couldn't put her finger on it, but it smelled familiar. Homey. Festive. She placed her soaked clothes by the fire to dry during the night. She stacked her armor and weapons next to Alistair's and crawled into the bed. It was soft. Well, softer than the ground and more deserved than Tegans quarters. Before she knew it, she was in the fade again.

Alistair began to wonder if it usually took her a two hours to take a bath. He knocked on the door and no one answered except for Ali whining. The door was unlocked and he let himself in. He kept his back to the room in case she wasn't paying attention and she was still naked. _Mmm…stop it!_ "Theresa?" He heard a soft moan from behind him. He couldn't resist. She was asleep on the far side of the bed. She didn't even bother to cover herself in blankets. And the tunic she was wearing left nothing to the imagination. Alistair smiled as he realized that she was wearing his tunic because she must have forgotten to bring another. He walked closer to the bed. Her hair was billowing over the pillows. Her lips were slightly parted like they were the earlier. She looked so calm and peaceful. She inhaled deeply and rolled over onto her side, facing him. The collar was loose and he accidently got a look at her bosom. He pulled his eyes away as quickly as he could. _There is no way that I can sleep in the same bed as her. _He reached for a pillow and threw it to the floor. The soft thud woke Theresa up. Her eyes were heavy and her speech was slurred. "Yousleepingonthefloor?"

"Yes."

She pulled his arm to lay down on the bed. He sat down and waited for her to fall asleep again so that he could sleep on the floor. She would occosainly open her eyes to see if he was still there. Finally, he gave in and rested his head against the bed. Waiting for her to sleep. Sleep was tugging at him with all its might. He was about to fall asleep when he heard her crying in her sleep. He opened his eyes to find her indeed crying. _I just want sleep._ But he couldn't let her go. He got closer to her and let her rest her head on his arm. He was cupping the side of her head with his other hand. "Shh, It's okay, I'm here. It's okay." She stopped crying and softly snored. Alistair smiled at her. She sounded like a little newborn piglet. _She is adorable. _Alistair soon found himself in the fade.

* * *

Theresa was roused in the morning by something warm against her body. She didn't wake but found it relaxing. She remembered her dream. She saw the boy again. He was crying. She looked around and saw Connor. He was cut in half my Stens great sword. She kept looking and saw Oren. He was ripped to shreds. But the boy didn't seem to be hurt at all. He was covered in blood. She reached out to him and he ran away from her. "I didn't do this. I swear. I tried to save them. Please understand." She looked down and saw that she was holding her blades. They were drenched in blood. She dropped them imeatly only to realize that her hands were stained in the children's blood. She walked over to Oren and picked up his head and held it close to her breast. She rocked him back a forth. She cried that she couldn't save him. She cried at the fact that she let it happen again. She laid his head back down gently and crawled to Connor. His eyes were still watching the world even in death. She closed his eyes and cried into her hands. Then a soothing voice came. The voice wrapped it's warmth around her. She felt at peace.

But it was just a dream and the morning light was shining in though the window. She opened her eyes. The first thing she was Alistair's face. His eyes were closed and his breathing was deep. His thin lips and sculpted cheeks caught the full light of the sun. His hand twitched and she realized where it was. She looked down and his hand was on her left breast. _That mother fucker! Suave ass, 'gentlemen' chantry, womanizer. I'm going to kick his ass so bad that even the Archdemon will say "damn!" _Theresa cleared her throat angrily and loudly. Alistair woke up and looked at her. His eyes were the color of honey of sun light. But Theresa anger was over looking the smile that spreading over his face.

"Moring." Alistair's words were sluggish.

"Move your fucking hand now!"

Alistair looked to see what she was angry about and quickly removed his hand. He was clearly awake now. "Sorry. I. i. i. i. sorry. I'm so so sorry. I didn't mean to do that. In fact, I didn't know that I did do that. I'm sorry." Theresa gave him an annoyed look. He was speaking to fast and was blushing into a deep red.

Theresa sat up and stretched. She realized that she was not wearing breeches and asked him to look away. He turned his face into the pillow as she got up from the bed and put her breeches on that were near the fire. Anger still radiated form her body. Alistair looked at her while her back was to him. The collar was low in her back and she had a tattoo at the base of her neck. It was the symbol of the Highever army. He looked at it. Watching it move as she moved. He didn't realize that she was removing her, his tunic. He quickly looked away again. She finished getting dressed and started to put on her armor. She did every buckle with excessive strength due to her anger that was slowly simmering down to agitation and then irritation. She finished lacing up her boots and grabbed her bag and left the room. The door slammed loudly behind her.

* * *

"Why does it not surprise me that you need a favor right now just to help me, Ser."

The templar high guard was annoyed at her retort. "I'm sorry that you see the tower falling into blood mages hands as a personal problem."

"Ser, if I may," Alistair interjected, "we not only come as Grey Wardens but also as concerned citizens. There is a child in Redcliff who is possessed, we need mages to help him."

The High Guard looked at Alistair. "Alistair right? Even if I could help you, there aren't nearly enough mages in this one area to help you. I'm sorry but no one gets in or out of here."

Theresa sighed hard. "What do you need me to do?"

High Guard shot her a questionable look. "Do you have any idea what an abomination can do?"

"No, but I'm the only one willing to stand against them. Your brave templar's are too busy pissing all over themselves…"

"You're ignorant. If you don't know how…"

"Listen up, I don't give a good maker damn. I'm willing to kill everything that isn't human in there just to get the results that I need. Now move aside or come with me."

Theresa and the High Guard stared each other down for a moment. High Guard was the first to speak. "I don't have any men to spare."

"Then myself, Alistair, and my Marbri will go alone. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No Grey Warden."

"Then get out of my way." Theresa pushed herself out of the way of every templar in sight and made it to the door. "Open it." The little templar stood aside and did as he was told. The door opened and the three walked through only to have it slam behind them as they entered.

"Do you have any idea who that guy was?" Alistair asked annoyed.

"Nope."

"That is the High Commander of the Templar's. He controls all actions of templar's in Ferelden. If we are going against the blight, I would be helpful to have them on our team."

"Look I understand that, but this is most important right now. I don't care if I hurt his feelings." Theresa looked over at Alistair, looking pissed off. "If it makes you feel better, I'll apologies when this is all over, okay?" They continued to walk, killing everything in their sights. They came across an old woman.

"Halt demons." She called to them.

Theresa unsheathed her blades. "I might want to say the same to you." Theresa looked behind her and saw the two children and halted her stance.

The old woman looked them over. "You both look familiar. Were you at Ostogar?"

Theresa and Alistair looked at each other then at the old woman. "Yes."

She smiled. "I thought so. Tell me, what is the news out there?"

Alistair spoke first. "The Commander Gregigor is going to use the rite, and kill everything in here. The only way he will stop is if the First Enchanter says not to."

The old woman nodded. "I see. And what are you two doing here?"

It was Theresa who spoke. "Killing everything that is not human or blood mages."

"I see. Then let me come with you. My name is Wynne."

Theresa looked confused. "Hi Wynne. No offence but aren't you a little to…developed to go with us?"

Wynne laughed. "No, not quite. Come let us go now."

"Uhh, okay?"

* * *

"So Wynne, tells us a little bit about yourself." Theresa was trying to break the metionty of killing abonomitions.

"What would you like to know?"

"Anything. Who are you, where did you come from, how was life in the circle, you know, things like that."

"Well, it all began when I was a young girl. Maker, abomination ahead."

Alistair shield bashed the hate abomination and sliced it while Theresa came up behind it and stabbed it in the back four times. Alistair decapitated it. Theresa sheathed her sword again. "Go on."

They continued to walk around the second floor. "Um, well, when I was a little girl, I would often find hurt animals and bring them home. I would cure them of their pains and set them free."

"So you're a healer?"

"Yes, in a sense. I also know quite a bit of painful magic as well."

"That's comforting."

"Yea" Alistair said, "We are currently traveling with an apostate who can only use her power to be a bitch."

"Alistair," Theresa said, "That's not very nice. Just because you were trained to hunt and kill them doesn't mean that she's not a person. She has also proven to be helpful at Redcliff."

Another blood mage tried to take them down but Ali bit out his throat and was finished.

"Yea right."

Theresa smiled at Wynne. "Forget him, but please go on."

"Do you often encounter a lot of death?"

Theresa thought about it for a moment. "I suppose we do. Why do you ask?"

"You carry on conversations without concern for the enemy."

Theresa looked at Alistair, "She does make a good point."

Alistair had a smile on his face. "We could change that and simply ask the darkspawn to go away."

"I suppose we could do that too." Theresa and Alistair laughed for a moment before another blood mage attacked them.

"So Wynne, what was growing up in the circle like?"

Wynne sighed. "Very lonely at first. I had no family, no friends, I wanted to curse everyone here for even having a place exist."

"But didn't you learn a lot while you were here?"

"Yes, but I was foolish when I was younger. Now that I am an adult, I get to work with the children who are forced to be here. I help them get used to life here in the circle. If you know where to go, it is often times more rewarding."

Theresa could hear the smile spreading across Wynne's face. "How could it be 'rewarding'?"

"Well, child, I will tell you when you are older."

"How about me, I'm older." Alistair chimed in.

"No no, little templar. I mustn't fill your mind with desires that you can not have."

Both Theresa and Alistair looked confused for a moment. Theresa turned to Wynne. "What do you mean?"

Wynne sighed, her face turning serious. "The third floor belongs to the templar's and the circle is over ran with demons. You will see when we get there."

Theresa looked at Alistair again. She was confused but left it alone. "So what other abilities do you have?"

Wynne took out two demons that were ahead. "You mean besides magic?"

"Well, for example, I am a ranger. I can call animals to my aide. Alistair here is trained to be a templar. Are you a shape changer, arcane warrior, any specalisations?"

"Like a healer?"

Theresa smiled sheepishly. "I suppose that counts."

"I suppose it does. But I have always wondered about arcane warriors. The enchanter keeps books upon how to become one but it requires magical arts as well as warrior training."

Theresa turned to look at her. "Well, if you like, me and Alistair can give you a run down of the warrior basics."

"Well, I can" Alistair just killed a spirit. "But you can't. You're a rouge remember."

Theresa smiled. "Oh yea."

Wynne laughed at Theresa obvious sign of her age. She was young but experienced. However, she often proved herself to be naive but willing to help. Wynne could grow to like her.

"So, what is there to know about demons while we are here?"

Wynne smiled. "Demons run in a hierarchy. The lesser are sloth and hate. But the higher are desire and regret. Regret has only been seen a few times throughout history. They will often trap you in a place where all your regrets will be placed before you. Ultimately making the person go insane or committing suicide. The others feed off our emotions and make them a reality."

"Isn't it true that demons live in the fade and will posses people while they sleep?"

"Yes, but they will watch. Not very often will they…" Wynne used a spell that immobilized three demons while Alistair, Theresa, and Ali dispatched them of their lives. "Appear in dreams because the veil is strong. They require a thin veil to pass over."

"Is that what happened here?"

"I suppose."

Theresa thought about it for a moment. "But this place is filled with mages and templar's. Why use this as a place to release demons?"

Wynne smiled. "This place is a cage, my dear. Only few ever get to leave. Because it is a cage, people want and desire things that they cannot have here."

"So this is a haven for desire demons?"

"Yes."

Theresa looked at Wynne with sadness in her eyes. "Why would people want to live like this?"

"We don't. Since the chant of light, we mages have been forced to live here."

"And since the first revolt," Alistair was showing his few smarts again, "there have been templar here to oversee all the mages actions."

"So," Theresa was trying to figure out the lifestyle of the mages, "The mages are prisoners, allowed what small freedom they have to practice their magic, while the templar's quell any mage who gets out of line."

Alistair and Wynne looked at each other. "Yes, child."

Theresa walked over to Wynne and hugged her. "A caged life is something that I would not wish on my worst enemy. I'm so sorry."

Wynne hugged her back. "It's not so bad child. I have many friends here. I feel as though I make a difference here with the children."

Theresa let her go and looked at Wynne. "But, you are prisoners here."

Wynne smiled softly and held Theresa's face. "We mages have a special gift. When that gift goes unchecked, what happened here is nothing compared to what could happen."

Theresa took her hands. "Thank you for letting me see that."

Wynne smiled. "Anytime."

Theresa smiled and walked ahead. Wynne looked after her. She was defiantly young. But she was full of hope of an ideal future. She was positive and head strong. Wynne approved of her.

* * *

They were on the third floor. Wynne told them that they only had two more floors at the most to go. Her team was tired and needed a rest. Theresa thought it would be a good idea to go back down a level and rest but Connor needed her to be strong and strong headed to continue. Her attacks were growing weak and Wynne was looking pale. Theresa was chanting in her head _just two more floors_ when they came across a best feeding upon something and looked at them. It turned to look at them. The beast was hideous and it's face was covered in deforming scars. Her eyelids grew heavy and she saw blackness.

Theresa woke to sunlight. It was ridiculously bright. Brighter than it has been since her journey began. She rolled over on the bed and turned her back to the light. She slowly opened her eyes to find Alistair sleeping next to her. He looked just like he did…this morning? Every morning? _Why is he in my bed? _She lifted her hand to wake him but something shiny caught her attention. There was a ring on her finger. It was warm like a dying fire and had a small blue stone on it. She looked closely at it, trying to figure out what it was.

"Eight years and you're still in awe of your wedding ring." Alistair said groggily. His eyes were adjusting to the light but Thereas's was adjusting to the shock. He didn't look a day older than…today? Alistair smiled at her and pressed his head to her chest, hiding his face from the sun. "Good morrow my beautiful wife. How did you sleep?"

Theresa was still confused. "Good I suppose?"

Alistair laughed half heartily. "Suppose? You were snoring like a sailor who had a few too many drinks." Alistair lifted his head to look into her eyes. He wrapped her in his arms. "I don't know about you, but falling asleep with you in my arms and waking to your face always makes a perfect night and day for me." Alistair gave his crooked smile and was gently rubbing her cheek with his thumb. He leaned into her, Theresa could feel her stomach doing flips. He kissed her gently. Theresa couldn't think. It was all to sudden. When she marry him? Alistair slid his tongue through her lips and tasted her. He gently pulled away, with a smile on his face. Theresa was blushing, it was her first kiss. From a man that she hardly knew. Well, she knew him but she didn't KNOW him. Or did she? Everything was a blur. The last thing she remembered was…

Theresa heard foot steps running toward her. She shot out of the bed and was looking for her weapons. They were on the wall, mounted behind the Highever family shield. Only it was too late. The wooden door burst open with two children running into the room, shouting. They climbed onto the bed and started jumping. Alistair sat up and smiled at the children. He lifted the blanket and caught one of the children and was holding it under his arm while he tickled the other.

"Daddy, stop." The child who was being tickled shouted.

A baby started to cry. Theresa turned around and saw a crib with a newborn in the crib. She bent over and lifted the child her breast and was rocking it back to sleep. She watched Alistair play with the children. One was a girl, she had blonde hair and honey colored eyes. The other was a boy with dark curling hair with the same honey eyes. He was the oldest of the two. No more than seven while the girl looked five. They had the same nose and chin.

"Alright you two heathens, you woke the babe." Alistair was trying to calm them down. He sat on the bed with his back resting against the head board. The two children jumped one last time and sat down crossed legged looking at Theresa.

"Sorry mother." They both said in unison.

_Mother? When was I pregnant? _

"So," Alistair distracted the children, "What is for breakfast? I know you two already raided the larder."

The children smiled sheepishly. The boy spoke "Eggs and bacon daddy."

Alistair smiled at them and tussled the boys hair. "Go get dressed and we will have breakfast in a little while."

The children shot off the bed and ran to the door. The girl turned and looked at Theresa who was still holding the baby. "Mommy, will you teach me to fight today?"

Theresa looked down at the baby, it had her blue eyes. Theresa looked back up to the little girl that looked like her father. Theresa smiled. "Of course…" Theresa's smile slowly faded.

"Thank you mommy." And the little girl ran out of the room. Theresa laid the baby back in the crib. _What is that girls name? _Theresa turned to Alistair, who got out of the bed and was only wearing white breeches. His chest and arms were amazing. He was covered in muscles and not a scar on him. _How could he make it though the blight without a single scar?_ Alistair noticed that she was staring.

"We already have a babe, do you really want another?" Alistair crossed his arms and gave her a suave look.

"What is the girls name?"

His face scrunched up in confusion. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine but what's her name?"

Alistair's lips moved but he didn't say anything.

"Excuse me?"

He moved his lips again but still he said nothing.

_Either my ears are leaving me or he doesn't know either. _"And the boys?"

He was still making the motions for speech but saying nothing.

"And the babes?"

Again, not a sound but he was moving his hands. "Are you sure you're alright? I could call for a healer."

"No that's not necessary. Where are we?"

"Highever, you took it over again after the blight."

Theresa furrowed her brow. "The blight is over?"

Alistair was doing the same. "Yes, it's been eight years."

"How did we do it?"

Alistair was moving closer to her, speaking with hands and tongue, but no words came. _Something is not right here. He does not remember. Even though he was there, well, I assume he was there. I don't remember any of this. _Realization hit Theresa hard. _He cannot speak of things that I do not know. The demon is not as clever as he thinks he is. _

Theresa put on her polite smile for him. "Alistair, love?"

"Yes?"

"Will you go entertain the children, I'd like to bathe before I set out."

Alistair walked over to her and encircled her in his arms. He was warm and his skin soft. "Of course." Then kissed her on the forehead as he left the room.

Theresa saw her armor in the far corner and put it on. It seemed heaver than the last time she wore it. The metal was creaking as she moved. She returned to the wall with the Highever shield. She placed two blades to her back. Theresa was regretting the decision that she had made, but if she wishes to progress for Ferelden, then she would have to do it. She held the shield close her chest, praying her sorrows to her father, mother, and brother.

Alistair returned, seeing her hold the shield. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed. Theresa turned to look at him. She was battle ready, but he was not. She felt bad, but it has to be done. Theresa placed the shield on the bed and stepped closer to Alistair. She placed her left hand on his lower back and stood on her toes to kiss him. Alistair bowed to her and returned her kiss. While he was distracted, Theresa slowly removed the dagger that was at her side. She slowly pulled away and whispered "I'm sorry." He looked confused, but understood the moment she moved. Her movements were fluid and fast. She slit his throat and watched him fall to his knees gasping for air and life. He fell, face down on the stones. There was no blood. "I'm sorry." She watched as Alistair turned into a desire demon.

She wanted this life. She wanted a family of her own. She wanted Highever returned to her. And without her even knowing it, she wanted Alistair. These desires ran through her mind as she went through the demons idea of challenging. She enjoyed the puzzles but kept focusing on her dream. But most importantly, why Alistair? He was there for her, sure, but when did she see him as a possible lover? Those nights with the archdemon dreams, she felt him by her, comforting her, helping her. Even in battle, he was always looking out for her. He would often tell her if something was behind her or use his own shield to defend her. Why would he do that? Her thoughts never left her even while slaying darkspawn and golems. When did she start to see Alistair as more than a friend or that guy who is occasionaly helpful?

She rounded the corner and saw Ali. She got her out of her dream and she followed. Theresa then saw Wynne and touched her arm to pull her away only to find herself in Wynn's dream.

"What happened?" Wynne looked sad and confused.

Theresa was trying to sound convincing but finding it hard to do surround by children who were mercilessly slaughtered. "Come on Wynne, it's time to go."

"And where were you? I trusted you Warden. Where were you when this happened." Wynne was reaching for her staff.

"Stop. Think about it, how did you get here? What is the last thing you remember?"

"Do not change the subject child."

"Wynne, please. Remember, the tower, the sloth demon."

Wynne held her gaze. Remembrance washing over her face.

"Please Wynne, stay with us." Theresa and Wynne turned to see the small elf boy.

"But" Wynne had fear in her voice. "Your dead."

Theresa turned her gaze to Wynne. "Wynne, it is all a dream. You need to wake up, there is still time to save them. All of them. Please, remember."

Without warning the young child disabled Theresa and she couldn't move. She watched Wynne as she killed the child that she loved so dearly. Wynne turned to Theresa and released her. "We must move quickly, child."

"That we must." They both reappeared in the sloth fade. Theresa looked around her and found that Ali and Wynne were no where to be found. She continued on further alone.

Alistair was alone. With a goofy grin on his face.

"Alistair?" He did not respond. She touched his hand gently and was taken to his dream world.

"Ah, Theresa, I was just thinking about you, isn't that weird?"

Theresa looked around her, she saw young children and a woman. She looked like Alistair only with darker hair and emotionless eyes. "Yes, quite." She turned her attention back to Alistair. "We need to go, now."

"Go? Go where? I want to stay with Goldana. Oh, Theresa, this is my sister Goldana. And her children are around here somewhere."

Theresa turned to look at the demon. "Hello." It said.

She looked back at Alistair. "How did you get here?"

He had a huge smile on his face. "Walked of course. Isn't she delightful Goldana."

"She is."

Alistair clapped his hands together and looked at his demon. "Can she stay for supper please?"

The demon laughed. "Of course she can Alistair."

He turned back to face Theresa. Her face was serious but his was drowned by a smile. "You should stay, Goldana makes the best minced meat pies."

His eyes were full of happiness that she had never seen before. She felt bad for doing this but it had to be done. Theresa would give anything not to do this, but she had to. She pulled out her long sword and in a quick motion, she killed his sister. Theresa kept her eyes on Alistair, as he watched his only family fall to their knees. His eyes soon filled with anger and sorrow. He turned his own blade on Theresa.

"How dare you!" He shouted in her face. "She was all that I had left."

"It's a dream Alistair." She sounded emotionless but she was truly dying inside because she hurt him so.

"Dream or not, she was my sister. I should kill you where you stand." He brought his blade closer to her neck.

Theresa never left his eyes. "Look, no blood on her. She is a demon. She was here to distract you while the sloth demon feeds on our bodies. Please Alistair, you must believe me."

"I believe that you just killed all that I had left on this world. Why should I believe you?"

"Because I am real."

"Does that mean that you will bleed?"

Theresa sighed and sheathed her blade. "What is the last thing you remember?"

He didn't respond. Theresa removed her chest plate and dropped it to the ground. She gently reached to Alistair's free hand. He pulled away at first then only when she reached for it again, did he accept. She wrapped her hands around his and placed his hand over her heart. It was beating like crazy. Never had she been touched by another man, let alone willingly by her own hand. She was nervous and scared but he needed to know that she was real.

He felt her heart, and a good portion of her bosom. She was warm, both that he noticed Goldana did not have. He believed her. She was no demon, but a real woman. He dropped his sword and fell to his knees. Theresa moved to help him.

"This was all a dream?"

"Yes."

He sighed. "I'm sorry that I didn't believe you."

She smiled and helped him to his feet. He stood on his own for a while as she replaced her chest plate. She took his hand and looked at him. His eyes were sad but accepting. "Let's get out of here and kill us one last demon."

Alistair smiled and they both dissipated to the Sloth demon lair.


	7. Sleeping Beauty

Disclaimer: Bioware owns all rights of the main characters and of Dragon Age...I wish I owned Alistair.

This is the short chapter. The group has returned from the Circle to Redcliff. Mostly used as a comedy releif.

* * *

Theresa walked up the steps into the main hall of Redcliff castle. She opened the doors and instantly looked for Sten. They made eye contact. He looked away. _That is not a good sign. _She walked over to him. "Sten, how did it go?"

"The witch and wizard kept the child from getting stronger. The child lives."

Theresa released a breath and smiled at Sten. "Thank you."

Sten huffed and looked off. Theresa walked into the main hall with her head held high and a smile on her face. "No need to thank us, the circle is saved and we bring you mages." Theresa smiled at Isolde. She was distraught. "Thank the maker."

"First Enchanter," Theresa looked at Irving, "Do you have everything?"

"Yes, Warden. But we also need a person to go."

"Does it have to be a mage?"

"Preferably."

Theresa thought about it for a minute. She turned with an evil smile. "Hey, Morrigan?"

"What?"

"You want to kill the demon that has been keeping you busy since I left?" Morrigan had an evil grin on her face. "I will take that as a yes." Theresa turned to Irving. "Okay, got a mage. Now what?"

"Now, we begin."

* * *

"The Urn of Sacrate Ashes. Lady Isolde, you do know that is a myth right?"

"No, it is real. Brother Genitivi said it was."

"And who is this guy?"

"He is a well respected man. He has published many books about the urn." Tegan stepped into Theresa's and Isolde's conversation.

"If he is so informed about it, why hasn't he found it yet?"

"It takes time Miss Cousland." Tegan said.

"I'm not going to get anything done unless I do this right?"

"Yes, I can't help you with the blight but Eammond can. Go to Denerim and seek out Brother Gentivi. He will tell you all that you need to know."

"Thank you Isolde." Theresa nodded courtly and left the Arls chambers. Her companions were waiting outside. "We have to go to Denerim now."

"What?" Morrigan was still woozy from the fade battle but attentive enough to complain.

"We can't gather our human army without the Arl. SO we have to do this bull shit side mission before we can actually get going."

"You don't seem to thrilled to help the Arl." Alistair shot off.

Theresa shot him a cold look. "We just saved his town from his son and his son. We are going on a run around here because some mother didn't trust her husband enough so tell him a fucking secret. And even then, who cares? That's the reason that the tower exists, right Wynne." Wynne nodded. "Besides, Alistair, if you finished your training, how would you feel hunting and killing Connor when he was older?" Alistair didn't respond. "So, yea, I'm not exactly taken with the Arl."

"Does this," Lili interjected, "Have to do with an arranged contract?"

"No, sleeping beauty in there is just starting to piss me off." Theresa looked at her group. They all looked scorned except for Morrigan and Sten. Theresa sighed. "I need a drink."


	8. the fake, the dance, the statue

Disclaimer: Bioware, you're the shit.

So your beloved party made it to Denerim. Along the way, they met and kept Zevron. We all know the story behind that, so no need to rewrite it. Comments enjoyed. Thanks.

* * *

Theresa looked at the vast city that beheld the party. Sure is different than the camping that they had to do for the past week. _This was only supposed to take two months. _Find Brother Genitivi, get back to Redcliff, go to the Dwarfs, then Elves, then back to Redcliff one more time. _Two months my ass. _It's been a week and Tegan only gave them supplies for this one journey. May as well stock up while they were here. Theresa looked over at Sten.  
"Yes?" His eyes were purple with agitation. Like they always are.

"One or two?"

"One or two what?"

Theresa sighed. "Just pick one."

Sten arched his brow. "Two?"

Theresa turned to the group. "Everyone should thank Sten, we will spend two days and one night here. Go get all the supplies that you will need while we're here. You are all free to go. Meet me at the Gnawed Noble Tavern at sundown. Smiles everyone, beds." Theresa smiled and gave two thumbs up. "Alright, everyone go away. Enjoy yourselves." Everyone smiled and walked past her get their stuff. Alistair walked past her. She grabbed his arm. "Where do you think you're going?"

Alistair looked at her and pointed ahead. "To get…stuff."

She shook her head. "Zeveron, let's go." She let go his arm and walked forward. Alistair hung his head and followed her.

Zeveron enjoyed taking orders from her. She was forceful and demanded respect. He loved it. He relished in it. He also didn't mind the view of her back side. He willingly followed her with a smile on his face.

Alistair saw the smile, he frowned. He stormed after her and tried to drift a whole between her and the assassin. "So where are we going again?"

"Brother Gentivis. Isolde said that his house was near the back alley, and had his windows boarded up." She looked around. All of the houses had boarded windows. "This will be interesting. Thank you Isolde, those instructions were excellent."

"I found it." Zeveron whispered in her ear.

She whipped around and didn't see him. "You're shrouded aren't you?"

"Yes. The things I could do right now and he wouldn't even know."

"I heard that you lech!" Alistair was pissed, looking around for him.

Zeveron laughed and became visible again. "It's right here. Just a little past the corner."

Theresa looked at him and smiled. "Thanks Zev."

"This could be a trap." Alistair interjected.

Theresa laughed. "Why do you say that?"

"We just met the guy, how are you sure that he's loyal?"

Theresa looked at Zeveron. His arms were crossed and was smirking at Alistair. She looked back at Alistair. She used her good dog voice. "Who can say no to that face?" She looked back Zeveron. "Isn't that right, Zev?"

Zeveron frowned. "Quite."

Theresa laughed and looked back at Alistair, who was hiding his smile. "Besides, if it is a trap, we'll hack and slash. We'll be fine." She walked past him and patted his shoulder. "I trust you." She walked up to the door and knocked. She heard something hit the ground. She waited. No sound. She turned her back to the door and unsheathed her weapons. Alistair and Zeveron followed suit. She nodded her head and donkey kicked the door open. She turned instantly and rushed into the house. She found a man lying on the floor. "Get up!" the man got to his knees. "Slowly!" She held her long sword to his throat. He stood up and raised his hands to show that he was no threat. "Who are you?"

"I.I.I."

"Spit it out!!"

"Weylon. My name is Weylon. I'm Gentivi's personal assistant."

"Are you?" Theresa slowly circled Weylon. "Then where is he?"

"Redcliff. He's in Redcliff."

Theresa lifted her brow. "Is he now?" She continued to circle him, her sword drawing closer to his throat. "Which route did he take?"

Weylon looked panicked. "Uh, east. He went east."

"Really? He risked his life with the Dalish just to go to Redcliff?"

"Uh."

Zeveron appeared from a room. "There's a body back here, Warden."

"Warden?" Weylon looked scared.

"Thank you Crow." Theresa retorted.

"Crow?!"

Theresa arched her eyebrow. "That's right. No one ever said that the Grey Wardens ever had to keep a certain company. Isn't that right senior warden?"

Alistair had just his sword out. "No, there's not."

"But I digress." Theresa returned her attention back to Weylon. "Where is Genetivi? Choose your next words wisely."

Weylon looked around him. The other warden was closing in. The elf crow was spinning his dagger, waiting for his response. And she stood there, blade at his throat. Death in her eyes. She was a true sight to behold. She was freighting. Then she smiled.

"Times up." She pulled her sword back ready to slice his head off.

"Okay!" Theresa put her sword back to his throat.

"Talk!"

He said a spell and expected them all to fall on their backs.

"By the way," Alistair looked smug. "I'm a templar."

Weylon was breathing hard. Tears welling up in his eyes. "Please, don't kill me."

"Oh my dear friend, it is far too late for that." Theresa slit his throat with the tip of her sword. She smiled as his knees hit the ground. She pulled a cloth out from under her armor and cleaned her blade. She sheathed her sword and turned to Zeveron. "Show me this body."

"Right in here."

Theresa walked into the room. She looked around, piles of books, loose vallume everywhere, and a body. It was the real Weylon. His body was mangled. She knelt down to him, and closed his eyes.

Alistair walked into the room. She was saying the final prayer. _Is she showing mercy? She really is amazing. _She stood up and walked over to his desk. There was a book that was open. She flipped through it. _Urn._ She stopped. _Urn of Sacred Ashes. I am so close I can taste it. It will be a long journey to Haven but I know that if I make it, its rewards are worth the patience. _She picked up the book and put it in her waist line. She saw a small amulet with Andraste's symbol on it. She picked it up and left the room.

She put her hand on the door knob back out to Denerim. She looked at the men. "You coming or what?"

Both looked at her and followed her out.

* * *

The Gnawed Noble Tavern was loud. But it helped her keep an eye on her men…and women. She was reading though Gentivits notes. He thought the ashes might be Haven but the only part she got to was the fact that it was to the west. It was full of rantings. The man was obviously obsessed. She took another drink of her ale. She looked around the tavern. Wynne was sitting at the bar, drinking wine and talking to the barkeep. Sten was in the corner, talking to no one. His arms were crossed. He wasn't even wearing any armor. He didn't even have a drink in front of him. It was like he just wanted to be surrounded by people, but didn't care if anyone talked to him.

She went back to reading. It was infuriating. All he did was talk about how amazing Andraste was, she was the profit but still, get to the point. She took another drink and looked up. Morrigan was being hassled by the locals. Her skimpy dress of rags was getting some attention of the sort that she did not want. Theresa smiled. _I think I'll let her suffer for a little while longer._ She took another drink of her ale.

"Do you mind if I join you?"

Theresa looked up. It was Zeveron pulling out a chair for himself. He was wearing a green tunic, it brought out his eyes. "Why not." He sat down. He leered at her. She was so beautiful. She went back to reading. He watched her eyes as they went through the pages. Her brow was furrowing. She either didn't know the word or she was getting agitated. He smiled at her. She is adorable.

She took a drink of her ale. She saw him. He was resting his head on his hand and his other hand was circling the rim of his mug. "What."

"You are so cute when you're concentrating." He looked like he could eat her.

She arched a brow and took a look at Morrigan. She had her arms crossed. Swatting at the males hands. She looked like she was about to run her hand into their chests and show them their hearts. A waitress was walking by her. "Excuse me, miss."

"Yes?"

"Can you take a drink over to that woman," Theresa pointed over to Morrigan, "And let her clearly know it's from me."

The woman lifted her brow. "Of course ma'am."

"Ah, favoring the low tide I see." Zeveron was drawling out each word. "May I join you with Morrigan tonight? It would prove to be most interesting, no?"

Theresa ignored him as she watched the waitress as she filled another glass and took it over to Morrigan. Morrigan and the men looked at Theresa. Theresa smiled and lowered her eye lids. She motioned for Morrigan to join her. Morrigan smiled and eagerly got up and walked over to her table.

"Sit."

Morrigan did so. "I was about to kill every person in the room."

"That's comforting." Theresa went back to reading. Morrigan, Zeveron, and Theresa sat in silence as they drank and let her read. Theresa took another drink of her ale and realized that it was empty. She waved for another. Liliana was singing to the locals. Songs of a humorous kind that made Theresa wonder if she ever was a sister. The waitress gave her another mug and let her get back to reading. A passage caught her eye. _Dragon Cult? What the hell? _

_The people of Haven believe that the blessed Andraste has been reborn into the form of a dragon. They sacrifice their own people to this demon. I fear for my life. _

_Fuck, more crazies, really? So much for two months._ She took another angry drink from her mug. Nothing was going as she had planned. She closed the book and looked at Zeveron. He tiled his head at her.

"What's wrong my dear?"

She rubbed her temples. "Nothing is going as planned. This was only supposed to take two months at the most."

"If things go the way we plan, there would be no point in life."

"Coming from the assassin."

Zeveron smirked. "I take life, thus, I know life."

Theresa scoffed. She took another drink of ale.

"Dance with me." Liliana whispered in Theresa ear. Theresa turned to look at her. Liliana wasn't wearing her armor either. She was smiling an evil grin.

"I don't think so."

"Aww" Liliana looked disappointed. "Please?"

"No, I'm on my third pint."

"I know, I've been watching you. If you'd like, we can say you were on your fifth, and that's why you acted like a fool."

Theresa couldn't say no to that face. She had a soft spot for her comrades. Liliana knew it and took advantage. Theresa dropped her head in defeat. "Fine." Liliana squealed, jumped up and clapped her hands. Theresa took finished ale and stood up. She saw Alistair come into the bar. He wasn't wearing his armor either. Theresa was beginning to wonder if it was only her that feared for her life. Alistair was just wearing a brown tunic, breeches, and leather shoes. His eyes showed the color of amber compared to the brown tunic. O_h Maker. _She took Liliana's hand, her eyes never leaving Alistair. He saw her and smiled. Liliana pulled her into the center of the room. The music was playing a familiar song. Liliana turned around and looked at her. She smiled. "Don't worry, I'll lead."

Liliana raised her hand and Theresa took it. Their palms touched and Lilina did lead. She circled around Theresa and she to her. Theresa took her role. She stepped out with her right foot, swaying her hips. Then stepped in, and circled Liliana. She took two more steps circling Liliana, and took a step out and swayed her hips again.

She got a look at Alistair, his mouth was open, his eyes full of awe. _Pick up your jaw or you'll drool on the floor. Well, may as well give him something to drool at. _She skipped, putting extra umph for her breasts. She circled Liliana and changed directions. She was perusing Liliana now. She took two circle steps and stepped out with her left, swayed her hips, circled again, and clapped. She took Liliana's hand and walked forward. They skipped, she looked at Liliana, she had a huge smile. They went back to perusing. It was Lilianas turn.

Alistair was dumbfounded. Theresa was dancing with Liliana, with the most grace. The way Theresa was swaying her hips made him sweat. He felt his heart pounding louder and louder with every step she took. She was…beautiful. Her smile was genuine. She was having fun. All he could think of was how much he wanted it to be him that was dancing with her. Then again, maby it was a good idea it was Lili instead of him. He had two right feet and it would make him look like the fool.

Alistair saw her looking at him. She had a coy look on her face. She is beautiful. He shot her a smug look back. She blushed and looked down. He went back to watching her. So graceful, that explains why she can take down many opponents without breaking a sweat, she had rhythm, that's why she could anticipate his moves, and she was following. _Even leaders need to follow sometimes I guess. _Before he knew it, the dance was over. Theresa was clapping with Liliana. Lili bowed to Theresa and Theresa curtsied to Lili in her armor. Alistair smiled at her attempt to be noble. Lili took her hand and lead Theresa back to her back to her table.

Theresa found that her pint had been refilled and retook her seat. Morrigan was gone, probably back to her room, Theresa assumed. Alistair walked over to the bar and was taking to Wynne. Occasionally making eye contact with Theresa.

Theresa gave up on the book and spent the rest of the time getting to know Zeveron. She had only known him for three days and it would be nice to know him better, since he would be following her everywhere. He spoke of his upbringing in the whore house, how his mother was Dalish but had to leave, the training he had from the Crows, and his exploits; business and pleasure.

"What does your tattoo mean?"

"Humm?"

"Your tattoo, what's it for?"

Zeverion smiled and looked into his mug. "It is a criminal symbol. I was caught killing a man and the Crows bailed me out of the stocks, after they had already marked me, of course."

Theresa smiled. "Let me guess, after you were still fresh?"

Zeveron looked her in the eyes, his mask was on. "That obvious, yes?"

"Compared to what I have seen you do, that seems like a fresh mistake."

"It was, one that I will never do again."

Theresa lifted her mug, "That I don't doubt." And took a drink of her ale.

Zeveron gazed at her. "So, tell me friend, how does one become a Grey Warden?"

"Well," she sat the mug down and leaned in, "you don't try to kill them for starters." Zeveron smirked. "But it's all shrouded in secretes and half truths." She leaned back and looked at Alistair. His face was calm but his eyes were full of anger. "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious as to why they would pick a beautiful woman such as yourself to die for your country."

Theresa looked back at Zeveron, his finger was circling the rim of his mug. "I was willing to die for a city state before this. But we can't all be winners you know." She took another drink. Theresa let down her hair that was lazily in a bun and shook her head to further release it.

Zeveron marveled at her long hair. It was astounding. Then she ran her fingers through it, with such grace. He found himself staring.

_Why is she doing this to me? _Alistair thought to himself. _She is sitting at a table with a man that she doesn't know, drinking, looking beautiful, Maker, why me?"_

"Is something wrong?" Wynne interrupted his thoughts.

Alistair looked over at the older woman. "No, why do you ask?"

"Because you haven't taken your eyes off of her for a while now."

Alistair blushed. "I…well…"

Wynne smiled at the poor boy. He knew absolutely nothing of the heart. "You know Alistair, there will come a time when you will want to act on your emotions, but will you do me a favor?"

"Of course, anything for my favooratest mage ever."

"Wait until after the Blight."

Alistair looked at her stupidly. "What do you mean?"

Wynne laughed to herself. "Your body may want to…interact but I will have to ask you to keep your head away from it." Alistair was confused and his face showed it. Wynne gave him a puzzled look. "I think it's time I told you where babys really come from."

"...Pardon?"

Wynne chuckled. "I know what the chantry tells you. You dream of your baby and the good babe spirits leave the fade and fall into your arms. But that's not what really happends. You see Alistair, when a girl and a boy really love eachother..."

Alistair was blushing beyond return. "Andraste's flaming sword. I know where babies come from."

Wynne looked startled. "Do you? Do you really?"

Alistair blushed again. "Of course I do, I'm not that stupid."

Wynne laughed. "Just checking. Look at you, all blushing and blotted. It's cute."

"You did that on purpose."

"Now why would I do that?"

"Because your wicked. That frail, old lady act, I'm so not buying it. I'm on to you." Wynne just smiled and went back to her wine. Alistair went back to looking at Theresa. She leaned over the table to tell Zeveron something. He felt something. Rage? Protection? Jealously? _Why would I feel jealously? _And shrugged it off. He took a drink of his pint. She let her hair down. _Makers Breath._ Her hair framed her face in all the wanted places. She ran her fingers through it. He felt his heart pounding again. She took another drink and saw him staring. Alistair looked away.

"So, tell me Wynne, Why shouldn't I act upon my emotions again?"

Wynne's eyes never left her glass. "There will come a time when you will have to choose between being a warden and being a lover. As it stands, you are required to be a warden during the blight, after, you may do as you wish."

"Good night Wynne." She nodded as he got up to leave.

Theresa saw Alistair leaving. "I should call it a night." She stood up, finished her pint and put the book in her waist line.

"Perhaps I could join you in your chambers tonight."

She looked at him as she was pushing in her chair. "Only if you want to face the wrath of Morrigan and Alistair."

Zeveron tilted his head. "Why Alistair?"

"He's been watching us all night. Good night Zev."

"Night." Theresa left the bar to find her room. Alistair was around the corner. She bumped into him on accident.

"Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going. Are you okay?"

Alistair looked down to see her face. "Fine, yourself?"

"Good." She looked up at him. He was wearing a smirk. "What?"

"You really are a good person you know that?"

Theresa tried to look offended at the complement. "How so?"

"You saved Connor and we are on a mission to save Emmond. Admit it, it felts right."

"Yes, yes it does."

Alistair paused and blushed. He quickly ran his hand through his hair. "Thank you, it's good to know that even with all this evil in the world, we can still try to do something good for someone." Alistair looked down.

Theresa grabbed his chin to look him in the eyes. "That's what a Grey Warden does right?" His chin stubble was tickling her fingers and she fought back the urge to laugh.

Alistair grasped her hand in his. "Right." He continued to look in her eyes.

His eyes changed emotions. "What now?"

"Where did you learn to dance like that?"

Theresa raised an eyebrow. "I've learned many things living in the castle. Why?"

Alistair leaned his back against the wall, one thumb tucked into the waist line of his breeches. "Just curious."

Theresa didn't know if it was the liquid courage or her own desire but she stepped closer to him. So close that her breasts were on his chest. She placed on hand on his lower back and slowly stood on her toes. "If you'd like, I can give you a personal demonstration tonight."

Alistair inhaled deeply and caught his breath as well has her sent. Cinnamon. Her eyes were full of…well, he didn't know. But he wanted it. He reached out for her hips to pull her closer. He lowered his head to hers. She lifted herself higher up to him. _Don't act on your emotions. _Alistair inhaled and pulled his head back. He thrust her hips down and got away from her has quick as he could.

He walked down the hall to his room. Theresa heard him exhale loudly as he walked. She smiled. She knew now that he wanted her just as bad as she wanted him. Even if it was just physical, there was still desire.

"You could show me your…skills." The accent was unmistakable. Zeveron had seen and heard the whole thing. Theresa scoffed and walked to her room alone.

* * *

There was a knock on her door. "Come in." The door opened and Alistair took up most of the door way. He closed the door behind him. Theresa was packing her bag for the departature in the afternoon.

"Hey." Alistair scratched the back of his head.

Theresa turned to look at him. "Hey. Umm, about last night, I just want to say…"

Alistair held up his hand in protest. "Don't worry about it. I actually came here to ask you a favor."

She tiled her head. "What's up?"

Alistair looked around the room. "Where's Morrigan?"

"She went out to buy some more goodies before we left."

"Oh." Alistair ran his hand though is hair nervously.

Theresa sat down on the bed. May as well be prepared for the question she was about to ask. "What's on your mind?"

"I was wondering if you would come with me to meet someone."

"Who?"

"Remember when we were in the circle with the sloth demon and we got transported to the fade and you saw me and I said 'hey this is my sister.' You remember?"

"Yes."

"Well, will you come with me to meet her?"

Theresa gave him a huge smile. "You have a sister? For real? That's excellent news Alistair. Where is she lets go right now."

Alistair looked down. "She doesn't know that I exist."

Theresa rolled her eyes. "I gathered that." She jumped off the bed and took his hand. "Let's go. Come on I want to meet her."

Alistair looked at Theresa. "Right now?"

Theresa rolled her eyes again. "No tomorrow, when we are gone. Yes, now."

Alistair looked down at his hand that she was holding. "I'm scared that she will reject me."

Theresa grabbed his chin to look at her. "Don't worry. I got you." She ran ahead of him and opened the door. "Come on. I want to meet this lucky lady."

* * *

"That's not quite what I was expecting."

Theresa looked at Alistair. "Yea, me neither."

Alistair smiled weakly. "You know, you didn't have to threaten her life."

"She just wanted your money that we don't have a lot of. Besides, did you hear her, 'your fancy armor' I picked it off some dead guy. And she called me harlot."

"No she didn't."

Theresa frowned at him. "She may as well have. You know what, fuck her. She doesn't know what she is missing out on."

"I just." He sighed. "I just wanted her to accept me for who I am."

Theresa took a step closer to him. "Alistair, if it's any help, you are surrounded by people who care more about you than some bitter woman who just wants some change."

"Like who? Duncan died. He was the only one who cared for me. About me."

"I care." _Oh fuck, was that out loud? Aw, now he's going to think that I like him for no other reason than he's half royalty or something. And and and…_

She wasn't doing a good job of keeping her thoughts off of her face. "Thank you Theresa." She looked back at him. His eyes were soft. "For coming with me."

She smiled. "It's what I do." She took a step away from him. "Is there anything that you need to get while we're here?" He shook his head. "Then maby you could escort me. You know, if you want to."

The smile was still on his lips. "Of course."

They went all around Denerim. She bought him new armor that was more effective than the plate mail he has had on since she first met him in Ostagar. They found a food vender that made deep fried cheese on a stick. Alistair had three before they moved out again. Theresa found Ali playing with some kids and left her to her games. They came across a dwarf who was selling arms. They talked for a moment. Apparently, Orzammar was going through a political debate about who the new king was. Theresa decided that they would go there last in hopes that everything will be settled by the time they got there. She bought a new dagger for herself that had room for enchantment as well as a fire rune. They made their way to a mage shop and went inside. Morrigan was the first person Theresa saw.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Oh, Wynne dragged us all out here. Please, stop her before she makes me go to the circle and become what ever that is behind the counter."

Theresa turned to look. It was a middle aged man. "What, a guy?" Morrigan shot her a cold look. "I jest. But I'll talk to her."

"Thank you." Morrigan went back to reading the spines of books. Alistair went to one side of the store while Theresa took the other. None of the books were to be of any use to her, they were all mage stuff. She was walking along and saw a stone statue. It was a griffon. It was standing with its wings spread out. It looked like the one that was on Duncan's armor. The feathers were done with such detail. The fur was exquisite. The artist even had it sit on a rocky surface. Griffons did once come from the mountains and the artist set out to make it look like the real thing. Theresa wondered if the artist was looking at one when they made it. She wondered if the artist was a Grey Warden. Theresa picked up the statue. It was surprisingly light. Or she was getting stronger. But it was warm and covered in dust. She took it down to the register and paid for it instantly. She didn't even haggle the price. She paid the full fifty three silver and admired her purchase.

"That looks nice." Theresa jumped slightly at the sound of Wynne's voice.

Theresa looked her over. She had a stack of books in her hands. "Umm, I hope you can carry that."

"Yes, I will. It just makes the traveling go by faster if I have something to read."

Theresa nodded. "I agree." She moved out of Wynne's way so that she could purchase the books with the money that she passed out the night before. "Is this all you bought?"

"Well," Wynne smiled without looking at her, "I also bought some other supplies that I'm sure you don't want to hear about."

"Please."

"Leryium and a few gifts. What did you get?"

"Armor, weapons, potions, and food. Unfortunately, me and Alistair already ate all the good food."

"So that leaves you with…"

"Trail food."

"Ah." Theresa looked up and Alistair was reading a book. _About cheese no doubt._ She smiled at the idea. "You two are quite taken with each other aren't you?" Wynne snapped Theresa out of her memory when Alistair was telling her everything about cheese.

"How so?"

"I may be old but I am not blind."

"I didn't say that."

Wynne shot her a cold look and sighed. She was young and didn't know any better. "Do you love him?"

Theresa was taken aback by the blatant question. "I, I don't know. It's too soon to tell."

"He is an innocent boy. He knows nothing of the real world. The templar's are raised with the chantries ideals of magic and life. If he was to become a templar, he would never be allowed any pleasure. His whole life would be to oversee the mages. He could never love, hold, or desire another woman. The templar's are easily taken in by desire demons because they are human. They desire to leave the tower and have a life, have a home, have a family. It would have been a hard life for him. But know this, if he does in fact love you, he will do it with his heart and soul. Please Theresa, don't hurt him. He may never recover all the pieces of his shattered heart if you do."

Theresa was shocked. The man who only wanted acceptance, would never be accepted if he went though with his training. The Arl would have truly broken his spirit if it wasn't for Duncan. No wonder he looked up him, even loved him. "I have no desire to hurt him. I never have, and I never will."

"Promise me Theresa. I know how young women work."

Theresa donned the mask of the captain. "I swear that I will never hurt him. You have my word as a Cousland and as a Grey Warden."

Wynne released a breath. "Good." Wynne paid for her books and left the shop. Lili was still shopping. Theresa left the shop. She wanted to be alone with her thoughts. Maby take a nap at the tavern for a little while. She opened the door and felt a presence behind her. She turned to see Alistair behind her.

"How are you going to leave me when you asked me to escort you? Hmm?"

Theresa smiled at him. "Good point. You ready?"

"Yea." They made their way back to the tavern.

"What were you reading?"

"Uh, Ferelden History. You said that we should head to Haven next and I found out where it was."

Theresa stopped dead in her tracks. "Did you really?"

Alistair had a confused look on his face. "Yes."

Theresa pulled out her map and tried to open it, but the statue got in her way. "Hold this." And passed it off to Alistair while she opened the map. "Where is it."

"Here." Alistair pointed to an area that was at least a days journey from Redcliff to the North West.

"Okay that's where we'll head out then." She folded up the map and put it back under her armor. She looked back at Alistair who was inspecting the statue. "You like it?"

"The artist put great detail into this work. Do you think he was looking at one when he made it?"

"You think it might have been a Grey Warden?"

Alistair looked at her. "Could've been." He went back to the statue. He fingered the wings.

"I bought it because it looks just like the one on Duncan's armor."

Alistair smiled. "It does."

Theresa looked at him. His eyes were lit up as he looked at it. "Keep it."

"What? No I couldn't do that. You bought it, you deserve to keep it."

"Alistair, it's okay. If I did, I wouldn't get to see that gleam in your eyes right now."

Alistair looked at her. She had a soft smile on her face. "I…wow, I mean, WOW. Thank you so much." He hugged her and held her tight. "You always know just what to get me."

She held him tightly to her. "Yea, well, you're easy to shop for."

Alistair let her go, his hands lingered on her hips. He looked into her eyes. He lifted his free hand and pulled a stray hair that was on her face behind her ear.

Theresa felt heat rising on cheeks. Her heart was pounding. All she could smell was nutmeg.

Alistair looked deep into her eyes. They were rimmed in silver. Her lips were slightly parted. He leaned into her. Her scent enraptured him. Theresa leaned against him and grew to his lips. _Don't act on your emotions._ Alistair pulled away and dropped his hands. He inhaled deeply and cleared his throat. "You ready?"

Theresa still had her arms wrapped around his neck. She pulled them down quickly and looked at her feet. "Yea. I was heading back to the tavern."

Alistair nodded and walked ahead.

_Is this mother fucker playing hard to get? 'Cause it's working._


	9. the fade in stone

Disclaimer: --insert something that says not mine and yet all Bioware--

I got Lazy and didn't want to write a novel on this one area, so they go to Haven, find Genitivi, go though the caverns and there we are. enjoy. spoiler: Alistair is a genius.

* * *

A main foyer was ahead. Wynne was exhausted from healing, and Theresa did not want to drive her further in fear that it was to be too much, and her sprit would leave her. She looked at her party. Liliana's bow was near breaking, Morrigan's spells were near their end, Zeverion's dexterity was running out, Sten's blade was drenched in blood, and Alistairs shield was dented beyond all repair. Theresa was also beyond all strength. Her blades were near dull and her team deserved a rest.

She needed to press on but with what strength. She needed to save the Arl, but at what cost to her men? She turned to Alistair. He was tired, his face showed it. Bags under his eyes darker than the darkest night.

The Arl can wait, her party needed rest. "We will camp here for now. Drop your packs, and pull out your bed rolls. Tend to your needs. We will set out again in the morning." She looked around, her team needed the rest but wanted to continue. Theresa threw her pack down and leaned against it. Sleep was pulling at her. She heard the sweet lullaby of the wind through the caves. Things still needed to be done. Her team was getting ready to lay down. Liliana was pulling out the pots and pans preparing for dinner. Alistair was near sleep, his head was lulling on his pack. Sten was quiet as always, but his breaths were deep. Morrigan and Wynne were preparing potions. Zeveron was not in sight. Theresa lifted herself from her pack, her body was rejecting the notion. She walked over to Liliana and sat down beside her.

"Yes, Theresa?"

"Can you draw?"

Liliana was starting the fire. "Of course, all Orliasian bards can. It is an art form and thus, I do it with the best of skill."

Theresa smiled at her friend. "Good. I'd like for you and Zeveron to scout ahead with Morrigan. Stay to the shadows and report back in the morning what is ahead. How many men, how far, and what they have to fight with."

"Yes ma'am, when should we leave?"

"After Zeverion returns and you all have food in your bellies." Theresa paused for a moment. " I'm sorry to do this to you."

Liliana looked confused. "Do what?"

"Make you three go with less sleep than the rest of us. When we advance, I want you three to stay in the back and be our archers." Theresa brought her knees up close to her. "Gather everything that you will need for this journey. If you require something, seek it out in my pack. I'll cook dinner. Tell Morrigan that she is coming with you."

Liliana had a questionable look on her face. "Thes, if I may ask?"

"Go ahead." Theresa was looking into the fire.

"Why must Morrigan come along? Me and Zeveron can take care of it."

"Morrigan is a shape shifter. She can change into a spider and get a better view of things. Besides," Theresa had a smile on her face. "wouldn't you like a few more hours of sleep?"

Liliana smiled at the notion. "I do, but I fear that Zeveron would have his own way with me in my sleep." They both gave a shared smile.

"Go and get your things ready. I'll take care of this." She crawled toward the pots and started to cook the meat. Lilana stood and hung her head as she walked over to Morrigan. _I will need to buy her a gift to make amends._ She smiled and had a few ideas of what to get her. She heard Morrigan give a loud and complantive "What?" Theresa smiled as Morrigan tried to give reason but Lilana was loyal and stood fast against the mage. Morrigan gave in and packed up her things.

"Why do you smile so?" That accent was unmistakable.

"Where did you run off to, little elf?"

He would never say it, but he enjoyed the nicknames. Instead, he half hazardly frowned. "Looking ahead, fearless leader. Someone has to watch your glorious back side."

Theresa threw him an annoyed look. _Why must he always complement me. I do nothing to provoke that kind of attention._ "Zev, I think that you should tone down the lechery with me for a little while okay."

Zeveron was hurt that she didn't appereacate him in the same manner as he did for her. Sure, he hits on every female that looks decent and walks by him but with her, it was all true. Every complement, every advancement, every smile that he gives her, every promise of more come, was true. She was so kind, so merciful, so brutal, so bloodthirsty, and so beautiful, how could he not love her? How could he possibly not tell her every waking moment of his life that she is a goddess? That he was blessed by the maker to meet her? Zeveron was hurt, but his mask was experienced. "And why would I do that?"

"Because it's getting old."

_Ow, she is defiantly an assisantator of hearts. _"If that is the case, then you should tie me up now so that I may never speak again. Won't you please?"

Theresa shot him another annoyed look and went back to cooking. "You, Lili, and Morrigan will scout ahead and draw up a map. Report back to me in the morning on what is ahead, how many men and the weapons that they have. Okay?"

"I will leave right away."

"No. Leave after dinner and take some with you to eat tonight. Lili has all the information if you have any questions."

Zeveron placed his hand over his heart and bowed his head. "Yes, Warden." He left to find Liliana.

Theresa went back to cooking. A few minutes passed and she told everyone to get their bowls. Alistair was the first inline. _He was out cold a minute ago, but the second he hears food, he comes a running. _He handed her his bowl and put a ladle of stew in his bowl and gave it back to him. Alistair looked at his bowl and looked back at her.

"What?"

"I'm hungry."

"So is everyone else. You can get seconds when everyone has had firsts."

Just like in the Highever army, food favors the fastest. Next it was Zev, Sten, Lili, Morrigan then…Alistair again. "What the hell?"

"I gave my bowl to Wynne. She was all like 'I know you're going to give your food to the person who has been healing you all day' and laid the guilt trip on thick. Please, I'm hungry."

She gave a cold look and snatched his bowl. She filled it again and passed it back to him. He was wearing his evil grin as he turned to leave. Theresa shrugged it off and went back to filling bowls. Ali, herself then…Wynne? "Damn it Alistair! You lied. Apologize to Wynne now."

Alistair looked up with his mouth full of stew. Broth running down his chin. He swallowed the stew and wiped his chin with the back of his hand. "Sorry Wynne. Boy's gotta eat."

Wynne looked at Theresa with a perplexed look. "What is going on?"

Theresa gave her an annoyed look. "Alistair said that he gave you his bowl because you took his."

Wynne raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Did he?"

"Yes."

"Humph. Let's see who doesn't get healed in the next battle shall we." She laughed to herself and passed the bowl to Theresa. She filled it and passed it back. Wynne walked toward Alistair and kicked him in the back as she walked by him. Theresa smiled at the sweet taste of revenge. A dish best served cold with a bowl of steaming stew. Theresa ate her bowl and waited until everone, except Alistair, had seconds before she refilled her own again.

When everyone was done, Zev, Lili, and Morrigan set out with quails, ink, valuum, and food. Theresa turned to her comrades. "Okay, since Alistair already got a nap and three bowls of stew, you take the first shift, then me, then Sten, then Ali. It will be hard to guess how long we have been on watch. If you feel like you're about to fall asleep, wake then next person up okay."

"Theresa," Wynne tried to sound concerned, "why am I not on watch?"

"You are the healer; we need you well rested tomorrow. I don't know what will be in store of us but if worst came to worst, you may be the only reason that we even make it out of here alive."

Wynne nodded in agreement and laid against her pack and fell asleep. Everyone knew what had to be done and Alistair took his place by the entrance of the camp. Theresa couldn't sleep. She laid awake staring at the cave ceiling. Her mind wondered on how many people that they had slain today. How many fathers and mothers had she killed? How many brothers and sisters will never get to see their loved ones again? How many children will be orphans after she left this accursed place. _It was self defense. They were trying to kill me. I should not forgive them for trying to kill me when I proved that I am the better warrior. _But her mind still wondered. _If I never came here, they would all still be alive._

_But for how long? You saw the Redcliff soldier's. They were killed because they were 'outsiders' looking in. How long would this 'community' last with their human sacrifices and demented ideas? This is the reason that no one has ever heard of this place. It's cursed. Think of it as a…cleansing of sorts. You purified the land of an evil man who told the people who looked up to him to kill. He abused his power as a leader and all tyrants should be stripped of their power one piece of flesh at a time._

_That still doesn't make it right. Maker forgive me. _

_If you didn't kill them, they would have killed you. _

_We could have done a diplomatic approach. We could have done something more._

_Closed minded men never listen to reason. They can never be taught to think another way. Look at Alistair. He hates apostates because he was raised to believe that they are the root of all evil. Wynne only uses her magic in times of crisis because she was told that if she used too much, a demon would swoop in and eat her soul. You can't change the minds of men who have already made their decision. _

_I should have tried harder. I should have been more persuasive. I should have…_

_What's done is done. There is no turning back now. There is no point in saying 'I could've, should've, would've,' or 'I wish.' The simple fact is that it is done. We must move on and not let their suffering go in vein. We will recover the sacred ashes and give them to the Arl so that we may continue on our real objective: the archdemon. _

And that was that, the captain won. Theresa didn't want to admit it but she would have to do just that. Move on, as if nothing had ever happened.

Move on, and hope that the blood will wash off her hands.

Alistair shook her. "Your turn."

"I haven't even fallen asleep yet."

"You've been asleep for awhile." Alistair paused and looked at her. "Something on your mind?"

Theresa sat up tightly hugging her knees. "Do you think we slaughtered innocent people today?"

Alistair was taken aback. "No. They were the followers of a deranged lunatic. Why would I feel pity for them?"

Theresa looked down at her hands. "They were following his orders. I didn't mind killing the father, but his people, they aren't to blame."

"Yes they are. They did it. They killed the Arls men. They killed their own. And for what, a dragon? I don't think so."

"Figures you'd say that templar boy."

"And what does that mean?"

Theresa gave him a cold look. "If anything is outside of the chantry law, you look down on it."

"Would you prefer that I tell you yes, we did slaughter innocent people? That mothers and fathers are dead now and it's all because of you. That this day should haunt you for the rest of your life? What do you want to hear exactly?"

Theresa looked down. She rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I don't know. I just… I feel like I'm a murder of men. That anyone who comes close to me I'll kill them on sight." She dropped her hand. She couldn't look at him. "Sorry I snapped at you."

Alistair sighed. He sat down beside her and wrapped his arm around her. "Look, they tried to kill us. I would've loved to talk some sense into them but they were set on death." He sighed again. "We do what we do for the good of Ferelden. That's what it means to be a Grey Warden. Do what ever is necessary to stop the blight. I know, this isn't part of it but it will help us to get to that point. And in doing so, we have to do what we can to get there." He rested his head on top of hers. "I know this can't be easy for you but, you have to stay strong. We all need you to be our rock in these times. Please, talk to me if something is bothering you okay?" they stayed like that a moment. He was absent mindedly playing with her hair. He reached under his armor with his free hand. He pulled something out and placed it in hers. "Do you know what this is?"

She looked at her hand. A rose. The most beautiful she has ever seen. Red, velvet pedals and a smell of wonder. "Your new weapon of choice."

Alistair laughed at her. "Yes, thats right. Watch, was I thrash our enemies with the mighty power of floral arrangments. Feel my thorns, darkspawn. I will over power you with my rosey scent." Theresa laughed at the notion and looked him in the eyes. "Or, it could just be a rose. Pretty dull in comparison but..." Alistair looked at the rose that was in Theresa's hand. "I picked it in Lothering. It was growing off a knurled tree. I saw it and thought 'how can something so beautiful grow from amidst all this death and darkness.' And I thought that I could give it to you. You know, because here I am doing all this complaining and you haven't had a good time of it yourself. You havent had any of the good times of being a Grey Warden." Alistair paused for a moment as he touched one of the pedals. "I just wanted to give it to you, to let you know what a rare and wonderful thing you are even in the middle of all this... darkness." Alistair looked her in the eyes. He never noticed it before but, she had silver lines in her eyes. She had a big smile on her face. The smile that melts the hearts of all men. "That's not too cheesy is it?"

Theresa was lost in his eyes. "You, my dear Alistair, can never be too cheesy."

Alistair smiled and looked back down at the rose. He pulled away from her and stood up, putting his hands on his hips. "Well, if we could get past this awkward stage and get to the steamy bits I'd appereacate it."

Theresa's eyes never left his face. "Aww, and you were doing so well too."

Alistair blushed and gave his crooked smile. "Yes well, it's your turn for watch. 'Night."

"You're kind of a hopeless romantic aren't you?"

Alistair didn't respond. He left her for his bed roll. He laid down facing her. He shut his eyes for a moment and wondered what she was thinking of. He peeked at her with one eye. Theresa was smiling at the rose. She gently touched the pedals. She brought it to her nose, closed her eyes and smelled. She brought it down and kept smiling.

_He thinks I'm beautiful. _She smiled at the memory of his eyes, full of love. _I think his brain might be broken. _She looked over at him. His eyes were open and watching her with a smile on his face. Alistair rolled over and fell asleep with the memory of the feel of her hair and the scent of her skin.

* * *

That morning, Theresa went around and inspected everyone's weapons, armor, and supplies. She passed out what she could and told them to ditch everything that couldn't be salvaged. Everyone was ready to move out but Lili, Zev, and Morrigan hadn't returned yet. It was well past breakfast and her team was getting worried and fidgety. Theresa heard a pitter patter behind her and unsheathed her dagger and long sword and prepared for the fight. She didn't notice that so was everyone else.

The running steps came closer and closer. Theresa was tensing up. "Theresa!" Liliana was calling to her. Theresa relaxed and motioned for everyone to put up their weapons and teeth. Liliana and Zeveron came to her running. They stopped short of her and doubled over to catch their breaths. "We tried…to tell her…but she…wouldn't do…it…"

Theresa panicked, "Where's Morrigan?"

"I'm here." Theresa looked to where Morrians voice was. She looked up and a giant spider was looming over her.

Theresa looked back at Liliana with a confused look. "Uhh, what's going on?"

Liliana and Zeveron both looked like they were going to kill Morrigan. It was Zeveron who spoke first. "That witch slept on watch. In doing so, we lost four hours of movement from the enemy."

"And, so what?" Morrigan was walking up to the conversation behind Theresa. She had retained her human form was looking smug.

It was Lilianas turn to blame Morrigan." By the Maker, we could have died if it wasn't for your selfish desire for pleasure." Lilana was on the verge of tears.

"Witch, I will run my dagger through you if you ever do that again. You risked two peoples lives for your 'beauty' sleep. For whatever good that does you."

Theresa heard Alistair snicker but returned to the problem. "So why were you two running?"

Liliana spoke. "You told us to be here by morning. We were running behind and fled to be here."

Theresa turned to Morrigan. "Morrigan, do you know why we do watches every night?"

"Because, Theresa, you are paranoid. Not everyone is out to get you."

Theresa rubbed her temples. "We are in an enemy infected area. So yes, they are."

"Ha, I'll have you know that I erected a barrier around the three of us while I slept."

"That's impossible." Wynne was standing now, furious at the kindred mage. "One needs consecration to keep a barrier up. If it was that simple then we would sleep until the middle of the afternoon when we are in camp."

Morrigan threw up her hand, "Listen old woman, just because I can do it and you can not doesn't prove a thing."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Enough!" Theresa wiped her hands down her face. "Morrigan, I will deal with you later. Lili, Zev, did you two get the maps and numbers of what is ahead?"

"Yes," Zeveron looked over at Morrigan, "however we lost four hours of," then looked back at Theresa, "but yes."

"Good. What are we looking at?"

Liliana pulled out the pieces of vallume and laid them down on the ground. "We are here." She pointed to a small curved in area on the map. "The next chamber here belongs to beasts. But, if we go north and follow this tunnel, it will lead us to a new foyer. This room has six men, weapons ranging from bows to great swords; two mages, and four drakes. But," she pointed to the outside of the foyer, "there is a small, narrow path that goes outside of this area. It is thick enough for feet but is about it."

"If I may," Zeveron held his hand over his heart and looked Theresa in the eyes.

"Go ahead."

"Lilana, Wynne, Morrigan, and perhaps myself could be of some ranged help on this narrow path. While you, Ali, Sten and I suppose Alistair could run up the middle while we pick them off the enemies one by one. Good idea no?" Zeveron had on his smile of guile and deception, it was normal enough for the elf.

Theresa thought about it for a moment. Four up top, four in the middle against possible eight ranged and four stationary. One to three is usually not very good odds. How could she increase the odds to her favor without scarifying? Two mages… "Wynne." Wynne ran over to Theresa and sat down beside her.

"Yes?"

"Do you know any disable spells that would cover a vast area and only require a one time shot?"

Wynne looked confused. "How do you mean."

"For example, I can stun people, but only one at a time and it wears of quickly. Do you know any spells that would at least immobilize a large amount of people in a big area?"

"Oh, you mean like a sleep agent?"

"Yes!"

"Yes, I can do that. However, if anyone is in front of me, it will put them to sleep."

"So we will stand behind you. How long will it last and how far will it go?"

Wynne was thinking. "I don't know. It could last for two, three minutes depending on whether or not that person is tired."

Theresa looked back at Zev and Lili, "Were they asleep when you left?"

"Few." Liliana shot her a questive look. "What do you have up your sleeve?"

Theresa gave an evil grin. "Wouldn't you like to know." She looked back at Wynne. " Okay, so lets just say two minutes. Can they feel pain if they are sleep?"

"Of course, they are asleep child, not dead."

"Of course." Theresa looked down at the map of what lies ahead. "Can they hear?"

Wynne gave a wicked grin. "Now that, it the right question. What they hear will be far off, distant."

"How long after you cast this spell can we run in? Are we talking about right after you are done or wait a little while?"

Wynne paused. "I would say wait for about forty five seconds after I am done. "

"So, let you cast your spell, wait forty five seconds, charge and kill everyone in a minute fifteen? Is that the time frame here?"

"Yes."

Theresa bit her first knuckle. A minute fifteen? The foyer looked to be at least a hundred paces wide. That is not nearly enough time to get the drakes and mages from the entrance. In the very least, they could get the men while they slept. Buy what about the drakes and the mages? How can you stop a mage from using… Alistair told her. _The templar's abilities are used to ensure that mages don't. _She looked up to find him. Alistair was in the corner, having a quiet disagreement with Morrigan. Morrigan, who once turned an Ogre into a plate of ice. Those two would be her saviors. However, is asking them to work together the best idea? All Morrigan would need to do is freeze the drakes in place. Alistair could use his training to disable the mages. All they know is magic and he could easly slay them down. Hang on, is a hundred paces in a minute going to be enough time for him to stop them and kill them in fifteen seconds? "Alistair." He looked at her and gave a small smile. Theresa returned it with a bigger one. "How fast can you run?"

* * *

"So what am I doing again?" Alistair whispered in Theresa ear. His hot breath was trickling down her neck. She fought off the urge to shiver.

"Again? Really?" She whispered back to him.

"Please? For reassurance?"

Theresa sighed. "Okay, Wynne is going to use a sleep spell. Thirty seconds after she is complete, you will charge in, using your super awesome templar abilities, you will create a barrier for yourself so that you don't fall asleep. You will rush to the back of the room and disable the two mages there and kill them. After you set out, Morrigan and Wynne will freeze the drakes in place. At the forty five second marker, the rest of us will rush in and kill everyone else who is asleep by stabbing them in the neck. If you get in trouble call for us and we will help you as soon as we can. Any questions?"

"Yea, why me?"

"Because you're a templar. You have the ability to stop the mages in their tracks."

"I can do that from here."

"That may be true, but it takes forty five seconds so that the spell doesn't interfere with the rest of us."

"How do you know this is going to work?"

Theresa sighed again. "If it doesn't, plan B is to stab everything that moves. Comforting?"

Alistair had a smile on his face. "Little."

"Good."

The group arrived at the foyer entrance. Theresa looked behind her and made eye contact with Wynne. Wynne nodded. She approached the front of the group. She removed her staff from her back and took a few paces forward. Wynne whispered the spell and spun the staff.

The men in the foyer were swaying. One fell to his knees. The others were scared at first, but eventually fell on their backs. Wynne looked back at Theresa and nodded.  
"One…Two…Three…" the group unsheathed all their weapons. "Eight…Nine…Ten…"

Alistair had his eyes on the mages area. "Fifteen…Sixteen…Seventeen…" Sten gripped the pommel of his great sword until his knuckles were white. "Twenty one…Twenty two…Twenty three…" Morrigan was getting ready for her four targets. "Twenty eight…twenty nine…thirty…" Alistair ran out of the entrance and rushed as fast and as hard as he could. He started to feel like he was slowing down, he erected his barrier and felt his speed increase. "Thirty six…thirty seven…thirty eight…" Morrrigan and Wynne already froze two drakes. Alistair was half way through the cave. "Forty one." Liliana knotched an arrow. "Forty three." Zeveron was swinging his daggers, preparing for the slaughter. "Forty four." Ali lowered herself. Theresa threw her arm straight out in front. "Five!" the team rushed the enemy. They were all on their backs. Zeveron was the first to make a kill. He stood over the man and sliced through his neck and moved on to the next. Sten was hacking and slashing his victims. Liliana gave straight shots into the heads of her targets.

Alistair had reached his mages. She was still asleep. _No point in wasting talent._ He slit her throat and looked for the other mage. He heard blades flying through the air and turned in time to see the mage on the narrow path, but too late to defend. He fell onto his back.

Theresa quickly looked around. Zeveron was stabbing the drakes to ensure death. Liliana was ensuring mercy killing with her arrows. Sten was doubled over catching his breath. Morrigan killed the mage who was on the narrow path. All the men were dead, the only ones standing were her companions. "Woooah! Good job team, good fucking job. Alright, roll call. Theresa."

"Zeveron."

"Liliana."

"Wynne."

Bark.

"Morrigan."

"Sten."

Theresa paused. "Alistair?" She spun in circles looking for him. "Alistair?!" The sliver armor at the back of the room glistened. "ALISTAIR!" Theresa ran over to ripped off his helmet and looked him over. His face was coved in blood and his armor was dented with what looked like five daggers penetrated his chest plate. Blood was running out. She bent over him and held his head in her arms. "Wynne, Hurry." Alistair looked up at her. Theresa brow was furrowed and she looked like she was about to cry. He coughed, blood was in his lungs and he was slowly dying. Wynne arrived and froze. Theresa looked up at her. "Do something!"

"I can't. He will die soon."

She looked back down at him. His eyes were already glazing over. "No he won't. He has to live." She leaned in closer to him. She cupped his face with her free hand. Tears rolling down her face. "Alistair, listen to me, you have to live. I can't do this on my own. Please." He lifted his hand to her face. He touched her cheek gently and smiled at her. He closed his eyes, his hand fell. The sound of his armor covered hand hitting the rocky ground was the loudest, most terrifying sound Theresa has ever heard in her life. The deepest battle drum did not cause her so much fear. "No! Wake up damn it. Wake up fucker." She shook him violently. Everyone gathered around her. Watching as her only companion was slowly drifting away from her. His eyes opened briefly. "Morrigan, three vials of lerium. Sten, hold Wynne." Sten did as he was told and Morrigan gave the vials to her. She remembered reading of a spell in one of the Fist Enchanters books. She didn't know the words, she didn't remember how it went, but she knows it required leryium and blood. She took the first vial and held it to Alistairs lips. "Alistiar, drink this. Please, please, drink this." She upturned the vial on his lips. He was only able to drink a little bit. She then drank from the same vial. She drank what remained. Theresa threw it behind her and pulled out her dagger.

Wynne realized what she was doing and why she told Sten to hold her. "Theresa don't! You don't know what you're doing. Stop now!" Theresa removed his glove and cut his hand. "We all lose someone. Don't do this! Please, I begging you don't throw your life away!" She was fighting Sten, but he had a firm grip on her. Theresa took off her glove with her teeth. She removed the hand that was holding Alistairs head. She cut her hand deep and dropped the dagger. She interlaced her fingers with her cut hand with Alistairs. She opened the second vial and poured leryium into their joined hands. She whimpered in the pain. "Let him go! You don't know what you're doing! Why would you join to him like this?" She opened the third vial and drank from it, she poured the reminder into Alistairs mouth. He swallowed it. She rested her forehead against his and replaced her hand under his head. "Please Theresa, don't do this." Theresa squeezed her eyes shut. _Please Alistair, wake up. I need you more than you will ever know. Please, come back to me. I love you Alistair. _Theresa blacked out.

* * *

She opened her eyes. She was in the fade again, but it was different this time. She was surrounded by ghosts. Men in armor, men in peasants clothes, women dressed as nobles, children bleeding. "Alistair!" She called his name and no one looked at her. The people were all walking in one direction. They all were looking down. She ran as fast as she could. She passed through many of the ghosts. She stopped and looked around. _That helm._ She ran as fast as she could to him. "Alistair." She reached out for his arm and was engulfed in a bright white light.

* * *

She was in the stables again. The boy that has been haunting her was there. His knees were drawn close to his chest. His head was down. She walked closer to him. She found her maternal voice."Hey, what's wrong?" The boy did not respond. She walked closer to him. His hands were shaking. The boy was trembling. She knelt before him. "What's your name?" The boy lifted his head slightly enough to where she could see his eyes. They were red and puffy, he had been crying. His eyes were also full of fear.

"Why so you can leave me to?" His words were callous, but Theresa smiled at him. He noticed it, it was a soft smile. An understanding smile. A smile that a mother would give her child with the eyes that matched. A smile that his mother would've given him.

"Why would I leave you?"

"The same reason that no one wants me. I'm a thorn. I don't fit into everyone's expectations. No one wants me. No one wants to love me."

"I want you. I want to love you."

The boy threw his hands up to cover his ears. "Don't lie to me!"

"I'm not." She scooted closer to him and embraced him in a hug. She rested her head on his shoulder. "All I've ever wanted was to be your friend. To hold you. To laugh with you. To hug you. And always to love you."

"No, I can't believe you. You'll cast me aside like everyone else did."

Theresa placed her forehead onto his. "I will never hurt you. I will never cast you aside. And I never go back on my word."

The boy looked her in the eyes. "How can I trust you?"

Theresa kissed his forehead. "That's the thing about love, you just jump. There aren't any rules or trials, but when you jump, never fear the fall."

"I'm scared."

Theresa smiled softly at him. "We all are. But if you are willing to hold my hand, I'll jump with you off the highest cliff. And we'll fall together." Theresa kissed his forehead again and rested her head on his. She ran her hands through his hair.

"How do you know that I won't hurt you?"

"I don't. But I trust that you will make the decision on your own." She hummed a song to him to calm him. She didn't remember the words, but she did know the tune. She hummed into his head as she rubbed his back. The boy stopped trembling.

"Why do you trust me?"

"Because I know that you will never hurt me. I also know that you will protect me."

"I will always protect you."

_That voice. _She pulled back. It was Alistair. He was full grown and she was sitting on his lap. Her smile grew. He met her eyes. "Alistair? You're the boy?"

"No one ever wanted me. My mother died giving birth to me, Arl Eammond threw me into the chantry, Duncan died, even my own sister rejected me. There was once this little girl, I can't remember her name, who offered me a better life." Alistair looked behind Theresa. "You?"

Theresa turned around to see a little girl in all blue. "That's me when I was younger."

The little girl giggled and ran beside them. She held her hand out and the little boy took it. He smiled. She smiled back at him. "Daddy said that you can come with me." The boy nodded and they both ran out of the stables hand in hand. Theresa turned around and saw that Alistair was looking nowhere but in her eyes. He cupped the sides of her face and gently brought her face to his.

"I love you Theresa Cousland. If you'll have me, I want to be the best knight. Your knight."

Theresa smiled and closed her eyes. "You already are." She moved closer to Alistair.

Alistair lifted himself and gently kissed this amazing woman. Her lips were soft and tasted of strawberries and honey.

She hugged his neck tight. Theresa inhaled deeply, he smelled of nutmeg. She felt her stomach doing flips and the air escaping from her chest. She felt her heart race in her throat. This man filled her emotions that she didn't know existed and she wanted to feel every one of them with him. Time seemed to stop and speed up all together.

Alistair gently pulled away and kissed her forehead. "Please don't leave me."

She smiled. "Never Ser Knight."

* * *

Zeveron was watching over the bodies. Theresa's hand twitched. He watched again but nothing happened. _I've been looking to long. The dead always seem to move._ Her hand twitched again. Zeveron fell back and stared at her.

Liliana was walking by. "My my Zev, seems your dexterity is all worn out."

Zeveron pointed at Theresa lifeless corpse gripping onto Alistairs. "She moved."

"What!" Liliana looked at Theresa's body. "Wynne, she's moving."

Wynne stood up and ran to them. "Quick, place her beside him but do not break their bond."

Zeveron stood up quickly to help Lilana. They placed her gently on her back and stretched out her legs that were under her, careful not to remove their hands.

Theresa's eyes shot open. She took a quick intake of air and screamed.

Alistiar followed. His shouts were louder than the most ferocious dragon.

Teresa squeezed at her chest in pain. She had died. Her heart was functioning again. Her body was turning back on. Her eyes were sealed shut. She was fighting the pain of being alive again. She squeezed Alistairs hand in the pain and he squeezed hers. The group was standing over them, watching the two corpses come back to life.

Theresa's breathing became steady and she opened her eyes. Her group was looking at her in awe with their mouths hanging open. She rested her body on her elbow and rubbed her head. "My head."

"Well, I do so hope that you're satisfied with what you have done." Wynne crossed her arms over her chest. "What were you thinking?"

"Idontknowijustranwith Alistair." She looked beside her and there was the man that she risked her own life for. He was biting his lower lip to overcome the pain. She rolled on top of him and cupped his face. "Alistair?" She looked worried with a smile on her face.

"Get off."

"What?"

"You're on my chest. It hurts."

"Oh," she rolled off of him. "Sorry."

Alistair squeezed his eyes at the pain. It felt like a bronto was standing on his chest and stabbing him with pins. "Wynne, can you help me please."

"No." Wynne's voice was stern.

"Please Wynne, it hurts."

Wynne rolled her eyes. "Fine." They were both shrouded in warmth and their pain was gone.

Alistair sighed. "Thank you Wynne. Really, thank you."

Wynne scoffed and stormed off. Alistair opened his eyes and saw the woman that had saved him from death. He smiled at her. Theresa loved his crooked smile. She got closer to him and rested her forehead on his. "Thank the Maker."

He touched her cheek and held her close. "Thank you."

She kissed his forehead and rested it again. Looking only into his honey colored eyes. They stayed like for a long time.

Liliana cleared her throat. Still, the two did not move. She did it again louder, still they stayed. She did it one more time.  
"What Liliana?" Both asked in unison.

"If you are done making googly eyes, I think we should move on."

"Hang on, not done yet." Theresa smiled at Alistair one last time. She sat up and looked at Liliana. "Okay, now I'm done. What's going on guys?"

Zeverion was the first to speak. "Warden, you were officially dead for three hours."

Theresa looked at Zeveron. "What no way. So what are you saying? I'm a walking corpse now? Flesh!"

"Stop it." Liliana shivered. "I still have nightmares of those things."

Zeveron looked over at Liliana. "If you like, I can keep you company during those horrible dreams."

Liliana took a step away from Zeveron. "No, thank you."

Theresa smiled at Zeverons coy game. _At least those two didn't change._ Alistair sat up behind her. Theresa looked up at Liliana. "So, what I did I miss?"

"They tied me up!" Morrigan shouted.

Theresa moved to see Morrigan wrapped in rope. "You didn't gag her?" Morrigan shot her a cold look. "I'm kidding." She shouted to her. "Why is she tied up?"

"She's the one that gave you the potion for the spell. We saw her as an assassin and tied her up."

Theresa looked up at Zeveron. "Kind of make you look like the fool doesn't it?"

Zeveron smirked. "On the contrary" he thought about it for a moment. "I guess it does." Zeveron and Theresa shared a laugh.

"I for one," Alistair interjected, "prefer her like that."

"Just untie me already!"

Theresa looked back over to her. "Can't you just use magic or something?"

Morrigan looked away from her. "No, Wynne put a spell on the ropes."

Theresa laughed and stood up. She swayed and Zeveron caught her. Alistair shot him a nasty look but he didn't notice. Theresa clutched her head. "Ugh, head rush. Alistair, stand up slowly." She released herself from Zeveron's arms and walked over to Morrigan. Theresa knelt behind Morrigan, pulled out her dagger and started to cut the ropes. "You know, if they tied you up because you were following orders, why isn't Sten tied up as well?"

"Because Sten looks meancening. Besides, he's done nothing but sit there and sulk since you died."

"Ahh." Theresa cut the last rope and helped Morrigan up. "If it's any conciliation, thank you."

"Thank you? You saved that idot's life. I would rather that Wynne turn me into the Circle than live another moment with that stupid templar." Morrigan crossed her arms. "However, it is… good to… see you… alive."

Theresa smiled at Morrigan. _She does have a heart._ "Thank you." Alistair was doing as he was told. He stood up slowly and found his balance. Theresa knew that he couldn't be protected with that armor. "Okay gang. Let's set up camp here and set out to finish this in a little while. I'm sure that Alistair and myself might need to recover so break time for a little longer. Any objections?"

No one said anything. Theresa motioned for Alistair to follow her. She walked over to her pack and pulled out all the armor that she had found. Alistair stood behind her, looking at her backside discreetly. Until he saw Zeverons smirk and saw what she was pulling out. "Take off your armor."

Alistair smiled and raised an eyebrow. "Here? Now? This is all too sudden my dear."

Theresa turned and frowned. "No you lecher, your armor. It's beyond repair. I'm surprised that you can breathe in that."

Alistair looked down and saw what she was talking about. He unbuckled the sides and tapped her shoulder. "Can you get these?"

"Sure." He lifted his arms so that she could get to the tricky ones. She unbuckled it and helped him take off his armor. He was wearing only his black tunic that was now covered in blood. _I forgot how lean he is. He always wears the heavy armor; it leaves a lot to the imagination. _"Do you have a spare tunic?"

"Uh, no, I don't think so."

Theresa reached into her pack and pulled out a plain grey one. "It might be small but it's better than chaffing. Here." She offered it to him. He took off his blood drenched tunic. It stuck to his skin and he pulled it over his head. His stomach muscles rippled as he moved. Theresa was entranced with his chest and stomach. Rock hard, six pack abs and his rippling pectoral never mind the fact that he was covered in blood. He now had five scars on the center of his chest where the daggers hit.

Alistair noticed she was staring. "You sure you don't want to have a go right here?"

Theresa pulled her eyes off his chest. "Huh?"

Alistair crossed his arms, flexing his chest and biceps. He smirked and raised his eyebrow. Theresa blushed and embarrassingly dropped her gaze to her feet. "Here." She thrust the tunic to him and turned around.

Alistair took the top and smiled at her while he put it on. "I don't suppose you have any legging armor in there do you? Mine are soaked in my own blood."

"Let me check." She searched her pack and found the chainmail that she was going to give him along with the matching leggings. "Yep here you go." She turned to give it to him and laughed. The tunic was too small.

"What?"

"Nothing. Here you go." She passed the new armor to Alistair. He held her eyes while he unbuckled his belt. Theresa tried to be strong. She kept her eyes on his. An embarrassed smile spread across her face. She gave in. His thumbs were tucked into his waist line. She had to leave this man where he was lest things will get out of hand. She heard him laugh at her as she walked away. _Damn sexy best._

* * *

"Alistair, hurry the fuck up."

"I'm not getting naked in front of all of the women."

Theresa shook her head in disbelief. "Alistair, are you aware that Liliana, Morrigan, Wynne, and myself are all down to our small clothes, in front of Zeveron no less. We can't move on until you get over yourself and go through the fire the same way you were born. So move it choir boy, lets go."

Alistair didn't respond. Theresa rubbed the bridge of her nose. "We can do this the easy way, the hard way, or the really awkward way. Which is it?" Alistair still had his arms over his chest. "Awkward it is for my enjoyment. Ladies…" Alistair looked over to see Theresa, Liliana, and Wynne all approaching him in their small clothes. Theresa was whispering to them. The other two women smiled as Theresa approached. "Should've gone the easy way."

"Why is that?"

"Lili…" Liliana jumped on his back and chocked Alistair out while Wynne was disability him. Alistair blacked out with the smile of his fearless leader.

Alistair awoke to Theresa removing his belt. "Woah hey." Alistair tried to pull her hands off of him only to have her restrain him. She slammed the back of his hands against the floor above his head and her straddled on his hips.

"Alistair, the moment you get naked, we can get the ashes, save the Arl, kill the Archdemon, and end the blight. Please, get down to your small clothes."

Alistair barely heard a single thing she said. A strong woman but pinned him and is sitting on his lap. His heart was beating a mile a minute. But he stupidly nodded his head.

"Thank you." She released his hands and got off of him. She walked over to her companions and started conversations with them while she was half naked. Alistair realized that his chest plates and the tunic that she gave him was already removed. He moved slowly at removing his leggings, he only sped up when Zeveron moved in and placed his hand on Theresa's shoulder. He leaned in and whispered something into her ear. Rage and anger filled Alistair as he moved quickly to be beside her. He quickly walked over to Theresa placed his hand on her other shoulder that wasn't being touched by the elf. "Ready." he said flatly.

Theresa turned to look at him. His chest was still perfect even with the scars. She tried to hide a smile. "Alright, team, lets walk through fire."

Theresa was the first. She held her breath expecting it to burn to be reborn. But it wasn't even warm. It was an illusion. Theresa laughed and walked though with no problems. Every one else walked through at the same time. The flames disappeared.

"You have been reborn." Said the Guardian.

"Can we put our armor back on now?" Alistair asked. The guardian smiled and nodded. Alistair near ran back to his armor to put on. Everyone else took their time, asking about scars, telling stories.

"Theresa" Lili asked, "What is the tattoo on your back?"

Theresa smiled at Lili, "It is the symbol of the Higever Army. I always wanted this tattoo but I got it when I was drunk and messed up the ideal of it."

"And, what was that?" Zeveron asked.

"Well," Theresa was buckling her leggings, "I wanted to get the Cousland shield on my back because family will always stand behind you, and the army on the chest, because they stand on the front lines. So, in my drunken stupor, I messed it all up." Theresa laughed at the memory. She remembered Fergus laughing at her for messing up the motto, family behind, soldiers in front. Theresa looked up and noticed that Sten's whole back was done. "Damn Sten. What's your story?"

Sten turned to look at her. His face never changing. "It is a test."

"What, the tattoo?"

"Yes."

"Like a pain test?"

"Yes."

Theresa walked closer to him. The designs were meticulous and beautiful. They were all geometric shapes but with intricate designs in the center. "Will you tell me about it someday?"

He eyed her suspiciously. "Perhaps."

Theresa looked at him. "Thank you." Theresa finished putting on her armor and walked toward the Urn. It really was majestic. She took a pinch in the pouch and looked into the Urn. _What can I do to convince them that I did put the blood in here? _Theresa took out the vial of dragons blood, she heard Liliana hold her breath. Theresa turned and threw the vial at Morrigan. "Here, you'll probably get more use out of this than I will."

Morrigan looked at the vial as Theresa came down the stairs. "What do you want me to do with it?"

"What ever you want. It's yours now."

Morrigan was quite for a moment. "I've heard that if you drink dragon's blood, that you will become immune to their abilities. Is that true Wynne?"

Wynne looked at Morrigan. "I don't know."

Morrigan undid the top of the vial and drank the blood. It burned as it went down but she felt her power grow three fold. She felt her body falling and heard Theresa call her name as she fell into darkness.

Theresa caught her in time before she hit the ground. Theresa held her fast. "I didn't mean for you to kill yourself you idiot." Theresa was checking her breathing and heart beat by listening to her chest. She still had a beat and was breathing. Theresa arranged Morrigan's body so that she leaned against Theresa's with Morrigans head resting on her shoulder and holding her body with her knees. Theresa stayed like that until Morrigan regained coconsciousness. Alistair kept remarking how we should leave her like this, and how he preferred her in this knocked out manner. Theresa kept a grip on Morrigan's shoulder, waiting. Finally, Morrigans breathing swallowed and her eyes started to move. Her eyes opened and the first thing she saw was Theresa's angered, annoyed face. "Morning."

"What happened?" Her yellow eyes full of confusion.

"You drank dragon's blood. Tell us, how do you feel?"

Morrigan grabbed her head. "Not too good."

"Can you stand?"

Morrigan got to her feet with the help of Theresa. Everyone walked out the door only to go back inside.

"What are they doing out there?"

"They must be waiting for us." Alistair answered.

Theresa sighed into her chest. She looked out the door for an escape. A small narrow path above the main road, lead out to the side of the mountain, straight shot to the exit. However, who ever takes it will be seen…or not seen. "Zev, Lili and I will shroud and kill everyone starting in the rear. We will make our way to the front where Alistair," She turned to look at him, "will stall them from turning around to see our slaughter."

"What do you want me to do?" Alistair looked like he couldn't handle it.

"Just tell them what they want to hear. Morrigan has the empty vial, it's believable."

"I don't know, this seems pretty sneaky."

Theresa just looked at Alistair then turned to Morrigan. "I need you to be maniliptave and tell them what they want to hear in a good" drawing out the last word, "way. For example, not' your dragon is stupid.' But rather, 'What do you mean she didn't transform?' Got it?"

"Got it." Morrigan had a smile on her face. Her yellow eyes were alight with future foul play.

Theresa turned to Lili and Zev. "See that small path right there?" Theresa pointed to it. "We are going to take that and run across the path to the back, and kill going forward. Questions?"

"No."

"No."

Theresa turned back to Morrigan. "Wait a little while before you move okay. Give us time to get to the back. If they draw weapons first, then by all means kill them. But let me do it okay. Your safety is more important to me."

"Move it you fool." Theresa smiled as she disappeared. They heard foot steps running away from them and small amount of snow falling off the pass. Morrigan saw the snow indentions on the ground where the path leads off. She took the team out there. Tears in her eyes. "Everyone look sad."

"Halt. Why is Andraste still in the form of a dragon."

Morrigan cried loudly, tears rolling down her face. "I do not think this is the best time to ask us that." Morrigan put her hands over her face. "Three of our friends died by the Guaridians hands doing as you asked. He ruthlessly killed them." Morrigan cried even louder.

"Listen lady…"

"No you listen, I lost three friends today because you are too much of a coward to do it yourself. You should be honored that three brave souls gave their life for your purpose." Morrigan looked up to see the dragon watching Theresa, Liliana, and Zeveron killing her followers. "Your dragon has ascended. She looks more beautiful than she did before. And it's all because of Theresa." Morrigan cried into her hands again. Alistiar and Ali looked down, trying to look sad but more impressed with Morrigans ability to actually cry. Wynne went to Morrigans side and tried to comfort her. "There there dear."

"And what's more…" Morrigan looked up and saw that the mans throat had been cut by an invisible blade. He bled out and hit the ground as well as his bodyguards. Theresa and Zeveron appeared out of thin air. "Thank you Morrigan."

"Not a problem." They shared a smile together before Theresa looked behind her. Liliana was calling out to her.

"Hey, what does this thing do?"

"What thing?"

"This gong."

"I don't know, don't touch it." Liliana walked away from the gong and forgot how far out her bow went and accidently hit the gong. The gong shot a ring of fear through out Theresa as she looked up and the dragon was gone. She looked around franticly only to have it appear behind her. The dragon scooped her up with its tongue and ate her whole.

The only thing Alistair could do was scream and slice at the dragon's head. Sten quickly took to the legs, hacking off as much as possible. Zeveron climbed on the back of the demon and was aiming for it's wings. Liliana kept shooting fire arrows into Its neck while Wynne healed the group and Morrigan was a poisoning it as a spider. Sten was able to get one leg before the dragon took flight. Zeveron was still climbing his was to the wings. He used his daggers as a leverage to get closer and closer. Finally, the dragon landed near Liliana. Liliana unsheathed her daggers and jumped on the dragons neck and sliced down as far as she could between the scales.

Alistiar and Sten arrived to continue what they were doing. Ali was going after its eyes. She managed to get one, but the dragon knocked her into the mountain side leaving Ali unconscious. Sten managed to get both front feet. The dragon was bleeding out badly and decided to take flight again. The dragon opened its wings to fly and Zeveron attacked the thin leather of its wings. He sliced holes as close as he could. Liliana was still attached to the Dragon and made her way to its other wing. She sliced all the way down and fell. _Maker, forgive me for my sins. _She prayed as she fell into Stens arms. Liliana was extatic that she kissed him and jumped down and went back to shooting the dragons head. Alistair was waiting for to come down again. It landed near Wynne and Alistair went for the head. He jumped with all his might and landed between the eyes. He took his sword in both hands and shoved the sword down as far as possible into the dragon. It shrieked and fell to it's side. Zeveron quickly got off before he was to be crushed. Alistair dropped his sword and sheild and ran to the dragons mouth and tried to open it. He wasn't strong enough. Before he knew it, everyone was at his side, helping him. A sword broke three sharp teeth and they heard a pant from inside the mouth. They were motivated to try harder.

They opened the mouth wide enough for Wynne to run in and grab Theresa. Theresa did appear, covered in blood and a clear goo. She stood up straight and shook her hands. Everyone dropped the dragon's jaw to see their leader. "Don't ever tell anyone where I've been. Got it?" She shivered.

Alistair ran to her and held her in his arms. He held her as tightly as he could. He whispered into her ear, "I was so scared. I thought I lost someone else who is special to me."

Theresa tried to bring her arms into a hug, but his armor was too wide. "I told you before, I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me."

Alistair lessened his grip and looked at her. She was smiling at him. He couldn't hold back any longer. He couldn't live his life without her. He held her chin as he brought his face to hers. He kissed her. It was hard and savage. Full of need and desire. This is not how he wanted his first kiss, but here it was.

Theresa was in shock. He pulled away from her before she could respond. He looked into her eyes. He was happy. She could see that. Theresa smirked. "You just couldn't wait until I was clean could you?"

Alistair smiled and rested his forehead on hers. "Never know, maby I like my girls dirty."

Theresa shot in a smug look. "I hear Morrigan's available."

Alistair shuttered and Theresa laughed at him and let go. "Let me borrow your sword."

Alistair gave a questionable look. "Why?"

"Because that fucker ate mine. Let me see it." Alistair got his sword and gave it to her. She walked over to its throat and sliced down as far she could. She set his sword down and crawled inside it's throat. She couldn't see but she felt the metal blade and grabbed it. She reappeared with her green blade in hand. She was officially covered in blood now. She bent over and picked up Alistair's sword and walked toward them.

The way she walked, covered in blood, with a sword in each hand, she looked the real demon of the blight. Theresa gave Alistair his sword back and sheathed her own.

Theresa looked at Morrigan. "Morrigan, will you do me one more favor?" Morrigan was still in shock that her friend lived. She nodded. "Will you heat up that pool over there. Please." Morrigan slowly walked over the pool and heated it up, still in shock. Theresa realized that everyone else was in shock as well, except for Wynne. "What?"

Zeveron spoke first. "My friend, you just got eaten by a dragon, you are covered in its blood, and yet you are alive. That is why we are all in awe. Not to mention Alistair just made his love for you public."

"Look, it's really not that bad. When I went into it's mouth, I hung on to a piece of its throat. Every time it opened it's mouth, the throat thing would try to go up, but my weight kept it down. And when one of you killed it, and when it stopped moving, I started to cut at it's mouth but it wouldn't give and I lost my sword while I was trying to cut out its teeth. That's really the whole story."

"The fire valve?" Wynne asked.

"What's a fire valve?"

"In the back of a dragons mouth is valve that controls it's ability to breath fire."

"I guess."

"That would explain why it didn't use fire against us."

"That is amazing." Liliana said in a gasped breath.

Theresa looked at her group and realized that something was missing. "Where's Ali?"

The group looked around. She heard a whimper and ran to her beloved Ali. She reached her and she was losing blood. Her eyes were rolling back. Wynne was beside her healing the Marbri as best she could. Ali woke up to see her master and licked her face, even with the dragon's blood on it. Theresa was happy that her friend was alive once more.

Morrigan called out her name. Theresa ran to Morrigan motioning for Ali to follow, stripping off armor as she went. Alistair looked away from her and noticed that Zeveron was not giving her the same courtesy. Alistair stomped to him, turned him around, and threw him into the side of the mountain.

"So protective of your woman."

Alistair didn't respond, except for a slap to the back of the elf's head. They heard a splash and Alistair did sneak a peek then. All the women jumped into the pool to help Theresa get clean. She was shooing them away as best as she could but eventually gave up and let them clean her with an agitated look o her face.

"Why can you watch but not me?" Alistair whipped around and shot him a cold look.

Zeveron held his hands up and crossed his arms, facing the wall. Alistiar closed his eyes. _They aren't there, I can't see them. They aren't there…_He heard Liliana scream and turned to look. Zeveron was in the pool with the girls. Alistair ran toward the pool to get rid of the menacing elf once and for all only to be frozen in place by Morrigans magic. She laughed at the foolish templar's attempts to get some free eye candy. All Alistair could do was watch and wait for the ice to melt. Theresa punched the elf in jaw and put him in a arm lock to get him out of the pool. Zeveron smiled as he left the pool, naked. He walked by Alistair's iced self and patted him on the shoulder and left. Alistair closed his eyes again. _Must not look. Must not look. Must not look. _He was greeted with something warm on his back. He could feel the cool wind at his back. Then his neck, then his arms. He saw the reason for the warmth. Theresa was unfreezing him with a warmth balm. She made her way to his face. First his nose, then his eyes, his cheeks, then his lips, last his ears and crown. She was still wet, her tunic clung to her body and her hair wasn't clean yet. "Now that you have had your look, will you do it again?"

Alistair blushed but tried to give her a suave look. "As often as I can." Theresa smiled at the attempt but continued to rub the balm over his arms and legs. He broke his own feet free.

* * *

They made their way back to Haven and decided to leave rather than stay the night in one of the houses covered in blood. They made camp near the area. Bohoden was there and Theresa did her trading with him and kept her keeping items on his kart. She laid out all the armor that she had found or bought, all weapons, all runes, jewelry, and non essential items like books and food. Theresa told everyone to get into a line and draw sticks from her hand. "Okay, the longest goes first and then the next and then the next. Okay. Pick one armor, one weapon, and two of everything else, but you have to give the old stuff that you are trading in for, okay? Only upgrades guys."

Everyone agreed. Sten went first. He looked at the armor and none of it stuck his fancy. "Sten, if I may?" Theresa inquired, "this massive red steel chain mail is too heavy for the rest of us, could you wear it?"

Sten saw what she was talking about and nodded that he could. He picked up the armor and made his way to the weapons. He saw a maul that would suit him perfectly. Sten knew that mauls aren't much for offense, but they break apart defenses.

Liliana was next. She picked up a brand new leather armor and two new daggers and a upgraded bow with an ice rune.

Morrigan walked past the armor and weapons and picked up a book that Theresa found in the Fist Enchanters library. It was purple and tattered looking. She also picked up a ring, bracelet, and two more books before she left the line up.

Alistiar was next. He was fine with the chain mail that Theresa had provided him with earlier, but he needed a new shield and sword. However, she didn't have a lot of longswords to spare so he would wait until she did. He found the Redcliff shield that Tegan had bestowed upon them for being champions of Redcliff. It was surprisingly light but thick. Alistair was done and walked by the jewelry when he saw a plain gold ring. Something was different about it. He picked it up and it was warm. It was defiantly used against fire. It fit around his little finger and he left.

Wynne also walked to the books and picked up all the books that remained. She shot a look at Theresa, expecting her to say something, but she didn't. Instead, Theresa had a smile on her face.

Zeveron was last. He was left with the items that no one else wanted. "What is your armor made of Zev?"

Zeveron gave her a coy look. "if you like, I can take it off and let you…investigate my armor, no?"

"No."

"Hardened leather, Warded."

Theresa nodded her head and looked at her armor supply. Theresa went around and picked up a few things here and there and gave it to him. "Here, these gloves increase speed because they are so light. The boots are antivan, for you, and the actual armor is studded. Unfortunately, I don't have a lot of helms because it's hard to get the heads out."

"That it is."

"Okay, well your done, go away." Zeveron bowed his head and left, but not before looking at a bow made of ash.

It was Theresa's turn to look. All the good armor was in fact taken. The armor she was wearing was getting a bit old and tattered and banged up a lot. She went into the kart and found an armor that she couldn't wear herself but could trade with someone who could. She took the armor and helm to Alistair and told him to take his armor off.

"Again, that's twice in one week. If you really want to see me…"

Theresa found her sweet and flirtatious voice. "I'll give you templar armor. I know how much you love it. Big plates that make you look all burley and strong. I just want the armor that doesn't do anything for your strong, bulging biceps. Won't you trade me please." Alistair knew she was playing him for a fool, so he crossed his arms over his chest and waited for her to give up. Theresa rolled her eyes and spoke plainly. "Look, all the good armor is gone, and you're the only one who can wear this plate. So please, help me out. Please trade me."

Alistair shrugged his shoulders. "Okay." He took the armor from her and changed in his tent. Theresa waited outside for him to be done. "Can you come in here please."

"Oookay." Theresa heasedenlty went into Alistair's tent. Theresa tried to hid the laughter that was trying to get out at Alistair's failed attempt to buckle the armor and the, what she guessed to be ceremonial skirt, was up by his head. She reached out her hand. "Let's try this outside, standing up, shall we." He nodded and took her hand. They crawled out of the tent and he held up his arms for her to make the adjustments. "How does that feel."

"It's loose on the shoulders." She tightened them and asked again. "Excellent. Now around the waist, it's too tight." Theresa spent awhile trying to help Alistair with his new armor. He didn't have the stomach to fill out the armor like other Templar's did, so it took some arranging to keep it from chafing.

When they were done, he looked like a real templar. Theresa looked him over. "You…look…good."

Alistair raised an eyebrow. "Thank you?"

"I can see why you would want to become one just for the armor."

Alistiar smiled politely and ran his hand though his hair. "Yes, well."

"Do you mind if I change in your tent?"

"Yea, go ahead." His eyes were many leagues away.

She crawled into his tent. His tent was organized and well maintained. His form was outside of it. She took off her armor and started with the chain mail. "So why didn't you become one? You know a templar."

"Hmm…" He paused for a moment. "Duncan construpted me before I could take my vows."

She was having difficulty with the leggings, seeing as how his tent was too low to the ground to stand up. "When we were at the circle, there were templar's there younger than you."

Alistair paused again. He sighed to himself. "The reason is because I did everything I could to not do my vows."

"Why?"

"I was about to one day, but then I had to sit in on a Harrowing. The young mage is to go into the fade and defeat a demon, and come back with no problems. Well, the mage I was watching, she …well…didn't win. She came back possessed. I watched a templar slay her after she had just woken up. I realized at that moment, I didn't want to be a templar. I didn't want to kill an innocent person just because they didn't have the strength to kill something and yet I was demanded to do so. So, I spent my days slacking off after that. I failed with flying colors every test they gave me, I would smart off to commanders, and even began to slack during training."

Theresa reappeared from the tent with the chain mail clinging to her body. Her eyes were understanding and full of sadness. He wanted to take back everything he just said to see her smile again. Theresa didn't know what to say. She was at a loss for words. She sat down beside him and held his hand. Alistair looked at their joined hands and even through his armor, he could feel her body heat creating shocks though out his body.

Theresa whispered "I'm sorry." And rested her head on his shoulder. Alistair rested his head in hers, remembering the look on the templar's face, he showed no emotion or regret for what he did. Yet, the mage, her eyes slowly glazed over with death as her blood reached out to touch his boots to find life. Alistair reached over and held her head to his shoulder in hopes that she could help him fight away the horrible memory.

"I'm glad that you slacked off."

"Hmm? Why?" Alistair asked, chuckling.

Theresa's voice grew full of emotion. "Because if you did, I wouldn't have ever met you. And if you did, I wouldn't ever want to see you like the same way we saw the others in the Circle. I love that you're quick with a joke to help me relax, looking on the bright side, and helping me keep a level head. So, thank you for slacking off."

Alistair smiled. "I'll make sure to do it more often."

Theresa shot her head up. "I dare you. If I have to bring you back from the brink of death again, I will kill you myself."

"What about you?" Alistair had a smirk on his face. "You nearly gave me heart attack after being eaten alive by a dragon."

Theresa gave him her defeated smile. "Touché." Her smile could warm even the coldest of nights. Alistair felt his stomach doing flips and his heart beating so fast. He cupped the side of her face, gently rubbing his thumb against her cheek. Her soft skin against his hands filled him with more emotions then he had names for. His eyes became playful again. "Can I ask you something?"

Theresa heart beating so loud in her ears that all she could do was throat a "Hmm?"

"I've umm," Alistair looked down and blushed. His hands never leaving her face or her hand. "I've come to care for you. A great deal." He looked at into her eyes, his own filled with eager regret. "Maby is because of everything we have gone through together and I know that I'm just fooling myself thinking that a beautiful woman such as yourself would ever want to be with me and it's a silly thought really after all, but…" Theresa found it adorable when he rambled on. "do you think that you could ever feel the same for me?" Theresa waited for a moment. She hated doing it to him but she loved to see the awkward Alistair trying to be serious. She was wearing a smile that Alistair thought to be good news but after a few moments of her not saying anything, he withdrew his hands and looked away. "Then again, you have Bann Tegan to think of. I'm sure that he is far better man than I will ever…" Theresa cut him off with a kiss. Alistair felt his cheeks get warmer and his blood pumping faster. Her kiss was much more gentle than the one he had given her earlier that day. Her lips were soft and tasted of sugar and tea. He closed his eyes, thanked the maker, and kissed her back with the same gentleness that she had shown him. Her hands were at his neck, drawing him closer to her. Theresa regulantly pulled away from him and rested her forehead on his. Her eyes were closed, remembering and savoring his lips to hers.

"Alistair, do you remember the first day we met and I gave you that huge wheel of cheese?"

"Do I?"

Theresa smiled. "The look in your eyes that you had when you first saw it, took my breath away. All I wanted to was to see that smile for the rest of my life."

"If memory serves, you called me child."

Theresa shrugged. "The point is that I do care for you Alistair. You coming close to death earlier made me realize just how much." Theresa kissed him again. This time it was more passionate and less needy. Alistair's hands ran up her sides and rested on her face. Caressing as they held each other. His heart never left his throat. It was Alistair's turn to gently pull away from her as his hot breath danced across her ear, "We should stop before the groups starts to talk."

Theresa inhaled and arched her back. "Let them talk."

Alistair looked at her face with a smirk on his, "Oh, you say that now…"

* * *

It was the middle of the night when Wynne woke Theresa up for her shift for watch. She shot up and reached for her weapon. She saw Wynne and relaxed. She inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. "My turn?"

"Yes and no." Theresa gave her a confused look. "It is your turn but I need to talk to you."

Theresa go up from her bed roll and attached her weapons to her back. "What's on your mind?"

"You need to stay away from Alistair."

Theresa was shocked. "Wow, you're blunt."

Wynne had cooled anger on her face. "The spell you did earlier, do you know what it's called?"

Theresa started to look around to make sure that everything was alright. "No I don't."

"It is called 'The Last Lovers' the reason it is called that is because of the curse."

Wynne had Theresa's full attention. "Curse?"

"When you perform this spell, your life force becomes one. If he is gets hurt, you will feel his pain. If he dies, then you will die." Theresa was speechless. "However, because you are both virgins, your connection is weak. But if you ever give into temptations, you will become one. The moment you two have sex, there will be nothing that you can do to sever the tie."

"What if we never have sex with each other?"

"If neither of you ever have sex, then you have nothing to fear. But, even if you have sex with someone else, the tie will still exist."

Theresa was shocked. She had nothing to say. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. You cannot have sex, ever. Both of you."

"But Alistair is to be king. What if it is just him and never me?"

Wynne rubbed her temples and dropped her hand. "Then you will be attached to him, you will feel his pain, but he will not feel yours."

"I see."

"I don't think you do. You two are already going through the painful process of being without."

"Well, I don't think that the two of us are ready yet anyway."

"You don't get it. The spell is only complete if you consummate your love with each other. The spell will keep tricking our mind. You will see yourself doing things that you are not actually doing until one day you cannot tell the difference between the mirage and yourself. You will desire each other and the spell will try to force you to do such. You must, MUST fight those urges. You cannot lay with him or anyone for that matter. Do you understand?"

Theresa sat back down on her bed roll. "What have I done to him?"

"You were being selfish. You refused to live without him. That is why Grey Wardens should never fall in love with other wardens. There will come a time when they have to choose between their duty and their loves. If love clouds the mind, they cannot do their duty. You have already forsaken Ferelden as well as Alistair. You have damned us all. The only thing you can do now is wait for the archdemon to make its self known and swallow Ferelden whole."

Wynne was right. How can she possibly save Ferleden if she cannot even save Alistair? "Is there anything else I need to know?"

"No." Wynne left Theresa with her thoughts as she retired for the evening.

Theresa got up and started her rounds around the camp. She should tell Alistair. She owes him that much. She owed him his life of virginity. _What have I done? I let my desire cloud my mind. I have to tell him. I can never be with him. I need to end this now. I have to. _

"Something on your mind, no?" Theresa whipped around and saw Zeveron sitting in a tree.

"Uhh, yes."

Zeveron jumped off the tree branch with the grace of a bird. He was walking toward her. "Come, tell me."

Theresa didn't know if she should trust him. He was always trying to get with her. Is it safe to let him know that she has to be a virgin for the rest of her life? "Nothing worth sharing."

He put his hand on her shoulder and gently squeezed as he led her on the rounds. "Please, indulge me."

Theresa sighed. "I don't know if I can or not."

"Such secrecy. What's the problem?"

Theresa pushed his hand off her shoulder. "I need some time to think about it."

"Is this about what Wynne said?"

Theresa looked up and saw his face. It looked coy with his mask on. "Yes. You heard that?"

Zeveron pulled his hair behind his ear and tapped the pointed tip of it. "They do more than just give me a glorious, exotic look."

Theresa smiled and nodded. "I don't know what to do. I should tell him but…"

Zeveron waited a moment. "You don't know how to tell him." It was more of a statement than a question.

Theresa nodded. "How do you bring something up like that? Hey, how you doing? That's great , listen, you are not allowed to have sex…ever." She sighed. "I don't know what to do. I mean, I should end what we have right now, but that won't do anything. We will still travel together, see each other on a daily basis, it will make the pain all the more apparent. I promised that I would never hurt him, but here it is, the only choice I have is to shatter his spirit and pray that he will still have the ability to smile. What do I do?"

Zeveron was quite for a moment. He crossed his arms behind his back while he thought. "Don't, with the promise of more to come."

Theresa looked at him. "I can't do that. I can't drag him along and think that something will happen. And if I do, there will come a time when he will want to…you know, expand his knowledge of me, and I wont be able to fight it."

Zeveron steped in front of her, "Then lay with me, and say it's been there the whole time. I promise you, it will be a night you won't forget."

Theresa went around him. "Thanks but no."

"Why not? He will never know."

Theresa spun around and looked at the elf. "I will." Theresa looked down at her boots. "I have to tell him the truth. That I cursed him and we will not be able to progress as a couple. And to save ourselves heartache, he will remain in Redcliff during the duration of gathering the armies."

"Why Redcliff?"

"So that the Arl can show and teach him the court manners and ways."

Zeveron was quite. "And what of you?"

"I will continue to gather the armies. I will go to Orzammar and the Dalish, finish what we have started and then end the blight."

"By yourself?"

"If I have to, yes." They were going further out from the camp but Theresa didn't notice. She was too busy coming up with a speech for Alistair. _I love you, and because I do, I can't be with you anymore…no…hi, how are you….no… hey, listen here…no…_ Before she realized it, Zeveron was gone and she was walking toward the river alone. A dark figure was by the river, looking up into the stars. It was Alistair. He wasn't wearing his new armor. Theresa was beginning to wonder if anyone got any sleep around here. Fear overtook her and she turned to leave him alone.

"Do what you have to." The heavily accented voice whispered into her ear. She knew that she couldn't see Zeveron but decided to listen to his advice anyway. She turned around and walked toward Alistair.

"Hey" she whispered.

Alistair turned around and saw her. "Hey" he smiled. The boyish smile that made her want to fall into his arms and never leave.

She sat down beside him. He was lazily holding a stick in his hand, fishing she guessed. His boots were off and his feet were in the water. "Aren't your feet cold?"

"Aren't you on watch?" He kept his eyes on the river.

"Zeveron" drawing out his name, "said he'd take over it for me."

"I see."

There was an awkward silence for a while. The only time they moved was when Alistair caught a fish and threw it up on shore. He put down the stick and held her hand. He sighed deeply. He couldn't bring himself to look at her. "Wynne told me about what you did."

Theresa looked at their hands, wondering if this would be the last time that they get to. "She did?"

Alistair nodded. "She said that if we sleep with any one, our life forces will be as one. Our bodies will forever crave the body of the other. "Alistair paused for a moment, looking for the right words. "Theresa, I don't want to live without you."

Theresa looked up and saw his face. He was deeply wounded. "That's the kind of thinking that made me put us in this mess."

He met her gaze. "I don't care. All I want is you."

Her stomach was doing flips. He wanted to give her so much and all he wanted was her acceptance and love. _Hurt him, you have to. You have to break his heart. _"What about Ferelden? The Grey Wardens? What do you think they want?"

"All I care about is you."

_Break it now! _"It's so easy to make that decision when you're not the one leading. When you don't have lives depending on you. When no one is looking to you. No wonder you don't want your birth right, you'd make a horrible king." Theresa looked over the river, she didn't want to see the pain that she was causing. She didn't want to see her love fall.

"You're right."

She looked at him. He was…smiling…gay fully at that. "Why do you smile so?"

He cupped her face and brought her face closer to his. "Because, it doesn't matter how hard you try, I will forever be with you, protecting you, and loving you. Will you be willing to do the same for me? Will you protect me if my back is turned? Will you love me even if the odds are against us?"

Theresa pushed her head into his hand and sighed. "That's not what this is about."

"Then what is it then? How we should wait? I've waited twenty two years for someone like you I'm sure that I can wait for a little bit longer. How we should end this? Because, I don't think I can take a day without looking at your beautiful face. Or is it about how we should not share cheese, because I could that."

Theresa smiled at his attempt for humor. "All the above."

Alistair pulled her chin to look at him. "Aww, you don't want to share?"

She smiled. "No." She pulled his hand away from her face and looked across the river. A fish jumped out and back in with a little splash. "When we go back to Redcliff, you will remain there and the rest of us will set out to gather the dwarfs and elves."

"Why do you want me to stay there?" His voices showed little anger.

"It will be easier for us."

"Us or you?"

She looked at him. His cool facade was failing and annoyance was in his eyes. "Us. You will stay there and learn to be king. The Arl, I'm sure, will be more than willing to show you the ropes of the courts."

"You said that you'd talk to him."

"Alistair, let's face it. You have Merics blood in your veins. Tradition says that the king must be of blood line."

"But that's just tradition. Who cares? What does that have to do with us?"

Theresa looked across the river. "The time apart will give us time to forget. It will also give you time to find a suitable queen. "

"Suitable queen?"

"Yes." Her voice was filled with sorrow.

"And where will you be during this time?"

She turned to look at him. His face was coy but sadness and regret filed her eyes and voice as she spoke. "On the battlefield, protecting you."

"You know I don't want to be king. I don't want to lead anything. All ever wanted was to lead a normal life, away from all the politics and death. And ever since I met you, that dream has become more and more of a reality. I am not giving you up just because you're scared."

"This is how it has to be Alistair."

"Say's who?"

Theresa looked over the river. Eyes far away. _Hurt him! _"Says the leader. You will do as I say, and you will get over it. I know that you will make a fine king. You are strong, judicial, smart, merciful, and know the difference between right and wrong. Keep these in mind, and you will make a great leader."

Alistair laughed. "You are trying so hard to be serious. Yet I can hear the pain in your voice. I'll tell you what," He leaned back, resting his weight against his elbows, "if you can convince me that you want this to be over, then I'll stay in Redcliff."

She turned to look at him. He looked seductive the way he was leaning back. She saw herself climbing up him, moving her shoulders and hips like a cat. Slowly making her way up to his face. Only to tease him of more to come. Slowly saddling on his hips and moving hers hips against him in a forward motion while sucking his neck and kissing his lips. Moving over and nibbling on his ear. He would lay flat against the ground and moving his hands up her sides. Gently touching her breasts.

Theresa shook her head. Hoping to free her mind of such thought. She met his eyes, he looked confused, wondering why she was staring at him with lust in her eyes. She cleared her throat and stood to leave.

"So…" She left him by the river and went about on her watch. "So does this mean I don't have to stay in Redcliff?" He called after her. She didn't respond and kept on walking. Alistair watched her as she left. She seemed a little confused about which way camp was. He smiled at her as she rounded a tree and found the camp. She really did have a glorious backside even in the moonlight. Alistair knew he was still there. "Hey, Antivian."

"Yes." He was shrouded. Refusing to let himself be seen.

"Come here, I wish to speak to you." Alistair sat up and watched the river. Zeveron quickly took his place behind him. "Theresa seems to have reason to trust you so, I want you do me a favor."

"And why should I do that?"

"I'll kill you if you don't." Zeveron smirked at the templar. He had blades on him and is in a position to do it now. "You haven't sharpened your blades tonight. I'd hate for you to go out of your way just to clean and sharpen them again." Alistair turned and shot him a smug look. Zeveron was wearing a smirk. Alistair paid close attention to their newest ally. Every night, he sharpened his blades so that they may be ready for the next day. He did this every night without fail for three hours. Yet, he did not do it tonight; he was too busy watching Alistair and Theresa trade armor. "It is a simple task, do you mind?" Zevran nodded. Alistair went back to watching the river. "Given the irony of the situation, I want you to watch over Theresa if I can't. Keep her out of trouble."

"Why?"

"Like I said, she trusts you for some reason or another that I don't understand."

"No, I mean why me?"

"You can hide in plain sight. You are sneaky and deceiving." Alistair paused for a moment. "Just, look over her until after the blight."

"Aren't you scared that I will become what I am protecting her from?"

"No, I'm afraid that's what I will become."


	10. warning

Huge warning: Remember when i said that I made Tegan to be the bad guy here? Well, i kind of did an excellent job of that. *sigh* sadly, it would progress the story line, not graphic, but still haunting. This chapter contains a rape scene and the after affects of such. I wrote it on red bull, i know that is not an excuse, but...i kick myself for doing this but please, forgive me for litatery sake.

Oh and Bioware owns all names and stuff like that.

* * *

"Maker Above! How many of these damn dinners do I have to attend?" Theresa was in front of the mirror deciding which dress didn't bring out her curves the best. She returned to Redcliff two days ago and reawakened the Arl, was given the official title of 'champion', and declared Alistair as the new heir of the throne. No matter how she tried to persuade the Arl, he was more stubborn than a mule by the fire in the middle of winter. And now, he was throwing a masquerade for Alistair to find his queen. _Poor Alistair, _she thought, throwing another dress onto the bed, _He won't know which girls are out for his body and which for his title. Should prove to be interesting though._ There were now five dresses on her bed and they did the same thing but with different colors. They all showed her body and her scars. _I bet Tegan bought all of these._ Theresa gave up and picked one at random. She closed her eyes and grabbed for some fabric that was on the bed. Opened her eyes and it was a white under dress. _One down, one to go._ She closed her eyes again, found some fabric and opened them, Blue over skirt. Wonderful. She threw her under dress on, it was long sleeved and wide collared. She sat down in front of the vanity and brushed her hair. She quickly braided it behind her and attached it around her head. She found a circlet that Wynne had given her earlier that day for the night and placed it upon her head. It was small and delicate. It was almost the exact opposite of her. She smiled at the thought but quickly went to her pack to retrieve a piece of jewelry. During her fishing, she found the amulet that she found at Gentitvis. The ring was near it. She put on the ring and placed the necklace on the vanity. Theresa picked up the blue over dress and necklace and went to find Liliana. She opened her door and popped her head out to see if anyone was around. She didn't see anyone and ran down the hall to find Liliana.

"Where are you going in such a rush, hmm?" Theresa shrinked at the accent. She didn't even bother to turn around and try to see the elf.

"Is Liliana in her room?"

"I'd rather see the inside of your room, with this dress on the floor."

Theresa felt something squeeze her ass and jumped. "Hey, none of that. Be a man and show yourself."

"And end my fun? No." Theresa heard someone get slapped then heard Zevron say oww.

Liliana giggled at his pain. "Leave Thes alone. Go on now, shoo." Liliana made herself visibable with a smile on her face. She was already dressed for the night. She was wearing an orange undress with a red overdress that laced all the way down her back. The over dress was embroidered in orange that reminded Theresa of the autumn. "You looking for little ole me?"

Theresa couldn't help but return the smile. "Yes, do you have a moment?"

"Of course, please come in." Liliana opened the door to her chamber and let Theresa in. She quickly slammed it as soon as she was in. "What can I do for you?" Theresa held out the amulet for Liliana to take. She looked at it and awed. "Oh wow, is this for me?" Theresa nodded. Liliana looked so happy. "Thank you so much."

"Here, let me put it on you." Liliana turnaround and let Theresa put the necklace around her neck. "I have a favor to ask."

"Yes?" Liliana turned around and saw Theresa holding out her overdress. She laughed and took it, she motioned for Theresa to turn around. She did and carefully pulled the dress over her head. Theresa slid her arms into the dress and stood still. Liliana was a quick at the laces on her back. "Are you going to do your make up?"

"No, I don't expect to be down there for very long."

"What about Alistair?"

"That's a little tight Lili." She released some of the tension. "But Alistair and I aren't really together anymore."

"Oh really? That's not what I heard."

Theresa felt a sharp pain in her heart. "What did you hear?"

"Well, while I was down stairs, I heard Alistair tell the Arl that this is all a farce, that he has already found his queen." Theresa couldn't breathe and blamed it on the laces. "Of course, the Arl said that you were already spoken for and so this party will continue without a hitch."

"That's good."

"So about your make up?"

Theresa sighed, if she didn't let Liliana do her make up she would never hear the end of it. It is best to let her do it while they are in a resting area than to hear about for a week while they were traveling. "Fine, I suppose."

"Thank you, and your laces are done."

"Thank you."

Liliana motioned for Theresa to sit down at the vanity. She told her to close her eyes and not to open them until she was done. Theresa did as she was told and ended up taking a small nap.

"Wake up."

Theresa popped open her eyes and looked around. "Hmm?"

Liliana looked at Theresa with the same eyes that men to look at her with. "You look good."

Theresa gave her a smug look. "I have you to thank for that."

Liliana blushed and looked away. "You should go and finish getting ready for the night."

"What about you?"

"I'll be done in a little while, okay."

Theresa stood up and offered her the vanity chair. "Come get me when your ready okay."

Liliana nodded as Theresa left the room and headed for her own. Teresa went into her room and put away all the dresses that were strewn across her room and found her mask. She sat down on the bed and fiddled with the sleeves while she waited for Liliana to be done. There was a knock on the door. She jumped up and opened the door.

It was Tegan. He was dressed in blue and purple. Her face went from exicted to frown. "What is it now?"

"Such manners, milady." She arched an annoyed eyebrow. "I'm here to escort you to the party."

"I'm waiting for a friend."

"Alistair is already down stairs."

"I meant Liliana but that information is good to have. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Tegan gave her his arm. She looked at it then at him. She closed the door and went back to the bed.

"May I come in?" Tegan asked from behind the door. Before she could respond he let himself in. She stood as he entered. "Why do you tempt me so?"

"I do nothing of the sort."

Tegan took a few steps closer to her. "The more you fight me, the more I want you."

She took a step back and found that the bed hindered her ability to run. "Leave."

"No." He was standing close to her, less than a foot from her body.

She put her hand on his chest to push him away, but he grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him. He encircled her in his arms and held her head close to his chest. "Do you hear my heart? It beats only for you my dear."

"Your body only lives to thrive. Release me."

"You are not a lady of Highever anymore nor are you a captain of the great army. Why should I listen to you?"

"If you want to be the gentlemen that you want to be perceived as…"

"But you do not see me as one. Why should I care?"

Theresa tried to fight him but he held her fast. She looked up and tried to make eye contact with him to show that she was serious. "You look gorgeous tonight my dear." She looked away only to have him place a hand on her chin to force her to look at him. She fought him the whole way. Her eyes were filled with hate while his were filled with foreboding victory. He leaned close to her face. She jumped and head butted him in the face. He released her and rubbed his head. "That is it. I tire of these games. You will be mine, Cousland." He ran to her only to stop mid track with a dagger at his throat.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Is this how men of power act in Ferelden? Not much different than Antiva, if I may say so myself."

Theresa was still over coming from shock that Tegan would go to these lengths. "Thank you Zev."

He did not respond, but turned Tegan around to look into his eyes. Zevran was smiling as he held his blade Tegans throat. "Go to the party, and never speak of this." He pushed Tegan out of the door and slammed it behind him. Zeveron sheathed his blade in his boot. And turned to Theresa, his mask was on.

"Thank you Zev."

"T'was nothing. Are you ready?" He held his arm to her.

She shook her head. "I need a minute." She sat down on the bed and caught her breath. "How did you know that I was in trouble?"

Zevran smirked. "It's what I do."

She scoffed and stood up. "We need to check on Liliana." He nodded courtly and followed her out of her room, looking around him to ensure that the Bann was truly gone. They made it to Liliana's room and knocked. She answered with a smile. Liliana found her mask and closed the door behind her.

The three rouges made their way to the main hall. There were people everywhere. In the front of the room, Arl Eammond was sitting in a throne with Isolde on one side and Alistair on the other. He looked uncomfortable, being in the light of something that he never wanted. He looked good though. His golden tunic danced off the fire. Beautiful women made eye contact with Alistair and giggled when he looked their way. Theresa wanted to walk up to him and kiss him to claim him as her own. But she remembered where she was and had to act like a lady. He deserved more than a soldier. He deserved a queen. She wore her mask as if it was her real face. She bowed to the powerful of the party and made polite conversation with everyone who spoke to her. Wynne was there as well as Morrigan, even though she looked suffocated in her black dress. She noticed that Sten was missing as well as Ali. _Must be nice._

Arl Emmond stood at the front of the room, mug in hand. "Miss Cousland, where are you?"

Theresa hung her head in shame as he called her name. She held it high as she made her way to the front of the room. She stood beside Emmond as he lifted his mug. "This fine woman has risked her life and men to save my life and the lives of my people and family. She is a Grey Warden, just like Alistair, the future king of Ferleden. He has Merics blood flowing strong in his veins. Both of these Grey Wardens survived at Ostogar, and survived the Circle when it fell into blood mages hands." The crowd gave a boo to the idea of Grey Wardens and the fall of the tower. "They defeated the odds and found the Urn of Sacrate Ashes of Andraste. They are the real heroes of Ferleden, and in doing so, I want to bestow upon them, personal access into Redcliff." Emmond was beaming at this point. Theresa smiled politely as Alistair couldn't take his eyes off his fellow warden. Her make up made her look completely different. More…exotic. She looked like a goddess among men here. Of course, it could be the ale clouding his judgment.

"Also, as it stands, the young prince is looking for a queen to help rule Ferleden when he becomes king. Is there any lasses here that would be willing to help him in his times of need?" Many of the young women stepped forward, but Alistair only had eyes for one woman. The one that he could never have.

"Why should we give up our daughters for a man that only says he is blood line?" one man shouted from the back.

Theresa spoke first. "Look at your future king. Does he not look like King Calen? Does he not resemble King Meric?" _Please don't have a stupid look on your face Alistair. _"Disbelieve if you like, but I know who the real king is. And it is not Logain." There were silent whispers among the people. "I was there at Ostogar. I saw what he did. He retreated in battle when his men were desperately needed. I watched as the ogre held fast onto King Calen, gave a roar of victory and squeezed the life out of the king. I could nothing but helplessly watch, as the ogre threw the king aside like he was nothing to this land or this world. I watched as the same ogre fell to its death by the hands of a Grey Warden. The same Warden that was friends with many of you. Ser Duncan of Highever. Yet, Logain betrayed the king so that he may take the throne for himself."

"You lie," one voice called from the back, "Logain is a hero, not you Wardens." The room retailed.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen, please, use your wits. When, in Ferleden history, have the Grey Wardens ever been known to betray their king? When, in all the stories that you heard as children and even as adults, have the Grey Wardens ever gotten on their griffons, and retreated from battle? I do not know what you may know, but I do know this: In war, Victory; In peace, Vigilance; In death, Sacrifice. Stand behind me and my fellow warden and I will show you victory, vigilance, valor, and above all else, honor. Not for me, not for Alistair, but for the people of this great land we call home. Of this patch of earth we call Ferelden. Join us, stand behind us, and together, we will end this blight. But we need your help. Please, I ask of you, stand behind us at the Landsmeet, give us your strength, and together we will win and battle that will stand before us."

The crowd was quiet. Silent whispers passed among the men and women. Theresa bowed courtly to the people as she took her leave of the light. Tegan caught her around the waist as she was about to leave. He leaned into her ear and whispered "Eloquent if I may say so." He stood up right and addressed the crowd. "She speaks the truth. I have met Ser Duncan before and he showed all the great qualities that I have heard every Warden express. Leaders, stand behind us at the Landsmeet, and together Ferleden will prevail." There more cheers than boo's. Theresa tried to politely leave Tegans grasps but failed. "Bother, is there anything that you would like to add?"

Emmond smiled at Theresa. "No, the Warden has said more than I could ever hope to say."

"Arl Emmond," a feminine voice called out, "Why not have the Wardens rule together? She seems able to do it."

Theresa smiled politely at the Teryaness. "And deprive Fereldns daughters of Alistair? Perish the thought ma'am." The crowd laughed at her joke.

"Besides," Tegan spoke up, "We are to wed after the blight." Theresa gave him a polite glare of contempt. He looked at her with love and admiration. No one noticed the uncouthly look of hatred to Tegan that Alistair was bantering, besides their own comrades.

"So there is to be a double wedding then?" a far voice called.

Theresa opened her mouth to speak only to have Emmond answer for her. "Yes." The crowd was ecstatic once again. "This is a time for celebration, maestro, music please." The band started up again and played the music while everyone danced. Theresa waited until most of the eyes were off of her. She pushed herself away from Tegan and made her way through the crowd. Alistair desperately wished to follow her but Emmond had made it clear that he would not be allowed to leave until he met every eligible woman at the party. Zevran shrouded beside him and interrupted his thoughts.

"I think you should know, you should keep a closer eye on the Bann and not her backside."

Without looking at Zevran, he already knew what he was going to say. Fear cradled in his stomach. "How is she?"

"She was startled, but I swept her off her feet in the end."

Alistair did in fact keep a close eye on the Bann, he was already pre drunk. Women walked up to Alistair asking him to dance or tell them about himself, but he waved them off. The women thought he was either playing hard to get, or was a pampas ass. Odd that he was watching the real ass. Alistair broke his gaze with the Tegan and scanned the room. Theresa was not here anymore. She made a dash for it as soon as she could. _Lucky_ the thought, and kept watching over Tegan. When he looked back, he was gone. _Damn. _"Zevran."

"Yess?"

"Where did he go?"

"To his room." Alistair nodded his head and went back to overlooking to crowd.

* * *

Theresa made her escape as quickly and politely as she could. She ran to her chambers and took in shaky breaths. The fear subsided as she sank down upon her bed. She had enough of entertaining Tegan's thoughts of a happy marriage. She found her dagger and cut the laces on her back. She wiggled her way out of the confining dress and undid her hair. She looked at the dress. So many presents from the man that she never wanted to see in the first place. She took that dagger and shredded every dress, every sheet, every fabric that was not her own. She screamed and cried during her rage and after it subsided, she looked at the tarnish that she committed. She cut so much. She threw it all away into the fire. May his presents burn with his desire that he had. May it burn to ash and live no longer. She watched it burn with a smile on her face.

She soon found that all even after she burned everything, her hatred for the man still ragged within her. She went to her pack and removed her own tunic and breeches. She put them on and grabbed the Arls journal. She laid upon the massacred bed and opened the book. She left bad for leaving Alistair in the middle of political affairs, but he needed to learn this lesson on his own. _And that lesson would be?_

_How to deal with nobles._

_So you ditched him, through fear, and now reasoning with yourself on why you did?_

…_yes…_

_Face it, you're being selfish, again._

_No, it's just no matter how hard I will try to teach him how to deal, he will have to learn through experience._

_Like leading?_

_If he would ever lead._

_If you gave him a chance._

_I don't know if he can._

_Because you never give him a chance. You have carried him the entire time. Let him lead, just once. What's the worst that can happen?_

_He got us lost in the wilds. It took me thirty minutes to get us back on track._

_Teach him to read a map. Teach him to use a compass. Teach him something._

There was a heavy knock on the door. "Who is it?" There was no response. Theresa let it go and went back to her thoughts. They knocked again. _This could be a trap. _"Who is it?!" No response. She grabbed her dagger and went to the door. "I will ask one more time, who is it?" They knocked again. She undid the dead bolt and slightly opened the door, dagger at the ready. She peeked out. _Fucking Tegan. _"What do you want?"

He was swaying where he stood. His eyes glazed over with ale. "Have I told you how beautiful you are?"

Theresa rolled her eyes and closed the door. Tegan put his foot in the way and pushed himself in her room. He was walking toward her. "I tire of your games. I do nothing but banter you with gifts and praises." He looked into the fire place. The dresses he bought her, ruined. He turned his attention back to her. "And you spit on everything that I do for you."

She backed away from him, dagger in hand. "I am not yours to have, Bann Tegan."

"Oh, but you are." He was but an arms length away. He had a devilish look upon his face with evil intentions. "You are mine. You always have been, and I will forever be yours." He lunged for her.

She swigged her blade only to have him feign the strike and knock the dagger from her hand. He held her wrist and hip tossed her on the bed. She fell face down on the bed, she tried to get up, but he was upon her. Holding her down by the wrist. She screamed for Ali, Alistair, Liliana, even Morrigan, but the party was too loud and couldn't hear her cries as he licked the back of her neck.

* * *

Watching the nobles was making Alistair sick. They would talk to someone, then turn to their friends and talk badly about the person they were just taking to. The females were the worst. Making fun of hair, dresses, accents, vocabulary. And the Arl wanted him to marry one these two faced women? How could he. The men weren't any better. They would speak of their people as if they were literary peons. They would raise taxes for their own desires. Take bribes for what ever reason that saw fit. He over heard one man saying he sold his castle keeper, who was an elf, for half a soverin because she did not clean his clothes to his level of perfection. He went so far as to use the term 'bloody knife ears.' Maby Theresa was right to bail as quickly as she did. No wonder she choose to live in the barracks as a child.

He decided to stretch his legs. Sitting for hours will do nothing for his muscles. As he stood, he fell to his knees. Zevron was to his side. "What is wrong?"

Alistair was panting. "My nuts. Feels like I just got kicked in the nuts." He continued his slow breathing.

Zevron was laughing. "You have been sitting too long my friend."

"No, its not that." A new pain surged through his body. He whimpered in the pain.

Emmond came over to see what was the matter. "My boy, are you okay."

"Yea I'm…" Realization hit Alistair. "Where is Theresa?"

"In her room I suppose." Emmond said, slightly confused.

Zevrons eyes grew wide. "Dear mighty maker…"

Alistair got to his feet. "Come on Antivian." They ran to the upper levels. "Where in the fucking bloody maker's name were you?" Alistair asked as they were running up the stairs.

"I was getting laid alright. I assumed that she would be fine."

Alistair doubled over in pain again. "Never assume with that man." Zevron helped him up as they finished their way to Theresa. Alistair kicked the door open and entered the room. Rage, protection, and pain filled his entire body with what he saw. Tegan had Theresa's hands held fast above her head and he was on her back. Filling her with his fingers. She cried out in pain and there was blood on the bed. Alistair ran to Tegan as fast as he could and ripped him off of her. He threw him against the wall, causing as much pain as possible. "GET HER OUT OF HERE NOW!" he shouted to Zevron. Zevron ran to the bed and scooped her up in his arms. She fought him the whole way out the door and into Alistair's chambers. Alistair glared at the man that had abused the woman he loved. "GET UP!" Tegan slowly got to his feet. Alistair slammed his head against the stone wall, causing him to fall again. He picked Tegan up by his collar and punched him in the face with all his might. He did it again, and again, and again. "HOW DARE YOU DEFILE HER! HOW DARE YOU!" he screamed as he beat his face to a red jelly. Alistair punched him the stomach. Tegan doubled over in pain only to have Alistair's knee meet his face. Tegan hit the wall with rebound. Alistair grabbed Tegans face by the cheek bones and lifted him off the ground. "I TOLD YOU THAT SHE DOSEN'T BELONG TO YOU! AND THIS IS HOW YOU TREAT HER? You are no better than the darkspawn that I kill on a daily basis." Tegan was crying in pain. "I will see that you will never touch or see her again." Alistair dropped him where he fell and stormed out of the room. Sten was walking by with Ali at his side. Alistair stopped him, "No one gets in or out of that room, understand?"

Sten had never seen this man filled with so much anger. He nodded as Alistair made his way to his room.

He paused in front of the door. Sten looked into the room and saw the bloody mess that Alistair had made. It appeared that the man no longer had a face. He was bleeding profusely. Ali was giving a low growl. She knew something was wrong. The kind hearted man that would often sneak her snacks would never do this. "Be still warrior. Do not enter." Sten said. He closed the door and took up his post.

Alistair reached his room. He could hear her crying. He couldn't protect her. He couldn't be there for her. She is traumatized now. And now, because of Tegans lack of knowledge, or rather ignorance of, he has sealed their fate. Alistair took a deep breath as he entered the room. Theresa was in his tub, rubbing her skin raw. The dagger that lay close to tub was upon a mountain of hair. She cut it all off. He looked to Zevron. His face was no longer masked. He showed fear, worry, and hatred. His knuckles were white around his other dagger. All Zevron could do was watch as she scrubbed her body clean of him.

Alistair walked over to him and gently laid a hand on his shoulder. Zevron looked at him, tears welling in his eyes.

"Go find Wynne." Alistair whispered. Zevron was gone in the next moment. He turned his attention back to the woman in the tub. Her arms were red, she had bruises on her wrist, he could feel the rag on his chest. He slowly walked over to her, picking up a towel along the way. He kneeled down behind her. He took the rag from her hand. He couldn't meet her eyes. He dipped the rag into the water and gently washed her back. He couldn't say anything. His knuckles were still stained in Tegans blood. Theresa began to cry. Deeply and heavily. She cried into her hands that were useless. Alistair washed his hands and picked up the towel. Lifting her from the tub, he placed the towel around her and carried her to the bed. He rested his back against the head board and sat her in his lap. She continued to cry into his chest. He rested his chin on her head and rocked hr back and forth. He began to cry with her. Soft tears that he hasn't shed in a long time. He blamed himself for everything. For being trapped at the 'party.' For not being there. For telling Zevron, of all people, to watch out for her. All this happened because of him. If he had just done what he wanted instead of listening to what the Arl wanted, this may never have happened.

Wynne and Zevron appeared at the door. Theresa hadn't stopped crying yet. Alistair looked up and saw that Wynne was now distraught. With his tear filled eyes, he shook his head. They closed the door and waited outside.

"I'm sorry I did this to you." Alistair whispered.

"Where were you?" She said through gasps for air. "You said that you would protect me."

He shed another tear. "I know, I'm so sorry."

"I should have trained more. I should have been stronger. I should have fought harder. I was not raised to be weak. How can one man do this to me?"

"He is no man. He is a swine in a man suit. He wanted what he can't have so he decided to take it by force."

"I should have killed him the moment I saw him. I was a fool to think that he was a gentlemen."

"We were all fooled."

"You weren't there, you don't know what he did to me!"

"I saw what he did, I felt what he did." Alistair whispered into her hair. He let another tear roll down his cheek. Theresa looked up at Alistair. Her eyes were red and puffy. He had never seen her like this before. He wanted to jump off the bed and finish what he started.

"I'm sorry I failed you Alistair. I'm so sorry." Another round of tears went rolling down her face. He wiped them away with his thumb.

"It is I who failed you. I am your knight. I'm supposed to protect you."

Alistair heard metal unsheathing and Emmonds voice calling out "What is the meaning of this." He looked down to Theresa and gave her a reassuring a shoulder squeeze. "I'm going to allow Wynne to come inside, she will heal you." Theresa shook her head and buried her face in his chest. "Theresa, please." She stayed nestled in his chest for a moment before she slowly pulled away and nodded. He lifted her and himself with ease and grace and laid her on the bed. He cupped the side of her face and gave her a shallow smile. She returned it with one of her own. He looked down as he turned away from her and went to the door. He shut it behind him. "Wynne, will you go check on Theresa please?"

Wynne nodded and entered the room.

Alistair saw that Zevron had his daggers out, ready to kill Emmond. Alistair placed a hand on his shoulder. Zevron stepped back and sheathed his blades. His hands never leaving the pommel.

"Alistair" Emmond was close to blowing up, "What has happened? Why will your qunari not allow me to enter a room in my own castle?"

Alistair looked down the corridor and saw that Sten was not moving any time soon. He looked back at Emmond. "Your brother has seen fit to take the virginity of the warden." Emmond took a step back. "I have locked him in the room with Sten standing guard. We will be setting out in the morning. After this night, we will have nothing to do with your family until the time of the Landsmeet. Even then, Tegan is not to follow us to Denerim. Only a few of us will return to tell you that the armies are ready. Do I make myself clear?" All Emmond could do is nod stupidly. Alistair turned to Zevron, "Only our companions can enter this corridor." Zevron nodded and watched the Arl closely. Alistair turned and entered his room.

He looked to the woman that he left for a moment. She was hugging Wynne's arm close to her chest. Her tears have all but stopped. She was quieter now. He gave Wynne a motion to leave but she gave a defiant eye brow raise. Alistair tilted his head and gave a defiant look of his own. He moved and rested on the bed. He rubbed Theresa's back as she cried. Theresa released Wynne's arm and nestled her face in Alistair's chest. Alistair gave a victorious smile to Wynne who rolled her eyes at the two as she lifted herself from the bed. Wynne walked to the door and placed her hand on the knob. She turned to look at Alistair. His smile faded as he kissed the top of Theresa's head. "Alistair…" Wynne said. He looked at her. "I can only heal her physical wounds." He closed his eyes and nodded his head. Wynne left the room, kicking herself for not having the ability to save her friend. She made eye contact with Zevron, his mask was not back yet. His eyes were still full of pain and hatred.

"We will be leaving tomorrow morning. Tell the other women." His voice was flat. His usual glib was gone. Wynne nodded and made her way to her room. She passed Sten and Ali along the way. If it was possible, Sten looked to be in pain. Wynne kept her eyes to the ground, petting Ali as she went by.

* * *

The morning sun was shining through the window and Alistair didn't get any sleep. Theresa was having nightmares all though the night of things worse than the archdemon. As of right now, she was peaceful. Her knuckles were not white grabbing his tunic for safety. He gently lifted her off of him and got out of the bed. He gathered the clothing she was wearing the night before and threw them into the fire. He left the room but not before turning back to check and see if she was still asleep. She was, he released a breath as he left the room. Zevron had never left his post. He was wide awake and watching the stairs.

"Zevron, will you attend to Theresa incase she wakes?"

He nodded and entered the room. Alistair walked down the corridor and found Sten still awake as well, Ali however, was asleep.

"Have you been standing guard all night?" The giant looked down to Alistair, the bags under his eyes gave the answer. "We will be leaving soon, I need to get her things." Sten nodded and gave Alistair room to enter. He opened the door and found Tegan in the same heap that he left him in. He was out cold due to the large amount of ale he had the night before. Alistair walked over and picked up Theresa's weapons, armor, and bag. Tegan stirred in his sleep. Alistair looked over at the bed. The image of Tegan upon Theresa was still fresh in his mind, as well as the blood on the bed. He left the room before he killed the man with Theresa's own blade. He closed the door behind him and nodded at Sten to retake his place.

Alistair walked a little further and found Liliana's room. He dropped the bag and was rifling through it. Liliana opened the door wearing a green robe, clutching the amulet at her neck. "How is she?" Her eyes were frantic and the bags showed that no one got any sleep last night.

"She is sleeping as of right now." He returned his attention back to the bag. He found Theresa's purse. He pulled out a gold soveron and handed it to Liliana. "We'll be heading out soon. Go into town and get her some new clothes." Liliana took the soveron and nodded. She closed the door as she got dressed for the day.

Alistair picked everything up and saw that Morrigan was in the next room over. _I can't believe that I'm actually doing this. _He knocked on her door and waited a moment. Morrigan opened her door slightly to see who it was. She sighed and closed the door. Alistair sucked his teeth and knocked again.

"I heard you the first time you foolish idiot." She opened the door all the way this time, clutching her green robe. "What?" Morrigan looked fully rested. _Heartless._

Alistair rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I can't believe I'm actually asking you this." He dropped his hand and met her gaze. Her creepy yellow eyes were annoyed. "Can you…erase…memories?"

"Yes and no."

Alistair waited a moment for her to explain but she didn't until he circled his hand.

She sighed. "Yes, however, she will forget everything. She will forget her family, how to fight, you, even all of us." Morrigan sized up Alistair. That was not the answer he was looking for. "Then again, maby it's a good idea." Alistair perked up. "Maby she'll come to her senses and forget why she fell in love with you."

Alistair closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and slowly counted to ten. He opened his eyes to see that Morrigan still had a smug look on her face. "Thank you." He turned on his heel and left her. On his way back, he saw Liliana leaving her room. She made eye contact for a moment, but looked down to her feet as she left.

Alistair came back to his room and found that Zevron was sitting on a chair, his head upon the bed, holding Theresa's hand. He was asleep. _Can't leave until Liliana gets back anyway. _He gently set down Theresa's stuff and left the room again. A servant came up the stairs. "Are you part of the Grey Warden party?"

She bowed to him. "No sire."

"Then you're not allowed up here until they leave."

"Yes sire." She turned and went down the stairs. He waited until she was gone before he made is way down to the larder. He saw Emmond sitting in the chair that he was sitting in last night. They made eye contact for a moment but Alistair looked away first.

"Alistair I…" Alistair held up his hand in protest. "She was always meant for you."

Alistair stopped in his tracks. He looked at the man he once looked up to. "How do you mean?"

Emmond sighed and met his gaze. "When she first came here ten years ago, she met you in the stables. You two had a duel. You won. Her brother offered to take you in and train you to be a knight. He told his father and Teryan Bruyce told me. 'A child for a child' I believe is what he said. I confided with Isolde and she said that it might null the contract of peace between the lands if she was to ever know you. Theresa's mother said that if someone of higher noble birth proclaimed their love for their daughter, and she accepted their offer of marriage, that the contract would void. That is why I sent you to chantry. That is why I did all that I have ever done to you."

"You forsook her happiness as well as mine for peace. Couldn't you have paid Highever or something?"

Emmond sighed again and sunk lower into his chair. "In hind sight, that does seem like a less of a price."

Alistair glared at the man he once wanted to call father. "You have just confirmed her hatred for this place. She swallowed her fear and pride to ask you, of all people, for help. Because I said that you and your family were trustworthy. She saved your family, your people, you and all you can say is 'in hind sight.' You owe her everything that you have." Emmond hung his head in shame. Everything that he said is correct. He will try to get her everything that he can for her at the Landsmeet. Alistair left him to wallow in his own pity. "I want a cow and two chickens on my kart before we leave out." And headed for the larder.

* * *

Theresa woke up and found Zevron holding her hand. He was asleep on the bed. _Where's Alistair?_ She gently pulled her hand from Zevrons only to wake him up. He lazily opened his eyes to see her.

"Morning Theresa." He said, rubbing his eyes.

"Moring Zev." She sat up on the bed and looked around. Her stuff was near the door. Some one must have gotten it for her. She looked back at Zevron. His eyes still haven't changed back to what they were. He still saw her as the helpless form that kicked and screamed for Alistair when he was getting her to safety. The same woman that took his side dagger and threatened him with his life if he came any closer. The woman who cut off all of her hair because Tegan said he liked it. Only to drop the dagger and strip off all of her clothes and jump into a bath and scrubbed until her skin was raw. He will never get that out of his head. He once saw her as a beautiful goddess of death only to be hit with the reality that she what she was a real woman. A reminder that things really are sometimes out of our control.

"How did you sleep Thess?"

She shook her head and looked down. Realizing that all she had on was the towel that Alistair put on her the night before. "Could you look away while I change?"

He grabbed a pillow and buried his face into it. Theresa got off the bed and learned that it hurt when she walked. She was sore all over. She slowly made her way to her pack and bent over slowly. She found her small clothes, pair of breeches, and a tunic and hurriedly put it on. "You can look now. Theresa was reaching for her armor when Zevron picked it up for her. "You don't need to do that."

"I want to." He gave a small smile and she returned it. She stood up while he helped her put on her armor. He was so gentle as he put on her chest plate. He buckled it and motioned for the shoulders. She lifted her arms and saw the bruises on her wrists. It brought back the memory fully. She felt the tears welling up in her eyes. Zevron stood up and put her gauntlets on that went up to her forearms.

"I always saw you as a strong woman. The fact that you want to even get out of bed is proof that you are the soldier that you always wanted to be, no?" He smiled at her and cupped her face with his hand, wiping her tears with his thumb. "You're parents would be proud of the woman you became."

She met his eyes and smiled. "I don't think I ever told you that story."

Zevron shot her a coy look. "You think you're the only one who talks to our companions? I much enjoy talking to Liliana and pestering her on the Maker."

Theresa nodded. "Good to know."

"Now, for your leggings, I suppose you would want to sit down, yes?"

Theresa nodded again and walked toward the bed. She sat down slowly. She put the leggings on then her boots. She got up to retrieve her weapons only to find Zevron have them in his hands. "You are becoming too useful." She smiled as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I do that sometimes." She attached her weapons to her back and wondered what she was supposed to do now.

Zeveron retook his seat waiting for Alistair to return. He wasn't wearing his armor so he couldn't have gone far. There was a knock at the door and both jumped up. Zevron motioned for her to sit, while he answered. "Who is it?"

"Liliana. I have a gift for Theresa." Theresa lifted a confused eyebrow.

Zevron opened the door and she came in. She was holding a bag from the village.

Liliana had a smile on her face. "Hey Thess, how are you feeling?"

Theresa couldn't resist her smile. "I've been better."

Liliana walked toward the bed and laid the bag down. "Alistair told me to run and get you some more clothes. I hope these will fit." She pulled out a black tunic, leather breeches, and leather boots. "I also got you some muscle salve, do you need it?"

Theresa looked down at her armor. "It's a little late for that but ill apply it when I can." Theresa smiled at Liliana.

Liliana sat down beside her and played with her short hair. The bangs were down to her chin but the back was just off her scalp. Theresa pulled away from her hand, it was still odd to have people touch it after he did. "Your speech last night was motivating. If I was a lord, I would defiantly sign up somewhere. I wanted to tell you after you made it, but I couldn't find you."

"Yea, at that point I just wanted to get away."

"I can see that." Liliana smiled. "I'm sorry for pestering you about…you know…him…"

Theresa shook her head. "It's okay, you were just looking out for me. But if we can, can we not talk about him?"

Liliana's face got serious. "Of course."

Zevron spoke up. "I was quite motivated as well. That thing you said, in war victory.."

"In peace, vigilance, and in death sacrifice." Theresa finished for him.

"Yes, what is that?"

Theresa smiled though they don't reach her eyes anymore. "It's the Grey Warden motto."

"Really? That one part made me want to do whatever is you do to join."

Theresa smiled politely, wondering why they were buying time. "What's the plan for today?"

"Well," Zevron said, "Alistair said that we will be leaving today as soon as possible."

Theresa was shocked. "Alistair took lead? Wow."

"I know" Liliana chimed in, "He's been trying so hard to fill your shoes. He put Zevron on watch for the floor, Sten watching over the door, and he spent the whole morning making sure that everything went smoothly when we leave."

Theresa gave a questionable look to Liliana. "I thought you were in town all morning?"

"I passed by him on my way up here. He has a cow and two chickens attached to Boden's kart. Now, we can have fresh milk and eggs in the morning. Isn't he smart?"

Theresa's smile grew at the thought that Alistair was a good leader. "Yea, he is." Her smile faded as she realized something. "Why is Sten guarding a door?"

Both of them didn't want to make eye contact. "You said that you didn't want to talk about it." Liliana finally said.

Theresa looked down and nodded. "oh." Was all she could say.

"Sten said that what Alistair did to him was horrendous." Zevron said as quietly as he could.

Theresa felt the urge to hit both of them but also to kill Tegan on sight. Maby it is a good idea to have Sten guard the door. Theresa knew Sten would never hurt her, but sometimes, she didn't know. He can be scary when he wants to be…or all the time.

The door opened and Alistair walked in. He was walking like he was in pain. She was in pain. _Damn it I forgot about that._ He had a small tray in his hand but set it down on the nearest table. He looked to the three of them but focused on Theresa, he smiled at her. "You're awake."

Theresa smiled back and nodded her head.

Alistair looked to the other two. "Are your bags packed?"

"No," Zevron said, "we've been enjoying Theresa's company."

"You should get ready; we're leaving here in a little while." He watched as Zevron and Liliana didn't move. "Now?"

They both got up and patted Theresa and touched her in some friendly way and left the room. Alistair didn't take his eyes off of Theresa as they left. When the door shut behind them he slowly moved toward the bed. "How do you feel?"

"Tired, hungry, and sore. You?"

Alistair smiled. "Same all around." He sat down next to her on the bed. He looked down and his face grew serious. "Do you want to talk about it?' He folded his hands and rested his weight on his knees.

"No." Theresa whispered.

Alistair nodded and kept his gaze to the floor. Theresa looked at his hands. The knuckles on his right hand were cut up. The same hand that offered her gentle comfort last night. The same hands he used to kill so many dark spawn with yet, help people when they find someone who is less fortunate. He was a true soldier, not her. He knew how to be gentle and when to be rough. _He really does deserve someone better than me._

"You said you were hungry right?"

Theresa focused back on his face. "Yes."

Alistair pointed to the table near the door with the tray on it. "There's some food on that table if you're hungry."

Theresa got up and winced at the pain. She turned to see Alistair trying to help her. _He has a really high pain tolerance._ He escorted her to the table and helped her sit down. He watched as she ate the whole tray in a matter of seconds. He got nervous that she wouldn't realize that she was eating the wooden tray. _She is on her way of becoming a Warden._ He smiled at her while she ate.

Theresa looked up at Alistair. He had a goofy grin and his arms were crossed like he was enjoying the show. She wiped the biscuit gravy off her chin with the back of her hand. "What?"

"You eat like a pig."

"I do not. That is slander, ser knight."

He arched an eyebrow. "It's not slander if its true."

Theresa opened her mouth to retort something but found her words were lost. She closed her mouth and went back to eating.

"What's this, you have nothing to say? My my, I do believe you are speechless."

She shot him a cold look and finished her breakfast. She stood slowly. Alistair tried to help her but she waved him off. She stood fully upright and looked him in the face. "I hear that you lead all morning. How does it feel?"

Alistiar looked down at his feet. "Like my shoes are too small." He smiled at her thorough lowered lashes.

Theresa crossed her arms over her chest. "So you want bigger shoes do you?"

"No, no," Alistiar looked up and met her gaze. "I'm comfortable with small shoes."

Theresa rolled her eyes and plopped down on the bed. "When are we leaving?"

"As soon as everyone is ready."

"Where are we going?"

"Well," Alistair sat down next to her. "I figure that we can move in a circle. Find the Dalish, then Denirim for supplies, then Orzammar." He looked over at her, she was smiling at him. "What?"

"You will be a great leader one day."

He scoffed and rested his body on his knees again. "Theresa," his voice was serious, "You're going to pretend like last night never happened aren't you?"

She was silent for a moment. She crossed her legs under her and took a deep breath. "I'd like to. I'd like to pretend that the world is full of sunshine and rainbows. But," She turned to look at him, "When I'm with you, I forget about it. Well, I mean I remember it, but with you, it's not as painful."

Alistiar had a small smile on his face. "So, I make you forget things?"

"Yea, it's weird. It's like because your brain is broken, it's telling mine to be broken too." They shared a small laugh and some of the tension released from Alistair's shoulders.

"But since we're asking serious questions, what will this mean for us?"

Alistair never took his eyes off the ground. "What do you mean?"

Theresa took his left hand and traced the scar. Her hands were so small compared to his. Delicate yet ruthless. "Us."

Alistair sighed. "Well, since I can feel your pain now, I guess it really doesn't matter what we do." There was a silent pause between the two. Alistair swallowed hard before he spoke. "But if you'll have me, I'd like to stay with you." He quickly looked at her only to look away again.

_He really is afraid of rejection._ "I'd like that."

Alistair looked back at her with surprise. He smiled his little boy smile that Theresa loves so much and it made her smile with him. She nestled close to him and rested her head on his shoulder. He leaned in and kissed the top of her head and rested his head against hers. "Can I say something?"

Theresa throated a 'ummhmm.'

"I like your hair short. It brings out your face. It…makes it look softer."

Theresa sat up and looked at him with a confused look on her face only to find him with his face in his palms. "That sounded really gay." He stood up quickly and turned to Theresa. "I'm going to go drink a pint and…kill something." He said as he left the room.


	11. Chantry Law

Dosclaimer: Bioware owns all names and likeness in this story.

Weary travelers on thier way to the Dalish. We get to see a new side of Sten. Enjoy.

* * *

It's been three days since the group left Redcliff. Theresa hasn't been getting much sleep between her nightmares of the Archdemon and Tegan, she often wakes up in the middle of the night gasping for air. Alistair started to sit by her in her sleep again. He did it when she was just recruited without her knowing it. If she would tremble, he would squeeze her hand and tell her that she wasn't alone. When the group got bigger, he thought that it might inappropriate for him be to holding her hand all through the night. But he honestly wanted more. He wanted to take her into his tent every night and hold her in his arms like he did at Lake Calahand. He wanted to wake up to her rested face and kiss her forehead and tell her how beautiful she was every morning. He wanted to hold her all through the night and whisper in her ear how rare she is. He wanted to fight her demons for her in her sleep so that she could forever be pure and heartfelt. He wanted so many things for her, but they were all things that he could never give her.

They stopped for a rest for the night and everyone was happy to get it. Theresa has been in and out of it since they left. At times, she would talk nonstop and others she never so much as recognized that someone was talking to her. She taught Alistair to properly use a map. To find a stick and notch it with distance passed per hour. To use that stick and come up with the best route that is time efficient. She showed him how to get better uses out of the compass. If he used the magnifying glass that came attached, he could better see the tick marks on the plate. She showed him how to use the two to come up with a plan. Instead of using a basic direction, to take detailed measurements and find the path that best suits the party. She was letting him lead. He still got them lost from time to time, but it wasn't as bad as it was before. Theresa didn't mind. It gave her a chance to relax and spend some time in her head. Only after she was there, she decided that she didn't want to be there anymore. But Alistair was trying, she gave him that. He was a quick learner once she figured out his method of learning. Make everything equivalent to food. Sadly, he understood how to read a map and basic strategy if you compared it to how much food they had left on the kart and in their packs. At times when she saw that he was struggling at leading, she would give him a strategy book for basic squad movements and take charge. Of course when she did, she would look behind her and see him doing one of three things, watching her, looking around and enjoying the scenery, or tripping over tree roots when his nose was in the book. All three made her smile.

But they were resting now, Alistair wanted to let everyone take a break from the treatments of the forest. Only Zevron, Morrigan, and Ali seemed to get by with little to no difficulty while everyone else was tripping over their own feet. He watched as Theresa pulled out the map and began to create a new route. She was sitting against her pack, eating a piece of stale bread. Alistair smiled at her. She was adorable when she was concentrating. He walked over to her and pulled the map from her hands. She looked up at him, bread crumbs all over her face. "What did you do that for?"

He folded up the map and put it in his gauntlet. "Come on, I want to show you something." He held out his hand for her to take. She did and he helped her to her feet. They were walking away from the group, hand in hand. Alistair led the way through the jungle that was the forest and stopped. Theresa ran into his back. "What's up?"

Alistair looked behind him and caught her eyes. He motioned for what was ahead of him. Theresa looked around him and beamed at the bush that was in front of them. "You remembered."

"How could I forget?"

Theresa was standing in front of strawberry patch. Theresa went around him and picked one. They were growing wild out here and they were huge. She bit halfway into one and threw her head back. Savoring the flavor and texture of the tartly fruit. She looked up to see Alistair having a goofy grin on his face, holding his helm at his hip. She finished eating the one that she had and picked another for Alistair. She held it out to him between her thumb and forefinger for him take but instead he lifted her hand to his mouth as he ate the whole berry. His eyes never left hers as his lips wrapped around the berry and her fingers. Theresa was shocked that he would do something so bold and her face showed it. She felt the heat rise on her cheeks and her heart began to race. She felt his tongue sweep across the pads of her finger tips as he took the berry from her. His lips were dry but his tongue was wet. The combination of the two made Theresa shiver and her heart stop. He slowly dropped her hand as he chewed and looked away, embarrassed about what he just did without thinking. He cleared his throat and lifted his helm with the skull cap down. "I thought we could pick some and share with the group. What do you think?"

Theresa couldn't think. She pushed the helm out of her way and stepped closer to Alistair, she grabbed a hold of the collar of this templar armor and pulled him down to her. She kissed him without regret or fear. Alistair dropped his helm and held her by the waist as he kissed her lips that tasted of strawberries. She suckled on his bottom lip and he smiled at her. He lifted her off her feet and held her so that he was looking up to her. She was moving her hands through his hair, she wanted to touch every part of him that she could. She grazed his ear with her fingers and Alistair almost fell to his knees with desire. Alistair gently pulled away from her, smiling as he took in shaky breaths. His stomach was still flipping and his heart was racing for this beautiful woman in his arms. He closed his eyes, and kissed her forehead. Replacing his lips with his forehead as he gently set her down. He opened his eyes and found that Theresa's were filled with desire and seduction.

He saw himself taking her mouth again with savage desire and reaching down to her rear to lift her against him. He walked forward and pressed her against a tree as he suckled her neck and stripped her of her armor. Her hands would run up and down his chest and torso as he ravished her whole body. He saw himself pulling her away and laying her on the ground. She would whisper in his ear, her hot breath sending a shiver down his spine. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he kissed her lips, allowing his tongue to taste hers as their tongues duel for control. He gently nudges at her center core until she called his name. He could feel her tightness as he gently presses himself into her. She cries out in pleasure of his actions instead of in pain from Tegan.

Alistair shook his head to rid the thoughts. He stood and cleared his throat. "We probably shouldn't rush things."

Theresa blushed and looked down. She covered her face with her hands. "Sorry, I wasn't thinking. I just let it happen."

His hands were still on her waist. He lifted his hand to cup her chin to look at him. She was a shade of red that he hasn't seen before. "It's okay, I wasn't thinking either." He smiled at her, slightly tilting his head.

Theresa nervously scratched her head and bent over to pick up his templar helm. She passed it back to him. "Shall we?" Alistair nodded. They picked berries in silence. Alistair noticed that Theresa would pick three berries, eat one, then pick three more. He wanted her happy and this is the closest he's going to get, so he let her do as she pleased without tormenting her. Both remembering the taste and feel of the others lips. Both of them were blushing, though they dare not steal looks from the other.

The helm was full and Alistair offered her his hand to return to camp. Theresa took it and followed him out of the bushes.

"By the maker, are those strawberries?" Liliana chimed out.

Theresa turned to look at her. Her eyes were full of wonder. "Yep. Want one?"

"Do I?" Liliana all but ran over to them and picked up four berries and followed them back to everyone else.

"Look what Alistair found guys." Theresa announced. Everyone but Sten and Ali came to see. In a matter of moments, most of the berries were gone. Theresa looked around for Sten. He was sitting with Ali, overlooking the cliff that they stopped on. Theresa took the helm away from everyone who was giving her evil glairs. "Don't be pigs." She said as she turned to leave. Alistair laughed to himself as she left. _She ate half the bush and she's telling people not to be pigs._ He shook his head in shame as he pulled out the map that he took from her earlier. His fingers were stained with strawberry juice. He licked his thumb and found that it tasted like her. He felt his heart beat a little faster at the memory of what they sheared at the strawberry bush.

Theresa walked up to Sten, his back was hunched over and his arm was moving. Ali laid quietly beside him. She didn't raise her head when Theresa walked up. "Hi Sten."

Sten was startled. He didn't hear her walking up. He was too focused on what he was doing and dropped the charcoal that was in his hand over the cliff. He watched it as it fell to the earth. He sighed annoyed and looked at the leader who had defeated him in Haven. "Yes Warden."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

Sten scoffed. "I was not frightened."

Theresa noticed that he had a journal in his hands. It looked like lines from a distance. Sten placed a loose piece of thin vallume on the page and slammed the book shut. "What were you doing?"

Sten stood. His height reminded her of just how small humans really are in this world. His eyes showed annoyance. Theresa looked down at Alistair's helm. "I'll trade you some strawberries for information."

Sten would never admit it, but grew a fondness for sweets during his time here in Ferleden. One of which was strawberry short cake. He wondered if it was with the same juicy berries that he had in Denerim. "What information?"

"I want to see what you were doing." Sten thought about it for a moment. He decided that she would never know and continue to believe that he was just a warrior. He turned to leave. "I promise I won't tell anyone." Sten slowed his stride. Finally he stopped. She did have a knack for keeping her word, as much as a nuisance as it is. Maby it would be okay. He turned to her and stopped in front of her. He held his hand out, palm up. "Berries."

Theresa smiled. She held the helm close to her chest. "Book." Sten sighed loudly and gave it to her. She gave him the helm. Theresa took his spot near the cliff. Sten sat across from her. The berries were better than he remembered.

Theresa opened to the first page and her breath was caught in her throat. "Sten, this is amazing." He didn't respond. It was a charcoal portrait of a woman. She had dark skin and light colored eyes. Her hair was white and put in a ponytail draped over her shoulder. The details that Sten put into it was amazing. The shadowing was meticulous. She could make out the life in her eyes. She looked qunair but the smile that she had was contagious. Her dress was blowing in the wind. "Who is she?"

"Serath"

"Who is she?"

"I just told you."

"I mean to you."

Sten met her gaze. "She is my akarasheth."

Theresa looked back at the portrait. He put so much love into making her face. "Is she your mate?"

"Yes."

Theresa wanted to touch it. "She's very beautiful."

"I know."

Theresa looked back to Sten. "Is she nice?"

"No." He looked at the page she was on. His eyes softened only slightly. "She is perfect."

Theresa smiled at the warrior. She turned the next page and found the same amount of love on the faces. It was two boys. They had war pain on their cheeks and looked ready for battle. A great sword hung behind them with a small cloth hanging on the pommel. They had Stens eyes. "Your kids?"

"Yes." He said eating another berry.

Theresa got up and sat down next to Sten. She looked at the pages. "You have a beautiful family Sten."

"Thank you."

Theresa turned the next page. It was a full page detail. It was in Lothering. A woman heavy with child, her face was detailed, her hair was blowing in the wind and a small lock was in front of her face. The shadowing was showed that it was near sunset. She was reaching her hands through bars, her hands full of wild flowers. Another hand was taking the flowers. They were larger and darker than the woman's. The background was amazing. He caught the hill with its lonely tower, and the kings highway running off the side. "Who is she?"

Sten was silent for a moment. Theresa looked up to meet his gaze. "She is the sister of the farmer that I killed. She forgave me of my actions and gave me flowers."

"She did?" Theresa's eyes were filling up with tears. Sten nodded and went back to eating his third berry. He wanted to savor the flavors. She looked at the woman. She was so kind and it would take a lot of courage to forgive a man that killed her brother. This woman was stronger than Theresa ever hoped to be.

Theresa turned to the next page. It was her. She was slouching with her back resting against a tree. She was eating an apple in one hand and reading the map in the other. One of the daily occurrences that often happen. Back when her hair was long, she had hair covering part of her face, the shadow of the tree covered more of it. She was in her old armor. The same armor that Theresa met Sten in. Her weapons then were feeble compared to now. And then she saw what made Sten draw this. Her pack was behind her and on the ground, and Ali had her head in it, looking for goodies. Theresa smiled at the picture, looking at Ali. She didn't feel the glair and continued to sleep. Theresa gave up and turned the page.

It was Alistair and Morrigan standing next to a fire at camp. He looked smug and was wearing his wicked grin while Morrigan had her hands in the air showing defeat. "What I find most amusing about those two," Sten said "Is that the witch often calls the human an idiot. However, he usually wins the arguments." Theresa thought about it for a moment, and Sten was right. Theresa turned to look behind her. Alistair and Morrigan were at it again. She waited a moment and Alistair crossed his arms and smiled to Morrigan how stormed off into the woods. Theresa couldn't help but laugh.

"You're absolutely right. I never even noticed that." Theresa turned the page.

It was her and Alistair. They were both barring their teeth and looked ferocious as they were about to attack an ogre. Sten put great detail into the dearkspawn because it was the center of attention. The shadows of the muscles, teeth, horns. Everything that used to scare Theresa was there. Apparently, Sten also used to be scared of them too. She saw the dark shadows that were in the background. It was all dark and the only light it seemed was her and Alistair. _Sten is a brave man for showing me this._ Theresa tuned the page.

It was Liliana. She was dressed to kill. Literally. She had her arrow notched and aimed like she was going to shoot it off the page. She looked so life like. The major details like actually putting strength and dexterity in her eyes. He even added the minor like a few sweeps of hair in her face, even a small crow's feet. The light off the arrow and the depth perception made Theresa want to be Liliana's best friend. She turned the page.

It was Liliana again. She was in the Redcliff chantry, playing with the children. So much was different about this page. The last page was dark, but this one was filled with shades of colors. Lili looked happy and so did the children. Theresa turned the page.

It was a simple picture of Morrigan. She looked emotionless but Sten put extra care on her eyes. "It's her eyes." Sten said.

Theresa looked at him. "What about them?"

"They are emotionless, shine in the dark, and a peculiar color that is only found on beasts."

Theresa nodded in agreement. _Then again, purple is a weird color for us._ "I think it's because she is a shape shifter. What do you think?" Stren grunted and watched her as she went through his drawings.

She turned the page and found herself again. She was sitting behind the Arls desk. Her hands were on her head. She looked distraught. Her hair was falling around her face and her bun was almost useless. He put detail on the books that were behind her. Sten was an amazing artist. She turned the page.

It was Connor. Even in the form of a small boy, his eyes were full of malicious intent. There was a dark aura around the boy. It scared her to look at it. Sten had caught the full emotions that she was feeling at the time. Theresa couldn't look at it anymore, she turned the page.

It was a handkerchief with cookies on it. Chocolate chip. With little crumbs on the fabric and blades of grass. It made her smile.

The next page had a picture of the most delicious cake she had ever seen. Strawberry short cake. The icing looked delicious. There was a small saucer with a slice of it on it. Small bits of strawberries were cut up and baked with the cake. "You like baked goods don't you Sten." His lack of response lead her to a yes.

The next was Ali. She looked determined to get a job done. He put extra detail in her fur and eyes. She was covered in war paint of a kind that she hasn't seen before. "Did you add that? The paint I mean."

"Yes. For the Qunari, that particular symbol is for strength and courage. Your dog is the bravest beast I have met on our travels." Theresa smiled at his words. Ali perked up a little at the sound of her name.

The nest page was Zevron sharpening his daggers. He was very interested what he was doing. Sten caught his full facial expression as he worked. His eyes were focused on the job, his lips were slightly parted. Sten even had his sharpening and cleaning kit set out before him. She had seen Zevron do this many times, but never like this. He had the blade pointed out, checking for defaults. The shadows made it look like he was working by fire light.

The next page was her and Alistair again. When they were in the Haven cavern after she did the spell. Sten had a view of both the faces. They both looked at peace but their bodies were in pain. Theresa held onto his head and armor while his arms were strewn across the floor. The picture was light, she could sense his emotions when he drew it. Sadness filled her with hope of a better life.

The next page showed her and Morrigan after she drank the blood. Morrigan laid across Theresa with her head resting on her shoulder and supported my Theresa legs. Theresa looked annoyingly upset while Morrian was teetering on death. Above her was the Urn of Sacrate Ashes. Even as majestic was it was, Sten focused on team work and friendship.

Next was a picture of her as she emerged from the neck of the dragon. She was covered in it's blood and carried one blade ready and the other relaxed at her side. Sten included the dragons head in the drawing for emphases. The way she looked made her look she was the only one who killed it. She could see the snow covered mountains in the distance. Theresa wondered if this is how Sten saw her, a glory hog.

"You looked like you could take on the world with that stance."

"I just wanted my sword back."

"And that is what makes you a warrior." Theresa looked up at Sten. His eyes were emotionless. She smiled at him. "Thank you." She returned her attention back to the book.

The nest page was Zevron again. He was sitting on a tree limb, looking up at the sky. His facial mask was off. He looked like he was in regret. His hair was expecility detailed. The moon hung low in sky and the light of it bounced off his face and ears. The picture was dark but the moon made out his form. One leg was off the limb while his arm rested on the other leg. His tattoo was drawn the deepest color. He looked so real and so beautiful. She turned the page.

There was a man on the floor. He was covered in something dark. His face didn't exist anymore. He was a heap on the floor. "Alistair's work." Sten gruffed.

"What?"

"That is the man that attacked you a few days ago. Alistair told me to guard him. You did not forget already did you?"

Theresa was shocked. She heard Zevron say something about this, but she had no idea he could do so much damage. He did protect her. A smile appeared on her face. "I'd be lying if I said Alistair went too far." Sten did not respond. She turn the page and found what he was working on before she interrupted him. Their faces weren't done yet but could tell who it was and what they were doing. It was her and Alistair at the strawberry patch when he ate one from her fingers. She turned back to the first page of Serath. She was so happy. "Thank you Sten for showing this to me. You have singe handily captured our story in this one journal." She felt the tears rising in her eyes again. "You have shown me that even in this world of death and suffering, there is still good to be had. Reasons that we should always press on for. For laughter, forgiveness, love, strength, friendship, teamwork, and above all else, honor." She looked at Serath. "We as a living creatures fight for many reasons, but love and honor should always be protected." She closed the journal gently and passed it back to Sten. "Thank you Sten." He nodded as she got up to leave. She picked up Alistair's helm and looked at Sten again. "Can I meet them?"

"Who?" He asked without looking at her. He fingered the edges of his book.

"You're family. I'd like to meet them." He didn't respond. She nodded and left him with his thoughts. She walked across camp and found Alistair. He was sitting on a log with the map in front of his face. She dropped his helm in front of his feet. He looked up from the map and gave her a questionable look. "Yess?" She dropped to her knees and hugged him. Alistair was confused. He smiled and set the map down beside him and held her close to him. She slowly pulled away with tears in her eyes but she was smiling. His brow was furrowing. He removed his right gauntlet and wiped her tears away with his thumb. She grabbed his hand and turned it. She kissed every knuckle on his hand. She kissed every cut that was sustained when he beat Tegan. She placed his hand on his knee and looked him in his eyes. He was still confused about why she is acting like this all of a sudden. She lifted herself with the help of his knees and leaned in and kissed his cheek. Alistair could feel his body heat rising as his heart increased.

She leaned further in and whispered in his ear "Thank you."

Alistair turned his head to look in the eyes. He was studying her, trying to figure out what she was getting at. _What did Sten say?_ "It's...what I'm here for?"

Theresa smiled as she walked over to her pack and laid down against it. A smile was still on her face.

Alistair watched her as she laid down. _What did I do that warranted a thank you? Strawberry patch maby but I already got my thanks for that. _He felt the blush creep up his neck. He picked up the map and hid his face with it. _More than a fare share of thanks._ He realized that he was remembering the kiss and the taste of her lips. He was also remembering the out of body experience that he had. _I need a cold bath. _He looked up and saw Wynne walking towards him, with a grin on her face that looked wicked. She sat down on the log next to him. "Why are you smiling like that, you look suspiciously like the cat that swallowed the pigeon."

"Canary."

"What?"

"I look like the cat that swallowed the Canary."

"I once had a very large cat, but that's not my point. The point is why are you smirking?"

Wynne laughed. "You were watching her…with great interest I might add. In fact, I believe you were…enraptured."

"She's our leader I look to her for guidance."

"Oh, I see. So what guidance did you find in those swaying hips, hmm?"

Alistair began to panic. "No no no. I wasn't looking at her, you know..hind quarters."

"Certainly."

"I gazed…glanced in that direction, maby." He started to turn a deep red. "But I wasn't staring. Or really even seeing anything."

Wynne crossed her arms over her chest. "Of course."

Alistair sucked on his teeth. "I hate you. You're a bad person."

Wynne waited until Alistair had stopped blushing before she began again. "She has told me that she finds peace in your company." She looked at him. He had a dumb look on his face. "Protect her well Alistair. You may be the only thing that is keeping her clinging to life." And with that she left him alone.

He waited until Wynne was not looking at him anymore to steal a glance at Theresa. She was asleep and Ali was resting her head on Theresa's stomach. She was so adorable when she slept. Her deep breaths kept him sane a few nights ago. Her lips were always parted. Almost ready for him at any moment.

It happened again. He saw himself walking over to her, laying down next to her, gently kissing her awake. Her eyes would flutter open. Those deep blue eyes that he would often get transfixed in. She would pull him closer to her, and deepen their kisses. He could slide his hand up her armor and grasp one of her breasts. She would loudly inhale at his touch as he would gently massage the weight of it.

He shook his head. He closed his eyes and slowly counted. All he could see was her eyes, looking at him through lowered lids, begging for more. He gave up and opened his eyes only to see Zevron.

"Judging from the tracks, we should be in a Dalish camp by tomorrow."

"What time tomorrow?"

"Well, that depends. If they stopped, tomorrow mid day. They kept moving, Tomorrow night."

"How far away are they?"

"I'm afraid that I don't have that kind of information."

Alistair nodded. Zevron sat down on the log looked ahead. "I am curious about something."

Alistair smirked. "Well, you see Zevron, when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much…"

"I believe that I know that story better than you. However, I like the one better with the two daddies."

Alistair sucked on his teeth, embarrassed at the blatant statement. "What did you want?"

"Why did you ask me to look after Theresa?"

The question stopped Alistair. As it did turn out, he didn't even know. "I seem to have forgotten."

They were quite for a moment. "She wants you Alistair, why don't you simply take her?"

"She's not mine to take."

Zevron looked at him and smirked. "Is that an open invitation?"

Alistair watched the elf out of the corner of his eye and deeply frowned. "Another comment like that and I will ram you through with my sword. That is no empty threat Antivian."

Zevron pulled out one dagger and twirled it in his hand, a smug look upon his face. "I shake in my boots."

Alistair removed his shield and held it out in front of him, his eyes never leaving Zevron. "As you should."

Zevron smirked. He striked Alistair's shield to get him to stand up and was rewarded with the flat side of Alistair's blade to his face. Zevron battle rolled away from the human and retook his stance. A few feet out of the swords way. Alistair kept his shield up and blocked the elfs attacks. Zevron hit the shield three times and waited for Alistair to drop it to see his attacker. The moment it was dropped, Zevron got behind him only to see Alistair turn the sword behind him. Zevron parried and aimed for the neck, Alistair threw his shield behind him to block all flanks. Alistair turned to see him only to find that he was gone. "This ends now!" Theresa shouted. She was shrouded. Alistair took a step forward and felt pain in his neck. Theresa reveled herself and told Zevron to do the same. She was standing behind him with her dagger poised at his throat while her other hand held her long sword that was positioned at Alistair's neck. "Some one want to explain to me what the fuck is going on here?" Both of the men stared each other down. Zevron looked coy while Alistair looked serious. "Well?" They were both silent. Theresa dropped her blades and Spartan kicked Zevron into Alistair, who forcefully pushed him away. "I grow tired of you two bitching and moaning at every turn. Either get over this retarded jealously that you two seem to have for some ridiculous reason, or continue to beat the hell out of each other, which is it?" Neither one said or did anything. "Fine if you want to act like children, then be my guest. Alistair, if you win, you can take on Morrigan next. Sound fair?"

"It hurts my feelings that Alistair won't let me warm his bed for him." Zevron said coyly. "And for that, he must pay."

Theresa put her face in her palm. She took a deep breath and looked at Zevron. "You will not hinder my ability to do perform my duties, understood?"

His eyes grew angry but his smirk never left his face. "Yes, warden." And turned on his heel and left.

Theresa turned to look at Alistair. He was sheathing his sword and put away his shield. "Seriously, what was that about?"

He met her gaze, anger still radiated around him. "What do you think?"

"Something trivial."

Anger quickly subsided from Alistair. He walked towards her "You're not trivial."

Theresa felt her heart race. He was protecting her honor. She didn't let any emotions show on her face. "Did it ever occur to you that you might be more useful to me alive?"

Alistair reached out to her and smirked. "Useful like a pair of shoes, like a hoe in the garden, like an extra sword, or perhaps like a companion on a cold night?"

"Like a pair of shoes." she said flatly.

"Ow. Would you like your dagger back or simply leave it in my chest, in case you need it later?"

Theresa smiled at him. "Yea, I need it back."

Alistair leaned toward her and pretended to give back a blade in her hand. His hand lingered longer than it should have. Theresa could feel the heat from his hand even though her armor. She could feel the electricity radiate through her body as her heart increased speed again. She found herself getting lost in his eyes again. The dark amber eyes lulled away any pain that she had and replaced it with peace and hope. She resisted putting her hand his face and feeling his beard on her hand. Instead, she rested her hand on his forearm.

She saw hersefl hip tossing him to the ground and while he would catch his breath, she would mount him. She could kiss him deeply and passionatly. She could nip at his ear, suck on his neck, until he forced her to kiss him. She could slowly remove her armor as he watched. She could watch his eyes fill up with lust as she removed her shoulder and chest plate. She could guide him in kneading her breasts. She would ache for his touch only to have him suckle on her nipple.

She heard a wood bending and turned to look. The cliff behind the camp held three people. Hidden by the trees. Zevron was looking right at them, his hands on his head. He had a smirk on his face as he watched one jump from the cliff to land gracefully on their feet. She stood and held her clinched fist in the air for her men not to fire. The woman stepped closer to Zevron.

She stayed a distance away from him. She eyed him suspiciously. Zevron did the same for her. She wore small armor that showed most of her skin but was practical for movement. She was smaller than the humans he had to travel with. Much more petite than Theresa. She had a facial tattoo that looked like a knurling tree, curling in upon its self. Her hair was the same color as his, though shorter and pulled tightly in a tail. Her ears, she was elven as well.

"I do not recognize your family's symbol." Her voice was stern and demanding.

Zevron touched the side of his face and smiled. "I suppose you wouldn't."

She kept an eye on him and watched his companions. The elf carried himself with confidence and ego. The party contained four females, two other males, and a dog. "What are you doing in the forest?"

"Looking for the Dalish." His smirk was still on his face as he read hers.

She raised a questionable eyebrow. "Are you not?"

"From what I was told, I am half, actually."

She continued to look Zevron over. "Dalish is a way of life, not a blood line. Who is in charge here?"

"What would you do if I said I was?" She unsheathed her curved blade and held it to his throat, only to have him catch her wrist and have his own dagger at her throat. "Call off your men."

"What is an elf with six shems doing in the forest? You are either leading them for poaching purposes for you are simply a slave to whoever is in charge. Which is it?"

"How did you find us?" Zevron was trying to avoid the conversation.

"Clashing steel is often a sign that shems are around." She tried to pivot her body weight only to have him knee her in the side and hold her up in front of him. She stood between him and the arrows of her men.

"That's enough Zevron." Theresa called behind him. He let the elf woman go, but kept his dagger out. Theresa walked up to the woman. "Hold it right there outsider."

_Yep defiantly Dalish, _Theresa thought. The woman lifted her hand above her head, palm up.

"You have two archers with bows notched, I have two mages and two archers as well. I don't want to fight you, but if you force us to, you will never know who we are or why we are here."

"Why would I care?"

"You and your mens lives or you're deaths, which will it be hunter?"

The woman looked over Theresa. She did not look like she wanted a battle but her party said otherwise. The men had their blades drawn while two of the women had out staffs. She did not lie about the mages. The elf woman sheathed her blade and turned her back to Theresa. She motioned for her men to come down from the cliff. They landed on their feet and slowly walked toward Theresa and Zevron. Their bows were ready to fire. The woman turned around again. "The Dalish have camped here. I suggest that you go somewhere else and quickly."

"Actually, I've been looking for the Dalish." Theresa turned and motioned for her group put away their weapons. Few gave questioning looks but eventually did as she said.

The woman watched with silver eyes as the group stood down. "I find that hard to believe. What business could we Dalish possibly have with a group like yours?" She rested her hands on her hips waiting for response.

Theresa watched the archers behind the woman. "I am a Grey Warden. I need to speak to your leader."

Shock overtook the elf woman. "A Grey Warden, how do I know that you are telling the truth?"

Theresa smiled sheepishly. "You're just going to have to believe me."

"I do not."

"I have documents that only a Grey Warden would have. You can feel free to look it over if you must."

The woman eyed her suspiciously. "I will take you to our Keeper, maby he can make out the truths as to why you are here."

Theresa smiled at her. "Thank you."

The woman scoffed. She waved her men over to her. They both also had facial tattoos, all three were different. "Are you their leader?"

"I am." Theresa said.

"Put them in a line. I will take you to the camp."

Theresa nodded and gave out the instructions. Put on packs and get in line. She looked over and saw that Zevron and Alistair were bickering again. She rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"The elf would have won if you did not interfere, shem." The elfish woman said flatly.

Theresa looked at her and smiled. "I don't doubt that. Zev moves with grace and guile and the fact that he can shroud only increases his chances of winning. Had I not interfered, I would be down another Warden."

"That shem is a Warden as well?"

"Yes." She watched as the group gathered around her. "Excuse me." She turned to get her pack only to find that Ali had it in her mouth. Theresa took it from her with a smile that slowly faded when she realized that it was covered in slobber. Ali barked happily and Theresa petted her. Theresa turned back to the woman. "Shall we?"

"I will take lead and my men will follow behind yours." Theresa nodded they set out for the camp.

Zevron snuck his way up to the woman, his hands on the back of his head. "So, how far away is it?"

The woman looked at him but stayed silent. He smirked and watched her as she walked. Very petite indeed.

"She seems nice." Liliana whispered to Theresa.

"She does. She is protective for her men. Very honorable."

Liliana laughed quietly to herself. "You have a thing for soldiers don't you."

Theresa nodded with a smile.

They continued down the trail with the woman first, Zevron, Wynne, Theresa, Liliana, Morrigan, Alistair, Ali, Sten and the two archers taking up the rear. They had a run in with three bears. The woman and her men stayed behind to shoot it while Zevron, Theresa, Alistair, Ali, and Sten ran ahead to kill the beasts. They were stabbing and slashing at the bears until the only sound they heard was their own heavy breathing. Theresa sheathed her sword and made rounds to ensure everyone was fine. She came up to the elfish men and one had a gash on his arm. "Wynne." Theresa called and prepared the health poultice. "Let me see your arm." He was hesitant. He looked over to the elfish woman to see it would be alright. She shook her head. "It is nothing shem."

"No its not, you're bleeding. Let me help."

"Leave him alone." The woman said. She pulled out some elf root and placed it in her mouth as she looked at his arm. She pulled out some spare bandages and spit on his arm. She laid the elf root that was in her mouth over the wound and sealed it with the bandages. She mumbled something that Theresa didn't understand and stood up. She helped him to his feet.

"Wynne is a healer. She can fix it."

"I don't need your shem magic to 'fix' my hunters."

"If they are wounded, why not heal them?"

"I just did." She left Theresa and retook her place as leader. Theresa looked back at the hunter. "Are you alright?"

He held his bow tightly in his hand and reaching for an arrow. His eyes never leaving her face. Theresa lifted her hands in defeat. "Fine." She turned around and got inline. She was standing between Alistair and Sten now. "Don't let them get to you." Alistair whispered. Theresa nodded and looked down the rest of the time they were moving.

* * *

_Warewolves now? Really? Why is it every time I try to do something progressive, these people always have to sucker me back down. This is so annoying. _They just got done talking to the Keeper and had gotten their orders to go, kill Witherfang, and then the Dalish will be willing to help them end the blight. So much fun. Theresa rubbed her head as she looked at her group. Zevron was trying to be glib with Mithra, but everyone else looked uncomfortable. Even the Dalish did. She sighed and walked over to her party. "Okay, here's whats going to happen. We go into the forest, kill this wolf, and get back onto the road. I want to get this done as quickly as possible, so only a few of us will go. Morrigan, Zevron, get your stuff ready, we'll be leaving in little while."

"What?" _Why am I not surprised that Alistair is complaining. _"You're going in the forest with those two."

"Yes."

He looked shocked, disappointed, and depressed all in one moment. She put her hand on his shoulder. "Look, they know how to get around in the forest. Morrigan was raised there and Zev seemed to do just fine on the way here. Ali will be coming with me, so its not like I'm trying to kill myself."

Alistair pulled her hand off of him and sighed. "Fine." And walked away from her.

"It 'twould appear that you have hurt his feelings." Morrigan said. "Do it again please."

"Yes, please." Zevron chirped in.

Theresa rolled her eyes. "Get ready you two." She followed after him down towards the river. He had his hands on his hips and was looking down. Kicking rocks into the water. Theresa stopped just behind him. "You wanna talk about it?"

"No. What's there to talk about?"

"I don't know, that temper tantrum that you just had?" He stayed quite. "What's on your mind Alistair?"

She walked up beside him. His arms were crossed over his chest as he looked over the water. "It's just…I…" He sighed. "This will be the first time that we're apart. I won't be there to protect you."

"It will be alright."

"No it won't. Remember what happened last time I didn't?"

Theresa felt her stomach drop. "I'm sure that won't happen again."

Alistair sighed again. "There's no changing your mind is there?"

Theresa laughed. "No."

He reached under his armor and handed he something in a handkerchief. "Here."

She took it and opened it up. "Is this the last bit of your cheese?"

"Yess."

Theresa smiled and placed it under her armor, next to the rose that he gave her. She looked around her and saw that no one was looking. She took his hand and led him to a thick patch of brush. "Kneel."

"What for?" Alistair was wearing his evil smile.

"Just do it." He dropped to his knees, looking up into Theresa's eyes. His hands made their way to her hips then her waist and back down to her belt buckle. She took his hands and shook her head. She leaned down and kissed his lips. Gently at first then progressively deeper. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down to him. She nudged away from him and kissed his neck. He let out a hiss of pleasure against her lips. She loosened his shoulder plates and sucked on his neck. He felt her heat through his armor, she could feel his breath on her ear, he wanted her to remove his armor, she wanted more time. Theresa leaned back and realized that she was sitting in his lap, straddling him. She bit her bottom lip as she regained her breath. She met his eyes. Dark amber. Clouded with desire. Theresa leaned in and kissed him again. She gently pulled away and rested her head on his. "I will not be gone for very long." She touched his neck and poked where she sucked. "I will be back before this heals." She placed her hand in his hair and began to stroke his head. She smiled as she leaned back to look at his face. He had a huge smile on his face. He reached out to touch her neck. He leaned in and sucked on her neck until she whispered his name. He pulled back and looked into her eyes "You better, you've got it on your neck too." Theresa reached up to touch it. She closed her eyes and shook her head.

Alistair just laughed and kissed her forehead. He put his hands under her arms and lifted her like a child with little ease. He rested her on her feet. "Come, I'm sure that they are looking for us." Theresa nodded as they made their way back to the camp.

* * *

Alistair was pacing by his companions. Theresa told them to make themselves useful in the camp but none of the elves would have them. They wouldn't even allow Wynne to numb the pain of the cursed hunters. All they could do was sit and wait for Theresa to return. It's already been half a day since they left, but to Alistair, it felt like centuries. He hated waiting. He hated the fact that she was in the forest with the two people that he couldn't stand in the whole party. He had fun tormenting Morrigan but her manners were a bit lacking to say the least. So as it stood, he was pacing while everyone else was passing the time. Sten just sat crossed legged with his arms crossed looking down. Alistair could have sworn that he was sleeping but Sten would eventually look around himself occasionally before dropping his head again. Liliana was playing her lute, trying to come up with a new song or remembering an old one. Wynne did what she did best, read. It seemed to pass the time for her, but Alistair's pacing drew distracting for her.

Finally a dalish said what they were all thinking. "Shem, if you keep pacing like that, you will wear a hole in the earth." She said as she passed by. Alistair gave it a rest and sat down next to Wynne on her log. She didn't pay him any mind but him sitting would be better than him pacing. He reached into his pack and pulled out his sharping stone. He sharpened his sword for as long as he cold without turning it into a dagger. He asked for Lilianas daggers and she gave them to him. Figuring that if he will suffer, may as well be useful about it. He sharpened her daggers for as long as possible before returning them to her. He asked Sten for his blade only to be huffed off. He put the stone away and stared at the place that Theresa vanished into the woods. He would unconsciously put his hand to his neck, remembering her promise to him. _She'll be back before it's healed. _He chanted to himself. He was fidgeting where he sat. Wynne gave up trying to ignore him and decided that comfort might be the best solution, even if it is temporary. "Alistair dear,"

"Yes Wynne." He didn't even look at her.

"I'd like to remind you that you are tied to her. If she should feel pain then you will know how she is. Are you in pain?"

"No."

"Then she is fine."

Alistair sighed in agreement. She was right. If she was in pain then he would know. But that still didn't ease the storm that was in his heart. She was out there, most importantly, without him. He started to fidget again.  
Wynne sighed. "Alistair, why don't you clean your armor, it might take your mind off of things." He nodded and proceeded to take his armor off. When he took the chest plate off the females were staring at him. He felt embarrassed at the idea that they might laugh at him but Wynne was right. He needed a distraction. He pulled out a rag and cleaner for his armor and cleaned it meticulously.

"They seem to like you." Liliana said to him.

"Who." He was holding his armor to his face, trying to see if he missed something.

"The women, you might be the reason that they leave the camp." She giggled.

He was putting his tired muscles into the buff. "What are you talking about?"

"Look up and you'll see."

He did for a moment. The women had their hands covering their mouths but he could see that they were smiling and laughing. Every time that he would make eye contact, they would look away. Even the men wouldn't make contact but their expressions were more of anger than of smiles. "Their laughing at me, Lili." And went back to cleaning his armor.

She laughed again. "No silly. They find you attractive. They also find that you trying to take your mind off of Theresa to be romantic."

"That's great for them, Lili but why do I care?"

"Just thought you'd like to know. Hey, where did you get that bruise from? I don't think that I have seen a weapon leave that kind of mark before."

Alistair felt heat running up his cheeks. He covered his neck without thinking. He heard her laugh and dropped his hand and looked at her. "You well know what kind of weapons leave that mark."

Liliana put on her innocent, sister face. "No, I don't. Please, tell me. Was it an arrow? A dagger perhaps?"

Alistair looked at her, she was so faking the innocent thing. Her eyes proved it. He sat down his armor on the ground. "So there I was, minding my own business when out of nowhere this punk kid comes along."

"Really now?"

"Yea, and he was all like 'give me all your coins' and I said 'no' and he said 'I said now' and I said 'no' and he punched me in the throat. Can you believe that?"

"No."

"Well he did. So I picked him by the collar and took him back to his mum."

"Very…interesting. However, I heard that it happened another way."

Alistair grinned. "What did you hear?"

"We were in the forest and Theresa pushed a tree branch back for her to pass and let go of it only to have it hit you."

"That's sadly closer to the truth."

"I would imagine." She said with a smirk on her face.

Alistair huffed and picked up his armor again to work on it. However, it was as clean as it was going to get. He sighed at the thought that there would be nothing left to distract him of his thoughts. He put his armor back on and sat down again. It was dark now. _When did it get dark. _He looked up and saw Andrastas arrow. If his memory served him correctly, it was the arrow that ended the war and the maker turned it into a consolation so that other warriors may look to it for guidance. He looked ahead and saw a couple of elves walking toward them. Two females. Neither of them were wearing armor but they were holding trays and cups. They stopped short of the party.

"The keeper has asked us to feed you during your stay here."

"Thank you kindly." Liliana said. She stood to take the trays from the women. They passed them to her and Liliana made sure that everyone got a bowl of the food as well the tea. She gave the trays back and thanked them again. The women turned and quickly left. Alistair couldn't eat. He did what he could but for the most part, he just looked into the bowl and wondered how Theresa was doing. How she was holding up being alone. He never wanted to be without her again. He wanted to have her at his side at all times after this. He had no idea how much it hurt for her to be out of his sight. He touched the bruise again. He hated this. Alistair finished his bowl and cup and gave it back to Liliana to give back. He laid against his pack and forced sleep upon himself. However, it never came. All he wanted was to sleep yet he kept remembering the feeling he had when he slept with Theresa in his arms at Calahand. It felt so right then. She was a perfect size. His arms fell into her curves in all the relaxing places. Her warm skin kept him warm during that cold night, even if his back was to the fire. He scent of her hair and skin lulled him to sleep. He felt at peace. In fact, it was the best night of sleep he had gotten in a long time. Of course it could have also been to his extreme exhaustion the day before. He always wanted her to sleep with him in his tent since that night. Her warmth and face when he woke up the next morning would be perfect. Falling asleep with her in his arms would be magnificent. But he couldn't ask her to do something like that. She was a lady, and as often as he told himself, he was a gentleman.

He remembered the way she looked when she woke up, her hair was a mess, sleep was still in her eyes even if they did show little anger. Even in the morning, she was beautiful. Finally, sleep overtook him and he went into the fade, and saw Theresa standing there with a rose in her hair and roses at her feet.

* * *

It's been two days since Theresa left and Alistair has been doing nothing but getting haggled by Wynne about healing the scratches that appeared on his body. He knew that she was not taking good care of herself. He wouldn't be healed until she was, Wynnes delayed information, so all the more reason to wait on her a little longer.

He heard Theresa's laughter in the distance. He watched the gate, praying that it was really her and not some game that his head was playing. She did appear then, worse for wear. She was covered in blood and dirt. Her pack was full and she was laughing at what Zevron was saying. Alistair shot up and ran over to her. "Hey you." Theresa said, only to be swooped up in his arms and hugged tightly. He never wanted to let her go again. "Alistair, I missed you to, but you're hurting me." He instantly let her go and looked her over.

"How are you?"

"Good." She turned to Zevron and Morrigan. "Remember our promise. You two get some sleep."

They both nodded and the three of them walked over to the rest of the party. "What happened?" Alistair wanted to ask a million questions but she stopped him.

She raised her hand in protest. "First, I must speak with the new Keeper okay. I'll see you in a minute. Hold tight."

She started to walk around him but he caught up to her. "I'll come with you."

"I don't think that is a good idea."

"Why not?"

She turned around quickly and almost ran into him. She looked distraught. She was looking around her at to see if anyone was paying attention to her. "Just, please, stay here." She turned around and walked to Lanaya.

"Andran Atish'an Warden."

"Andran Atish'an Lanaya." Theresa heard Alistair walking up behind her. He was not going anywhere.

"It is done. The beasts blood is leaving our hunters. Thank you Warden. I felt it when Zatherian left us. I have great shoes to fill."

Theresa scratched her head. "Lanaya, do you have somewhere that we can talk?"

Lanaya gave a questioning look. "Of course." She offered her hand to her hut. Theresa followed her in but motioned for Alistair to remain outside. He gave a completive look that made Theresa give in. He followed her in and sat down.

"Lanaya, do you know of the connection between Zatherian and the curse?"

"Yes, he told me once before."

Theresa was surprised. "Oh, well then. Umm…that makes it easier. Listen, he wanted the temporary solution but I made him end the curse…by force. I know that me saying that will not look good for me or Zatherian, so I was wondering what you were going to tell the Dalish so that I may agree."

Layana thought for a moment. "Did he die with honor?"

"With the upmost."

"Then we will tell them that he died protecting the Dalish. That his final actions will reflect how we will fight during the blight."

"Of course Keeper."

Layana looked at Theresa. " We will have a celebration in honor of our dead and of the ending of the curse. Will you stay?"

Theresa smiled. "Of course we will."

Lanaya smiled and escorted them out. But she reached for Theresa arm. "If you will stay, will you wear the ceremonial garbs of the hero?"

"I would love to keeper." Theresa went back into the hut and followed Lanaya.

Alistair once again felt shot down by Theresa and went back to the party with his head lowered.

Lanaya went to her chest in the corner and pulled out a dress. _Not again._ She gave it Theresa to wear. "If you will excuse me, I will start the preparations for tonight."

"Do I need to put this on right now?"

"No, just keep it somewhere where you can find it later."

Theresa looked over it. It was a dark green and had long billowing…everything. There was a gold trim on the collar and the sleeves. It seemed like it was a part of the wind. "Do you have any other ceremonial garbs for heros?"

"Yes, we also have one for a male."

"May my elfish companion wear that one?"

Lanaya smiled. "That would be perfect."

Theresa smiled and placed the dress back in the chest. "Tell me when you are ready and I will wear this garb with honor." Theresa turned and left the hut.

Theresa made her way around the camp. She found Deygan and gave him his wife's final words and ran into Varathorn. "I found your iron bark."

A smile grew across his face. "Thank you Warden. What would like me to make for you?"

Theresa held up her hand. "Whatever you desire. Because it will be for your hunters."

"I can't do that. I will make you a breast plate."

"No you won't. Your hunters need it more than I will. Please, make it for them."

He sighed. "As you wish."

Theresa smiled. "Thank you." She turned to leave and found her party and threw her bag down beside Alistair. She walked over the Morrigan and Zevron and whispered in their ears "He died a hero." And left them. She made her way back to Alistair and sat down next to him. He was looking depressed and she took his hand. He pulled it away from her like he had just touched fire. She decided to rest her head on his shoulder. They were silent for a moment. Wynne wanted to check her wounds and Liliana wanted to ask questions about what she saw and did but Theresa just wanted to rest. She gave into Wynne and heard Alistair give a sigh of relief. _Damnit I keep forgetting the spell._ "Are you alright Alistair."

"Me, never better." He had a smile but his sarcasm showed right though.

Theresa removed all her armor and laid against her pack. She closed her eyes and heard Alistair move. She grabbed the back of his armor and pulled back. He fell beside her and looked at her. Her eyes were lazily opened looking into his eyes. She gave a small smile. "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

Her smile grew wider and she took his hand. She closed her eyes and felt him hold her hand tightly as she drifted into the fade.

* * *

"Theresa, wake up." It was Alistair.

"You better have a good reason for waking me up."

"The Keeper wants to see you."

Theresa nodded and stood up to greet Layana. "Yes, keeper?"

"Are you ready?"

Theresa gave her a question look. "Oh, right. Let me get Zevron and we can get started."

Layana gave her a smile and walked back to her hut while Theresa went to Zevron. He had his eyes closed but he wasn't asleep. Only once had she seen asleep, strange that he naps and never sleeps. Theresa kicked his foot to rouse him and he lazily opened his eyes. "Ahh, warden, is there…something… that I can do for you?"

"Get up and take off your armor."

He gave her seductive smirk. "Why, is it on fire? Would you like to help put it out? I hear that rolling on the ground is an effective option, no?"

Theresa rolled her eyes and waited until he did as she asked. They stared at each other for a moment waiting for the other to move. Alistair finally broke their contest. "What's going on?"

"Layana wants us to wear the hero clothes of this clan. If Zevron would ever get up, we could get going." He finally stood and removed his armor wearing a simple thong and sleeveless tunic. Theresa dropped her head in embarrassment. She looked up again and felt the blush returning. She looked down again. "Let's go." Zevron followed her to the hut where Layana was waiting.

"Why do you blush so Warden? Is there something on my face?" Alistair heard Zevron say as he chased after her. Alistair wanted to follow the elf only to be held back by Wynne. He looked down at her, she shook her head and Alistair retook his seat on the log next to her, fidgeting again.

Theresa and Zevron made it to the hut and knocked on the door. Layana opened the door and let them in. The dress was on her bed as well as a crown of flowers. His garb was a tunic that was same in color. Layana smiled as she left the two of them got dressed. Theresa picked up the dress. It was bigger than the last time she looked at it. She started to take off her tunic until she realized who was in the room with her. She turned to him. He was leaning against the chest with his arms crossed, a smirk, and his head slightly tiled, waiting for the show to start. She motioned for him to turn around but he didn't move. _If that's how he is going to act, I'm going to have to do this the hard way. _She turned around and left her tunic on as she draped the dress on her. She removed the tunic when her torso was covered. She put her arms into the sleeves and marveled at how low the hem went. The sleeves were huge and went down to her knees. She pulled the dress up as far as she could on her shoulders and realized that it was meant to be strapless and hang off the shoulders. She lifted the bell up and realized that the dress was slit up near her hip on both sides. _Defiantly need to be brave to wear this. _She took off her breeches and placed them in the corner. She picked up the crown and turned around to see Zevron wearing a robe. It buttoned up the front and had the same sleeves that she had. His had a golden hem around the buttons, sleeves, and floor hem. Green always brought out his eyes. "You look good." The moment she said that, she realized that she shouldn't have. His eyes were ravishing her. Her thighs were visible; she was toned from carrying a pack and always walking everywhere. Her shoulders were small and petite. There were a few scars on her but nothing disgustingly visible. "As to you, my dear Theresa." She rolled her eyes and picked up the flower crown and left the hut. Layana was waiting for them outside.

"You look wonderful warden."

Theresa smiled but she felt like a fool. "Thank you keeper."

Layana smiled at her. "Please, call me Layana." She held out her hand for the crown. Theresa gave it to her and she placed it on Theresa'a head. Zevron followed her out and saw Layana holding her breath. Theresa turned and saw that Zevron was wearing the same smirk as before. He walked up to Layana and whispered something in her ear and kept walking. She blushed and looked to Theresa. "You are a lucky woman for having such an elf in your party."

Theresa watched Zevron walk away, placing his crown of wood upon his brow. She saw Alistair, he wasn't wearing his armor but his jaw was on the ground. Wynne smacked him on the back of his head, but it didn't faze him. Theresa smiled. "It's not the elf that I'm lucky to have."

Layana turned to look to see what she was smiling at. "He was worried about you since you left."

"I don't doubt that."

"Come," Layana distracted Theresa, "We should start the ceremony."

They started to walk toward the center fire. "What do you need me to do?"

Layana smiled. "Just stand there and look pretty."

Theresa laughed. "That's easy enough." She motioned for Zevron, Morrigan, and Ali to follow her. Layana positioned her in front of the clan and took a step forward. "This human has come from far away to seek our help only to help us three fold. Because of this woman and her party," She motioned to Theresa, Morrigan, and Zevron, "We will no longer have to fear the forest. We will be able to do what is necessary for our survival. However, that fearlessness did come at a cost. We lost many great hunters during the conflict with the werewolves. We lost our keeper. This Warden has informed me that he fought until his dying breath for this clan. I will hold true to his faith and honor and serve you in the same manner that Zatherin did." The clan was happy to hear this and cheered to her speech. An elf came by and gave Theresa, Morrigan, and Zevron a mug. Layana lifted her mug, "To our fallen, they are now with the gods. To our clan, may we be fortified with the honor of this forest. May the trees grow tall and may the old ways never die. Nalshe'katal. " Layana took a drink as well as everyone else.

Layana turned to Theresa, "You are free to roam our camp. Wear the garb until everyone is asleep."

Theresa bowed. "Thank you." They left the light and tried to get back to their party only to be stopped by everyone along the way.

Alistair wanted to hold her but he let her be diplomatic. He turned away and went back to his log, watching her move in that dress. In everything she wore, it was impossible to hide the fact that she was beautiful. Even her armor didn't quite cover it up completely. He found himself staring at her. Watching the way she would talk to the elves, laugh with them, telling them stories. She was smiling more often now.

"Would you like something to drink sir?" Alistair turned to look. It was Cammen. He nodded and took the mug from him. Cammen sat down next to him. "So why won't she marry you?"

Alistair was stunned. "No no no, its not like that."

Cammen sighed. "Let me guess, I won't understand because I'm outsider?"

Alistair laughed at the irony. He went back to watching her. She was helping a woman pass out the meat for the meal. She always wants to help where she can even if it is small. "How did you know that you wanted to marry Gheyna?"

Cammen looked at his own betrothed. "When I realized that the thought of being without her even for a single day ripped my own beating heart out of me, I knew that I couldn't live without her." He looked back at Alistair. "It's more than just wanting to be with them, it's about wanting to protect and provide for them. Waking up to them every day, seeing our children grow strong, and dying next to them, and knowing that I lived my life full of love and passion. I could only see that with her by my side." Cammen smiled at Alistair. He nodded his head and took a drink. Alistair spit out as quickly as he could and heard Cammen laughing at him.

Alistair coughed and took deep breaths. "What is this?"

"Vadicka. The water of life."

Alistair coughed again. "Its…uhh…potent."

Cammen laughed. "It's an acquired taste." He stood and patted Alistair on the shoulder. "If you love her, you are a lucky man. People often spend their lives looking for it. She has shown us that all shems…umm I mean humans aren't all bad. Take care."

Alastair lifted his hand and waved to Cammen as he left him. _Protect and provide? Always._ He heard beating drums and a flute and looked to the music. Theresa was in a line with the other women of the camp, trying to learn their dances. She looked lost in comparison but quickly caught on. It would appear that most of their dancing was with their feet. Theresa quickly caught on and her partner was willing to help a lot. He was an older man and would gently instruct her every time she made a mistake. Alistair smiled at her. She caught his eyes and smiled widely. He held up his mug and she blushed away. She did catch on quickly and he wasn't paying attention. The dance also required a lot of hip moments against the partner. Alistair quickly looked around for Zevron, knowing full well he would jump in at any opportune moment. Alistair sighed as he saw Zevron was with the elf that escorted them to the camp. He looked back to Theresa, she was having fun but her partner was having a bit more. She grinded her hips into his and spun away from him. They were frontal now and he was holding her hand, guiding her. She would step forward and he would lean back, only then to have him step forward and have her lean back. That man was getting to close for comfort. She was pulling away from him but he pulled her back to him and she would curl up onto her arms and her backside was to his front. She would move her hips against his to the left, right, left, and gradually getting lower to the ground. She would pop up again and pulled away from him. Alistair couldn't take it anymore. He stood up and started to walk towards her. Halfway there, the music stopped and everyone clapped at her attempt. She smiled and bowed to the audience and then motioned for her partner to take a bow. The group clapped again and Theresa turned around, she saw Alistair leaning against a tree, one hand on his hip, the other holding a mug. Theresa walked over to him and took the mug and drank. She spit it out quickly and started coughing. Alistair was laughing at her. She looked up had her tongue hanging out of her mouth. "What was that?"

"Vadicka. Water of life if I'm not mistaken."

"How can you drink that?"

Alistair smiled at her, "Well, compared to your cooking, I'd say easily."

Theresa shot him a cold look and punched him in the arm. "You're mean."

Alistair tucked some of her hair behind her ear; she flinched and pulled her head away from his hand. He immediately withdrew his hand. He watched as her face went from happy to depressed. She turned away from him and walked toward her pack. She sat down on the log that he was just on. Alistair sat beside her. He rested his weight on his knees.

"I still remember it like it just happened."

"You want to talk about it?" Alistair whispered.

"I should, but I can't bring myself to." They were quite for a moment. Theresa watched everyone else in the camp was having a fun, gay time. Ali was playing with the kids, Morrigan and Liliana were having a drinking game, Wynne was talking to an older man, Sten was drawing, Zevron was nowhere in sight. And here she was, bringing down Alistair with her problems. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done or said anything. You should go and enjoy yourself."

Alistair looked at her with disbelief in his eyes. "I enjoy being near you."

She looked at him. He was…adorable. Perfect. Loving. Theresa smiled at him and took his hand. "Do you really want me to talk about it?" Alistair nodded. She took a deep breath. "It's getting harder to sleep at night. All I can see is his face and the fact that he disarmed me. I can hear him whispering what he said to me that night when I sleep. I'm scared of everything. When we were in the forest, I would flinch at the sound of the wind. I just feel like I was unable to control the situation. I just felt so powerless that night."

Alistair encircled her in his arms. She had one hand against his chest and one on his thigh. He placed one hand against the back of her head and the other on her back. He held her gently to his chest, loving and relishing the smell of her hair, even though he could never tell her. Alistair kissed her forehead.

He whispered to her hair, "You are a strong person. You prove that every day. If it makes you feel any better," Alistair pulled away to see her face, "You're my hero."

Theresa met his gaze. He was wearing a smirk and she laughed at him. "I'm your hero?"

He nodded and rested his forehead against hers. "Who else would go to the circle and gather mages for a family that they despise, almost get eaten by a dragon, and make all the tough decisions that you make? A hero is someone that people look up to. And as long as I have you in my arms, I know that that goal is reachable. I want to follow you until the ends of the earth."

Theresa smiled. "Its' weird, in your arms, I feel like I could travel to the ends of the earth."

"I'll have to make a note of that then." Alistair leaned in and gently kissed her. Theresa could feel his heart under her hand race. She inhaled and smelled him, nutmeg and that awful drink, she wondered how she ever lived without him. She kissed him back with barely more force than he had. She removed her hand form his thigh and ran her fingers though his hair. It was soft to the touch. His chin beard tickled her cheek but refrained from smiling. He held her more tightly to him and cupped the side of her face, rubbing her cheek with his thumb. Alistair gently pulled away from her, taking a few shaggy breaths before he opened his eyes. When he did, she looked beautiful. Her lips were slightly parted and she was looking as at him though lowed lashed. Those blue eyes, he got lost again just looking at them. He smiled and looked away trying to steady himself. He kissed her forehead and rested his head against hers. She nestled her head on his shoulder and held his hand as they watched the festivities.

"You look beautiful tonight." Alistair whispered still not sure if he can control his voice. Theresa looked up to see his eyes, the fire danced across them and made them gold. She wasn't saying anything but a small smile was on her face. "What I meant was that you look great in that dress. Not to say that the dress does it all, because you're beautiful no matter what you do. Not to say that you could ever look ugly…uh what I meant was…" he sighed. "Can I try that again?" Theresa shook her head. She had a larger smile on her face as she watched Alistair blush and panic. He sighed again. "You look great."

"Thank you Alistair. Coming from you it means a lot."

Alistair was wearing his flirtatious evil smirk. "Why? Because you value my opinion?"

Theresa opened her mouth to say something then closed it. "You do know that you're chiseled from stone right?" He looked confused. _He has no idea how handsome he is? How is that possible?_ Theresa smiled and gave him a hug. "You're adorable."

"Adorable? You should stop praising me before I turn beet red my dear." Alistair said flatly.

"You know what I mean, it's cute."

He raised an eyebrow. "Cute, adorable, it's amazing that you didn't have to beat men off you with a stick back in Highever with complements like cute and adorable. Just what every man wants to hear, I'm cute and adorable like a little puppy or baby kitten."

Theresa rolled her eyes. "Are you done?"

"No I've got one more…no, no I don't." he smiled at her.

"What I meant was its outstanding that you don't know how…"

"Handsome?"

"I was going to say sexy but I guess that works to. How handsome you are. I mean, honestly, have you ever seen a mirror. And your awkwardness, it adds to your charm. I enjoy it."

Alistair gave his little boy, crooked smile followed by blushing. "Thank you."

Theresa gave his quick kiss and stood up. "Come on, lets go enjoy the party." She took his hand and dragged him to the other elves.

* * *

Theresa woke to something on her chest, probably Ali again. She raised her chest to get her off but she wouldn't budge. She tried to push her off but she wouldn't move. "Ali, get off." She shouldn't have said anything, her head was pounding. _I'll never drink again._ She lifted her hands to cover her head. Maker, her head hurt. She squeezed her eyes shut hoping to avoid the pain. Ali roused in lifted her head.

"Maker…"

"I know right." Theresa said. She quickly opened her eyes and saw Alistair looking at her with panic in his face. They stared at each other, trying to remember the night before. He looked down only to look up. He closed his eyes and was mumbling something. Theresa looked down and realized that they were both naked. She closed her eyes and covered her face with her hands. She took a few deep breaths and tried to reason with herself. _Alistair was obviously drunk last night as well or he wouldn't have been surprised this morning. It's not that big of a deal, he's seen me naked before…he's seen me naked before, why am I embarrassed? _She removed her hands and looked at him. He was still mumbling something. Chant of Light maby? "Alistair." He didn't respond. "Alistairr?" nothing. She rolled her eyes and cupped his face. "Alistair, look at me." He squeezed his eyes tighter and bit his bottom lip. _Honey than with vinegar. _She stroked his face with the back of her hand and waited until his curiosity arose to give him twenty question. She let her other hand make its way to the back of his neck and stroke there. Finally his eyes opened up to see her. Theresa softened her eyes to show no punishment, even added a small smile for comfort. She was playing with his chin hair, she smiled a little more. Theresa looked into his eyes. Confusion, chaos, and still beauty lingered there. "Do you remember last night?" She asked in her sweetest voice.

He gently shook his head. "I should go." He tried to leave but Theresa held tight to his neck.

"Why?"

"Because this is not proper actions of a gentleman." He wasn't looking at her again.

"Apparently, neither was last night."

"True however, umm we should umm stop this as uh quickly as uhh possible." He cleared his throat.

Theresa flicked him in the head. "Oww, what did you do that for?"

She waited, no pain. She smiled at him. She put her arms on his shoulders. "Alistair, my boy, I'm sorry to say, but you're still a virgin."

He looked confused. "Wahoo?" he looked down and up again. Her bosom was right in his face and he was having trouble looking past them.

Theresa looked down and saw that her nipples were red and close to bleeding. Theresa had an evil idea and poked her nipple. She heard Alistair give an inhale hiss at the pain. He looked down to see her only to look up again. "There are times when I want to hate you."

Theresa smirked at him. "I don't doubt that." She took his face and brought it to hers. She kissed gently and kindly. "Lets try this again. Morning Alistair."

"Morning." His smile got a little bigger.

"How did you sleep?"

"Good. You?"

Theresa opened her mouth to say the polite thing and realized that she did sleep ridiculously well. No nightmares or Tegan or the archdemon. She hasn't slept that good since a few night before Highever was taken over. and that that night at Calanhad. She smiled at Alistair. "This may sound forward but, will you sleep with me every night?" Alistair opened his mouth to say something but seemed to have forgotten what it was. Theresa smirked. "My my Alistair, you seem to be speechless." He loudly snapped his jaw shut. "The reason I ask is because every night that I fall asleep in your arms, I wake up…awake…does that make sense? Like, fully awake." Alistair was still in shock. "I'll tell you what, you can think about it today, alright." All he could do was blink and breathe. Theresa hung her head in shame and poked her nipple again.

He inhaled and made Theresa's stomach do a flip. "Stop that."

She smiled at him and kissed him again. She held him close to her. He rested his head on her chest again. She placed her hand on the side of his head and played with his hair with her thumb. He slowly relaxed. She looked around her and noticed that they were in her tent. _When did I put up my tent?_ She let the thought go as she rubbed his back. He was larger than her. His shoulders were wider and his back was more defined by muscles. His skin was soft to the touch minus the occasional scar. She traced all the ones she found with a light finger. She looked down and saw his shoulder had an x scar. Both light but still pink.

He sat up and turned around. He was looking for something but Theresa couldn't take her eyes off of his back. The scars she thought were small were actually large, like a whip had gone across his back. Five lashes in the least. She sat up and gently touched one. He flinched and looked at her. She was scared and sad. She withdrew her hand and fisted it. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. He looked away. His face looked troubled. He bit his bottom lip. "It's not…it's not a…good story. In fact, it's one that I've always wanted to forget."

"What happened?" she whispered.

He was silent and still for a moment. He reached over and put on his tunic. Theresa just realized that he was still wearing his breeches. He leaned over and helped her pull the dress back up to cover herself that was pooling around her waist. "When I was in training, there were certain weekends that we were allowed to leave the chantry. Usually for holidays and such." He swallowed loudly. "Me and few of the guys went to the tavern. Hoping that we looked old enough to drink. As it would turn out, the bar keep didn't even check ages. Anyways, there was this girl there who seemed to like me." He paused for a minute. "She kept bating me her eyelashes, blowing kisses toward me, and the other guys saw this. Nothing happened between her and I, I swear it." Theresa already saw where this was going. "I guess some of the guys thought that things went further than it actually did. Well, next thing I know, the Reverared Mother called me into her office. She said that my actions were not in keeping with a templar in training or as a gentleman. My punishment for doing so was five lashes in front all of the other templars. I was to be the example." He was still for long moment. "I honestly couldn't feel the last two. The pain was so excoriating, that after the first three, I was out cold. The next thing that I remember is waking up in the infirmary with an old mage who was given orders to heal me but slowly so that I may feel it and have the scars." Theresa scooted closer to him and hugged him from behind. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and cried for him into his back. He held her hand as she tried to comfort him. "It was a long time ago."

"It doesn't matter. They shouldn't treat their templars like that."

"They have their reasons."

"Total submission? Why are you defending them? You never wanted to be one. You were forced into that life."

He sighed and held her hand tightly. "We have to be strong for the magi. We can't let our emotions get to us."

"How could you say that? I've seen you be merciful, kind, loving, and gentle as well as strong, deadly, and powerful. What emotions are they afraid of?"

He was quite for a moment. "Remember when we were at the circle and we came across the templar's?" She nodded into his back. "There were over taken by desire demons. The older, more experienced ones had more discipline than the younger ones..."

"I know what discipline can do. I also know what it can create. I used to train soldiers into killing machines, but what they did to you…it's unthinkable."

"It's also chantry law."

"Damn the chantry."

Alistair turned to face her. He cupped her face and gently pulled her chin to look at him. Her eyes were red from her tears. He wiped them away with his thumb. He kissed her gently on her nose. "In order to make the world full of sunshine and rainbows, you have to kill some butterflies and flowers. If it wasn't for them, I wouldn't be the man I am today. So please, stop crying." Theresa shook her head and looked at him. He has a smile and a raised eyebrow. Theresa looked down and sniffed. "That's my girl." Alistair kissed the top of her head. He wrapped his arms around her waist. She felt safe in his arms. "Thank you for caring so much about me."

Theresa leaned up and kissed Alistair. His lips still tasted of the vadicka they had last night. She looked deeply into his eyes. "I love you Alistair."

He was in shock again. He smiled and kissed Theresa deeply and passionately. He slid his tongue past her lips and tasted the real Theresa. He felt his heart racing as his passion was fueled. Her tongue was dueling his for control. Theresa had her hand on his back, while the other was holding him close to her. Alistair couldn't help his hands. They were exploring her body. She was so small in his hands, her waist was delicate, her ribs were fragile, her hips were wide and sturdy. He deliberately skipped past her bosom and went to her neck, thin and long like a swan. This woman in his arms was beautiful and she loved him. She loved him. His whole life, he was told never to give in, never fall for some dame. But here she was, kissing him with the same amount of desire and love that he felt for her. He was truly a lucky man. Theresa broke away first with ragged breaths. She moved on top of him, straddling his hips, wanting to be closer to him. As much as he wanted to continue, Maker did he want to, he couldn't let the situation get out of control. He held her shoulder back and looked at her. Her eyes were glazed over with lust and her lips were swollen from kissing. "We should get going."

Theresa eyes cleared. She wore an evil grin. "No."

"No?" She grabbed his hands and pushed him to the floor. He hit his head against the ground. "Oww, that hurts you know?"

"We aren't going anywhere until you say it."

Alistair smirked. "And what will happen if I don't?" Theresa didn't respond but just shot him a fox look. _Maker, she is beautiful._ He sighed and rolled his eyes. "I love you."

She tightened her grip, "Like you mean it."

Alistair rolled her off of him and landed on top of her. He freed his hands and touched her face with the back of his hand. Those blue orbs, so dark and yet, full of life. "I love you, Theresa Cousland. More than you will ever know and more than I can show." Theresa smiled and blushed. They stayed like that for a minute, gazing into the others eyes, wondering if there was a way to show their love. "We should get going before this canoodle leads to something heaver." Theresa nodded and they both exited the tent.


	12. Christmas in Ferelden

Disclaimer: I do not own any nams in this story excpet for one and even then, i'm sure you can figure out who it is.

There is a song lyric in this peice, if you can name it woithout using google, you get a gold star. enjoy and comment please.

* * *

On the way to Denerim, our brave warriors have stopped for the night to make camp. All the tents have been set up and the fires started. Theresa was walking across camp, still in her new/used juggernaut armor, carrying a rather full bag. She stopped in front of Morrigan. "Hey, can I brow your pedestal?"

Morrigan turned and gave her scowl. "And why should I do that?"

Theresa furrowed her brow. "Cause I need it?"

Morrigan crossed her arms. "Because you need it." Theresa nodded. "You realize that you have put me on the midnight shift with Zevron since Haven."

"Yea, do you know why?"

"Enlighten me."

"Because you fell asleep on your watch when we were in Haven. That's why. Do you feel as though you have learned your lesson?"

"I didn't realize there was a lesson to be had."

Theresa shrugged her shoulders. "There's always a lesson in everything we do. So about that pedestal?"

"What of it?"

"May I use it?"

"What for."

_Twenty questions really?_ Theresa dropped her bag and opened the flap. "You remember when we stopped early for lunch?"

"Yes. I was quite curious about that."

Theresa reached into her pack and pulled out a handful of wheat. "I saw a farm up ahead and decided to…acquire a few items from the farmer."

Morrigan raised an eyebrow and smirked. "You stole wheat. My my Warden, you do live the dangerous life."

"Well, Zev helped me get a pig and a few apples."

Morrigan dropped her jaw. "A pig. What for?"

"Don't worry about it. Now just give me your pedestal or you can help me make bread."

Morrigan reached into her pack, pulled out two pedestals and sat down beside her. She passed one to Theresa and helped her turn wheat into flour. They were quite for a long time, only the scrapings of the marble was all they heard. But Theresa heard something else. The familiar foot falls of a comrade. She looked up and saw Alistair heading into the forest. They made eye contact, Theresa looked away, smiled and blushed. She continued to smile as she worked.

Morrigan sighed. "I can't take it."

Theresa looked at her. "Take what?"

"That ridiculous grin you're wearing. You realize that you haven't stopped smiling since you and that idiot exchanged glances."

Her smile grew wider. "Does it offend?"

"It annoys."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Theresa was hoping that she wouldn't notice the blush rising in her cheeks. Theresa returned to her work.

"One can only hope that his bed manners are better than his conversations."

Theresa eyes got wide and blush ran down her neck and ears. "No no no its not like that."

Morrigan chuckled. "Thes, we all saw you two crawling out of your tent two nights ago and how you two do it still."

Theresa held her hands up. "No no it's just cuddling, I swear it." Morrigan raised an eyebrow.

"I am not here to judge, you should do what you can to take your mind off of our current situations. Like the blight."

Theresa covered her face with her hands. "It's not like that."

"Of course."

Theresa went back to scraping the wheat into a powder. They were quite for half the bag until Morrigan kept looking at Theresa. Her eyes were full of some emotion that Theresa hasn't ever seen before. "Is something on your mind Morrigan?"

Morrigan stopped what she was doing and reached in her pack to pull out a book. "Do you remember this?"

Theresa looked at the book. It was purple and ragged. "Yea, I stole…commandeered it from the First Enchanter at the Circle. What's up?"

"It is my mothers Grimore. I had hoped that it would reveal some of her spells but alas, it was her journal. She describes how she has lived for as long as she has."

Theresa sighed. "Let me guess, blood magic and eating babies."

"That is closer to the truth than you might think."

Liliana was walking by and noticed that Theresa and Morrigan were getting close. Knowing that Morrigan was a vile creature, Liliana took a few steps closer to listen.

"Is there a time frame on this or, simply have to take care of it now?"

"No there is no time frame. I just hope that it is just done."

Theresa nodded. "The next time we stop by Redcliff, I'll take a small party with me to end your fears. You have my word."

"Thank you, Theresa."

She smiled at Morrigan as she saw Liliana approach. "Hey, want to help make flour?"

"I suppose." Liliana sat on the other side of Theresa. "What's it for?"

"Morrigan, do you have another pedestal?" She reached in her pack and pulled out another and passed it to Liliana. "We're making bread. Lili."

Liliana was confused. "What for? We will be in Denrim in a few days, why not stock up there?"

Theresa took Liliana's hand. "In all the time that you have known me, do I strike you as the kind of person who willingly buys things?" Liliana thought about it for a moment. She remembered one time when Theresa killed a bandit, she took his dagger from his dying hands and claimed it as her own.

Liliana smiled. "True." She took a few grains of wheat and started to scrape it. "So, what were you two talking about?"

Morrigan answered first. "Her love life."

Theresa blushed. "Or lack there of."

Liliana grinned an evil grin. "Are you sure you're lacking. I distinctly remember watching you come out of your tent this morning only to have Alistair soon follow."

Theresa sucked her teeth and scraped harder. "Maker's breath, I hate you two."

They both just smiled and went back to making the flour. Liliana spoke first. "So how is he?"

"She says it's not like that."

"It's not." Theresa protested.

"Oh really?" Liliana chirped. "Are you sure? I could have sworn that I heard giggling last night."

"He…tickled me."

"Tickled you did he?" Morrigan was loving that she could offset her friend.

Theresa clinched her jaw. "Yes."

"And where did he tickle you?" Liliana was sure to put emphasis on the 'where.'

Theresa was quite for a moment. "I don't' want to play anymore."

"What? Are we playing?" Morrigan looked up to Liliana. "Are we playing?"

Liliana looked to Theresa. "I think she thinks we are Morrigan."

"Aww, it hurts my feelings so Theresa."

Just then, Alistair came back from the forest, he looked clean like he just took a bath. He looked over to see if Theresa was still with Morrigan. Only this time, she looked helpless while Liliana and Morrigan were watching him with great interest as he crossed. Both smiling a vicious smile. Theresa looked up to see him. She gave him a helpless look, he had the thought to go over there and save her but the way that Morrigan and Liliana was looking at him made him want to keep his distance. He gave a simple wave and kept walking. Theresa shot him a face of utter disbelief as he walked by. She folded her arms angrily and muttered "Some knight." Only to have Liliana hear it and say loudly enough for Alistair to hear "So, he is your knight?" Alistair looked back to see Theresa hitting herself in the head with a fist. He smiled as he walked. Best not to interfere with the chats of women. He snuck away so that he could hear what they were talking about by hiding behind Liliana's tent.

Liliana knew where he was so she got down to the juicy gossip. "What are your intentions with him?"

"Excuse me?"

"What are your intentions? Do plan on marrying him or just stringing him along for the ride?"

Theresa was quite for a moment. "I can't marry him."

"Why not?"

"Good job I say" Morrigan

"He…he deserves a queen and I'm…I'm just a soldier. I'm a Grey Warden."

"So is he."

"I know, but…he has …" Theresa sighed. "He has bigger and better things to do. He will be king. That will negate his Warden Oath. He may like to think that he will forever be a Warden, but he'll be trapped by the courts." She was quite for a long time. "I wouldn't be surprised if I have to rebuild the order on my own."

"I'm sure you won't have to do that." Liliana tried to comfort her.

"He'll never get the chance to leave the castle. He will spend all his time looking over battle plans, signing laws, going though the books, making treaties, he won't have time for me. He deserves a wife that will be able to stand by him and not have to be always gone to recruit new wardens, kill all the Darkspawn. I'm just a soldier Lili. What can I do that would benefit him?"

"That can't be how you actually think of this?"

"We're tied together, Liliana. I told him that I love him." Liliana and Morrigan both took a gasp of breath. "But…it's getting hard to know where my emotions stop, and the curse takes over. I want him by my side at all times, but I also want him physically. Which is the curse and which is me." Theresa felt the tears rise. "If I hadn't of been so selfish, if I could've just let him go, this wouldn't be a problem. Our lives wouldn't be tied. He could go and live a normal life and I could go my separate way. I've damned him. I've damned us all. I wish that I could be all that he deserves, but the truth is, I'm not. I'm the embodiment of everything he should avoid in a woman. But…I don't want to let him go."

Morrigan was the first to speak. "There are chansent who do not own a single thing. They give up all their belongings every year so that they will never know what it means to sacrifice or the pain of loss. In fact, they give up their wives and children as well, so that if they die, no one will mourn their passing."

Theresa wiped a tear away with the back of her hand. "I'm not seeing what that has to do with the situation Morrigan."

"All I am saying is, they are the true cowards. If you love that idiot as much as you say you do, then you should take it for as long as you can. As much as a dolt that he is, he is…ugh, kind hearted. Even if you do not last, it is better than wondering what could have been. Knowing the pain you feel is from love. And love, as I am told, is the best feeling in the world. You are willing to protect him, correct?"

"With my life…well, maby not my life because that will kill him too, but as far as I'm able to."

"You are willing to sacrifice everything for him, correct?"

"Yes."

"Then you must tell him that this relationship is only until he is king where he will find a wife and take up his kingly duties. Believe me when I say this, when he becomes king, I will leave Ferelden."

The three women shared a smile. "Liliana, were you ever in love?"

Liliana all of a sudden took a great interest in her grains. "Once, but she betrayed me."

"She?" Theresa and Morrigan were looking at her.

Liliana smiled. "You think that love can only be between a man and a woman?" Theresa smiled sheepishly. "You do not need to cower from me in the river, Theresa. You are beautiful but I like my women to be…"

"Femine?" Morrigan finished. Lili smiled and nodded.

Theresa shook it off. "What did she do?"

"She made me a criminal against Orlay. That's why I ran here. I took shelter in the only place that would have me. And I became a sister. The amount of love that was in my heart was slowly pushed out by hate and the chantry taught me that there is no room for hate in life. Only acceptance for the life of all." Liliana was quite for a moment. "I still find myself thinking about her though. She was smart, beautiful, deadly, and a great love maker to boot. But, I often think of the memories that we had together of just simple things. Waking up to her face, having morning tea at the table, shopping for shoes," her eyes were lost in memory, "the way her hair looked when the wind blew." Lili bit her bottom lip. "She was the best and worst thing that ever happened to me."

Theresa reached into her pack for more grains only to find that the three of them finished them all off. "Do you know where she is?"

"No."

Theresa wiped her tears and took the three pedestals. "Thank you for your inputs. But, I must make the bread now. Thank you for your help." Theresa got up and slung her bag on her and made her way over to the fire. Liliana and Morrigan watched her as she left only to stop midstride and look heartbroken.

Morrigan leaned over to Liliana. "How long did you know that he was there?"

"The whole time." She said flatly.

Morrigan smiled. "Is that how you intended the conversation to go?"

"No."

"Delightful." Liliana shot her a cold look. "For him." Morrigan got up and retired for the evening.

Theresa couldn't move. He was sitting right there, he heard everything. He heard how she felt, how she wanted him but knew that she could never have him. He heard Morrigans and Lilianas ideas of love. She really was just bringing him along for the ride. He was her comfort in all this darkness. He was loved but would be faced with getting shunned and rejected again.

He had his elbows on his knees, his face was emotionless. "What's the watch schedule for tonight?"

His voice was emotionless.

She needed to do the same. "Same as it's always been."

He nodded his head and went to their, his tent. She watched him as he walked away from her. She watched as he never looked back. She watched everything she had grown to love walk away from her. Theresa fought back the tears that wanted to rain down and walked to the fire. She set down the flour and walked to the cow to get some milk and take some eggs from the chickens. She returned to the fire to find Zevron already greasing the pans. He looked up at her, smiled, and went back to greasing the pans. She sat down and started to mix the ingredients. Zevron kicked his legs in front of him and watched her work. He watched her as she carefully measured out the milk and eggs to proportions. He watched as she kneaded the dough. He watched her carefully pull apart the dough into flat pieces of bread and place them on the hot pans. He watched her wait. He watched her fidget in place. He watched as her face never changed but her mind was constantly thinking. He watched her flip the bread so that it may cook evenly. He watched her bite her nails. She looked up to see that he was watching her. She dropped her gaze. "Thank you for greasing the pans."

"T'is nothing." He watched as she removed the flat bread and place it aside and watched as she made another one. "That is an odd looking bread. What is it?"

"It's flat bread." Her voice was emotionless. "I used to make it all the time for my men back in Highever."

Zevron raised an eyebrow. "You had many men?"

"I used to be a captain remember?"

"Ah yes, I forgot. Forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive so it should be forgotten." He watched her make bread five more times until the early morning. He said his farewell and retired. Theresa still had dough for a few more. When it was done she would go to sleep. But for right now, she just wanted to close her eyes. She laid down for a moment and saw Tegan again. She heard him whisper his banters. She felt him at her neck. She shot up awake. She looked around her and rubbed her face. The bread was burned. She rolled her eyes and started again. She placed it in the pan and rubbed her eyes. She found a stick and threw half of it into the fire. She finished making the bread and placed it all on a plate and stood up. She popped her back and turned around. She stopped at what she saw. Alistair was on his watch, watching her. He was sitting outside of the tent in his full armor. His eyes never left her. She found her courage to walk past him into the tent. She placed the plate down and went though her sack. She found all her presents and got started. She found the demon statue that she found in the forest and left it on Alistair's bed roll as well as a piece of bread. She looked at the statue again and smiled. She knew he would love it, but she wondered if he would like it now. She collected herself and left the tent with her goodies. She made her way around the whole camp. She gave Morrigan a silver broach, a tribal necklace, and a piece of bread and left it on top of her pack. She made her way to Liliana's and Wynnes tent. She gave Liliana an Andraste's grace, a necklace that had the chantry's symbol on it and Wynne got a scroll called the Rose of Orlay. Theresa was sure she wouldn't mind it, seeing as how she took it from the First Enchanter. She left them both a piece of bread and left. She made her way to Zevron and Stens tent. She left the dalish gloves on one side and the half burnt stick on the other so Sten wouldn't have black fingers when he drew. She left her bread and walked over to Ali. She lifted her head and smelled the plate. Her tail started wagging nonstop. Theresa took one piece and gave the rest to Ali. She stood up and ate the bread in a matter of moments. Theresa smiled as Ali did so. When Ali was done, she looked up to Theresa, panting, watching the last piece of bread that she held. Theresa took a bite of it and Ali lowered her head. Theresa rubbed her back and motioned for to follow her. Theresa finished the bread before she went back inside the tent and found two pieces of rope. She exited and walked to Bodens kart. She untied the pig and led it to the outside of the camp. She tied it to a tree and then tied up it's feet. The pig started to squeal but Theresa withdrew her dagger and slit its throat. She said the final prayer and hung the pig up upside down to let the blood fall out. Theresa started to chop down threes and Alistair was beginning to wonder if she was alright. Theresa took the trees that she chopped down and headed over to the fire. She set up the wood in a pit style. The last thing she needed was the pig. Unfourtunantly, it took her and Zevron to carry it back to camp and even then, they barely got away. Theresa looked down to Ali. "Think you can carry that thing?" Ali shook her head, pieces of slobber went flying everywhere. She heard a movement and saw Alistair standing up and walking toward the pig. Theresa smiled and followed him, grabbing a pot as she went. When Alistair reached the pig, he withdrew his small dagger and cut open the stomach and the entrails started to fall out. Theresa was quickly there with a pot in hand to catch it all. They made eye contact for a moment before they looked away. Alistair removed the anus and threw it into the forest. He found the pike that Theresa was going to use and ran it though the pig.

"It works better if we just tie up the feet around the pike." Theresa whispered.

Alistair looked at her. "True. But you also need to create a ventilation for heat to travel."

Theresa smiled. "True." Alistair removed the pike and they tied the pig to the pike. Theresa cut it from the tree and they carried it over to the fire and set it down to cook. They watched as the hair on the pig was burned off. They both sat down and watched the pig. Ali sniffed the air and hid her nose. Theresa hugged her knees close to her chest. "Happy Holy Birthday."

Theresa looked over to see Alistair have his face in his palm. "Maker, is that today?" Theresa nodded. Alistair leaned back and smiled. "Well, that does explain a lot."

"How so?"

He laughed quietly. "Well, for one, why you were sneaking around camp tonight with random gifts and bread, and for two, why you brought a pig." Theresa shrugged and looked into the fire. "Do you know the story behind the holiday?"

"Yes, but I want to hear your version."

Alistair smiled and sat up. "Well, you see, the Maker was growing tired of ruling the golden city alone. He wanted someone who understood him instead of feared him. So, for a thousand years, he searched Theadas for the perfect match for him. He searched and searched and he could never find the partner that would complete him. So one day, he decided that he would simply create one. So he did. He created the perfect woman for himself. She was beautiful, smart, she could cook, everything that a man even a god would desire. But, she lacked personality and history. Without it, she was a shell of a woman. So he destroyed her and went searching again. He came across a woman, she was one of his most beloved followers. She had a heart of passion and mercy. But she was weak willed. So he continued his search. He came across a general. His armies were the most feared in the land. He was intelligent and strategic. He ruled his land with a just and iron fist. Then the maker had an idea. He influenced the man to meet the woman. So one day, the general had an urge to attack a foreign land. When his armies landed, the first person that he saw was the woman. The general fell madly in love and married the woman. On the night that they conceived their marriage, the maker conceived his wife. The general said it was divine will for him to conceive an heir so quickly, and in doing so, his people brought presents for the child in hopes that he will grow strong. The general received swords, toys, food, cloth, land, animals, anything that a family would need. On the day of the child's birth, the general was astonished that the maker had given him a daughter instead of a son. The general made up his mind right there, he would raise her to be his son and named her Andraste. Old Anderfelds for daughter of the sun. And I'm sure you know the rest." Alistair looked over at her and smiled.

"I think I like your version better than the Chantrys."

"You think so? I mean it's not as embellished as they do it, but I guess you get the story."

"I like the fact that it was under three hours."

They both shared a laugh. Alistair ran his hand through his hair. "Listen, about tonight. I'm sorry if I acted like an ass." Theresa looked at him. "It's just that…"he sighed an looked down. "You're the first person that I've ever loved. It hurt when you said that I could do better. But…" He looked up and met her gaze. "You're perfect. You're everything that I've ever wanted a woman to be. You're cunning, resourceful, beautiful, you can cook, always a bonus." Theresa smiled. "But…you question your emotions and strengths. You blame what is natural on the spell, by the way, you calling it a curse," Alistair lifted his hand to his heart, "ow. But moving on, and while I don't want to be without you, I know that if…if I become…"he swallowed hard, "king, then I know that it is only you that I want to rule beside me."

"Alistair…"

"Wait please, you are probably right, I will never get to see the outside of the castle, but, as long as one of us can rule, I don't see a problem. Maybe except for the whole heir thing."

Theresa looked confused. "What heir thing?"

"Didn't I tell you? Damn I forgot again. Well, along with being able to sense the darkspawn, nighmares of the archdemon, and dying after thirty years, it's difficult for people with the taint to have kids, let alone the ethical reasons."

Theresa was in shock. She released her knees and touched her stomach. Sadness and regret wept over her. "I will never have children?" Ali rested her head on Theresa's knees. Theresa now knew what it felt like to unable to give birth.

Alistair wanted to beat himself for telling her that. It's so obvious that she wanted children, every woman does. Why would she be any different? He looked down and swallowed her pain. "No."

Theresa looked up to the pig and gave a slight chocking laugh. "It would appear that joining the Grey Wardens has pretty much ended every dream I have ever had." She sighed and smiled. "However, it did save me from living with fear every day."

"You realize that we kill darkspawn everyday right? That our life span is shrinking every time we fight?"

She turned to look at him. "I was afraid that I would be forced to marry a man that I didn't know. That I didn't love. I was afraid that I would be locked in a castle somewhere, suffocating from the mortar and stones. I was afraid that I would have to give up who I really was." He scooted closer to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She rested her head on his shoulder.

He was quiet for a moment. "How many did you want? Kids, I mean."

Theresa thought about it. She remembered her dream with the sloth demon. Not the lie that she told everyone about how she had to kill Duncan, but with Alistair. "Three. Two girls and a boy."

Alistair nodded. "Sounds like the life."

"So what would you do if you weren't crowed as king?"

"Oh, you know, roam the country side, scaring little darkspawn into their deaths." He looked down on her and smiled. "Honestly? I want to farm."

Theresa laughed. "What? I'm sorry but it's hard to imagine."

"Don't laugh. Dirt washes off easier than blood you know. Besides, I would be self proficient. Working the land, harvesting crops, maybe grain so that I eat your delicious bread every day. Is that so bad?"

Theresa thought about him, pushing a plow behind a bull. Shirtless, tanning in the sun, watching his sweat trickle down his muscles and face. "Now that I think about it, no. Not bad at all." Theresa felt the smile rip across her face.

"You were thinking about me being shirtless weren't you?"

Theresa looked at him. "How did you…"

"I've seen that smile before."

Theresa hung her head in defeat. She had a witty comeback and popped her head back up. "Yea, well it's not like you don't imagine me topless." He didn't respond. "Don't you?" He looked up and gazed to the right. He was wearing his goofy grin again. "You're doing it right now aren't you?"

"mmmhmmm." She slapped him in his chest but was deflected by his huge templar armor. He looked back down to her, his eyes a new shade of playful. He gently lifted her chin to meet his and kissed her lips. Theresa held her breath as her heart accelerated.

Something moved in the bushes behind them. Theresa instinctively put her hand on her dagger and looked toward the noise. Alistair did the same and Ali was alert. It was growing closer. They both stood up and were ready to make their battle cries to wake the others. A man appeared out of the bushes. He was a lanky man with long, autumn orange hair. Theresa motioned for Alistair to sheath his sword even though her hand never left her dagger at her side. She took a few steps toward the man, Ali at her side the whole time. "Stop right there." She held her had forward, palm out. He looked up and did as he was told. "Who are you? Why are you in my camp?" Theresa loved her captain voice; it made her sound confident even when she wasn't.

"My name is Livi Dryden. I'm looking for the Grey Wardens."

"Well, you found the wrong camp. Turn around and leave."

The man squinted his eyes. "Well, maybe you could help me, the people of Redcliff and the Circle of Magi described them as one female with long black hair wielding a long sword and dagger and a male templar with short blonde hair wielding a long sword and shield."

"Well, you got the wrong camp. I have short hair." Theresa held up her bangs for evidence.

Livi looked behind them. They were roasting a whole pig. "Well, any chance that you could harbor a hungry man on The Holy Birthday. If you could give me full stomach, I will be on my way."

"You'll leave now."

Alistair stepped toward her. "Let's at least feed him. It is The Holy Birthday. The day where we honor our fellow man. What could he do, he doesn't even look armed."

"It could be a trap."

"Oh, look at you, you think a bird flying though a air is a trap."

"I'm cautious."

"You're paranoid." Alistair stepped out in front of her. "Step forward ser." He did take a few steps. "Alright, hold it." Alistair unsheathed his sword and walked toward the man.

Theresa couldn't do this. She unsheathed her dagger and walked to him, her dagger poised on his throat. "Hands on the back of your head." He did as she said. She stepped behind him and searched him for weapons. Just a simple dagger that was at his waist was all she found. She released him and sheathed her dagger picking up his. "What did you say your name was?"

"Livi Dryden."

"Well, Livi Dryden, the pig isn't done yet so why don't you tell us about yourself. Starting with why you're looking for the Grey Wardens." She motioned for him to step forward toward the fire.

"Well, you see, I'm old friends with Duncan." Theresa and Alistair both tripped over their feet.

"We really have to up root that tree." Theresa said. "You were saying."

"Like I said, we were old friends. And he promised to help me find the secret of the Soldier's Peak. You see, my great great great grandmother was a Warden and it's said that since she went against the king, her name was stricken form the noble records so my family has been scrounging for money until we eventually became merchants. All Dryden's will do what we can to keep our heads high."

"And what did Duncan promise you again?" they all made it toward the fire and sat down.

"He promised to help me recertify my family's name. To bring honor back to the Drydens."

Theresa looked to Alistair. They exchanged glances real quick. Theresa looked back to Livi. "Do you have a map of this area?"

"Yes I do." He pulled a piece of valluume out of his side pocket and passed it back to her. The first part looked like a catacomb of tunnels that eventually led to a building. "What's in this building?"

"Don't know. Duncan thought that it might hold documents that pertained to the Wardens. He said that we would go after Ostogar but I haven't seen him." Theresa turned the paper over. She saw some handwriting and held it up for Alistair to see. He nodded. "Livi, to honor our fallen friend, we would like to take you to Soldier's Peak."

"You knew Duncan? Truly?"

Theresa folded up his map and gave it back to him. "Yes, he's the one that made us Wardens."

Livi looked shocked. "But you said…"

"Are you aware of the price on our heads?"

Livi looked at both of them. "So you cut your hair to avoid suspension?"

Theresa looked to Alistair. "Yea, sure, why not?"

"So you'll really take me?"

Theresa smiled. "Yes. We'll take you. However, we have plans to stop in Denerim first and resupply."

"I'm a merchant, what do you need?"

"What can you do with dragon scales?"

Livi face went to disappointment. "Nothing I'm afraid. But Wade could do it."

"Wade?"

"He's a blacksmith who specializes in armor. His shop is in Denerim. I can take you if you like?"

Theresa smiled at him. "Thank you ser. Can I get you something to drink?"

"No thank you miss I mean Warden."

Theresa smiled at him. "Theresa is fine."

He smiled at her as she filled her mug full of tea. She filled another for Alistair and passed it to him. The sun was rising and the three of them watched it slowly rise in this holy day. Theresa was cutting up the organs of the pig to make the stew when out of nowhere, she hears Lili squeal. Theresa was instantly on her feet and ready to take care of what was in her tent. Lili came crawling out, then went into a run toward Theresa. She gave her a hug and thanked her. Theresa was a little uncomfortable due to the fact that Liliana was only wearing her small clothes.

"Thank you, oh thank you Theresa. I had completely forgotten."

"Umm…Lili…"

Liliana pulled away from her. "Yes?"

Theresa looked around the camp. "One, we have a guest. Meet Livi Dryden."

Liliana turned to look. "Hello."

He couldn't muster any words.

"Two," Theresa continued, "You woke up the whole camp."

Liliana turned around to see everyone awake and ready to kill her for waking them up.

"And three, you're only in your small clothes."

Liliana looked down at herself. She looked back up to meet Theresa's gaze. "You like?"

Theresa rolled her eyes and pushed her back to her tent. "Get dressed." Liliana giggled as she crawled back into her tent and got dressed.

"It's alright guys. Go back to sleep. Lili get's easily excited, you know that." Everyone looked groggy but was awake enough to see the pig and the stranger. "It's okay, he's a friend. Go back to sleep guys." They all crawled back into their tents and went to sleep except for Liliana who came out eating her bread in one hand, flower in the other, and the necklace around her neck. She skipped over to Theresa in her armor with her weapons strapped to her back. Kind of down played the idea that they were meant to be scary. Liliana came and sat down next to Theresa. Her mouth full of bread. She smiled at her while she chewed. Theresa gave her skeptical look. "How did you know it was me?"

Liliana stole her tea and swallowed her bread. "You told me yesterday that you were making bread. And you and Zevron carried that pig here. SO who else could it have been? Alistair? I still would have hugged you."

Theresa smiled. "Well, that's nice, sister."

Alistair snickered. "Yea, a sister that forgot today was Andraste's birthday."

Liliana shot him a cold look. "So what Templar."

Theresa triumphed them all. "Don't feel bad." She leaned in and whispered in Liliana's ear, "He forgot too." Liliana smirked and Alistair looked into his mug.

Liliana looked back at Theresa, "I can't believe that you remembered." Theresa looked confused. "The flower?"

"Oh yea. Well, I know how important it is to remember your family." Liliana smiled and ate some more of the bread.

Zevron slowly emerged from his tent. Fully dressed and ready for battle. He wondered toward the sitting group, eating the bread and holding the gloves. "What are these?"

Theresa looked up. "Dalish gloves, just like your moms right?" Zevron choked a little and closely inspected them. Then a huge smile came across his face. "You look surprised Zev."

He looked at her. His eyes were twinkling with real emotion. "Do I? Maybe it's because I am. Thank you. No one has ever gotten me a gift before without wanting something in return. What can I do for you? Cook dinner, back massage, an amazing unforgettable night?" Alistair was glaring at him but Theresa just held up her hand.

"It's a gift Zev. Just enjoy 'em." He smiled and put them on. Perfect fit. Amazing that seeing as how she found it buried under a pile of bones. She smiled as he enjoyed them. He continued to eat the bread as he giddily stepped to the forest edge.

Liliana looked back at Alistair. "What did you get?"

Alistair moved his gaze to Theresa, full of wonder and excitement. Theresa rolled her eyes. "It's on your bedroll." He shot up and walked very quickly to his tent. Theresa went back to cutting the organs.

"So what did you get him?"

"A statue. I don't know if he's going to like it though."

"Why?"

"Well, the last time I gave him a statue, it had personal meaning. That one is a demon made of onyx. But if anything, his second award is food, so it should be okay." They both laughed. Theresa got serious for a moment, he said that she made delicious bread. Has he already eaten it or did he assume? If he did already eat it, then he would know what he got. Theresa furrowed her brow at Alistair's odd actions. Theresa looked over at Livi. He looked left out. She saw his dagger that she removed from him. It looked old worn down by sharpening. She stood up and opened up Bodens kart that held her 'hold on to' items. She found a new dagger that she pickup off of some bandit. She closed the kart and went back to Livi. She gave it to him, pommel side. "Here. Yours looks old and depleted." Livi eyes glowed as he took the blade.

"Thank you Theresa."

She smiled and retook her place by the organs. She just finished cutting them all into bite size pieces when she was lifted up off her rear into the air. Without thinking, she sank the knife she was using into the side of her attacker. She was instantly dropped and turned to see her attacker only to covered her mouth. Alistair had taken off his armor and now had a blade in his side. "WYNNE!" Theresa yelled. Alistair was looking at her with disbelief and slight humor. She tried to set him down gently. She removed her shoulder plates and straddled his hip. "Bite into my shoulder, it will help the pain." She put her hand on the handle and he flinched. She pulled his head onto her shoulder and grabbed the handle. "One, two, three." She pulled the knife out and felt him bite hard into her shoulder. She felt the skin break as he bit into her. The second it was out, they felt Wynne's magical warmth.

Theresa immediately got off and rolled Alistair onto his good side and exposed the wound. Wynne took over. "Theresa, get some health potions and a numbing salve. Liliana get the sewing kit." They both moved quickly to help him. In a matter of moments, Wynne was sewing him up. He was biting his lower lip and was bleeding. Theresa took his hand and squeezed hard to make him do the same. But he wouldn't. She got down to his level and kissed him. She could taste his blood but it was better than him biting through it. He stopped biting and kissed her back hard. He needed a distraction and she was ready to oblige.

Wynne finally finished and cut the final stitch. "Okay, it's done. You two can stop now."

Theresa pulled away. "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. You surprised me and I just reacted. I'm so sorry."

He looked at her and smiled. "Theresa, it's okay, the numbing salve was working the whole time."

"I…what?"

He rolled onto his back and started laughing only quickly stop at the pain. "Hey, I got to get something out of it."

"Then why were you biting you lip?"

Alistair placed one hand on his shoulder, wearing a smug look. "You see, when I bit into you, it hurt me too. And the pain is just so painful, that I had to do something."

Theresa sucked her teeth. _Damnit, I forgot that again. Damnit._ Theresa looked up at Wynne. "Is there any ointment that he will need?"

Wynne laid down some bandages and a flask. "Just put this" the flask stuff "on first before you mend him up. And Alistair…"

"Yess Wynne?"

"Do not, under any circumstances, scratch it."

He smiled. "Yes Wynne." She rolled her eyes and went crawling back into her tent. Theresa helped Alistair to sit down on the log while she tended to his wound. She opened the flask and applied the medicine evenly. She was trying to be gentle. Any more gentle and there wouldn't be any medication on his skin. She looked up to see his face, he had a small smile and gentle eyes as he watched her work. She felt the air leave her lungs looking at him. She distracted herself with his wound. Alistair removed his tunic as she picked up the bandages. She turned back around startled. She licked her lips and started to wrap him up. She found this to be a difficult task, both physically and sexually. He was so wide and his shoulders were broad. She guiltily took the opportunity to touch him. His chest was soft and he had a small patch of hair on the center of his chest between his pecks. She looked a little lower, he had a thin line of hair leading down past the waist line of his breeches. It was a darker blonde than his head. Alistair cleared his throat once. Theresa looked up at him. He was smirking and waggling an eyebrow. She blushed and thanked the maker that she ran out of bandage. She put the two needles in place. "No armor today ok."

"Got it." She gave him his tunic back and he quickly put it on. Theresa gave him quick look over to make sure that he was still fine. Theresa returned to her organs and threw them in the pot. What she didn't use she would leave for the fish in the river.

Everyone seemed to be awake after what Theresa did. They spent their time talking over what they had gotten. Theresa looked over and noticed Sten was not amused. She went over and sat down beside him. "Hey Sten."

"Hello Warden."

"Did you like your present?"

"The bread is not as good as cake."

Theresa laughed. "Come here, I want to show you something."

"Is it your dagger?"

Theresa looked at him. "Did…did you just make a joke?"

"Yes."

She smiled. "Funny. Come on." She jumped up and waited for him to do the same. He followed her to Bodens kart. She opened the back and pulled out a portrait. It was a young girl overlooking a pond of sorts. "I found it in Redcliff. It was in a store room and I thought who would go in here to look at a portrait. But anyways, it's yours if you want it Sten."

He was quite for a moment. "This is unexpected. Thank you."

Theresa smiled at him. "It's what I'm here for." They both made their way back to the main area of camp. Everyone was looking at Theresa for guidance. Waiting for her to give orders.

"For those who don't know, today is The Holy Birthday. Yeaah." Morrigan sighed. "We will take the day off today and set out early tomorrow morning. So do what you want but stay in ear shot and in armor. The pig should be done by late afternoon." They were all just staring at her. "Go go, have fun. I insist, please." None of them moved until she shooed them away with her hands. Theresa sat back down on the log with Alistair. They were quite for a moment. Theresa spoke first. "I'm really sorry about…" Alistair cut her off with his hand. "Stop. It's alright. I'm fine see." He beat his chest and held her hands. "I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course." Alistair wrapped his arm around her again and they just watched the flames. Alistair leaned in close to her ear, "Thank you for the statue. It looks great." His voice was rougher than he expected it to be.

Theresa looked at him, she could feel the blush rising on her cheeks. She breathed "Your welcome." They gazed at each other for a moment. Alistair looked away first, he rubbed the back of her neck as they watched the fire.

"You two make a cute couple." Livi said, pulling them out of their trances.

"Thank you." Theresa said.

Alistair jumped up, "That reminds me." He turned to go to the tent.

Theresa cut him off and told him to go sit down. He hung his head and did. "What did you need?"

"I just wanted to sharpen my sword today. Could you get it and my stone please?"

Theresa nodded and left Alistair by the fire. She crawled into the tent and saw there was a piece of folded valluume on her bedroll next to his sword. This was obviously a trap and she fell for it. She smiled and read the note.

Of everything I have in this world,

and all that I'll ever be,

it could all fall down around me,

just as long as I have you right here by me. *

Theresa kissed the note and placed it in her breast plate pocket, right next to his rose, and above her heart.

* * *

The group has made it to Denrim once again. And once again, they stay at the Gnawed Noble Tavern. And once again, she is at the bar. Alistair has the room key and is nowhere in sight. So once again, she is left sitting there, watching people as she drinks. She wanted desperately to lay down on a real bed. Her body was aching from her day of never ending walking. She took Liliana, Zev, and Alistair to see Liliana's past lover because a group of bandits brought it to their attention the day after the Holy Birthday. After that, Liliana wanted some alone time and wondered back to the tavern. Theresa noticed that she wasn't at the bar which might be a good thing. For Theresa anyway. After that, Theresa met a kind young man named Slim. Her and Zev spent most of the day robbing the rich and paying for the parties expenses for ending the blight. Okay, and a whore for Zev. He worked hard that day, he deserved it. He damned near hugged the life out of Theresa when she let him go to the Pearl all night. She wondered if he actually needed the money, being the suave and confident little guy that he was. She shook the thought away and found the Wade guy. After she talked to Levi, the dragon scale armor should be done by the time they get back from Soldiers Peak. And if that was the case, she could simply take a small party with her to Soldiers Peak and the rest could stay here. Or, go ahead to Oramazar. Nah, she'll just take everyone with her. Might get done faster if everyone came.

Theresa was of in Lala land when a man sat down at her table. She looked up and he looked vaguely familiar. He was wearing a brown cloak and his face was covered by the shadows and the hood. He was smiling, watching her trying to figure out who he was. "Captain. You cut your hair. Looks horrible."

That voice. "Rizona?" The man nodded. She felt the smile spread across her face as someone from her long lost home was also alive. She was filled with so much happiness and hope. "How…how are you?"

"Good ma'am, yourself?"

"Fine, how is everyone?"

He was quiet for a moment. "Few still live ma'am."

Theresa got up and sat down next to him and bought all his rounds. "How's Highever?"

"She's taken ma'am." Two mugs arrived at the table. Rizona thanked the woman but Theresa was too involved with her old sergeant.

"Where are the men?"

He set his mug down. "Everywhere. Those who survived Ostogar like I did, spread to the four winds. Few of us made it back to Highever to see her being treated like Howes whore. The land is being used for mass farming. He tears down the castle for his own back here. All the supplies are gone. Highever is no longer as beautiful and plentiful as it used to be ma'am. It's just a husk of land now."

She felt all her happiness wash out of her. Her fathers land that he put blood, sweat, and tears into is now just some mans way of earning a few extra coin. "How is the village?"

"Gone. It was burned down. I returned to my family's home to find that everything that we built was nothing but ash and dirt."

"I'm so sorry Rizona."

They were quiet for a moment. "Few of us decided to go to Redcliff or Dragon's Pass. Seeing as how you married into the family, we assumed that Redcliff would welcome us."

"Unfourtantly, Redcliff is undergoing a few problems of its own. The Arl is currently engaged with dealing with the King, and the Bann is trying to restore order back to his people." _I hope that's the truth anyway._

"How was the wedding?" His voice was thick with regret.

"There wasn't one, and there won't be."

He removed his hood and furrowed his brow. He always looked funny when he was trying to be serious, Theresa remembered. His dark hair and complexion usually pitted him against the bullies of the army, seeing as how most of the soldiers were as fair skinned as her, but he always used humor and wit to get out of it. "Why not captain?"

_How do I put this…._"Tegan has voided the contract. Well…I also voided it. Anyways, it's cancelled now so."

Rizona looked into his mug. "What of Dragon's Pass?"

"Well, my uncle is the Teryan there but it's out past the Frost Back Mountains."

There was a long silence between the two. Theresa wanted to ask so many questions, but one kept pressing on her head. She decided that she would never ask it. "How many of our men live?"

"Hundred, at the most."

Theresa watched him as he drank his ale. She pulled on his arm, "Come on." She was still wearing her armor and she knew that her loved friend was armed. She walked him outside of the city gates to Boden.

"Rizona, after the castle was taken over, I was recruited to be a Grey Warden." She heard him take a slight gasp of air. "I was also at Ostogar, however, my mission was completely different than yours. I was to light the beacon for Logian to send his men in for support. I made it up the tower, and light it, slightly earlier than I was supposed to actually. But I watched as Logan sent his men way. He retreated in battle so that he may claim the crown for himself. I watched as an Ogre killed King Calien, and my Senior Warden Duncan." They came to a stop by his kart. "I do not lie. You know me and that is not becoming actions for anyone, especially anyone who claims to be of Highever, right?" He nodded. "Do you believe me?"

"Yes, captain." He answered, without thinking, without fear, without regret.

"I have found the next heir to the throne. The Arl of Redcliff is calling a Landsmeet. Meric's bastard child will take the throne."

Rizona looked confused. "Does he have the ability TO lead?"

"Sometimes."

"Captain, if I may speak plainly, Ferelden doesn't need a 'sometimes' king."

Theresa sighed. "I agree. However, he is rightfully next for the throne."

"What about Anora?"

"What about her?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "She has had the throne longer, why not let her keep it and just kill her father? That sounds like the safest and blood thirstiest solution."

Theresa smiled. "True, however, I don't know if that is an option as of right now."

Rizona looked around him. "Any reason why we left the warmth of the tavern for an autumn night outside of the city? If I didn't know any better, I'd say this was an ambush."

Theresa hung her head and smiled. She looked back up into his brown eyes. "Actually, I was wondering if you would do me a favor."

"Anything you desire captain."

"Rally all the men you can. There is a place called Soldier's Peak to the north west of here. I have a map, I will let you draw the path. Find all the men you can and send all of Highever soldiers there in at least five days. In a month and a half, I will be there. I want my men to stand beside me on the battle of victory for the blight." Theresa reached into the kart and pulled out her family's sword and shield and passed them over to Rizona. "Take these. It will show that you are going on my behalf."

He looked at the shield, tracing the symbol that he loved so much with his forefinger. "Why don't you come with me?"

She shook her head. "I can't. I have to attend to the dwarves and then I have to go back to Redcliff to tell the Arl that the Landsmeet can begin. I would if I could but…I'm sorry."

Rizona looked back at his fearless leader. She was slowly dying inside, he could feel it. "Is there anything that I can do for you Warden?"

She was quite for a moment. "Yes, tell them, that if they stand behind me, we will take back our home. Highever will once again belong to her people and not some tyrant."

He nodded courtly. "Yes, Warden."

"Just Theresa, please." He looked into her big blue eyes. His face showed disbelief. "I'm not a captain anymore. I don't feel like a Grey Warden. The name Cousland has been slandered. So, just Theresa."

His smile came back. "I will tell them, Captain of the Grey Wardens, Theresa Cousland, requires her armies for our honor, our home, and our country."

Theresa raised her eyebrows. "ohh, I like that. Yea, use that to motivate people to join us."

He smiled at her. "Come, let us go before we catch a cold." She nodded as they walked back. Telling stories of old times and of times they missed. Theresa missed being avle to talk to someone who knew what Highever was like. She tried to explain it to Alistair but words could never come close to how beautiful the gardens were, how vast the wheat fields were, how strong the castle was, and how glorious the stars were on a calm Highever winter night. She missed the simple conversations that she and Rizona used to have before she became higher ranking than him. When they were younger, they used to be best friends. But that was long ago. She would at times feel regret for taking leadership and forcing herself to have to distance herself from her men. There was always a line that she could never cross. There was always something out of her reach.

Theresa walked through the door of the tavern and found Alistair sitting at a table ,he was wearing a simple tunic, trousers and leather shoes. He was looking annoyed, nervous, and remotely frightened. Until he saw her. He stood to greet her and eyed the man that was trailing her.

"Alistair, this is Rizona. He served with me back in Highever." She turned to look at Rizona. "This is Alistair, the…uhh…next in line guy."

"Thanks." Alistair said flatly.

"Not a problem." She smiled at him. Theresa took her seat and other two men did the same. Three new mugs appeared on the table before them. Rizona watched the man was supposed to be his new king. He fidgeted in his seat and only relaxed when captain…Theresa spoke to him. He was like a child who was in a new place and didn't know how to act. He drank his ale in large gulps. He was worried over something.

"So," Alistair turned to Rizona, "you got any black mail on Theresa here."

Rizona smiled. "I'm afraid I don't."

"What? You served with her, don't you have some funny story?"

Rizona thought about it for a moment. He shook his head. "No, I'm sorry. Cap did what she could for her men and proved to be an excellent leader. You don't get that position with skeletons under your bedroll. However, if it's black mail you want, you'll have to talk to Major Cousland." He looked over at Theresa, her eyes grew dark. She wasn't over the idea that her brother might be dead. Rizona never saw him on the battlefield nor did he see him flee for his life like the others did. He dropped his gaze back into his mug.

"Geeze, I know honor among soldiers but come on, anything? Not even she lost a battle or something?"

Theresa answered for Rizona. "The only battles that I was in and lost, I was not leading." Rizona nodded in agreement.

Alistair sighed and leaned back, watching Theresa. She reached into her gauntlet that was on the table and passed some valluume to Rizona. He took it and opened it. He studied the map that Theresa gave him before passing it back to her. She raised a questionable eyebrow. But he just nodded and she took the valluume and placed it back in her glove. Theresa yawned. They were going to have to leave early in the morning and she needed sleep. "Sergeant, I'm sorry but I do require sleep. It was an honor and a privilege to see you alive once again. Please do what you can. If anything changes, I'll let you know, okay?"

He nodded. "Good night Theresa." She smiled at him and stood up. She tapped Alistair on the shoulder and held out her hand for the key. He stood with her and bid Rizona a good night. He watched them leave and head down the hallway together. No wonder he relaxed when captain…damn it, Theresa spoke to him. In the pit of his stomach, he wanted to punch the prince in his face for taking what he always wanted. He finished his ale and made his way to The Pearl.

Theresa followed Alistair to the room. She wanted to fall on the bed and not think about anything anymore. If she could have one wish, it would be to sleep. Alistair unlocked the door and turned around to face her. He was wearing his little boy smile and Theresa couldn't help but smile back. "Why are you smiling like that?"

"Do you trust me?" Alistair asked.

She eyed him suspiciously. "Of course."

Alistair walked around Theresa and stood behind her. "Close your eyes." He whispered into her ear. His hot breath creating a tremor throughout her whole body. He put his hands over her eyes and led the way into the room. Theresa had her hands out in front of her as they walked. Alistair stopped and turned her facing him. He dropped his hands for her to see. He was leaning on the door with a grin. Theresa rolled her eyes and turned around. She was getting ready to jump on the bed when she stopped dead in her tracks. The room was…amazing. White candles were on every shelf, a fire in the fireplace, the bath was full of hot water with red rose pedals floating on the surface, the bed was four posted with white bedding with red pedals all over it, the floor even had the pedals. Theresa smiled, knowing that Alistair did all this for her…or the last guy who had this room forgot to clean up. Either way, it was hopelessly romantic and super cheesy, it screamed Alistair's work. She turned to face him, that ridiculously huge smile still on her face. He was blushing but smiling at her. He rubbed his chin hairs and locked the door before he faced her. "Umm…" He looked around the room. "Even with all this here, it's still hard to ask." He cleared his throat. He met her blue eyes again. She was still lost in his eyes. "When ever I'm around you, I feel like my head's gonna explode. I can't think straight." Theresa blinked twice and tried to hide her laughter. He rolled his eyes. "It's not funny."

Theresa composed herself. "Sorry, it was just random. But" she licked her lips "I feel the same way at times."

Alistair's face got serious and he drew closer to her. Theresa could feel his body heat on her skin. "Here's the thing, being around you makes me crazy. And I can't stand being without you…not…ever." He placed one hand on her hip and the other to tuck some hair behind her ear. She didn't pull away, she didn't flinch from him. Her lips were barely parted but enough for thoughts to run through Alistair's mind. "I don't know how to say this another way, but I want to spend the night with you. Maybe this is too fast, I don't know, but…I know what I feel." He lowered his head waiting for her to reject him with pain and fear on his face.

She simply smiled at him. "Umm, Alistair, we spend every night together. Unless I'm dreaming. And I just told you. Awe, this just got embarrassing." Theresa turned her head away from him, feeling the blush rise.

Alistair gently cupped her face with one of his hands and stroked her cheek with his thumb. She turned to look at him. "I…I want" he licked his lips, "I want to take our…relationship…to the next level. I want to finish the spell tonight with you in my arms." He was searching her face for a yes, or a possibly, hell, a cute would have sufficed him. But she was scared. Everything on her face said it.

She took his hand and kissed his palm. "This is too soon Alistair."

He lowered himself and rested his forehead on hers. "This is the perfect time and the perfect place given the fact that we met at in imperfect time and at an imperfect place. We…stumbled…into each other. And even with all the death and everything else around us, I still fell in love with you."

"Alistair…"

"I don't want to wait anymore." He looked into her dark blue eyes, the eyes that make every nightmare a dream. "I've…I've never done this before, you know that." He stood upright and gently brought her closer to him. "And I want that to be with you. In case…in case…"

Theresa brought herself closer to him. She put her hands on his chest, his heart was beating like crazy. "There will time later, after the blight, I promise."

His face was somber. His voice, thick with uncertainty. "Will there? You don't know that, I don't know that. Can't we just throw caution to the winds just this once? Please Thess."

Theresa bit her lip and furrowed her brow. She wanted this, maker knows she does. But she doesn't want to tie her life to his. _Already is._ Well then, she didn't want to tie his to hers. _So selfish. He is willing to save you at every turn and yet you don't want to do the same for him? And you say that you love this man. No wonder you think that he deserves someone better._ "Alistair, I don't know if I can."

"Why not?"

She looks away from him. "Tegan." She pauses for a moment. "He's still in my head."

He slowly drops his hand from her face and rests it on her hips. "I'm not him."

"I know but, I'm still scared."

Alistair was quiet. He brought her to him and wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held her close to his chest. She could hear his heart breaking even as it was pumping blood. He leaned into her ear, "I'll wait for you. So until you're ready, I'll be here." Theresa nodded into his chest. "Is it too much to ask to sleep with you in my arms tonight?" She shook her head. He leaned up and rested his hands back to her hips. "Well, then, let's get you out of that armor and into bed shall we?" He smiled and she smiled back at him. They unbuckled her armor and laid it in the corner. Theresa was just in her tunic and breeches. Alistair held out his hand for her to take and led her to the bed. She sat down and Alistair smiled at her again. He turned around and blew out every candle that was aflame. He found his way back to the bed and wrapped an arm around her. She rolled over and her back was to him. He put his other arm under her head and kissed the back of her neck. She arched her back to him and he smiled. "Good night."

"Night." She breathed back. She interlaced her fingers with both of his hands and fell asleep.

Alistair watched her for a while. _Maybe she's right. Waiting would be the best solution. I don't want to pressure her. Even if I do want her with every fiber of my being. _She snored lightly in her sleep, he smiled. _Who could've ever asked for more?_

* * *

_A/N if you found and guessed what the song was here it is. "Here by Me" by 3 Doors Down from thier album Seventeen Days. I'm a huge fan i cry everytime i hear it... dont judge me. I see you stairing at me. _


	13. Bow chicka Bow wow

*Drops to knees bows forward.* I am so sorry! so many of you have been faithful and loyal. Im so sorry. Short story, my comp crashed on me and i didnt have the money to buy a new one and i did and now i can contuine to have fun.

So in this chaper, Alistair finally gets some lovin.

Disclamer: I own none of the names and all likeness of said names.

* * *

The evening was approaching and everyone else was getting situated on the main floor by the fire place. Alistair looked at the group and noticed that Theresa has been missing for some time. After Sophia had fallen, Theresa had fallen silent and retreated from the group. Alistair let her go and let her explore the mysteries of the wardens. But its been awhile since he had seen her. The group was laughing and telling stories but Alistair couldn't shake the feeling that she needed him right now.

He politely excused himself and went to find her.

He traveled down to the first floor and noticed that the books had all been replaced on the shelves with a few opening on the shelves. None of her stuff was down there. He went back upstairs and went into the commanders office. He quietly kocked on the door. He heard Ali whimper behind the door. Alistair slowly opened the door and let himself in. Ali wagged her hind quarters in his persnce.

The commanders desk was littered with books and scrolls.

Theresa's jugggernaught armor was stacked in the corner with her pack and bed roll laid out. He turned back to Ali. "Do you know where she went?" Ali pointed to the tower where the old mage lived. He scratched behind her ears before he left the dog.

Alistair pushed the door open and saw Theresa standing on the brige. She was wearing the Commanders armor. She looked good in it. She deserves it. Theresa was over looking the mountains. He slowly walked toward her. "Hey."

Theresa turned to see him approach. She placed on a smile that never reached her eyes. "Hey."

"What are you up to?" Alistair reached her side and rested his back against the railing.

"I was going to ask Avernicus some questions but this view caught my attention." Alistair turned to see the view. It was mountains and a plume of smoke was in the distance. "Its Highever." Alistair looked at her. Her eyes were rimmed in red like she had been crying. "Im amazed that its still ablazed even after six months. Im also shocked that I didn't notice it when we first came here. Hmm." Theresa turned to look at Alistair. "What brings you out here?"

"Looking for you." Alistair turned to looked at her.

She smiled at him. "Sorry to worry you."

They were quite for a moment until Alistair realized it. "What were you going to ask the blood mage?"

She relased an heavy sigh. "Why do wardens exist? Do we simply live to kill darkspawn? I mean, anyone can kill them. But what makes us so special that we have to give our lives to only death? Why are we nessary?"

Alistair was stunned he didn't know what to say to that. "Did you have those questions before the tomes?"

Thersa scoffed. "They created more questions than I knew that I wanted. I was hoping that Averincus could help me but it would appear that he is no longer in his tower." She paused for a moment. "The window was open."

"You don't think he…"

"He ran out of test subjects and all the demons are gone. What other reason would he need?"

Alistair gave a silent nod.

"Why are we here Alistair? What's our purpose? I feel like I've been tricked because Duncan didn't have the time to tell us everything yet. Why are we so important?"

Alistair closed the distance between them. "You're scared aren't you?" She gave a slight nod. He gave a small smile and held her to his chest. "Unforunatantly, I don't have the answers that you seek." Theresa gave a slight groan. Alistair gave a small laugh. "But, like you, I feel as though I'm playing hero when I have no idea what to do. But sometimes, you have run before you crawl. You understand?"

"I think so."

Alistair gently pulled away to look at her. "Come on, lets get to bed."

Theresa nodded and took Alistair by the hand and allowed him to take the lead.

Alistair noticed that she was growing distant and quiet. Alistair led her down to the door of the office. He quickly turned and picked her up in his arms and led her into the room. Theresa gave a smile for his efforts as he pushed the door open with his boot. He took three steps in and gently set her down on her feet. Theresa laughed and shamefully shook her head at him. She walked over to the armor stand and started to remove her armor.

When she finished, she noticed that Alistair was also removing his armor. She walked over to him and placed a hand on his arm. Alistair looked at her and lifted his arms for her assistance. She smiled and went to work on helping him undo the buckles.

Theresa placed the last piece of armor on the stand and walked over to her bed roll. Alistair followed suit and laid down next to her and pulled the blanket over them. Theresa placed her head on his arm. Alistair reached down and kissed her forehead. "Night love."

Theresa pushed herself up to kiss his jaw. Alistair looked back down at her and cupped her face in his calloused hands. Her eyes were like saffire and her lips were pink like…he couldn't take it. He leaned into her kiss and tasted her again. Theresa was rigid for a moment but a soft moan escaped her throat. The moan made his arousal grow in an instant. He wanted everything about her. He didn't care if it was him or the spell, he wanted her with all his heart and soul. He couldn't take it. He slowly rolled on top of her, scanning her face for any sign of fear. Instead, Theresa welcomed him with her arms wrapping around his neck and her hands slowly making their way down his back. She ran hands over his tunic and could feel his scars. The pain she felt for him made her intensify the kiss with him. Alistair was resting his weight on his left elbow and was searching her body with his right hand. She mewled again and Alistair felt the shudder run through his veins. Every kiss, every movement of their hands brought them closer and closer to each other but never did cross the lines.

Alistair's arms started to tremble and Theresa rolled herself on top of him. She laid beside him and continued to kiss him. Alistair ran his hands through her hair and hung on while she felt every one of his chest muscles that was under his tunic. She slid had hand under it and played with the small patch of hair on his chest. He took a quick inhale and the sound caused Theresa's heart to squeeze and her stomach to drop. he gently pulled away and lifted his back off the ground. He slid his tunic over his head and Theresa got to watch his muscles move. The intoxicating dance that was just under his skin that Theresa wanted to watch for the rest of her life. Alistair quickly snapped her out of it by claiming her lips again on his way back down to the ground.

Theresa wanted to taste all of him. She moved so that she was straddling him. Her knees were by his ribs and her lips were at his throat. She gently suckled and kissed her way down his neck to his shoulder, his collar, to his left peck. Alistair was grabbing at her back the whole time she moved. His hands found the hem of her tunic and his hands went to her bare back. Her skin was so soft; he grew scared that if he squeezed too hard that she would break. He relaxed and breathed deeply. He wanted this to continue but not with him being out of control. He had to stay in control, for her, for him. She found his hard nipple and took it into her mouth an gently sucked. He let his hands to her head and play with her hair. She flicked it with her tongue and blew on it causing him to pull her up to him to kiss her deeply.

His hands ran down her sides and made her breath hitch again as he grazed his fingers across her stomach. She leaned up to kiss his forehead and her groan pressed against his. He exhaled loudly and opened his eyes to find her breasts hanging in front of his face. She sat back down and continued to kiss him. Alistair gave a slight moan.

He pulled the tunic. He pulled his lips far enough away to ask her "May I?" She sat up and pulled her tunic over her head as well as her small clothes. Alistair found it hard to breathe for a moment as she blushed and looked down at him. He slowly ran his hands up her hips, waist and rested at her ribs. He looked questioningly at her. Theresa gently smiled and took his hands into her own. She kissed the back of both of his hands before placing them on her breasts. Alistair sat up and took over her mouth as his hands massaged her curves. Theresa ran her hands through his hair and began to moan as he gently pinched her nipples with his fingers. She scratched at Alistair's back as he kissed her jaw line and neck. She pulled him to her as he kissed and licked his way to her nipples. He pulled back and looked into her face. She was breathing heavily and nodded. He smiled at her and took one of her pink pebble nipples into his mouth. Theresa threw her head back and moaned his name. He let out a low grown as she kissed and suckled at his neck. Theresa shifted her weight against him and he held her tighter as his body forgot to breathe. Alistair hugged her tightly and calmed his breathing. He had to stay in control.

He sat up and looked at her face. She was mesmerized by his chest. She gently ran her hands over his shoulders, his biceps, then his pecs, bringing her hands together to feel his chest hair and lowered hands to his amazing abs. He let out a small gasp. Theresa shifted her gaze back to his eyes. So beautiful. No matter the lighting, no matter his emotions, he was always beautiful. She let her hands drop lower still and watched as his eyes got wide at her actions. She was tugging at her breeches drawstring. He quickly took hold of her hands. "We don't have to do this." He whispered. Still trying to breathe deeply.

Theresa looked at him with lowered lids and smiled. "You're all I want, Alistair." She whispered.

Alistair reached up and cupped her face. "I love you Theresa Cousland."

Theresa smiled and held his hand. "I love you too Alistair." She leaned down and kissed him deeply. Her hands slowly removed his breeches. Alistair lifted his hips to help her out, the breeches were thrown carelessly in the corner of the room and continued to kiss Theresa. She could feel his hard and heavy arousal underneath her. She moved her hips that caused him to gasp for air. She smiled and kissed his jaw as she kept moving. He was kneading at her back, he wanted to be with her and this is what he got. She lowered her hands and tugged at the top of his small clothes. He held her face to look at him. Alistair raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"Shh." She released his cock and felt the fullness of him against her thigh. _He is way too big. There is no way that he will fit in me._ Theresa thought to herself. However, it would appear that Alistair has the ability to read her mind and started to pull on her strings as well. She bucked her hips back out of his grasp and leaned down as she kissed and licked her way past his stomach and followed his happy treasure trail. She made her way to his lower abs and slowly removed his small clothes. His breathing grew short and stagnate. Alistair was crushing her hair. He had no idea what she was doing but it felt amazing, having her ravish his body like this and using her tongue like that and using her mouth to… Alistair shot up and pulled her up by her shoulder. "What are you doing?"

Theresa's eyes were so fogged by lust and desire that she barely saw the surprise look o his face. "Would you prefer that I stop?"

Alistair opened his mouth to say something but Theresa cut him off with a kiss. It was gentle and kind. Alistair slowly lessened his grip on her shoulder and found their way to her back. A small moan escaped her lips and she ground her hips against Alistair. He raised an eyebrow and slowly trailed fingers to her breasts, keeping one hand on her lower back. She gasped quietly as he took hold of her and kneaded her heavy, aching flesh. Alistair left her lips and kissed her jaw line and color bone. Teasing her nipples as he slowly moved down. Theresa threw her head back and traced the scars on his back. He took a deep breath, hoping to control the desire demon within him, and took her nipple into her mouth. She bucked her hips and his tongue and rode him. Alistair released a small moan of her name. Alistair released her nipple and moved up to give her a kiss.

Theresa rolled off of him and laid down on the bed roll. She removed her breeches and small clothes. She threw them across the room and blushed as she met Alistair's gaze.

Alistair was drinking her in. She was toned and well built. Years of training had made him muscle bound but for her, she was still soft. Theresa's hand on the back of his neck drew his gaze back to her eyes. She looked so innocent. The way she was biting her lower lip with fear of rejection, her eyes open, searching his face, the furrow of her brow. She was beautiful. She gently pulled him to her small and delicate form. Alistiar smirked and laid down beside her.n He cupped her face wit his hand and gently kissed her brow. "I am a lucky man." He whispered into her ear.

"Why is that?"

"You're beautiful."

Theresa smiled and played with his patch of chest hair. "I love you."

He kissed her brow. "Are you sure about this?"

She looked up and met his gaze. He was scared for her. She closed her eyes and slowly nodded her head. She opened her eyes and saw the love in Alistair's eyes.

He smiled and kissed her lips. Soft and gentle. The way he always is, the real Alistair, her Alistair. He slowly raised himself up and positioned himself over her. He was so wide, his arms felt safe and welcoming. Alistair watched her closely, waiting for a sign of fear or second thoughts. Only, she looked at him with hooded eyes and moved her knees on either side of him. He licked his lips and took a deep breath. Alistair leaded down and gave a kiss. Even after all this time, she still tasted like strawberries. Alistair could feel her hot, wet core below him and pushed for it and missed. He cursed in his head and tried again. Alistair could feel Theresa's smile on her lips. He dropped his head on her chest. "I'm…" he sighed. "I'm sorry; I don't know what I'm doing here." He looked up, brow furrowed, looking worried. But Theresa just gave him an understanding smile. She motioned for him to sit up a little. She traced down his chest and gently found his huge and throbbing manhood. She arched her back and guided him into her. Alistair gently pushed forward. She felt the pressure of him and it was intensified when his head made it in. She felt a mixture of pain and pleasure. Alistair quickly pulled out and looked at her concerned. "Are you okay?"

Theresa smiled and sighed. "It's supposed to hurt Alistair. It's okay. Please, don't stop." She watched his throat move up and down as he smiled. He nodded and pushed himself back in to her. Slowly and gently, he filled her with him. He watched her face go from pain to pleasure, though sometimes it was hard to tell the difference. Alistair was filled with his pleasure and her pain. He pushed himself in as far as he could go and kissed her gently. She moaned his name. Alistair slowly pulled out and back in again. His rhythm was slow and smooth, feeling her with as little pain as possible. Her body grew accustomed to his size and he picked up his pace only slightly. He was still taking his deep breaths and trying to focus on her pleasure. With every push, every pull, she moaned, mewled scratched his back.

Theresa couldn't think. All she could do was feel what he was doing to her. She felt full, complete. She would arch her back to meet his every thrust. She reached up and suckled o his neck.

Alistair lost his concentration when she did that. Everything gave way and picked up his rhythm again. He wanted to get deeper into her. He wanted all of her. He took her right leg and raised it up on his shoulder. Theresa bit her lip to stifle the scream of his depth within her.

Alistair felt something in the pit of his stomach after one thrust and did it again. Theresa moaned louder and he knew he found the sweet spot that the other wardens spoke of. Alistair kept aiming for the same spot and felt the railing of need came into his hips and lower stomach. He didn't know if it was him or her but he let his body ride it out and let instincts take over. He pumped faster and faster into her. Her moans grew louder and shorter. Almost like she was singing him a song of pleasure. The moment Alistair thought that, his breath hitched and he let out a deep throaty groan. Theresa scratched deeply in to his back. Alistair felt it coming and knew that this perfect moment will be over soon. Theresa grabbed his head and pulled him to kiss him and moan into his lips. Alistair couldn't hold back his own moan. He felt her tighten around him. He heard her moan his name before he spilled his seed into her. Alistair dropped her knee and kissed her deeply. His hips bucked and Theresa glided her fingers over his slick, sweaty back. Alistair dropped to his elbows and rested his forehead o her while they caught their breaths. Alistair rolled off of her and held her in his arms. He gave a light laugh before nestling his head into her shoulder.

"What?" Theresa asked sleepily.

"According to the chantry, I should have been struck by lighting by now."

Theresa moved to see him. "Do what now?"

Alistair gave a slight chuckle. "The chantry said that if you had pre-marital sex, then you'll be struck down by lightening. Kind of seems like a bad deterrent to not have sex. Especially, if it's always like that,then smite me oh great maker. I open my arms wide to your wrath and fury."

Theresa slapped him on the chest. "Stop it, he might hear you."

"So?"

"So you're more useful to me alive."

Alistair knew where this conversation was going seeing as how it happened about a month ago. "Useful as in…?"

"Shut up." Theresa moved her head back into the pocket of his shoulder. "Besides, I need you alive. I don't think I could do this on my own." Theresa soon fell asleep after that and Alistair watched her for awhile as he always did. He felt a small smile trickle across his face for her. She did rely on him. She wasn't alone.

* * *

Theresa woke up to the morning light and Alistair watching her. "It's creepy when you do that." Theresa reburied her face into his chest as he chuckled.

"So where do we go from here."

"Well," Theresa sighed and looked at him. "I need to talk to Levi, then back to Denrim so I can pick up the armor, then Ormazzar, get the dwarfs, then back to Redcliff, then Denrim again then kill the arch demon." Theresa scratched her head. "Yea, that's it."

Alistair rolled his eyes. "One, we need to get to Orazommar as quickly as possible, and two, you know what I mean."

Theresa sat up on her elbows and looked Alistair over. She bagan to wonder if he ever fully recovered from his fall from heaven. She quickly dismissed the thought. "But Alistair, the new armoris dragon scale and Liliana needs new armor, so does Zev. Please, can we go back and get it for them?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Answer the question."

Theresa took a deep breath and sighed. _Mmm nutmeg._ "I will follow you for as long as I can."

Alistair shot him a skeptical look. "Odd, seeing as how you're the one leading."

Theresa sighed and rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean."

Alistair smirked. "I'm not sure I do."

"We'll be together for as long as we can."

Alistair grinned. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	14. Midnight Escapades

hey guys. got a new chapter for all. Hey, did you know that the creaters of DA:O based Zev off of Puss in Boots from Shriek 2. interesting huh. anyways, enjoy the chapter.

* * *

"Hey Morrigan, give me your staff."

"What for?"

"Umm, I don't want to be in the same, dark room as the assassin with Alistair only a few doors down the hall."

"You worry too much."

"Just give me the stick."

"Staff."

"whatever."

Morrigan rolled her eyes and removed her staff from her back and handed it over to Theresa.

"Why do we need him again?" Liliana asked. "I mean, the three of us can handle this."

"I know," Theresa said, "but we can get more done if he helps."

Liliana nodded her head and agreement. Theresa slowly pushed open the door and was looking for Zevron in the room. There was one candle lit in the middle of the room that threw shadows over the entire room. His daggers were on the table. She looked at the bed. From the door she was able to poke him in the foot with the staff. He didn't rouse, grunt or anything. Theresa poked him again. He grabbed the end of the staff and pulled Theresa into the room. Zevron was quickly in front of her, his hand against the door holding it shut while the other was holding a blade to her throat.

"Hi Zev."

He was quite for a moment. Theresa could hear the smirk slowly appearing on his face. "I was hoping to her a good nights sleep but I could…stay up, for you."

"How kind."

He pulled back on the dagger a little bit. "I'm a very accommodating person warden. If you'd like I could show it to you, yes?"

"No I have something else in mind."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "What can I offer you here in my room?"

"To be blunt, I could think of a few things."

"Starting with…" Zevron moved closer to her. Slowly dragged the dagger down her armor.

"We're going to go steal some stuff, wanna come?"

Zevron stepped back from her and hung his head. "You woke me for that?"

"Yes."

Zevron shot her a skeptical look. "Where's Alistair?"

Theresa pointed her thumb behind her. "He's in Wynnes room. He insisted that he take his shift with her. He said that because of all the lerium dust in the air, it's kind of like a leryium over dose for her. But she should be fine when we leave here." Zevron nodded and crossed the room to his armor. "How is the dragon scale anyways."

"Great. I'm shocked that you gave Lili the drake scale."

Theresa chuckled. "You're stronger than she is. Besides, I know you'll take good care of it."

He was quite for a moment. "Back in Antiva, I was the highest paid assassin. And here in Ferelden, I am no more than a common theif."

"Yep."

"You don't have to agree so quickly."

There was a knock on the door. "Theresa, are you okay?" Liliana asked.

"No, I died." Theresa called out to her. She turned to look back at Zevron. "You coming or what?"

He gave a heavy sigh. "I'll be right out."

Theresa smiled at him and nodded. "I'll be waiting." She opened the to leave and saw Zev return her smile.

She closed the door behind her and wished that she could go back in there. "Hi Alistair." She passed the staff back to Morrigan and looked at Alistair. He wasn't wearing his armor but the way he stood and crossed his arms over his chest still made him look bulky. His face was the portrait of cooling anger and unamusement. Even the usual lightness in his eyes was gone.

"What's going on Thess." He said slower than usual.

"Oh, you know, same old, same old. How's Wynne doing?"

"Fine. Why is Liliana and Morrigan outside the Antivans room with you in it?"

"Because their sick and twisted."Theresa gave a huge smile and saw that he didn't think it was funny. Theresa cleared her throat. "well, we are in a new area and require some money. So I'm going to go commandeer everything I can get my hands on." His expression didn't change. "I need Zevrons help. Master of Shadows and all." It would appear that his anger increased. "Liliana and Morrigan will be helping me." Safe effect. "I'll get you a huge cheese wheel again." Theresa gave a sheepish grin.

The same grin that melted his heart every time. He couldn't help but smile back. "You know me too well." He lowered his head disapprovingly shook his head. He looked back into her eyes. "Be careful. No need to make enemies before we need allies." He kissed her forehead and went back into Wynne's room.

"Love you too." She whispered to the closed door.

She heard the door click behind her. "Aww."

"Shut up, Zev. Let's go."

* * *

The small thief group made their way around all of dust town, the commons and most of the Diamond. It was darker in the Diamond Quarter. _This must be their version of the night time. _Theresa thought to herself. They slowly made their way around the area looking for lost treasure, or at least treasure that was lost to less efficient thieves. This proved to be a bit difficult than necessary. Theresa kept running into walls, door frames, and tables. It wasn't until Zevron took lead that things actually got a little bit easier.

They had just broken into Harrowments home when Theresa finally decided to ask. "How do you do that?"

Zevron turned to look. "Do what?" then a smirk appeared. "Look so devilishly handsome without trying? Woo more women in a day than the maker takes in a week. Or how about…?"

"The fact that you can see just as easily in the dark than in light."

"Ah." He shrugged and continued to lead. "It is said that we elves were once nocturnal creatures. There is a legend that a wolf gave us his ears so that we may hear better to protect the forest. But these are but legends."

"What about taste?"

Zevron turned around and gave her a puzzled look. "There are a few tastes that I adore more…?"

Theresa rolled her eyes as she picked the lock on a closed chest. "No, I mean, for example, if a man was to be blind, his other senses are heightened. Is that the same with you or is it just eye sight and hearing?" She placed the heavy armor in her pack.

Zevron raised a brow and smiled. "If you'd like I can show you." He held his arms out for Theresa to take.

"I'd prefer if you just told me." Theresa said as she placed her bag onto her back.

Zevron dropped his arms to his side and dramatically sighed. "You are so callous my fearless leader."

"So which is it."

He sighed as they walked toward the door. "Everything is heightened, but I have learned to dull the sense of touch and due to Alistair's cooking, I have also dulled taste."

Theresa nodded and stopped in her tracks. Zevron looked at her. Her eyes were wide with realization. "That's how you know if females are horny." She turned to look at him. He gave a coy smile. "That's sneaky."

He shrugged his shoulders. "It works, does it not?"

"That's fucked up."

Zevron winked at her and then made a small bird noise. "They made their way to the entrance and waited for Liliana.

"Soo…" Theresa wanted to know so much but as always was awkward about asking it. "You can like sniff the air and know who is sexually frustrated?"

Zevron shot her an annoyed look. "I'm not Ali, Theresa." He went back to watching the entrance. "But yes."

Theresa was quite for a moment. "That's awesome." She whispered to herself.

"Sometimes."

Theresa gave a small laugh. "I'd imagine. Walking into a brothel must be the equivalent of walking by a fish market."

"Not really. Fish are much more sour while the brothels are sweeter. Besides, they use heavy incense to cover up the smell even for elves so, it's not so bad."

Theresa looked over at him. His arms were crossed over his chest. The only time that they could talk is when Alistair isn't anywhere nearby. Pity, Zevron was beginning to grow on her. "When is it not awesome?"

Zevron was quite for a moment. "Random intervals during the day."

"Why are you two speaking of brothels?" Liliana asked as she approached them.

Theresa turned to face her. "Did you know that Zev can smell when women want sex?"

Liliana looked over them for a minute. "Wow." Liliana turned to go pick up Morrigan as they left the estate.

"So the only reason I am here is to be the alarm if someone is to come by?" Morrigan asked as they left the estate.

"Pretty much." Morrigan gave a sour look to Theresas comment.

"What is left here?"

"The palace." Theresa said as she turned toward it. Zevron quickly took back up his place as lead.

"oh, goodie. Perhaps we can find something of use there." Morrigan said flatly.

"Well, as long as I can buy you stuff I don't see why you have to be so cold about it." Theresa retorted.

The group quietly made their way up the steps of the palace and entered. "Seeing as how I am the alarm, I will stay here." Morrigan announced from the entrance hall. She crossed her legs and sat down on the stones.

The group kept walking into the throne room.

"Oh, look at that." Liliana whispered. She crossed the room to see the painting. Theresa noticed it. It was of a beautiful day in an open field. Odd that the dwarfs had that down here. Zevron was also drawn to it. Theresa shook her head in shame at them and continued to look over the room. All great kings kept personal belongings near them at all times. Perhaps the last king forgot to grab something before he died. Theresa laughed to herself as she inspected the throne.

Something mechanical began to move behind her. Theresa looked out the corner of her eye and saw lightening coming from the four corners. Then she heard it. The same echoing scream that she heard so long ago. She saw the head and wings of the beast. It watched the group with dark eyes. It opened its mouth to release a thunderous roar. The mouth was filled with teeth shaper than any man made blade. "Fuck my life." Theresa said to herself. "Any advice?" Theresa called across the room.

"Yea, don't get eaten." Zevron chided as he withdrew his daggers.

"Thanks Zev." Theresa withdrew her weapons. The dragon gave one last look before starting it's reign of terror. "Everyone, shroud, now!"

The dragon watched as they all turned into shadows except for the mage that was within its sights. It took a deep breath. Morrigan was preparing a spell of her won. If she moved, her concentration would be lost but she would be dead. She waited until the last moment before she dodged the dragons fire breath. The dragon opened its mouth for another attack. Morrigan quickly used lightning into its mouth.

Theresa and Liliana both stopped dead in their tracks to watch the lightning leave her fingertips. Morrigan kept pumping electricity into the dragon as it opened and closed its mouth like a dog eating peanut butter.

Morrigan could feel the end of her manna getting closer and closer. "Open your mouth." Zevron was at her side, flask of leryium in his hand. He removed the quirk and placed it to her lips. Morrigan kept her concentration but the spell was getting weaker. Zevron removed the flask from her lips and prepared for when she would be finished. Morrigan felt her power increasing and pumped the lightning one more time.

The dragon closed its mouth. It's body couldn't hold the electrify any more. The group watched as the eyes exploded out of its head. The dragon released a loud growl and retook its stance. Theresa was getting ready to take the killing blow. She ran up the throne and jumped to get more momentum and depth from her blade.

The dragon dropped its head before Theresa could make contact. She rolled away from the dragons form. It ceased to move. It's breathing stopped. It's tongue was lulled on the floor.

Theresa slowly turned to face Morrigan who was looking at her hands intensely. "Have I told you today how beautiful you are?"

Morrigan dropped her hands and met Theresa's gaze with her usual emotionless stare. "No, you have not."

"So beautiful." Theresa remarked as she put her sword and dagger up.

"How did you do that?" Liliana was slowly approaching Morrigan. Scared as if she wasn't done yet.

"It's called magic, Liliana. Any mage can do it. Well, except for the old maid who thinks she is a mage."

"BY the stone! What is going on here?" a dwarven guard ran into the throne room and looked at the dragon. "What happened?" He looked right at Theresa for his answers.

"Umm. We got lost and came in here looking for directions and like tourists accidently caused a bit more trouble than necessary." Theresa gave out a fake laugh, hoping that the guard would by it.

But he wasn't, mostly because evidence of the real reason was hanging out of her pack. "Uh huh. Listen human."

"Warden."

"Thief." Theresa shut up real quick. "The fact that you have treasures hanging out of your pack and the fact that you just killed a lower dragon, I think even each other out."

"You sure? Because killing a dragon anywhere else usually will result in, I don't know, more money than we can make off of this stuff."

"Stealing from the crown and noble chaste is punishable by beheading."

Theresa's eyes got wide. "Got it. We'll just be going now." The dwarf grunted and lead them toward the door.

As they exited, Zevron was the first to make a joke. "I can't believe that have the loot hanging out of your pack."

"Shut up, I didn't think that we would get caught."

Zevron rubbed his temples. "You are an amature." Theresa just shrugged her shoulder.

"So what happened back there Morrigan?" Liliana asked.

"I am not sure. The dwarf said it was a lower dragon, so it may have been easier to take down as opposed to the one in Haven."

Theresa thought about it for a moment. "Does it have to do with that blood you drank while we were out there?"

"Possibly, but I am uncertain."

They traveled in silence back to their rooms. Theresa spoke first. "We start our actual mission tomorrow, so get plenty of sleep tonight. I'm going to go relieve Alistair and MAKER I FORGOT HIS CHEESE! Agh, he's going to kill me."

Liliana giggled and reached into her pack and passed Theresa a small cheese wheel. "Here, he's easier to get along with when he's happy."

Theresa took it and hugged it to her chest. "You are a life saver. Thank you so much." Liliana gave another giggle and headed toward her room. Theresa gave a head nod to the other two for them to head to their rooms as well. Theresa went to put her pack in her room and left with the cheese close to her chest. She looked down the hall and Zevron and Morigan were talking. She looked troubled while he looked cocky. He said something and she went to anger. Zevron bowed and left her alone in the hall. Morrgian left and went into her room and loudly slammed the door. "Okay" Theresa said to herself and she opened the door into Wynne's room and woke up Alistair and Ali.

* * *

They've been in the deep roads for two days. It has been silent between the companions only saying something about 'watch out up ahead' or 'did you hear that?' Theresa was growing board of the metonymy of killing dark spawn. At least Jarvia had real people who could think for themselves. It wasn't the same three attacks that the dark spawn were trained with. Theresa trudged on in silence. At least for a while.

Behind her, she heard Ogren relieve his bowels. Theresa tried as she might, she tried not to laugh, tried to be professional, but the break in silence by the breaking of wind was more than she could take. She started to laugh at Ogren. She laughed at the whole situation. The fact that she has to pick the new king, kill the bad guys of Orzammar, she had to do all these trivial tasks just to get what she needed. It may look like kindness but the reality was, she was being selfish and had to grind her teeth just to get what she needed.

And then she heard it. Everyone behind her started to laugh as well. Te laughter was carefree. No one worried that darkspawn may hear them, no one worried that there won't be enough time to get what they need. It was a good to laugh without worrying about their lives.

"Ogren." Theresa called over her shoulder.

"Yea warden?"

"Thank you. I think we all needed that." She heard his little legs jog ahead to join her.

"Well, give me another bottle of ale if you ever need me to do it again."

"No!" Everyone behind her exclaimed in their own way.

Theresa laughed again. "Why not?"

"Theresa," Alistair whined "You weren't down wind."

"I quite agree." Morrigan chimed in. "T'was horrendous. Dwarf, if you do that again, we will test your immunity to magic."

Ogren turned to look at Morrrigan while keeping pace with Theresa. "Heh heh, I'd rather test the strength of your robes against my hands, if ya know what I mean. Heh heh." He smiled widely as Morrigan scoffed in disgust at him.

Theresa heard Alistair snicker at Morrigan but nothing of it. "So Ogren." He turned back around and focused back to the mission. "See any signs of Branka yet?"

"Nope."

Theresa nodded. "So have you done any campaigns down here?"

"Ehh, a couple. Mostly just guarding the town and thigs. But other than that, nah. Why you ask warden?"

"Just courious. So would that make you a member of the army or something?"

"Nah, it's different for us down here. Our 'army' is much different. We warriors are born into war. We don't get to choose it like your soldiers do. We spend our lives fighting to defend the city. It's difficult to explain to someone who is from the surface. But trust me, it sodding works out." Ogren took another swig of ale and belched.

Theresa furrowed her brow and looked down on Ogren. "You don't believe that, do you."

"Heh, it's not about what I believe, it's just the way it sodding is, Warden."

"Harrowmont wants to get rid of the chaste system, to create more work for the casteless. You think that will work out for Ormazzar?"

Ogren scratched his head. "I don't know warden, I'm just a berserker, I do as I'm told."

Theresa smirked. "Like pestering all of Ormazzar to find Branka."

"Heh, good point." He looked up and met her gaze. "I've heard that's how it is on the surface, is it true?"

Theresa nodded. "Yep, everyone creates their own future and fortune either through hard work or killing everyone in their way."

"It is an ineffective way to run a country." Sten rebuttled from the rear.

Theresa turned to see him. He looked good in the juggernaught armor. "How so?"

"Your people are lost. Your peasants want to be farmers, your farmers want to be merchants, your merchants want to be nobles, and nobles want to be warriors. No one has a place here. They live their lives day by day."

"But ah." Theresa said, "It is the opportunity for opportunity that gives people hope. I mean, on the grand scale of things, people will often do what their parents did. The son of a farmer only knows how to farm. The son of a merchant only knows how to persuade and haggle, in doing so, people never really leave that particular way of life. But like I said, it is the opportunity for opportunity."

"It is that kind of thinking that makes people becomes lost warden."Sten said.

"Either way," Ogren interrupted, "People will not change because a king says so. The old ways will always be there. And besides, even if he does get rid of the chaste, I'm still a warrior, so I sill continue to" Ogren shuddered "defend Ormazzar."

"I agree with Ogren." Alistair said. "Let's stop talking about this."

"Why?" Ogren asked.

"He's the future king of Ferleden." Theresa told Ogren and heard Alistair gag.

"Ugh, I think I just threw up a little." Alistair said.

"Just a little? Hmm, I must be loosing my touch." Morrigan smirked at Alistair. She folded her hands behind her head and waited for a remark.

"Yes, well, it would appear that I'm growing accustomed to your face. Even if it is a little at a time." Morrigan opened her mouth to say something but Alistair cut her off. "The good news is, that here in a few years, you will look like Flemeth and it will be horrible all over again. So keep your hope up, maybe one day I'll get to vomit all down your front. "Morrigan marched ahead and sucked her teeth. Theresa couldn't help but laugh at the attempt of trying to silencing Alistair. She heard Zevrons voice in her ear.

"Warden, there's a woman up ahead. I think it's the creature that the last woman tired to warn us of."

Theresa furrowed her brow and turned to look at him. He wasn't shrouded anymore. His mask was on but his eyes were worried. "What does it look like?"

"You wouldn't believe me even if told you." His voice was joking but she couldn't remove her gaze from his eyes.

"so, what are we looking at?"

"Wait and see, it's around this corner."

Theresa slowly crept up to the turn in the road. The beast was hideious. It had like six sets of breasts, fat, bald, long tongue, and breath that could kill a sea beast. And it was… fondling itself? Sad.

"Brood Mother…" Theresa heard Hespeth say. Theresa couldn't hide the disgust from her face. It was so "Nasty!"

Everyone came up behind her to take a look at it. She heard the five others gag. "Okay. Morrigan, stay in the back and cover us, warriors, distract her by attacking the tentacles, Zev, shroud. Move." They all took their positions and Theresa and Zev shrouded and went for the mother. All the mother could do was attack the only ones she could see. Zev and Theresa tried to parry her arms and tentacles as much as they could but with all the fat, it was hard to find a vulnerable spot.

Then she heard it. The growl of the hurlocks. She turned and saw that Morrigan was on her last leg of strength. Theresa left her post to help her. She quickly sliced down the Hurlocks and reached into her pack and fished out a health politerice and a leryium polterice and turned to get back to the mother but was already too late. Alistair was taken up in the Mothers grasp and she was squeezing his ribs. Theresa fell to her knees in pain. She couldn't breathe. She could feel the acid of the mother's breath on her face. Theresa called out to him.

Ogren took the opportunity while the mother was distracted and took advantage of the ledge behind her. He jumped and Theresa saw the rest in slow motion. He jumped and landed in front of her face as he thrust the whole of his axe into her head and twisted to insure death. Then he jumped down as if nothing had happened. Theresa saw as Alistair rolled and hit the ground.


	15. Drunken Lulibies

Im sorry that i left the story at a cliff hanger. But its huge and now it is complete. MUHAHAHA. anyways, enjoy.

* * *

Theresa felt the blood curdling cry as it left her lips. "Alistair?" He released a grunt of pain as he rolled over onto his side to look at her. Morrigan ran to Theresa's side and started to use a healing spell. Theresa waved her off. "Alistair, heal Alistair first." Morrrigan stopped hid spell and transferred it over to Alistair. Theresa could feel the warming effect of the spell and breathed a little easier. Theresa forced herself to her feet and staggered over to him. She heard him take a life breath and Theresa dropped her knees again. He was going to be fine. He was going to live. Theresa felt Zevron and Morrigan move to her side to assist her. When she found her knees again, she waved the two off and staggered over to Alistair, who was being held up by Sten. Alistair looked up at Theresa and gave a painful chuckle "Grey Wardens: one, darkspawn: zero."

"Shut up." Theresa demanded. "Do you have any idea what could have happened? Your actions may have killed us, what the hell were you thinking?"

Alistair took a defensive stance. "Umm, kill the thing, save the group and your ungrateful ass. I think that was it."

"You think I give orders just to hear myself? You were to distract it while Zev and I, who can shroud, were to kill the mother. But seeing as you had to be the fucking hero, it may have very well killed us. There's a reason that I gave that order and now we have to know what it literately feels like to disobey a direct order. If it wasn't for Ogren, who also broke rank, shut it, I'll deal with it later, we'd be dead right now. And since Wynne is out until we lave Ormmazar, our ribs wont set right so now they have to be re broken and re mended. So as much fun as that sounds..."

"So now you know." Hesbeth said behind them.

Theresa turned on her heel to look up at her. "SHUT THE HELL UP. WHERE THE FUCK IS BRANKA?"

Hesbeth sucked her teeth and left the group. Theresa turned back to her group. "Some gall, Infected by the taint, and had the audacity to show pride."

"Can I say something" Alistair demanded, now able to stand on his own feet.

"No, and further more,"

"Kadan." Stens voice was a low rumble that demanded her attention.

"What Sten?" Theresa's anger flared to him. "You got something to say, because you look like you do."

"It was a fools mistake. Let's move on."

Theresa took a deep breath. _One…two, anger slowly slipping. Three…four, body getting cooler. Five…six, HE'S A FUCKING IDOT._Theresa remembered why counting to ten never worked for her. She ripped her helm off and ran her hands through her hair. _Deep breaths, girl, deep breaths._Theresa placed her helm back onto her head. "How are you four?"

"Good." They replied in unison.

"Let's move on." Theresa started to walk down the tunnel that led to ending of this ridiculous place.

Alistair felt his anger grow in the pit of his stomach. His nose twitched and opened his mouth to shout at her back. A hand touches him on the shoulder and squeezed. He turned to see him. Zev gave a kind smile. "Perhaps this is a good time to mind your tongue, no?"

"No, she wants to punish me for trying to save her, in what world does that make sense?"

"You are a fool." Morrigan retorted as she walked past him to catch up with Theresa. Alistair turned and saw that Sten and Ogren shared a head shake that could only be understood with time and experience. As they walked past him, Ogren shot him a smile that said "you've got a lot to learn boy." Alistair watched them walk ahead and noticed that Zev was still by his side. He was wearing the same smirk as Ogren. "What?"

Zevron gave a slight head shake. "Let's talk as we try to catch up to our leader, yes?"

Zevron led the way and Alistair begruddgley followed. "Since we all know that you two are tied together now, so it your lives, right?" Alistair nodded. "She feared for your life as well as her own. After relief ran through her, anger took its place. You risked your life to save hers, which is honestly ironic seeing as they are one in the same." Zevron chuckled.

"Get to the point."

"yes, well, you ran into battle and got hurt, and she felt it. So she got scared. She risked your life as you tried to save hers. Can her blame her?"

"For later yelling at me, yes."

Zevron dropped his head in shame at his fellow companion. "You, my friend, are very stubborn." And picked up his pace to catch up with the others. He heard Alistair huff behind him in defeat.

Ahead, Theresa's anger was slowly subsiding.

"Good job on bringing down his self esteem. I do not think that I could have done a better job."

"Shut it Morrigan."

"Is the fierce Warden going to get mad at me now? Should I also fear a tongue lashing?"

Theresa could feel her patience snap. "It's because of you that I had to move and for him to take my place."

Morrigan was silent and let Theresa feet where they needed to go. "I have noticed that you have been on edge since the bridge with the creature."

Theresa slowed her pace. "That was the arch demon."

"I noticed, seeing as how you hid your face in that foolish Templar's chest after it flew away."

"I have to kill it. We have to…"

Morrigan took a deep breath. "We have already killed two dragons, what is one more?"

"That one commands a whole army that will outnumber us three to one on a bad day."

"But will you not be commanding an army of your own?"

"I.." silence. "That depends on whether or not I can gain support at the lands meet."

"Then what are we doing here?"

"The dwarves are a small faction that will be required to take it down and ensure that it is dead."

Morrigan was quite for a moment, reading the warden. "You do not think that you can accomplish this task?"

Theresa turned her head to look at her. "Did you see it? It's huge. Its army is huge."

"So was the mother, and we took that down."

"That was Ogren." At the sound of his name, he released a belch.

"But were we not a part of that battle?"

Theresa looked down at her feet, following them. "I don't think that's how it works. Alistair said that only a warden can defeat it. If that is the case, why only wardens?" Theresa felt a hand at the back of her thigh that gave a slight squeeze. She couldn't help but jump at it. She turned to look and saw Ogren looking at her.

"Glenlock." He nodded ahead. Theresa didn't sense any around. She took a closer look and saw it was a dwarf on top of a hill. It's face was smeared with a smirk. _Please tell me that's Branka_ Theresa thought.

* * *

It's been three days in the deep roads and Teresa couldn't be happier. Had a good night's sleep even if she had a four hour watch shift and Alistair was nowhere near her. She had the crown made my Cardingan before she broke the anvil. And Ogren seemed to taking his wife's passing well. She even ran back into Ruck and traded 'shinnies' for new armor for Alistair. Grant it, it was new and improved, templar armor, which made Theresa question how Ruck got it, but he seemed content to have it. Theresa almost saw Alistair smile at the armor. She passed out new armor and weapons before they left Ruck's cave and went on their way. Ogren seemed willing to join her on their travels so she gave him the Legion of the Dead armor and a new battle axe. His eyes twinkled in the fire, or was it the booze? Sometimes it's hard to tell with that man.

But Theresa was happy none the less. She even let herself hum. It was an old drinking song that she would often hear the soldier of HIghever sing when she was younger.

"What are you humming?" Zevron inquired.

"A song." Theresa said in a sing song tone.

Alistair furrowed his brow. "We've been in the deep roads for three, going on four days, we all stink to the high city, Ogrens almost out of ale which, by the way, if you haven't noticed, he's grouchy when he has to go without, and I think I have blood splatter in places that I shouldn't. So, forgive me when I ask this, but why are you so happy?"

Theresa turned around and was walking backwards. "Because I get to see the sun soon."

"Sunlight, Thess?" Zevron asked.

Theresa smiled and nodded to him. "I don't know why, but the sun makes me happy."

"Not a hot bath, a decent meal, a comfortable bed, but the sun?" Alistair drawled out the last word. "My, you are easy to please." Theresa heard Zevron snicker behind him and saw Alistair give a slight blush. She raised a brow of more to come, and his blush got a little darker.

"No, you see, it's more like oaf." Theresa tripped over something and was falling backwards and reached out to grab on to something. Which was the collar of Alistair's armor. Quickly, he wrapped his arms around her head as they awkwardly fell to the ground. Between his heavy plated chest and arms, and her own armor, it was growing more difficult to breath. "Ser templar, this all so…so very sudden." Theresa huskily whispered the last of the sentence as she lifted himself off of her but rested his weight on his elbows. He was wearing his diabolical grin with small traces of blush on his cheeks and ears.

"Ugh, my eyes. I think that I will be sick." Morrigan exclaimed.

"I agree with the swamp witch." Sten said.

"Heyy."

"This is not an appropate time for this warden."

Theresa looked over at Zevron and Ogren wondering if they would show the same amount of disgust but indeed, they were both wearing the same smile with their heads slightly tilted to the left. Ogren took a quick swig of a green bottle and passed it to Zev who took a swig. Their smiles grew wider with each passing second.

"Okay, this just got real awkward real quick." Theresa tapped Alistair's shoulder for him to get up. He seemed reluctant to do so, but he helped her to her feet.

"So what were you singing?" Alistair asked, hoping that avoiding what just happened would make it seems as though it didn't. He started to wipe the dirt off his armor.

"It was an old drinking song." Theresa took lead again and started to walk toward some form of light. "You have to come up with four things that you have conquered, whether it is women, beasts, or techniques, and it has to fall into a certain rhythm. I was singing my own version of it."

"Sing it warden." Ogren had to hear a new drinking game whenever it presented itself.

"Umm, no. You see it's deathly addictive and will lodge itself into your brain until you die."

"Sing it, Warden." Ogren voice was lower and more demanding.

"Fine." Theresa gave a quick sigh. She sang the chorus for the group. She turned to look at her group "Alistair, Ogren, Sten, Zevron." She sang the chorus again. "Morrigan, Liliana, Wynne, Theresa." Chorus. Then she stopped. Singing as well as walking. "That would be a really long song." She shrugged and started to walk again.

Later on, the group could see the light of Orazzomar in the distance. She could hear the breath of relax around her group as they made their way for the light. Out of nowhere, Ogren punched her in the back of her leg, hard.

Theresa dropped to her knee and unsheathed her dagger and held it at his throat. _Another that wants to test my leadership? Can't I have one follower that didn't question me?_ "What the hell was that for?"

"That song is stuck in my head."

All Theresa could he was blink and breathe. She opened her moth a few times to say something but eventually a laugh came out. She lowered her dagger and sheathed as she stood. "I tried to warn you." She walked behind him and leaned down to his ear. "I'm going to get you back for that." She patted his shoulders and continued to head out of the deep roads.

"What ya gonna do Warden?"

Theresa kept facing forward, with a growing evil smile on her lips.

* * *

King Harrowmont gave the Wardens and company rooms in the palace for them to stay and recover from their trip. Alistair was finding it hard to sleep seeing as how every piece of furniture is made out of stone; the beds grew to be uncomfortable. It also didn't help that after declaring a new king, Theresa sent everyone away for rest, bath and to trade shifts with helping Wynne. He began to wonder when the last time she slept was. She always took the midnight shift and never got off unless she was extremely tired. Alistair threw on his tunic and breeches and went out the room . He roamed the palace for what seemed like hours and found a servant. "Oh, excuse me, miss?"

"Yes ser?"

"Have you seen the other Grey Warden?"

She looked at him quistivly for a moment. "The king took everyone to the tavern. In fact he called for free rounds for all citizens of Orazzmor and the Wardens Company."

"Thank you." He turned on his heel and went back to his room and fashioned on his sword and shield and made his way to the commons.

There wasn't a soul on the streets. _Talk about being late to the party._ He made his way to the tavern and found it difficult to even get into the door.

"Alistaiaaaa!" He turned to the direction of his very slurred name. None other than the one he loves. "Look," She poked Zevron, "Look who's here. It's Alistiah." Everyone else who was at the table turned to see him. Ogren and Zevron nodded but Liliana and Teresa held up their mugs in his direction. Alistair couldn't help but notice that Sten and Morrigan were gone.

"Where you been warden?" Alistair turned to see the new king slapping him in the small of his back.

"I didn't know there was a party, your highness."

Harrowmont waved off the title. ""When I wear the crown, I'm the king. Right now, I'm just a citizen of Orozmmar. Oi, Keep." He waved at the bartender. The waitress was quick and ran back to deliver more drinks. Harrowmont motioned for Alistair to follow him to a table that was close to back of the pub. "The commander has informed me that you are in line for the throne of Ferelden."

Alistair nearly choked on the ale. "Well, that's currently pending right now."

Harrowmont gave a polite smile. "I see a lot of Meric in you. Calin however, was raised royalty. Sure he was given every opportunity to become the best king there was but…" Harrowmont looked Alistair in the eyes. "he didn't spend much time with his people. Meric was a great king because he found the balance. He was able to live in the country that he built." Harrowmont paused for a moment and took a gulp of ale before looking over Alistair again. "You're tired of all these motivational speeches aren't you?"

"To death."

Alistair heard Theresa give a loud laughter and turned to make sure she was okay.

"You love her don't you?"

"I do." A small smile appeared on his face. "Even if she does ditch me to go drinking in the middle of the night."

He heard the king give a slight chuckle. Alistair turned back around and faced Harrowmont. His face serious and solemn. "What's it like?"

"What?"

"Telling people what to do, sending men off to war to die, being a leader. Let's just say that I do become king, I don't know what to do or how to do it or how to get it done. I…I…"

"Alistair, breathe." He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Harrowmont leaned back in his chair and stroked his beard. "What is it like to be a leader? Well, I'd like to imagine it's a lot like being a grey Warden and leading an army to kill the arch demon."

"Well, she's the commander…"

"Leading isn't about just telling people what to do. It's about being able to follow through on your own orders and being able to look at yourself the next day. I'm sure there are a few things that the commander has done that made even you question her ability."

Alistair's brows furrowed. "The anvil. It has the ability to make people virtually indestructible. But it takes a life to create life. So she destroyed it."

"Why do you think she did that?" Alistair didn't respond. She was a good person, that's why she did it. She was always looking out for the best interest of the group and everyone around them. "Indestructible soldiers. Sounds too perfect with the blight here and everything." Harrowmont took another gulp of ale and looked over at Theresa. She was swinging her mug in the air and getting herself and LIliana wet with ale. "You know you have a great leader and role model when they can make choices that will change a person forever without even trying." Harrowmont looked back at Alistair who was lost in his own mug. "I must leave you now. Good luck out there, my boy."He firmly squeezed his shoulder as he left.

_Is he telling me that I will lead and inspire just by being a good person and making time for people of Ferleden? That's all it takes to lead a country?_

"Alistaa!" He turned to see Theresa yelling at him from across the room. She was standing on top of the table trying to get his attention. _What a fool._ "Alistaiah, come're."He sighed as he stood to go over to her.

"What drunken lady?"

Theresa went from drunk euphoric to drunken anger. "Hey, I'll 'ave you know."She lost her balance and Alistair quickly grabbed her by the waist to steady her. He picked her up and set her down on the floor again. She gave a small hiccup. "Thank you."

He rolled his eyes at her. "Come, lets get you to bed."

He tried to guide her out of the tavern only to have her shove at him. "No! you 'ave to play one game. Just one and we will go. Deal?" Alistair blankly stared at her.

"Just one game Alistair." Liliana said.

"Please Alistair, it is fun, I swear."

"Yea, warden. Come on."

Alistair looked at each person. Then he looked back at Theresa. Her eyes were full of ale induced hope. It dons on him that he hasn't seen her like this since Ostogar, after she tricked him… this has to be a trick. She reached out for his hand and intertwined their fingers. Alistair sighed. "How do I play?" Theresa gave a happy squeal and thrust him down in a seat that was next to hers.

"It's easy." Ogren began. "We play with a ten sided die. Before it is rolled, everyone has to put up a number between one and ten, like elf here." Zevron has both hands up. One a fist the other holding up three fingers. "If you get the number wrong, you gotta take a drink. If ya get it right, you can command one of us to do something that doesn't require us leaving the tavern."

"Like what?"

"Anything from shine my shoes to heh heh shine my 'sword.' If they refuse, to do as you command, they have to drink the pot. You following so far?"

"Think so."

"Now, if it rolls off the table..uhh…what did we agree to again?"

"If it should roll off the table," Liliana instructed "You have to drink everyone else's drink."

"Yea that's it. You still wanna play warden?"

Alistair looked back at Teresa's puppy eyes. "Like I have a choice?"

"Alright." Ogren looked around the table. "Hands up." Teresa rested her head on Alistair shoulder and held up two impolite fingers. Liliana held up five, Ogren did eight, and Alistair decided to stick to ten. Seemed easy enough. Until the die landed.

Two. Everyone watched Theresa as she watched Alistair take a drink from his mug. She was trying to look serious, but instead turned into drunken amusement. "Sing."

"Where's the pot?"

"Ey, you never, never sing. I wanna…wanna hear it."

Alistair looked down at her. He leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "No."

Theresa hit the table with her fist as hard as she could. The entire tavern went quite for that single moment. "Why you always gotta make it difficult?"

Alistair quickly surveyed the room. All eyes were in him for upsetting their hero. He could just take her and go. Then he remembered something else about Ostogar. She is only happy when he made an ass of himself. With a heavy sigh, Alistair stood up. "Any one got a fife?" He saw the happiness shine ever so brightly in her eyes.

"'er ya go boy."

"Thank you." He reached out for the fife and took it. Placing his fingers on the openings, he tried to remember how the song went that the other wardens taught him so long ago. He bought the flute up to his lips and played a few notes quickly. Alistair took a deep breath and shot Theresa an evil look. _Damn this Woman_! Alistair surveyed the room one more time. All eyes were still on him. He rolled his eyes. He hopped up on the table and began to play the fife. It was an easy five notes and began to sing. He watched Theresa the whole time he did.

"_Her breath began to speak as she stood right in front of me. The color of her eyes were the color of insanity. Crushed beneath her wave like a ship I could not reach the shore. We're all just dancers on the demons dance floor."_

Alistair started to play again and saw the happiness in Theresa's eyes as she clapped along with him.

"_Well swing a little more, little more the merry-o, Swing a little more, little more next to me. Swing a little more, little more the merry-o. Swing a little more, on the demons dance floor._

_Pressed against her face I could feel her insecurity. Her mother'd been a drunk and her father was obscurity. But nothing ever came from life that was a simple one. So pull yourself together girl and have a little fun"._

Alistair reached his hand out to Theresa and pulled her onto the table with him. She drunkingly danced next to him. Hands in the air and shaking her hips with the beat that was provided by the tavern as they all stomped their feet to his song.

"_Well, she took me by the hand, I could see she was a fiery one. Her legs ran all the way up to heaven and past Avalon. Tell me something girl, what is it you have in store? She said come with me now on the demons dance floor."_

As Alistair sang the chorus, she watched as Theresa motion for something as she played. She removed her shoulder and chest plates when a dwarf handed her two pieces of wood. She looked over at Alistair like she was waiting for her turn.

He opened his mouth to start the next line but an accordion cut him off. He turned to see Zevron playing the same five notes with the instrument. _Very antivan._ Alistair thought. Zevron motioned over to Theresa who took the hint and put the wood under her chin and started to play. The woman could play the fiddle. Alistair scoffed at the idea that all the rouges could play an instrument while he was lucky that the other wardens taught him this to bleeding pass the time.

Theresa gave him a head nod. He started to play the fife again as the other two played behind him.

"_The apple now is sweet, oh much sweeter than it ought to be. Another little bite I don't there is much hope for me. The sweat beneath her brow traveled all the way and headed south. This bleeding heart is crying out cause there's no way out."_

The three played the final tune and ended the song. The whole tavern applauded his actions and called for an encore as Alistair took a shaky bow and took Theresa's hand as he lead her off the table. They sat back down at the table and the tavern went back into full swing of the festivities. Alistair kissed Theresa quickly on the forehead and wrapped an arm around her. He looked back at Ogren and waited for the next roll.

"You win." Theresa whispered into his ear.

Alistair looked at her confused. "What did I win?"

She giggled. Wait, giggled? "You do have a beautiful voice and I didn't have to wait until you were in the tub to find out." She smiled at him.

Alistair smiled and looked at Ogren. "Who's roll is it?"

"Aye, it's elfs." Zevron picked up the dye and rolled. Everyone took a drink. Two rounds went by and Liliana won the contest. She looked at Ogren.

"Ogren. Sing us a dwarven drinking song."

Ogren looked at the Orlesian. He looked at the pot and knew what was in it. He took a deep breath and banged his fists on the table top to give a beat.

"_I stumbled in at 2am all drunk and full of smoke. My wife said "I've had enough "that's it, I'm sick, get out!" So I stumbled down to Kelly's pub across the edge of town and I told the boys me story and we had another round.  
And we'll drink and drink and drink and drink and drink and drink and fight-yeah! And we'll drink and drink and drink and drink and drink and drink and fight-yeah! and if I see a pretty girl I'll sleep with her tonight I'll drink and drink and drink and drink and drink and drink and fight...  
And Mary McGregor, well she was a pretty whore. She'd always greet you with a smile and never lock her door. But on the day she died all the men in town did weep for Mary McGregor finally got some sleep.  
And we'll drink and drink and drink and drink and drink and drink and fight-yeah! And we'll drink and drink and drink and drink and drink and drink and fight-yeah! and if I see a pretty girl I'll sleep with her tonight I'll drink and drink and drink and drink and drink and drink and fight...  
and we'll drink and drink and drink and drink and drink and drink and fight-yeah! And we'll rink and drink and drink and drink and drink and drink and fight-yeah! And if I see a pretty girl I'll sleep with her tonight I'll drink and drink and drink and drink and drink and drink and fight..."_

Three more rounds went by and Theresa yawned. Alistair leaned down to her. "You ready to sleep?" She gave a nod. He smiled at her. He gave the instruments back to the dwarves while Theresa put her armor back on. He escorted her back to the palace hand in hand.

Alistair didn't realize how loud the tavern was until he heard the deafing silence outside of it. They were making their way to the palace in mostly silence. Alistair noticed that she was walking in mostly straight lines and wasn't slurring anymore. _She sobered up quick._

"I'm sorry for yelling at you. I was just so scared, relieved, angry, and worried. Please, forgive me, Alistair."

He looked down at her. She was following her feet. When he didn't respond as quickly as she would have liked, she squeezed his hand tighter. Alistair smiled at her. She was biting her nail, waiting for his response. He released his hand from her. She looked up at him, scared that he might reject her apology.

"Well, you see. What you said hurt me deeply." Alistair put his hand over his heart to feign pain. "I don't know if I may ever recover."

Theresa smirked. "Will a kiss make you feel better?"

"Hmm, I don't know. You are free to try if you'd like." He raised a brow at her she took the dare. She pulled him to her and placed her hands on the back of his head to pull him down. She met his lips with tenderness. Alistair kissed her and licked her bottom lip. Theresa opened her lips to let him in and raised herself on her toes. Theresa leaned into Alistair. She couldn't hold back the moan that escaped from her throat.

Alistair's hands slowly made their way up to her back and silently damned the armor. He gently pulled away from her. Her lips were parted and red. Her eyes dark with passion. Alistair felt his heart leap out of his chest. "Some of the pain has subsided. But I feel as though we need to further test this."

Theresa wrapped her arms around his neck. "I couldn't agree more."

* * *

They were civil until they made it to the room. The moment Theresa entered the room, she turned and shoved him against the door.

"Heyy" Theresa cut him off with a kiss. Deep and full of need. Alistair obliged and put his hands around her waist. He played with her tongue in her mouth and delved deeply inside of her. He slowly made his way with the buckles on her armor and soon realized that he would need both hands to do this. He felt Theresa smile against his mouth. "What?"

She didn't say anything. Instead, she took two steps back and slowly started to remove her armor as she made her way to the armor stand across the room. She turned her back on Alistair and threw her gauntlets across the room as she took off her chest and back plates. She shrugged out of her shoulder plates when she heard the loud clang of Alistair's templar armor hit the ground. She looked over her shoulder to what he was up to. He was quickly ridding his body of the confining metal. Theresa smiled and slowly pushed her leggings off. She watched as Alistair's jaw went slack at her movements. His wide eyes were drinking her in. She kicked her boots off and placed everything on the armor stand. Theresa turned around and saw Alistair unarmored and pulling his tunic over this head. He threw it into a corner of the room and in three strides; he was against Theresa and all the heat of her skin. Alistair put his hands to her face and caressed her cheek before taking her mouth. Theresa's hands went to his chest and she felt the five scars just above his muscles. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held to has shed he licked his bottom lip. Theresa could feel every muscle in his torso wrap around her. She felt safe, warm, and home. She felt him shiver as she grazed her fingertips down his spine.

She lead him to the bed on the middle of the room. The bed hit him below the knees and he fell back onto it. Theresa made no notion of joining him. In fact, she walked across the room away from him. She removed her tunic, breeches, and small clothes as she made her way to the wardrobe. She opened the doors and heard Alistair get comfortable on the bed. She found a white dress and an evil thought ran through her mind. She quickly donned it and turned to face Alistair.

If it was possible for her to look more beautiful, she did it. The white dress set off her dark hair and fair skin. The dress barely made it past her junction. She gave him a sly smile and he felt his arousal grow instantly. She walked toward him, swaying her hips purposely for him. She stood by the wash basin and leaned against it. "How do I look?"

"Maker's breath. You look gorgeous. I am a luck, luck, luck man."

"Not yet." His smile disappeared and was replaced with confusion. Theresa picked up the water basin and walked toward the bed.

"What's that for?"

"Are you thirsty love?"

"No…why?"

Theresa leaned her head back and slowly poured the water over her chest. She felt the water roll down her skin and be absorbed by the fabric. Theresa looked back at him and saw that his eyes were following the water droplets. His face was burning in blush. Theresa smiled at him. His eyes slowly made their way back up to her face. She set the basin down and crawled toward him on the bed. Alistair sat up as she grew closer and closer to him. She straddled his hips and sat down on his lap. She looked at him with lowered lids as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Alistair could feel the wet fabric in his chest with her skin warming it underneath it. He placed his hands on both sides of her hips and brought her closer to him and his arousal. He kissed her neck and could feel her pleasure on his own neck. Theresa threw her hands into his hair as he kissed, suckled and nipped his way lower down her body. Theresa couldn't help the shudder that ran through her body as his chin hairs scrapped across her skin.

His hands danced up as he took her breasts, one in each hand. Massaging and flicking her wet nipples with his thumbs. She moaned his name in his hear as he took one hard nipple into his mouth. He gently bit her before he pulled away. Theresa moaned at the missing of him. He placed his hands under the hem of the dress and started to pull it up. Theresa obliged and lifted her arms to help him. Alistair removed it and threw it against the wall. The dress landed with a loud shlump onto the floor. Alistair quickly resumed his time with each breast. Theresa ran her hands down his back. She would kiss his forehead or suckle his ear each time she came across a scar. Her hands went lower to the small of his back and she felt him shiver below her. Theresa lifted his head in her hands and kissed him deeply. She lowered herself on him and kissed his jaw line, neck, crook, and collar bone. She kissed his neck again and heard his breath hitch in his throat. Theresa traced his muscles down his chest and playing with the hair on the way down. She found the waist line of the breeches and played with the strings before releasing him.

Alistair rolled them over, taking her mouth into his. He quickly shed his breeches and small clothes in an awkward moment but was back up to her lips in a matter of moments. Theresa tightly wrapped her legs around his waist, waiting, inviting him. Alistair lifted himself off of her. His lips were swollen and his eyes heavy. "Are you ready?"

Theresa nodded, not able to trust her voice and knowing that it would be used up during the night. His smile grew as he lowered himself back to her to kiss her. He slowly pushed himself into her. His head automatically was thrown back at the tightness of wetness of her. He heard her moan and put himself back to her. A low growl was building in his throat as he pushed himself further and further into her.

Theresa arched her back and moaned his name. Alistair's breath hitched and she felt his pleasure from her just simply saying his name. She threw her arms his back and raked her nails across his back. Alistair pumped harder and faster into her. She threw her hands over her head and gripped the sheets. Alistair was losing himself in her. He opened his eyes and saw her. Her head was thrown back and moaning at his every thrust. He forced himself to breath and go slower when all the wanted was to faster and deeper and hear her scream his name.

Theresa shifted her body to the left and hooked a leg around his neck.  
"Umm…" Before Alistair could come up with something witty to say, Theresa rolled them over so that she was on top. She ran her hands through her hair, while moving on top of him. He placed his hands on her hips, guiding her on him. He watched her, her head was thrown back, she was smiling, and, maker's breath, she was touching herself. She leaned forward and kissed him deeply. He couldn't hold back the groan in his throat. He could feel her breasts against his chin. He pulled away as his hands went to them while suckling on a nipple. She moaned as he released her but caressed her cheeks, bringing her back down to him for another kiss. Theresa continued to move above him, increasing speed. Alistair dropped his hands to her hips digging his fingers into her soft skin. Theresa watched his face, his eyes were closed and he was biting his bottom lip almost through it. Theresa leaned down lower and suckled on his neck.

That's when Theresa felt it, he was near the edge. She sat up and brought him deeper into her. She released the scream that he refused. She could hear him chanting something with love and her name but she was focusing on his pleasure. She felt her body getting weaker, but she had to keep going. A wave of pleasure washed over her as she dropped to his chest and screamed his name again.

His hips bucked a few times involuntarily as Theresa laid her head on his shoulder. Alistair wrapped his arms around her. They laid like that catching their breaths.

"Maker" was all Alistair could say through ragged breaths. "Theresa nodded in agreement. Sweat was forming on the two. "Do have any more water?" Theresa shrugged, still catching her breath. "You should go get some."

"I can't move."

Alistair laughed. "What? What do you mean?"

Theresa sighed. "Can you just roll me off you please."

He scoffed as he pushed her off of him. "Do I get water now?"

"Yes, after you go get it."

"You're closer to the door."

"Lazy. No wonder you'd make a good king. Telling others to do the simplest task. Geeze, shall I also get you a honey biscuit while I'm up, your majesty?" Theresa smiled as she met his gaze

"Yes please. That sounds delicious."

Theresa rolled her eyes and made her way off the bed. She stood up and fell back down against the bed. Alistair accidently released a snort. Theresa whipped around and gave him a cold look. But Alistair wasn't scared; he continued to just smile like a fool at her. Theresa huffed and willed herself to stand up. She found her simple clothes and made her way out of the room.

She stepped into the hallways and noticed that Morrigan was leaving Wynn's room. "Hey."

Morrigan turned to face her. "Hello Theresa, how do you fare?"

Theresa couldn't hide the ridiculously huge grin on her face. "Didn't you hear?"

Morrigan's face turned into a scowl. "I did, but I was hoping that it 'twas just a horrendous nightmare."

"Nope."

"Ugh. What can I do for you warden?"

To Morrigan's surprise, she was actually thinking about it. Then she gave that evil smile. "Can you do me another favor?"

* * *

"So Ogren," Theresa said, "How does it feel to be leaving Ormazzar?" They were a few feet from the door that lead to the surface world. Ogren just gave a simple grunt as they pushed the doors open. Theresa looked behind her to Morrigan and Wynne who was let in on the joke.

Ogren walked to the edge of the stairs and stopped.

"You alright Ogren?" Theresa asked.

"Yea, I just…just need a moment. It's so huge, like I might get pulled up into it."

"Take your time Ogren." Theresa turned to face the group. She shot the mages a wink and continued. "Okay, so now we need to get to Red Cliff and get the Lands meet started and then end the blight…What?" Everyones eyes were focused behind her. Theresa turned around and saw Ogren floating in the air. "What the hell?"

"Warden, sodding help me! It's suckin me up. Come on, help." Ogren was about five feet off the ground now. Theresa moved to help him but the closer she got the higher he got. She reached out her hand to him but he was already out of her reach.

"Ogren hang on."

"To what, warden?"

"Sten, hold him down."

The qunari rolled his eyes and reached his hand out Ogren. Ogren tried to reach his hand but was too far away. "Ancestors, I'm so sorry if I sodding pissed ya off. I knew I shouldn't have tumbled with that casteless. Ancestors, forgive me." Ogren was ready to cry and tell his every sin. But Theresa couldn't hold back anymore. She laughed at the dwarf. "You got some stones, warden. I'm about to die and you're standin there laughin."

"You're not going to die, Ogren." She turned to her mages. "Bring him down." They both nodded as they lowered him back down to the surface. "Okay stop." Ogren was still about two feet off the ground and at eye level with Theresa. "I told you that I'd get you back." Ogren glared at her like the moment his feet hit the ground she was dead. Theresa laughed again. "This should prove to be an interesting trip." She turned her head to the mages and had him lowered to the ground. Ogren moved to get his battle axe from his back and Theresa moved to get something from her pack. He took his stance as his feet hit the ground and Theresa held out a blue bottle.

"One hundred year old sipping whiskey. Do you accept as a peace offering?"

Ogren looked her over for a moment and then steeled his gaze on the bottle. He sighed to himself and put the axe away. "Aye, I accept." Theresa smiled and handed him the bottle. He quickly opened it and took a swig. He doubled over and started to cough.

Theresa was honestly shocked. As well as everyone else, including the gate keeper. "Aye, now that's good stuff."His smile had returned and he was belligerently happy again. Theresa smiled at him as he stood up and placed the bottle in his pack.

"Okay, lets go. The arch demon isn't going to kill itself. Although, it would make my job easier." Theresa was the first fist to go down the stairs. Alistair was quickly behind her.

"Are you sure that it's a good idea to bring a permanent drunk with us?"

"He's a functional drunk, Alistair. And besides," she turned around and saw that Ogren was hitting on Morrigan again, "he just lost his wife. The whole tough guy act he's playing is his way of coping. I'm not about to tell him to get over it."

Alistair nodded in agreement. "But the moment he gets us in a dangerous position because he's been drinking, I'll kill him."

"I know honey."

Alistair stopped walking and just looked at her. Theresa turned and gave him a questioning look. "What?"

He opened his mouth to say something but didn't. "Did… What did you just call me?"

"…honey?"

Alistair's smile melted Theresa heart and made her happy that she already loved him.

"Can I be peanut butter?" Zevron was behind her now, and judging from his tone, he was excited and happy.

"What?" Theresa turned around and looked at his smile that seemed genuine.

"If he is honey, can I be peanut butter?" Theresa's look didn't change. "And you, my dear, we can all bread." Theresa tiled her head. Zevron leaned forward into Theresa. "It is a delicious sandwich."

"Wow." Theresa dropped her head in shame as her face began to turn bright red. "I just walked into that one."

Zevron nodded but gave her a reassuring pat on the back. He left her blistering red and decided that pestering Wynne about her bosom was just as much, if not less, fun than watching Theresa get past her embarrassment.

* * *

A/N i love music however, i hve no imaginaton when it comes to creating my own. so the basic for Theresa's humming was the theme song for mortal combat. catchy huh. Alistairs drunken was "devils dance floor" by Flogging Molly. go to youtube andcheck it out. And Ogrens was "Drink and fight" by your choice of Buck-o-nine or drop kick murphy. If i had to contuine, Zevs would have been "Kiss me im shitfaced" by dropkick murphy and Lilis would have been "I go like the raven." but wither way, if you like folk music, check em out. and once again, thank you so much to te people who responded. Thank youso much. it makes me warm and fuzzy.


	16. OMG OMFG IFF

Hello, welcome back. Sorry its taking me so long to create new ones. I have like three different stores floating around and i'm having difficulity priortise. So, anyways, enjoy.

* * *

The group had reached Shadow Ridge docks. The ferryman said that they should arrive at Redcliff docks in a matter of hours. He also offered to take four across Lake Calahad for only 50 silvers.

"So, who do we take?" Alistair asked Theresa.

"We? I aint going back there."

"Thes."

"what?" She crossed her arms over her chest in defiance.

Alistair rolled his eyes. "Who am I going to take?"

"Wynne, Liliana, and…" Theresa looked over the group. Those two were the only ones he could stand. "Sten and Morrigan."

"I am not taking Morrigan."

"Please do not put me literally in the same boat as that buffoon." Morrigan cried out to the others.

Theresa looked at Morrigan. "Both of you don't have to talk, you know."

"Besides," Alistair said, "He can only take four."

"Fine."

"Morrigan is with you then?"

"No Wynne is."

"WHAT?" Alistair stamped his foot like a child and Theresa just smiled.

"What?"

Alistair sucked his teeth trying to put his anger in check. "Why can't Wynne be on my team?"

"Because I will be walking to Denerim. Do you want me to get hurt?"

Alistair was silent for a moment. "No. I guess you have a point."

"Thank you." Theresa reached into her purse and gave him the money that he will need to go to Redcliff as well as some money to buy new armor and weapons and potions. "Oh, while you're there." She pulled out some valluume and a quill. She quickly wrote a name and location and gave it to him. She whispered, "Make sure that Sten goes here. He will find what he's looking for."

Alistair raised a brow at her. "What, hookers and babies."

Theresa scoffed at him. "Just go and enjoy your trip, okay."

"I don't see how but I suppose that I could try." Theresa nodded at him. "Alright, Sten, Morrigan, Liliana, get in the boat." Alistair returned his attention back to Theresa. "Be safe, especially with this lot."

"You have nothing to fear friend," Zevron said as he walked up behind Theresa and put his arms on her shoulders. "I will protect her with my life." He smiled and put the side of his face next to hers.

"See, good hands." Theresa said.

"Yes," Zev said, "Skilled and artful hands." He shot Alistair a smirk and tightened his grip on Theresa's shoulders.

Alistair shot him a death stare. Zevron released his arms from her shoulders but kept his chin on her shoulder. Alistair placed his forefingers tips on Zev fore head and pushed. If he stumbled, he didn't show it. Zevron gave a chuckle and walked over next to Wynne. Alistair returned his attention back to Theresa. "Just be careful okay."

"Of course, I love you."

"It sounds like you're sending me off to war when you say it like that." Alistair gave a slight sigh. He looked her in her eyes and held her face one last time. "I love you too, Thess." He gently kissed her lips before he regretted letting her go. She smiled at him as he crossed the dock to get into the boat. Alistair gave him the money and sat down. His eyes never left Theresa.

Theresa watched at the ferryman pushed off the dock and started paddling for Redcliff. She gave one final wave when Alistair was still in sight. She waited.

"Aye, we movin' or what?"

"In a moment." Alistair turned in the boat and faced what was ahead of him. "Okay, get your stuff, let's go."

"So straight to Denerim then?" Wynne asked as she placed her bag on her back.

"Nope. We're going to get into some trouble first."

'Aye, now that's my kind of traveling." Ogren gave a billowing laugh and nudged Ali. She whined at her masters intentions.

"It will be okay girl, I promise." Ali flattened her ears and sunk her head. Theresa walked over to her and scratched behind her ears. "We have two weeks. So we need to get as much done as possible before I expect Alistair to reach Denerim."

"So where to now Warden?" Zevron asked.

"For now, we head south. I hear that place has a golem that needs a master."

"Uhh, warden" Ogren insisted, "We just got done with golems, are you sure you want one following you around everywhere?"

"Could be fun."

Ogren gave a sigh. "Aye, I suppose."

* * *

It's been two weeks. Two bloody fucking weeks. He hasn't seen her for two weeks now. He's been left alone again to worry about her. And just in the forest, he can feel when she gets into trouble. She was right to take Wynne with her though. If it wasn't for Wynne, he might have actually gone insane.

He could see Denrims castle in the distance. Alistair felt the bile rise up into his throat. "Ugh." Eammond wasn't much help for that time. Trying to teach him the manners and edicts for being a king. Trying to tell him how running a county might be like with only his Arling as an example. He left Alistair in charge the last three days they were in Redcliff. Hoping that he would 'get the feel for it.' Surrounded by nobles and banns who tried to persuade him in passing laws and raising taxes for ridiculous reasons. Sadly, Morrigan was there the whole time to tell him when he was being stupid for believing a lie that a bann told him. Only three hours later to find out that she was telling the truth about him. That day wasn't easy.

Liliana also tried to help with her experience with nobles back in Orlais. Neglecting the fact that she used to kill them as well. Sten was stoically quite during that time. He would spend his days polishing and sharpening his new sword. He actually thanked Alistair for doing this, even though Theresa promised him that they would do it.

Alistair looked up again. The castle was closer and still looming over head. He swallowed back bile again as its bitter taste stayed in his mouth. The horse he was ridding was helping either in the situation.

"Beautiful day isn't it?" Liliana asked as she rode to his side.

"Humph."

Liliana rode beside him the rest of the trip to let him know that he wasn't alone. Alistair didn't watch as Denrim came into better focus. They approached the city's gates and the mechinacle sound of the gates opening made Alistiar realize just how close he was to becoming king of this place. He tasted bile again.

Emmond led them to his estate and pointed out where the stables were.

"Finally, I thought I was going to have to send out a search party for the missing price." Alistair turned at the sound of the familiar voice and felt the smile rip across his face. He quickly dismounted and ran to Theresa in a tight hug. She hugged him back with a smile. "I missed you too Alistair." He pulled her back and kissed her with more force than he intended to. She smiled the whole while as he embraced the one he loved with his whole being. "Come, my love, many things must be done."

"Truer words have never been spoken my lady." Emmond said. "We must begin the meet as quickly as possible."

"That is true sir, however, is there any chance that we may be able to hold it off for a few days? At the most two?"

Emmond gave a small smile at her. "Of course. I don't expect the other nobles to be here imeadeatly. Just return as quickly as you can, Miss Cousland."

"If I am to return quickly, then I must leave quickly." She pulled away from Alistair and approached the horse that he just got off of. She petted his neck and it gave a small neigh. "Are these the famous Redcliff war horses, Emmond?"

The arl dismounted his horse and led it over to Theresa. "These two are the last one's that I have. The others are just for riding."

"I see." Theresa walked over to the saddle and climbed on. She clicked her tongue for the horse and he pranced in circles in the stables. She squeezed her legs upon the sides to create a bucking like action from the horse that was now doing circles around Alistair. He didn't move nor did he want to. Theresa pulled back on the reigns to make the horse stop and looked at Alistair. "Will you come with me, I'm going to need you." Alistair still couldn't speak. He simply nodded his head. She gave him a warm smile and looked over him and nodded. Zevron came out carrying a rather heavy looking pack. He tied it on the hindquarters of the horse and jumped on behind her. He encircled her waist and laid his head on her shoulder as if waiting to go. Alistair felt jealously and hatred rise up in his stomach. He reached for his sword. "You shouldn't do that Zevron." Theresa said

"Why not."

She pulled hard on the reigns. The horse lifted its front two hooves into the air causing Zevron and all items not properly attached to fall off. Theresa kept her thighs tight against the horse and released the reigns for it to calm down. She leaned forward and rubbed the neck of the animal. "Shhh, evil Zevvy is gone. Shh." Zevron stood up and wiped down his leather armor and assisted Liliana from her horse. Alistair removed his hand from his blade and looked at Theresa. "Shall we?"

"Warden, this is a sodding insult." Ogren came strolling into the stables valiantly ridding upon a mule. "I should slay you."

Theresa pointed a finger at him. "You are not ridding Ali again. The first time was akward, the second and third time I caught you doing that pissed me off."

"By the ancestors, she's got four legs."

"Fine, get on your hands and knees and she can ride you."

"Besides, warden, she's the perfect height for me. She's close to the ground…"

Theresa pinched the bridge of her nose while the others were snickering at a dwarf riding a mule and the thought of said dwarf riding a war hound. "Ogren, we've been through this."

"Eh, what's the worst that could happen?"

"You're not ridding her. That's final."

"You know," Zevron said, strapping another pack onto the horse that Liliana just relieved. "It is said that the dalish used to ride the halla. Perhaps, every culture has that one beast that they ride." Zevron looked at her and raised a brow.

"Then he can ride Shale."

"What's a shale?" Alistair asked.

"I thought it was brighter when it was silent." Shale said unannounced from outside the stables. Alistair whipped around and looked at the small golem. He drew his sword and shield and prepared to attack. Theresa got in the way on the horse to stop them.

"It's okay, Shale's on our side."

"What? You have a golem following you and you're saying it's a good guy?"

Liliana giggled. "Well, Theresa does have a heart for the odd follower doesn't she Zev?"

"Si, she does." Zevron mounted the horse and waited for the journey.

Ali ran into the stables soon after. She passed Ogren on her way in. She tiled her head at him and gave a disappointed head shake and continued to Theresa. Ali looked up at her and shook her hind end. "Did you pass out the goodies like I asked." Ali gave a happy bark. "Wonderful. Hey, Ali," The dog tiled its head at her, "do you like Ogren ridding you?" Ali gave a weak growl. "Told you so."

"Eh, just give me a chariot and I bet the mutt will changes it's mind."

Theresa rolled her eyes. She looked back at Alistair. "You ready?" He smiled at her.

"You can have my horse lad." Emmond offered. Alistair quickly thanked him and mounted the horse.

Theresa rode out of the stables first and spoke to Shale for a moment. "Play nice with the other flesh-lings okay."

"Yet, it says nothing about birds."

"You are free to do that." Shale nodded as the others followed her out. "Ready?" She asked Alistair.

"Where are we going?"

Theresa winked at him. "Just keep up okay. Yaaah" Theresa was gone in a moment. Alistair smiled at her and instructed his horse to do the same. He slowly approached her and she reduced the speed from a gallop to a gaint. Theresa heard the other eight hooves approaching them as well as Ali and slowed to a walk. "For future reference love, when the horse is running, you're not supposed to be sitting on it. Many men have lost future families doing that."

Alistair gave an embarrassed laugh. "Sorry bout that."

"Don't be."

"So what did you all do for two weeks?"

"Got Shale, killed Flemmeth,"

"What why? She saved us."

The other two were close now and could hear the conversation if they wanted to but chose to speak of Antiva or something. "She has lived for as long as she has because she posses her daughters bodies. Morrigan didn't want that so I saved her. Is that so bad?"

"Yes, Morrigan might actually have left me alone during that time if she knew what you were up to."

"As opposed to leaving you alone now?" Theresa looked over at him.

"I suppose. What else did you do?"

"When we passed by the circle, Ogren got laid, and we went north of there and heard news and had to go back to Ostogar."

"Maker's breath. What happened?"

Theresa was silent for a moment. "There was a letter that needed to be sealed. The darkspawn… They were, were wearing Cailan's armor and using his weapons. His armor is in the pack behind me." Alistair turned to look at it. The last bit of his only brother was there. The man he didn't want to know but the maker has a sense of humor. "We found his body strung up like some darkspawn trophy. Zev, Wynne, Shale, Ogren, and I built a pier for him and gave him a proper burial."

"Thank you. Honestly, truly, thank you."

Theresa took a deep breath and fought off the tears. "Anyways, after that, we traveled east and Wynne got to meet an old student of hers. He was kind enough to teach her Arcane techniques. Other than that, Chantry board requests and other small things."

"Quite the two week adventure."

"It was easier since we have a small group." Ali gave a happy bark. Theresa looked down at her and smiled. "We should probable pick up the pace if we want to make it there before night fall."

* * *

"Why are we back at Soldiers peak?"

"You ask a lot of questions human." Ogren said.

"Hey I'm a warden too you know."

Ogren gave a hardy laugh. "Don't get your kickers in a bind. She said something about banquet and soldiers but I was drunk and don't remember."

"My friend," Zevron said, "You are always drunk."

"So, you say that like it's a bad thing elf." Zevron sighed at him.

Alistair rolled his eyes and pushed his horse to a jog to catch up with Theresa. "What are we doing here?"

"Gathering an army."

"Last time I checked, it was just Levi, so unless it's an army of Merchants…"

"I sent Highever soldiers here."

"Oh."

"Put on the kings armor."

Aliatair gave a laugh. "No."

"Fine do as you will." Theresa heard a twig snap. She looked in the direction only to have her horse rear itself. She held on as well as she could. In the corner of her eye, she saw a man approaching her with a weapon drawn. Theresa quickly summoned the wolves in the area to her aide. The guard, man was close enough to touch her, but before he could, three wolves gave a loud growl at the man. He stopped what he emanate approach and looked at the wolves. Theresa's horse came back down on its hooves and Theresa drew a weapon and positioned it at his throat.

"I am not the only one here. Three more are behind me, as well as three behind you."

Theresa didn't move. Alistair reached for his sword and she heard the sound of scrapping metal on metal of Zevrons daggers. She replaced her sword on her hip. "What's your name soldier?"

"What makes you think I am a solider?"

"Because I told Rizona to send all soldiers up here who still wanted to fight for the honor and freedom of Highever as well as kick some more Dark Spawn ass."

The man removed his helm with his free hand. "Captain?" Theresa nodded at him. A smile appeard on his face and he replaced his sword and motioned for the men to come out of hiding.

Theresa squinted her eyes. "Ser Gilmore?" He gave her a smile. "My my it has been too long old friend."

"It has m'lady, it has."

Theresa heard a guffaw of laughter behind her. "I'm sorry, are you riding a donkey?"

"Watch it lad, it's a mule."

The laughter only grew. "you're right, ser dwarf, you're right, forgive me for my insolence." The soldiers continued to laugh.

Theresa heard Ali give a low growl. "Ser Gilmore, you might want to tell your men to back off of Ogren, my Marbri sees him as her pup."

Ser Gilmore shot her a questiongly look and then shook his head. "All right men, escort the Captain and her company to the main gates, already."

"Aye ser" the soldiers said between fits of laughter. The group was making its way to the court yard of Soldiers Peak.

"Captain, I have information for you regarding your brother."

If Theresa had been walking she would have dropped to her knees. "Please, tell me, does he yet live?"

"Aye, m'lady."

"Take me to him now!"

"Would you like to get off your high horse first?" Gilmore gave a laugh and continued to lead her to the stables.

When they got there, Theresa quickly dismounted and ran to Ser Gilmore for directions. He pointed to her horse that still had it's bridle and saddle on it. She huffed up and did as she was instructed. She looked back at him. Gilmore shook his head.

"What now?"

"Your horse looks hungry and like it hasn't been brushed in some time. Perhaps you should take care of your horse before your own needs."

Theresa opened her mouth to say something but knew he was right. She closed her mouth with a loud snap and took care of her horse.

When she was done, it was night time and the moon was out to its fullest. She followed Gilmore into the fortress but not before she was barraged by Levi about the peak and the soldiers. She was barely listening to him. Finally, he released her and she continued her march to find Fergus.

Gilmore opened the door the main floor. It looked completely different than the last time she was here. For one, there were people, and not ghosts. The lamps were lit and it…oddly felt like home to Theresa. The soldiers went through great lengths to get all the spider webs out and make it smell like the keep wasn't rotting. Soldiers were living in the barracks and using the larder.

"Ogren?"

"Aye, warden?"  
"You didn't drink that cask I gave you and told you not to drink out of right?"

"No I sodding didn't. Give me some credit, Theresa."

She gave him a smile. "Will you and Zev go get it and bring it in please?"

They both nodded their heads and left. Alistair stayed by her side. Gilmore lead them up the stairs onto the second floor. More soldiers were there, looking over books, vallume scrolls, and making friends by the fire place. Theresa smiled at all of them. Gilmore lead them up another set of stairs into the old commanders office. Theresa had to laugh. He would the room that she had. Gilmore knocked on the door.

A voice so familiar that it felt like the maker was giving Theresa a second chance at life said "enter."

Theresa was the first to burst into the room. Furgus turned to look at her. He looked the same but different. He had the same dark hair, dark eyes, but now, he had a scar on his left cheek that ran all the way up to his scalp. He was wearing the same armor that he was in so long ago.

_Don't tell mum but I got you a honey biscuit, before dinner, okay pup._

_Little sister, don't cry. Please, it breaks my heart when you do. _

_That's 'sword' Oren, and I'll get you the mightiest one I can find, I promise._

Theresa felt the tears in the back of her eyes slowly make themselves known.

Fergus dropped the book he was holding. "Theresa?"

Theresa ran into his arms and cried into his chest. "I've missed you so much brother. I thought you were dead for sure. I'm so happy to see you alive and well." Theresa continued to cry. Ali ran into the room and jumped on Fergus. She gave him a few sloppy kisses and jumped off of him.

Fergus gave a laugh. "I didn't regonise you at first. You cut your hair, mother would be very displeased with you if she ever saw it."

"I don't care."

He gave another hardy laugh and embraced her tightly. "If she could scold you, you would."

Alistair watched from the door as the two exchanged embraces. He wondered if this is what it would have been like if he was raised by Meric. Or even if his mother lived and Goldana had embraced him like that. He wondered what it felt like to have a love that was well beyond that than just…well, love.

But here was his love. She was so happy to be reunited with her brother. He wanted to give them a moment, but he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was the happiest he had ever seen her. She has so much love to give and he considered himself lucky to be given even a portion of her love.

Fergus looked up at the man who was leaning against the door frame with an amused look on his face. "Who's your friend sister?"

Alistair snapped back to reality as Fergus acknowledged him but quickly went back to fanitsiging when Theresa looked at him. "That's Alistair Therin. My"

"As in the bastard prince, the templar, and the grey warden?"

"And my lover."

Fergus raised his eyebrows and looked down at his sister. "And how does Teagn feel about this?"

Alistair shifted his weight at that mans name. Fergus noticed. "He is not the kind of man who wants to share."

"She says that it has been canceled, Major." Rizona said.

Theresa looked over at him. How long has he been here?

"why has it been canceled, my fair sister?"

Theresa scratched her ear. "Well, um because Highever fell."

"And" Alistair couldn't contain the hatred in his voice.

"He's a pompus ass."

"Pup, that was established 10 years ago."

"And" Alistair said.

Fergus looked at Alistair. He was on both feet now, taking up the entire door way, his hands in tight fists. "Your majesty, is there something I should know?"

Alistair watched Theresa, seeing if she was going to say it. "He raped her."

Fergus looked down at Theresa. She was hiding her face from him. Fergus lifted her chin to look at her. "Why are you protecting him?" Theresa didn't say anything. "Rizona, get my sword. We're marching to Redcliff."

"You cant."

"Why not? Howe took my family and Tegan took you without even wanting to know if you felt the same. Why in the makers name should I give two breaths to either of those men?"

"Emmond is trying to gather a Lands Meet for the Nobles so that Alistair could be named king. We need them right now."  
"No, you need Emmond. I need to kill two people." Fergus dropped Theresa's embrace and limped over to his sword. Theresa gasped at her brothers walk.

"Fergus, what happened?"

He turned to look at her. "The darkspawn damn near chopped my leg off. I'm amazed that I survived, and kept the leg." He put his sword on his hip and looked at his sister again. "A young chasind girl healed me back to health. When I was able to limp worse than this, she took me to Oakridge so that I could return home." He was quite for a moment. "Are you coming with me to Redcliff?"

"You have so much hate, Fergus. Why?"

"Hate is a good motivator. It motivates actions that would otherwise be not possible."

"Like killing and taking over Highever?" Fergus was silent for a moment. Theresa walked to his side. "Don't stoop to his level, brother. We must have a level head to defeat all odds in our way. You taught me this."

"I was wrong."

Theresa looked down at her feet. "Don't become that monster, Fergus. Please, it's what separated us to begin with. Please, don't do this. Don't create another war."

Fergus took a deep breath. He placed his hand on her head. Theresa looked up at him. "For you, I will return to Highever and rebuild what has been lost to us. We will reclaim our land and know that it was built by free men. "He looked at her. "I trust you sister, do what you think is right."

Theresa hugged him again. "Thank you brother. I love you Fergus."

Fergus held her to him. "I love you too pup."

A man appeared behind Alistair and tapped him on the shoulder. Alistair turned and let him in the room. "Major Cousland, There's a dwarf down stairs starting fights with the soldiers."

"damnit Ogren." Theresa released her brother and stormed out of the room. Ali was close on her heels.

Fergus released a laugh. "He's yours I take it." He called after her. He smiled at her lack of response. He focused his gaze back to Alistair. "So, my prince,"

Alistair shook his head. "Please, don't." Fergus lifted a brow. "I just found out that I'm going to be king. It's still a little new to me."

Fergus gave another laugh. "Rizona, you can leave now. I think we are done with the plans for now." Rizona beat his chest and left the room. "Back in the day, fathers used to duel their daughters suitors. But seeing as how you are royalty, I'm sure that I'm not allowed to so much as show you my blade."

Fergus limped back over to the desk and sat upon the corner.

"Umm, I'm sure that uhh if you'd like we could umm."

Fergus gave a slight chuckle and lifted his hand in no contest. "Realx my friend. Besides, I'm not about to duel someone who is probably saving Theresa on a daily basis. She has this nack of getting into trouble since we were kids." Fergus folded his arms and shook his head at the memories.

The sound of an instrument brought Fergus to bring his attention to what was going on down stairs. "Come, if we miss it, I'm sure she won't do it again just for us."

Alistair gave him a confused look but realized what he was talking about as they descended the stairs. All the soldiers were crowded by the window that was once where the vial was the weakest. Alistair followed behind Fergus as the lead the way to the front of the crowd.

"Damn drunkin soldiers, I swear. If you don't give them what they want, you got a mob and no one can take that on." Theresa was addressing the people who she called friends. "But, before I can give you want you want, I need to tell you something. How many of you have heard of Teryan Logan?" The group responded with a booing uproar. "Okay, okay, so all of you know what he did."

"'e left us to die is wha' 'e did."

"Aye, I agree. After the death of our beloved King Cailan, he took the throne for himself, right?" The crowd agreed. "We brave Higheverans have always fought gallantly for the crown, right." They agreeded again. "My father and Grandfather fought for the king during the Orlisan occupation as well as I know all of your fathers and mothers did, right?" They agreeeded again. "But I will not fight for this crown." The crowd grew quite. "I will fight and die for the rightful ruler of this great nation."

Maker's breath no, please Thes, don't do this to me Alistair thought.

"Maric has one last remaining son. He is here with us tonight. Prince Alistair." Theresa pointed at him for him to join her in front of the room. Alistair shook his head. Fergus pushed him into the light. Alistair turned and saw that Fergus was applauding and laughing at him.

"Brothers and sisters, I do not ask you to fight along me or Alistair because we are both Grey Wardens." The group went into whispers, "It is because this man has led us this far. He has proven himself to be the leader that we all only dream to be. He has lead me and my team to gather the armies of Ferleden to stop this blight. He has proven himself to be brave and courageous in times of war and battle. Stand by the Wardens, and know that this blight will finally end. Fight for your future king and know that we will not be lead into the dark by Logan, but into a new era with King Alistair. Join us brothers and sisters and know freedom unlike any other." The group was in an approving uproar. "Wave"

"Oh" Alistair held up his hand to wave at the soldiers. The group grew louder for him. Alistair dropped his hand and crowd fell silent again. "Brave knights of Highever. I can make no promises but do know, that after the blight is dealt with, I will exalt all efforts to make Highever once again a majestic as she once was. I will not rest until all of you courageous soldiers have a place to call home once more."

The crowd was happy once more. Alistair felt Theresa touch his shoulder. He turned to look at her, she was smiling at him. She usherd him back into the crowd. He mentally thanked her as he let her side once more.

"Now, what can I do for my brave soldiers?"

"Sing"

Theresa smiled. "And what would you like to hear?"

"Warden Immortals." Fergus shouted. Theresa nodded at the request. She turned to the musical group and asked if they were ready.

"What's Warden Immortals?" Alistair asked Fergus.

Fergus laughed. "A knight from Highever was once a Warden about three hundred years ago. He wrote this song to try to recruit more soldiers into the order." Fergus nodded toward Theresa. "It was her favorite growing up. Listen."

Theresa turned back around to the group and listened to the drum beat.

_We're face to face, where loyalty is what I need to see from you._

_You're insecure; I can see the fear that breeds in your heart._

_Where will you run? Where will you hide? I see the blood drip from your eyes. Who will survive._

_Let's get it on and we'll fight._

_I know who you are, the leader of lost souls. _

_You can't kill me. I'm immortal._

_I'm not afraid to die, my soul will travel on._

_You can't kill me. I'm immortal._

_Immortal._

Theresa pumped her fist at the group as they sang "Immortal"

_I need the rush. There's no where you can hide, before you die._

_Why won't you face me? I can see the fear that's in your eyes._

_Where will you run? Where will you hide? I see the blood drip from your eyes. Who will survive._

_Lets get it on and we'll fight._

_I know who you are, the leader of lost souls. _

_You can't kill me. I'm immortal._

_I'm not afraid to die, my soul will travel on._

_You can't kill me. I'm immortal._

_Immortal._

"Immortal"

The song had ended and Theresa took a bow from the crowd. Fergus and Alistair both clapped as Theresa thanked the group. Fergus tugged on Alistair's arm for him to follow. Fergus lead the way to a sitting area that was near where Ogren had placed the caske. A soldier brought both men a drink and they thanked him as an awkward silence befell both men.

_She introduced me as her lover, obviously, he knows that we've…been together. In the office that he claims no doubt. He's probably thinks that I'm no good for her and he's trying to find a polite way to tell me off. Agh, Maker preserve me, I've slept with his little sister, he probably wants to kill me in my sleep. _

"Do you love her?" Fergus was looking into his eyes, watching every movement that Alistair made. Waiting to see if he would lie to Fergus.

"Of course. She's everything to me."

"Everything?" Alistair nodded. Fergus kept his eyes steady on him. He looked over him. This prince came a long way from being the stable boy covered in hay and mud the first time they met. Fergus laughed at the memory and shook his head. "I always knew you'd be a knight. Just didn't know that you'd be hers."

"Sorry ser?"

Fergus shook his head and took another drink. "Let's just say that the Maker has a sick way of making things work out." Fergus looked into his tankard and reminisced what it was like to be in love.

It was right after they got done with their time in Redcliff and took a month long vacation on the outskirts of Orlais. They stopped in a small village a day away from Highever when he met her. At first he thought she was a horse thief trying to take his horse. He called her to get away from it when she turned and Fergus forgot what he was saying. She was so beautiful. Her thick lips and dark eyes were all he could focus on. Until he looked down and noticed that she had a body to match. _"What m'lord?" _She even had the voice of an angel. A thin Orlaisan accent that that got thicker when she was angry, he would soon find out later. Her hair was longer then, but she was still beautiful to him. _"I umm." He shook his head to clear his thoughts, "What?"_

"_You said get away from my whore?"_

"_Horse! I meant horse. But umm, if you'd like, you can stay, if-if you'd like." _Then she smiled. His knees buckled under her smile. He couldn't do anything else but smile back at her. Father once said that he knew mother was for him when he felt like this. Fergus wondered in a small fraction of a moment if this woman was for him. He wondered if this woman would go back to Highever with him and start a family with him. She turned away from him and continued to brush the horse. Fergus felt like a bumbling fool standing there and stuttering at her like some child. He picked up another brush and helped her. They spent the rest of the night talking and getting to know one another. She yawned and bid him a fair night.

"M'lady, I shall be leaving in the morning, but may I write to you?"

She blushed and hid her face from him. He felt his heart racing and his stomach tighten. She was blushing at him. _Maker, you're awesome_. "If you'd like to, m'lord."

She turned to leave, _not yet_, Fergus thought. He reached out and took hold of her hand. She turned to look at him. She looked surprised, as if no one ever told her how beautiful she looked with her lips slightly parted like that. Her eyes wide with anticipation. _Say something, or she'll run. "Please, call me Fergus."_

She blushed again. "_Yes, Fergus. Good night."_

"_Night." _He released her hand and let her go. When she was gone, he dropped into the stall next to the one by his horse and thanked the Maker for those few small moments with that beautiful woman who he would marry two years later. Who would give him a son later that year.

Fergus felt his heart squeeze and a burn on his chest. He clasped the ring that was around his neck. She was gone now. All he had left were the magical memories of his small family. All he has now is his little sister.

He heard her laughter and looked over at her. Theresa was standing behind a dwarf who he assumed was the bloke that was causing some trouble earlier with an elf beside her. She was watching a game that the dwarf was playing. It looked like one and thirty. She took a drink of her ale. Fergus shook his head in shame. Alistair turned to look at him. "You'd think she'd learn after what happened three years ago."

Alistair tiled his head, a grin appearing on his face. "What happened three years ago?"

Fergus turned to look at him. "You don't know?" Alistair shook his head. His grin becoming a smile. Fergus leaned back in his chair and got comfortable. "Three years ago was my mother and father's twenty fifth wedding anniversary. Theresa was ordered to come into the castle to celebrate. At the time she was living in the barracks like the soldier she wanted to be. Anyways, she comes in with two other soldiers. I asked her what she was doing bringing them in and she said that they deserved some time off and to celebrate their promotion. We shook it off and continued on with the festivities. A few hours go by and, by the Maker, I don't know how she did it, but she got a hold of some dwarven ale. She was acting like a complete fool. The soldiers that she brought with her were doing a good job of trying to hide her actions but, like I said, she was being a fool. Next thing I know, she's shouting, "Why not, I'm HOTT!" and I turn to look at her and she has her top off, breeches on and trying to get her boots off. Oreina nudges me and says to go get her. I said nah, I want to see were this goes. She gave me that look and I gave in. So I go over and swoop her up and take her to her room. I made sure that Ali was there and locked the door behind me. The next morning, I went into the larder and got two small pots and went back into her room. I knock and there wasn't a response. So I unlock the door and let myself in. Theresa is sitting in the corner of the room, face hovering over the chamber pot and puking out what dinner she had the night before. Ali is watching her from the bed looking like she was saying, "That's what you get, stupid master." I asked her how she slept and she told me to keep it down. "This why you shouldn't drink until you're a fool." She said, "Consider it a lesson learned." "What about this lesson." And I start banging the two pots together with everything I got." Alistair started laughing at his story. "She started chasing me through the castle, keep in mind she is still topless, so we had guards giving Theresa double takes until I accidently lead her into the main hall where our parents were. My mother damn near faints because her little girl is running around without a top and my father is shaking his head in shame at her. Anyways long story short, she had to scrub pots every night for about two months."

Alistair was billowing in laughter at the story and clapping his hands. "She did that?" Fergus nodded and took another drink of his ale. "That was so worth the wait." Fergus tiled his head at him. "I was told that if I wanted funny stories about her, I had to talk to you."

"Well, then you came to the right place ser."

The two were sharing a laugh when Alistair heard Theresa shout "WHAAAAT!" Both men turn to look and see Theresa storming toward the two. Zevron was doubled over in laughter. "Uh oh." Fergus said. Fergus stood and turned. He felt the burn on his chest again. HE turned back around to Alistair who was standing as well. Fergus removed his necklace and gave it to Alistair. "If it means anything, you have my blessing." Fergus looked at the leather cord that was now hanging out of Alistair's hand. "Give her everything you can." Alistair looked down at his hand and gave a silent nod toward the man.

"What the hell have you been telling him?" Theresa approached Fergus and slapped him on the back of his head.

"What my dear sister, we were just swapping war stories and all such. What are you getting upset about?"

"What am I getting upset about?" Alistair soon zoned out of their conversation and looked at the necklace that Fergus gave him. It was a regular leather string with a metal ring on it. It was small, feminine, with a small blue saffire adorned on it. Saffire like her eyes. _Did this belong to his late wife? Why would he have it? _Alistair remembered a few of the other wardens did this as well. As a memento of the one they were fighting for. "What do you have to say about it?"

Alistair looked up and saw that Theresa was looking at him, waiting for a response. He closed his hand around the necklace and placed it in a small pocket on his belt. "About you running around the keep topless? I would have paid to see it." Fergus let out a guffaw of laughter while Theresa looked like she was going to kill him. It was hard to convince because she was blushing harder than Alistair had ever seen. Theresa fisted her hands and quickly left the two men with Ali close on her heels. Alistair watch her leave and sighed. "I better go get her."

"You better." Fergus stated with a smile on his face. He looked down at Alistair's belt where he stashed the ring. "Make it quick. Night." Fergus turned and headed back up to his office. Alistair turned to follow Theresa where ever she went.

He found her down by the barracks talking to some soldiers. Then they laughed. A small speckle of jealously riveted through him as he approached. Theresa saw him approaching and gave him an annoyed look then went back to talking. "I can't believe you're still mad at me."

The two soldiers looked at Alistair. "And that's our cue to leave." They looked back at Theresa. "I was good to see you again captain."

"Like wise, sergeant." Theresa saluted each other as they walked away. Theresa turned to Alistair, hands on her hips. "What?"

"Why are you upset? It is just a story. It's nothing."

She took a deep breath. She tried to get her anger in check. "that was a story that I didn't want you to know. It's embarrassing."

Alistair could do nothing but laugh at her childish behavior. He pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her head. "I was going to find out eventually you know."

"Is it too much to hope that it wouldn't be this soon?"

"Yep." Theresa sighed and Alistair smiled. "Come on, my little commander, I know you want to mingle with your men." Alistair led her back into the main hall for the rest of the evening.

* * *

Alistair woke to the bright ball of fire in the sky barring down on him. He put his hand over his eyes to block out most of the light but something shiny caught his attention. Theresa was laying on his left side, her hand still placed on his chest as it was last night. Ah, last night. She didn't want to make too much noise because of the soldiers that were around. So she took him into her mouth. Alistair let his goofy grin show because no one else was awake yet. She was, to say the least, amazing. He felt guilty because he didn't do anything to get the same effect from her, but she promised that it would still be good for her, sex and death connection and all. Amazing, absolutely amazing. She soon fell asleep after that with her hand on his chest. Which brings him back to the shiny object.

Theresa stirred in her sleep. Alistair quickly placed his hand back over his face to hide any smiles or secret glances that he knew he was going to steal. She yawned and ran her hand through her hair. She took a quick look at him and smiled. Maker, that smile could light the world better than the sun could even on its best day. She leaned up to kiss him, he assumed, then she saw it. She lifted her hand to get a closer inspection. _Maker, she's going to know that it was her sister-in-laws. Why didn't I think of that before? She may refuse me now knowing that I took from her. Agh. _Instead, she looked back up at him with an even bigger smile on her face. She leaned up and kissed Alistair on his neck.

Alistair faked waking up again by yawning and scratching his chin. "Morning already love?"

"What is this?" Alistair lazily opened one eye to see that she raised her hand into his sight. "A hand."

"What's on the hand?"

"Fingers?"

Theresa sighed. "What is on the finger?"

"Oh, I know, fingernails. Can I go back to sleep?"

Theresa slapped him on the chest. "The ring you dolt."

"Oh yea, about that."

"Yea, about that?"

Alistair looked into her deep blue eyes and smiled. "Well, you see, normal guys will usually ask the fathers, get their permission, then tell the fair maiden of their intentions, then get down on one knee and ask said fair maiden to marry the normal man. I figured, me being an ex-templar, Grey Warden, and bastard prince, that I'd make it interesting and do something original and a little weird. What do you think?" Theresa looked at him in silent confusion. Alistair sighed and rolled onto his side so that he could look at her face to face. "Theresa, when I'm with you, my heart races. When I kiss you, it feels like my heart is being squeezed. But when you're gone, it feels like my heart is being ripped out of my chest. And when I lay in your arms, I know that the world is alright, you know, minus the blight and all." Theresa gave a small chuckle. "You are the only woman I've ever loved, and the only one that I ever want to. You are my everything, and I want to give you everything that your heart desires." Alistair looked down at her hand and took it into his own. "We may not grow old together or have any children, but, I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side. I want to spend it with the woman I love. I hate to sound cheesy and cliché, but will you make me the happiest man, and marry me? Become my wife, and worst case senarerio, become my queen?"

Alistair looked at her and waited for her to make a decision. She smiled and looked lovingly at him. But would she say yes? Will she accept? Alistair unconsciously squeezed his hands. One of which was holding hers. Theresa looked at him and her smiled winded. "I do."

Alistair's heart squeezed and he was beaming. "Really?" Theresa nodded. Alistair cupped her face and kissed her deeply.

"Wahoo, congratulations, get you some." The nearby soldiers yelled out along with various other cat calls. Alistair slowly pulled away from her and looked around himself. "We're never going to be alone are we?"

Theresa giggled at him. "probably not."

Alistair sighed. "Lovley."

* * *

Aww wasn't that kind of cute. I sort of lost intrest at the end of it, but i hope you did't notice. Anyways,another song shout out goes to Adema, its the song Immortal. Oddly enough, it is the mortal combat co theme. Anyways, thak you all so much for all the inspiration and the kind words of wisdom that all yall are so kind to give. Thank you all.


	17. Logain, no way

Hey, sorry it took so long. I had no idea how i wanted to end it. and this was the best i could come up with. Also, leaves alot open for future stories if i get bored.

Ok so far, the landsmeet was just complete and Alistair was made king. However, Theresa made Logain a warden as his punishment for killing all the wardens and king. seemed befitting but claims that she did it for peace. LOL i thought it would be funny. Now, we are waiting for the joing cermony to begin the basement of the castle.

I own zero rights, all characters, except for Theresa, are owned by bioware. Fun fact, Zevran is fucking difficult. but he's making a comeback.

* * *

Theresa was patiently waiting for the arrival of King Alistair and Logain. She still couldn't get Alistair's betrayed face out of her head every time she blinked. But Rodorian was right. The Wardens do need more people, even if it is someone who betrayed an entire country but was a respected general. But the needs of many outweighed the needs of one right? The continent was counting on them, it was fair right? Besides, Logain wasn't a warden yet, he still had to go through the joining. Silver lining and all right? Right?

Rodorian put his hand on Theresa's shoulder for comfort. She shrugged him off. "Lady Cousland, everything will be alright."

Theresa sighed. _Really? If he lives, Alistair will never look at me again. If he dies, he won't talk to me. How will everything work out in the end?_

The basement door opened and Alistair entered. Theresa felt her heart squeeze at the sight of him. Then stopped beating when he looked at her with distaste as he closed the door behind him. Theresa looked down at her feet as he approached.

"Your majesty." Rodorian bowed as Alistair grew closer.

"Warden Rodorian." Alistair reached Rodorian as he stood up. "Could you give me and Warden Cousland a few moments?"

"Of course." He walked past the king and exited the store room.

A silence befell the two. Guilt racked through Theresa, she promised that Logain would die a long time ago. He could never forgive her.

"I'm sorry." Theresa looked over at Alistair. He was leaning over the table that had the chalice of blood in it. "I acted like a child during the lands meet. It was…unprofessional, and I will try not to let that happen again."

"You acted the way I would have if someone told me I couldn't kill Howe."

"How did it feel?" Alistair looked at her with malice. "How did it feel to know that you ended the life of a man who ended yours?" Theresa didn't respond. She went back to staring at the door waiting for it to open. "You want to speak of forgiveness and acceptance but in the end, you acted just like the rest of us would. You killed, no," Alistair paused trying to find the right word, "reveled in killing him."

"You're wrong."

"Really?" Alistair turned toward her. "I saw your face, the smile, your movements were fluid like you've known how he would react to each of your thrusts. You broke his legs and slit his throat."

"He was trying to kill me."

"Spare me. I know how you react for defense. You murdered him. And you won't even give me the dissonancy to do the same to someone who killed Duncan."

"We need more wardens to kill Dark Spawn."

Alistair threw up his arms. "Anyone can kill them!" He took two furiated steps toward Theresa. Her arms were still folded against her chest and her eyes never leaving the door. "The only thing we have that they don't is the nightmares and unit thought."

"We need more wardens to end the blight."

"You think changing the words is going to change the subject?"

Theresa didn't respond. The door opened and Rodorian stepped into view. "Logain is here."

"Bring him in." Theresa said. Rodorian nodded and waved Logain in.

Alistair stood next to her and whispered, "If he lives, you can give the ring back to your brother."

Theresa felt her heart break at the mere thought of never seeing him again. Logain entered and looked around the castles store room. "If he dies?" Theresa whispered.

"Doesn't matter, either way, he'll be a warden, and I can't forgive you." Alistair walked away from her as she closed her eyes, trying to fight off the tears. He stood on the other side of the table, waiting for the ceremony to begin, arms folded over his chest, anger obvious on his face.

"M'lady?" Theresa looked up and saw Logain looking at her.

"Shall we get started?" Rodorian asked. His face was pleasant, like he was peace keeper and his job was ensuring that no one was stabbed for any reason other than justifiable.

"Logain" Theresa asked, "What do you know of the Grey Wardens?"

He frowned and raised an eye brow. "It's a small society that is used to kill dark spawn. In a few nations, it is seen as a personal army for the ruler, like Orlais." The tilted his head toward Rodorian. "They are efficient in killing Dark Spawn and bringing peace to lands."

Theresa nodded. "I heard those same fairy tales as a child as well." Theresa drew her sword slowly.

Rodorian placed his hand close to his weapons as well, "What are you doing child?"  
Logain looked at Rodorian and Alistair, "Was this the plan all along? To wait until I was unarmed and in the presence of the wardens. Will you give me justice of your own kind."

"No," Alistair said, almost like he regretted it, "But in hind sight that does sound like a good plan."

Logain turned to look at Theresa who hadn't moved.

"There are many secretes in the Grey Wardens. For example, three out of four people will die when they take their joining. Should you live, you will dream of the Arch Demon as though it can see you, and it can." Both Alistair and Rodorian were looking at Theresa with disbelief. "You will hear it speak to you, and the dreams will drive you crazy. The good news is, you only have to withstand it for about thirty years, because after that, the dark spawn taint will take over your mind and you will be no better than they are. You will have insatiable hunger and lust. But it's worth it because you will be a Grey Warden. So, General Logain," Her hand tightened on her sword, her eyes never leaving his face of fear, "are you willing to drink the blood of the dark spawn and join us?"

Logain looked at Rodorian, "Does she speak the truth?"

"Uhh, no?"

Alistair chuckled. "She left out the 'no kids' thing."

Rodorian looked at Theresa and Alistair. "Did Duncan do this with you?"

"No," Alistair said with a smile, "She hoping to fear him so that she can kill him, and prove me right that she is slowly becoming a psychopath who is trying to hang on to her humanity."

Logain looked back at Theresa, she wasn't moving, her face was unemotional. Logain swallowed his growing bile. He held out his hand, "I'll take my chances with the blood."

"As you wish." Theresa sheathed her blade but her hand never left the hilt.

Rodorian held up the chalice. "The wardens were founded during the first blight when humanity stood on the verge of annihilation. So it was that the first Grey Wardens drank of Dark Spawn Blood," Logain felt the bile rise in throat again. "and mastered their taint. As it has been and as it will be, this is the source of our power, and our victories. These words have been said since the beginning: Rejoignez-nous frère, rejoignez-nous dans l'ombre, nous sommes vigilants, rejoignez-nous que nous nous chargeons de l'obligation qui ne peut être abjuré, et si vous périr, sachez que votre sacrifice ne sera pas oublié et que nous serons un jour vous rejoindre." Rodorian passed the cup to Logain with a peaceful smile.

Logain rasied a brow. "I don't speak Orlieasian."

"No he just kills them. " Alistiar said. He sighed and said in Ferldish what he said so long ago. "Join us brother, join us in the shadows were we stand vigilant, join us as we carry the duty that cannot be foresworn, and should you perish, know that your sacrifice shall not be forgotten and that one day we shall join you."

Logain took the cup from Rodorian. "Somehow, I doubt that." He looked into it. The blood was black and smelled of rotting flesh. He swirled the blood like a fine wine.

"Hurry. Up." Theresa said.

Logain looked at her quickly and back at the chalice. He swirled it again. He heard Theresa slowly drawing her blade again. He quickly inhaled and drank the cup. Swallowing, however was another matter. He had to force himself to do so. He looked at Theresa, she replaced her sword and watched him, intensely.

All three were steps away from him yet it felt like he was getting punched in the head, the stomach, and someone just swift kicked his feet out from under him. He fell to his knees, clutching his head. His eyes rolled back and Logain fell to the ground.

Rodorian stepped closer to Logain. He placed two fingers on the big pulse on his throat. "He lives." He announced. Theresa closed her eyes and heard Alistair's foot steps walk away from her. A tear fell down her cheek as the door closed behind him.

* * *

The road back to Redcliff was more depressing than it should have been. After that night, Alistair resorted to childish habits, asking others, mostly Liliana, to deliver messages. Zevron was with her most of the time and when he wasn't, it was Wynne that took his place. She wanted to believe it was because he was good friend but the sexual undertones never did leave him.

The last day in Demerium, Liliana told her that that Alistair said that Emmond is ready to move out back to Redcliff. Theresa ran to his study and damn near broke the door down with her knocking.

He swung the door open. "What?"

"Are you going to stay here safe in your castle or do you want to help me with the Arch Demon?"

He raised a brow. "Thought I'd stay. You know, be a good king and all."

Theresa sighed. "Please, I need your help."

"I thought that was what 'Warden' Logain was for?"

"He is but…"

"Then it looks like I'm no longer necessary. Now if you'll excuse me." And promptly closed the door on her.

They were approaching Redcliff now. HIghever soldiers behind her were grunting and gruffing. The sight of Redcliff was not pleasant but they promised to help with the blight. All of her traveling companions were at her side, minus one. And the loss was felt more than dark spawn buzzing in the back of her head. She felt something slide into her hand. She looked up and it was Zevron, his mask was on but he wasn't looking at her. Just focusing on what was in the distance. She must have looked too long because he noticed her stairing. "Yes?" His smile was as heart breaking as he tried to make it.

"Why are you still here?"

"How can I leave a beauty of your caliber without an escort?" Theresa felt the smile appear even though she tried not to. "Ahh she smiles that heart stopping smile that makes men weak and women envious. So tell me, how are you?"

"Fine, I suppose."

"I meant without him." Theresa looked away and took her hand back. "Sorry, it's been two days, I assumed that the wound would start to close."

"You ever been in love, Zev?"

Zevron looked down at her and saw the pain in her eyes. Her question was honest and not rhetoric. He looked away from her. She saw his mask faultier. "No."

Both continued onward, hands to themselves. They remained quiet until Theresa heard "Warden! Warden!" it was the…bridge keeper? Thomas. "Warden, hurry come quick."

"Calm down, what's going on?" Thomas ran to her and her group. She placed her hands on his arms. "What is it?"

"Dark spawn, m'lady. They're attacking the village. Please come quickly."

"Lead the way." Theresa said to him. She turned and shouted to the men, "ready your shields boys." A loud battle cry was heard from each of the soldiers. The group raced down the hill and encountered the darkspawn. "Ogren, Shale, take 15 soldiers down to the village and hold it off, We'll get you when its clear here." Ogren and Shale ran down the hill with 15 willing soldiers at their backs. Within moments, the dark spawn were slain by the windmill. Theresa pulled a soldier aside. "I'm going down into the town, if you need me, whistle." The soldier nodded. She let him go. "All but 20 stay, the rest, let's go to town." Soldiers ran down the hill, Theresa was looking around for Wynne, she was by the bridge. Theresa ran as fast and as hard as she could. She froze three and watched men destroy it. Theresa ran to her and pulled on her sleeve, "we must find Ogren." Wynne nodded as they headed down the final hill. Ogren and the other 15 soldiers were barely keeping their own. And Ogren, being the little guy that he was, was attacking the ogre. By the time Theresa and Wynne reached him, he was already sinking his axe into the ogre's neck. "Ogren!" He turned, his face was covered in blood, the same color as his hair. If a free moment, Theresa remembered to laugh about that. Theresa and Wynne ran to Ogren. "Head back up the hill and get healed, take Shale." Logain was at her back when the three ran up.

Theresa turned to face the enemy. An arrow was heading right for her, she didn't have time to move. In a cowardice moment, she closed her eyes. Ping. She opened her eyes and saw that Logains shield protected her.

"Wouldn't want the future queen in danger." Logain said as he ran ahead to take down Dark spawn after demon. Theresa soon followed. One after another, they fell to her feet. Until she heard the roar of an ogre. "Maker be damned, another one?"

"Of course." Liliana said. Theresa gave her a smile and ran toward it's death in a quick march. Logain was already working on the legs. The ogre jumped for its earth quake, but so did Theresa. The landing didn't affect her as she climbed on the chest as it was still doubled over. Theresa gave it three forceful thrusts to the face as it roared one last time. Theresa rode it down to the ground. A silence fell over the battle field. She turned to look. Everyone was alive, all dark spawn dead. Theresa was the first to sound of a "Woo" as others followed. They all moved back up the hill. "20 of you stay here, make sure it stays safe, the rest of you, we're going to the castle." Theresa lead the way. The gate was broken, how overrun was the castle?

Apparently, very. "Don't let them get to the castle." Theresa ran up the stairs to the doors, killing everything in her way and taking a few arrows. Logain and Sten were beside her defending the stairs, but Theresa called the Hurlock Alpha. When he fell, Theresa turned to see that the emissaries were doing the most damage. None of the soldiers knew how to defend against magic. If his highness was here, a holy smite would be helpful. "Take out the emissaries first, worry about everyone later." It was a random order, she didn't care who did it or heard it, but it better get done. She ran down the stairs and took out everything she saw that had a staff. Thankfully, Morrigan and Wynne weren't in her line of sight. There was silence once again. Theresa turned and saw the ogre before anyone else. "Archers." Liliana was at her side, three arrows already leaving the bow. The rampaging ogre didn't stop. Theresa stood to the side, it ran past her. It was heading for the castle. The soldiers took quick care of it. As it fell, they rose.

"Warden." Theresa turned to see a Redcliff soldier approach. "Warden, Maker bless you that you arrived when you did."

"What happened?"

"Warden Rodorian arrived this morning with urgent message, the darkspawn soon followed."

"We need to get inside."

"Yes, m'lady, they should be waiting for you."

Theresa nodded to him. She turned to Zevron. "Will you gather the other soldiers at the village?"

"As you wish."

"Thank you, take a few with you for security."

Zevron nodded and left, taking Sten and Wynne with him.

Theresa turned and everyone left into the castle.

* * *

_So only a Grey warden can kill an arch demon. Well that explains a lot._ Theresa opened the door to her room. Morrigan stood there, stairing into the fire. An odd sight to behold.

"Fear not, it is only I." She said cooly.

Theresa's suspicion peaked. "You okay?"

"I am well. It is you who is in danger. I have a way out. A loop in your hole." She turned to face Theresa and walked toward her. "I know what happens when the Arch Demon dies. I know a Grey Warden must be sacrificed."

"How do you know this?"

"It was in my mothers grimouire."

"You're welcome by the way."

"Yes, thank you. I am here to tell you that no one needs to die. I know a way out. A ritual…performed on the eve of battle, in the dark of night."

Theresa closed the door and crossed her arms over her chest. She raised an eyebrow. "I'll take my chances."

"You are a fool. It is old magic that allows you to live."

"A fool, perhaps it is a plan. Let the traitor become the patriot."

"And if he refuses?"

"How can he, with my blade at his throat. He wants Ferleden to bow to him, and it shall, in his death. And because he dies with such honor and such glory, why would his family want to rule?"

"I will not stand by and watch you waste this opportunity."

Theresa sighed. "Your free to leave if you so choose."

Morrigan glared at her. Theresa could feel the heat in her gaze. "Fare the well. Should you live past the morrow, seek me out at your own peril."

"I offer the same to you, only open arms will await you." Morrign walked past her and opened the door. "Thank you for all you have done during this campaign." She continued out the door and never shut it behind her. So Theresa did. She slowly stripped off her armor, slowly climbing into the giant bed that was cold without him.

Sleep was gradual. It came upon her with ease. The blackness became purple with blue heat. It was the Arch Demon once more. Her depression overwhelmed her that the roar of the dragon didn't affect her. Alistair's body laid crumpled and broken at her feet on the cliff. She could overlook Denirem and watched it burn like she was forced to do with Highever. Ali's growl woke her. "Shh."

"Easy for you to say." The accent was unmistakable as Zevron crawled into the bed behind her. Theresa moved so that she could see him. "You scream less when someone holds you." Theresa raised a brow at him. Zevron chuckled. "I won't do anything, I swear on Andrastes ashes."

"That you scoffed at when you saw it."

She felt him shrug his shoulders. Theresa smiled and let him hold her.

A few moments passed before a thought occurred to her. "Hey Zev."

"Hmm."

"Don't kill me please."

He gave an innocent laugh. "Why?"

"I just remembered that you have a contract for me."

"That Logain signed. Do you think he will pay if I kill him too?"

Theresa smiled. "Oh yea. I forgot about that."

"Rest your eyes and go to sleep." He said as he cuddled closer to her. Theresa complied and soon fell into a dreamless sleep.


	18. Hero of Ferelden

**Hey yall, this is the last chapter of this story. Its been updated three times because technology is confusing me and i'm scard of it. I swear theres a demon in my internet. Where's my templar? lol wow, im a nerd. **

**bioware owns all rights to this excpet for my character, Theresa. and the super suprise guest that comes back from the dead. Guess. Go on, guess. wow, you got it. Good job. **

**Anyways, thank you for waiting so long for the conclusion. and here it is, major battle scene. Annnnnnnnnnd action. **

* * *

"For the Grey wardens!" Alistair gave the final roar of his battle cry. The other soldiers ran ahead of him. Theresa and the other companions gathered at his side.

"And here I thought you were going to barricade yourself in the castle." Alistair glared at Theresa. She smiled kindly. "Thank you."

Alistair raised an eyebrow at her. Logain appeared behind her. "It's what I do. Calin died on the front lines, as did my grandfather, figured I could follow in their footsteps, family business and all." He turned and started to walk away.

Theresa jogged up behind him and cut him off. "Alistair," his annoyance was showing on his face as he crossed his arms, "don't…don't go after the arch demon."

"I'm no longer a Grey Warden, why would I?"

"Alistair, just," Theresa sighed. "If you do, the soul of the old god will infect you and kill you along with it."

"Oh" his brows shot up in mock fascination, "really? No way. Well, we wouldn't want that now would we?"

Theresa rolled her eyes at him. "Please, don't go near it."

Alistair paused. He gave her a mocking bow, "As you wish, Commander." He side stepped her and continued on to the battle.

Theresa watched as he walked away. She waited for the others to reach her. Ali came up and nudged her hand. Theresa looked down at her. Ali whined for her master. Theresa gave her a sad smile as she knelt down to her level. "I know you want to say to no, but I need you do something for me please?" Ali tilted her head to the left and waited. "I want you to fight beside Alistair."Ali barked disapprovingly, "If he lives, then I live, you know this. Please, keep him safe." Ali knitted her brows and whined again. Theresa scratched behind her ears. "Everything will be alright, see those idiots," Theresa nodded towards their traveling companions, "I got all of them. He needs you. Please." Ali dropped her head for a moment. She placed a paw on Theresa's shoulder. Theresa hugged Ali as tightly as she could. "I love you." Ali licked Theresa on the side of the face before she sprinted after Alistair. Theresa watched her run away.

"We should get going child." Wynne said.

"Yea. Let's go."

The group defeated the dark spawn at the gates of the city. Rodorian informed Theresa and Logain that they take a small party into the city. "I pick…Ogren."

"Ha, in your soddin face elf. I get to kill the arch demon, and you get to stand here and look pretty and feel useless." Ogren gave a small laugh. "Don't worry, I'll save you a wing."

"The crow." Logain said.

Zevron looked down at Ogren who instantly kept quiet. "Useless, my 'stout' friend?"

"Ehh, kept quiet."

Rodirian chimed in. "Who will lead the forces here?"

"Sten." Theresa gave the automatic response. "He was lead the Qunari before." Sten gave a stoic nod to Theresa. "You'll take the Redcliff Soldiers. I expect you to lead these men with the same courage and honor that the Qunair pride themselves on."

"Yes, Kadan."

Each member gave their final words to Theresa but she took particular delight when Liliana asked to bless Logain in a thicker than usual Orlisan accent. He was besotted to say the least. Forced to oblige to be a good Andrastian, Logain dropped on a knee and received the blessing. Theresa held back a smile.

"We should get a move on, boss, before the arch demon gets board with killing all you tall nug humpers." Ogren said with a slap to Theresa's back.

Theresa called on the mages for the market place. The ridiculous amount of Ogres made Theresa wonder if it was going to be like this the rest of the city.

In the alienage, she used the Dalish. After a few mocking remarks from Zevron on her choice, they were actually able to defeat the dark spawn. The Dalish were useful because they were behind a wall and it made it easier to pick off the dark spawn one by one. However, it also seemed like a good idea to help the Dalish recruit new members into the forest.

In the estate center, Theresa called on the dwarfs. Everything was going smoothly until the third platform. The general was heading straight for Theresa. It was duel wielding a sword and dagger, Theresa took her defensive stance. Blow for blow, they were able to block and parry one another. This general didn't move like a usual darks pawn. It knew reasoning and was fluid like it had training. Theresa kicked some sand into its eyes. She ripped the helm off, readying for the death blow to the crown, she stopped mid-slice. It was a man. He had dark skin, black around his nose, eyes, lips and ears. Long dark, salt and pepper hair with a beard to match. He screamed in agitation from the sand when she noticed the silver ear ring in his right ear.

Theresa dropped her stance and took a step back. She heard the other Dark spawn around her but couldn't take her eyes off the one in front of her. Her breathing grew short and ragged. The tears were welling in her eyes. Duncan was alive. Duncan was alive and trying to kill her. Not only that, he was a Dark Spawn General. He became the thing he swore to protect against. How did this happen?

Duncan recovered and was after her again. Theresa forgot how to move. _I can't kill him._ Two axes came from nowhere, one took him out at the chest and the other took out his legs. Theresa watched Duncan try to crawl his way to her. One of the dwarven soldiers took off his head and went to the next dark spawn that he saw. Theresa looked around and killed three other dark spawn before it was quiet again.

She slowly approached Duncan's body again. He's dead now. He is truly gone.

"Boss, we gotta go." Ogren said.

"How did this happen?"

Ogren looked over her shoulder and saw the disfigured human male. "You know him?"

"He was the man who saved me from Highever, and made me a Warden."

Logain stepped beside her. He stayed quiet and allowed her to mourn for a moment.

"Like I said in the deep roads, if you drink the blood, you become one. They steal women to make Broodmothers, and males to make generals, I suppose."

"Maric spoke of this once." Logain said. "He said that wardens eventually become the darkspawn. That's why they go into the deep roads to die."

Ogren paused for a moment and looked her over. "Theresa, the Arch Demon's waitin for us."

Theresa reached for where the neck was. She took the chains that were on the ground now. She debated on whether or not to give it to Alistair. One had the warden pendant, an andrastain symbol on another, and the last was a ring, a plain, simple ring.

"Thess," Zevron placed a hand on her shoulder, "We need to go."

Theresa nodded. She put the chains in her pocket and stood slowly. She looked down on Duncan's body one last time. "Good bye Duncan." She walked forward and faced the Arch demon with a new hatred.

* * *

The trip down memory lane in Fort Draken was definitely an odd one. Even more so seeing Sandal there, covered in blood, surrounded by dead dark spawn. "Enchantment?" Theresa looked around herself. Is his 'special ness' a fake or is he actually special? If so, she found herself new warden recruit.

Theresa called on the Highever soldiers on the roof top out of pride. Theresa and Zevron took one basilisk and Logian and Ogren took the other. Eventually, the dragon moved out of range so they actually had to fight it.

They attacked the sides of the dragon while the soldiers took out the darks pawn that kept threatening them. The dragon picked up Logain. Zevron used his daggers to climb up the side and then the neck. Zevron stabbed the dragon in the eyes and the arch demon dropped Logain. Zevron jumped down and went back to attacking the sides. Theresa pulled Logain aside and gave him three heath poultice. Theresa went back to the demon. The dragon was snapping at a soldier that was protecting Theresa from a dark spawn. The dragon reached out with open jaws for the soldier, Theresa pushed him out of the way and in a second, jumped onto the dragons nose and climbed her way to the back of the head. The dragon dropped its head, and Theresa could feel herself falling. She was able to land on the dragons head and used her sword to stop her from falling off again. Three more stabs to the head the dragon fell. Theresa rolled off and stopped five feet from it. Logain was at her side, helping her up.

Theresa was doubled over, catching her breath. Logain ordered Ogren to not kill the arch demon that he would take care of it. Logain and Zevron lead Theresa away from the Arch Demon. She looked up and saw something gold run past her. "SHIT" She stole Zevrons bow and arrow and shot him in the foot. Alistair was pinned and in pain, as Theresa could feel. "Logain, finish it."

"Thank you, Cousland. Let history remember me for this, I have done many evil things in my life, let this be the one they remember."

Theresa winced at the pain as Alistair was trying to pull the arrow out. "I will carry you on your shield. Now hurry, don't let the king kill it."

Logain ran and picked up a random sword and used it to slice the dragons stomach open. The dragon fell and he moved to the neck. Alistair was free from the pinning shot and ran to it. Logain saw him and quickly sank the blade into the arch demons neck. Alistair stopped and watched as Logain decapitated the dragon.

At the death of the arch demon, the dark spawn retreated. The soldiers cheered in victory. Theresa limped forward to Alistair and Ali.

"Lady Cousland, we did it. We won!" a soldier shouted. He gave her a hug and ran over to the other soldiers and celebrated.

"Why did you pin me down." Alistair said.

"Even though you have revoked being a warden, you still have," Theresa looked around herself, Zevron was near as well as Ogren, "obligations to a certain degree. Besides," She sheathed her weapons and passed out health poultices to passersby "It was Logain's job to die, not yours."

"Thanks for filling me in."

Theresa shrugged her shoulders and Alistair stormed off. She motioned for three soldiers who were near and ordered them to carry Logain into the center of the city on his shield. They were hesitant at first, but she gave her word that she would, so she had to. Theresa told them that she didn't care if he was a traitor in life, he was a savior in death, and they just had to show him respect for 20 minutes. They did as she asked with grunts and complaints.

* * *

Theresa was standing on the balcony in her room over looking the court yard, reflecting on what happened in the last two days. Burning Logain and making Alistair a king. He was formal and courtly in front of the bannor, but he grew cold when in private conversation. His eyes, they were, Theresa didn't want to see it anymore.

"Are you ready warden?"

Theresa turned and saw Zevran watching her. His head was slightly tilted and a small smile was upon his face. His usual mask was in place and was watching her closely. "Are you?"

His smile grew. He looked down at himself. The king gave them a new wardrobe and weapons. Zevran opted for civilians and daggers, all of which were perfectly hidden. "It's all I have."

Theresa nodded. "Are the men ready?"

He took a few steps toward her. "They can't leave soon enough."

She sighed. "Neither can I." She walked past Zev and donned her weapons. He noticed that she was moving slower than usual. She turned to face him. "Lets go."

He nodded and escorted her down the stairs. They spoke of the parties plans. Leliana was to return to Haven and help the chantry with the Urn of Sacrate Ashes. Wynne was allowed to stay with the king as an advisor but thought that would be an abuse of position. She decided to return to the tower where 'she could better serve the king.' Ogren was to be made the Commander of the Demeriem Army. He will be the first dwarf not only serve the army, but to lead it. The one that surprised her most was Stens. Apparently, there wouldn't be another trading ship from Par Vallen until Ferelden was safe again. So, he will stay by her until another vessel will take him home, with Alasa, of course.

Zevran stopped walking. Theresa looked at him. His mask was faltering and he didn't look away from it. Theresa followed his gaze. Tegan. He stood between her and the door. Theresa felt the fear rise up in her chest and could taste it on her tongue. He walked toward her. Zevran slowly moved his hands to his daggers. Theresa straightened her back and held her head up. He grew closer. Her hands began to shake as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Warden, no, m'lady." He furrowed his brow as he spoke to her. "I know I have no right to ask, and I don't expect you to, but," he dropped to his knees and bowed his head at her, "forgive me. My actions were not acceptable of a man of my status. I acted like a drunken brute, and I know no matter the words I say, I want you to know that I'm deeply sorry."

Zevran stayed quiet and watched over the man on his knees. Theresa felt the fear dissipate and hate replace it. She should kill him. She should hurt him so that he couldn't hurt anyone ever again.

"Give me your sword."

Tegan looked up at her worriedly. He could see Zevran's face form an approving smile. He swallowed loudly and did as she asked. Tegan presented his sword to her with both hands. Offering his life to her, maybe this wasn't the best decision of his life.

Theresa took the sword from him. He looked away from her. He heard the sword being unsheathed. Tegan began to pray to the maker. Theresa walked behind him and placed the tip of his blade on the back of his neck. Tegan waited, he would soon be reunited with his sister.

_Our lives are too short to have it be over run with hatred._ Damnit all. Liliana did have a point. Even with the dalish, hatred leads to war and eventually kills everyone. Perhaps his punishment could be that he has to live with the knowledge that he did it. Maybe.

Theresa took the blade away from his neck. Zevran's smile disappeared. She sheathed his sword and walked away. Tegan stood and turned to her. "M'lady?"

"I'm keeping your sword, is that a problem?" Tegan looked confused. "As a sign of good faith. Betray me or the king, and I will kill you with it." She turned to Zevran. "Let's go."

Zevran never looked away from Tegan as he passed. "Is this wise?"

"Probably not, but even a little crime could be seen as an act of treason against the crown and would mark him for death. So I'm not that worried." Theresa looked at Zevran and he gave an approving brow raise.

"So, as a sign of 'good faith' could we…keep this messy business…our little secret? And not tell the Bannor?" Tegan gave a guilty smile.

Theresa popped her neck in annoyance. "Perhaps I should kill you."

"May I?" Zevran chimed in.

"However," Theresa had a smile slowly growing on her face. "I cannot be held responsible for the tongues of Fergus and the King, who gave you that broken nose you wear so well." Tegan's hand went instinctively to his nose. Theresa watched him for a reaction. He opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off. "Speaking ill of those two is considered treasonous, hence, why I'm keeping your sword. Questions?" Tegan clinched his jaws and tried to keep the simmering hatred off his face. "Wonderful" Theresa turned to Zevran. "Let's go home."

Zevran bowed his head and they left Denerim to help rebuild Highever.

* * *

**Well there you have it. Dont worry, i have the next part in my head, i just dont want to share it until its all done so you dont have to wait 8 months like this one. but a super shout out to Harmakhis, thanks for pointng out mistakes and making me better. Hope you like it. And to everyone else who commited and reviewed, reading those made my day and movitated me to try harder to make it better for you. Thank you so much and contuine to enjoy the magical world of bioware. **


End file.
